Kunoichi
by Darev
Summary: Yori has dedicated her life to becoming a ninja...but what about the family she left behind? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Ishimura family received two visitors that night

Author: I had originally planned to make this a one shot, but the more I wrote, the more it took on a life of its own. This story is based on Yori, not my favorite character on Kim Possible, but an interesting character nonetheless. Her past is a mystery and with few exceptions has never been fully explored to my knowledge. This first chapter starts off in the past but will fast forward to the present where Yori will take center stage. We can also expect Team Possible to make an entrance but that's not until later. Not sure how long I want this to be (or even if it will be well-received), but I'm aiming for somewhere in the vicinity of ten to twelve chapters. Bear with me. It's ninjas, gangsters, monsters and some badical fight scenes.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Brushshogun is influenced, but is not, the character/villain of the same name from the _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_ movie written by David Slack. All other original characters are my own.

* * *

The Ishimura family received two visitors that night.

The cries of an infant child could be heard outside where the men waited. Kenji Ishimura worried that his wife, who had fallen ill prior to the birth, would not be able to delivery the baby. Her fever had grown worse two days ago and the village doctor could prescribe no strong medicines at this stage of the birth, so she was left to fight her sickness on her own while contractions riddled her body with pain.

Fearing the worse, Kenji could not sleep. Yuriko was strong but this was a critical point. She was fighting a heavy fever and delivering a child at the same time. Unable to imagine the terrible pain his beloved had been going through, the man prayed to his ancestors to see his wife through. He couldn't bear losing them both. Not his Yuriko, not his newborn child.

Kenji had two sons, Yusuke and Takeshi, who were equally worried about their mother's well being. Before this ordeal, the two brothers had placed bets on whether the child would be a boy or a girl. Now they only cared about the child reaching this world. Takeshi was the youngest at only six years of age. While he did not understand everything that was going on, he did know his mother was very sick. When he heard his mother's screams he asked his father if she was going to be all right. Not wanting to lie to his son but unable to consider otherwise, Kenji merely patted him on the head, telling him that it is not up to them to decide but to pray for her and the baby. The boy spent the past six hours on his knees praying for them. No one in the house or village prayed harder than little Takeshi.

Thirteen-year old Yusuke was not so easily coerced. While he did pray for his mother as Kenji had told him to do, the boy was as restless as his father, pacing back and forth and cringing every time he heard her scream. At one point he went charging for the door but Kenji stopped him, warning him that disturbing his mother and the midwife during the pregnancy could be disastrous. To put his mind off things, Kenji gave Yusuke some chores to do around the house but how could he concentrate knowing he might lose his mother at any moment? Finally, he gave up on working and praying altogether and sulked on the steps to the family home.

Hours had gone by and still nothing. Kenji was a wreck. He was tired but couldn't sleep. All he could think about was losing his wife and child. Such a tragedy would drive him over the edge. Family was everything to Kenji. He cried when Takeshi's parrot died even though it had only lived with them for four weeks. A man without family is nothing. He could not lose Yuriko else his whole world come crashing down….

Then the baby wailed.

All three of them looked at each other in unison, and then they scrambled toward the door but dare not go in. The baby's cries were strong and beautiful, but how was Yuriko? She had stopped screaming. Delight and fear warred with Kenji's emotions and he didn't know whether to leap for joy or fall to his knees and cry.

The door slid open, one of the midwife's helpers, a pretty young girl named Kimiko, sat kneeling on the floor. Her dark eyes were tired and her forehead was sweaty, but she stayed awake the whole time through. Kimiko was as determined to have this baby enter the world as they were. She had helped care for Kenji's sons like they were her own brothers. They always treated Kimiko like family ever since she lost her parents to an accident years ago. She was practically raised in this house alongside Takeshi and Yusuke. Since her water broke, Kimiko had spent nearly every waking moment with Yuriko and would not leave her side for anything. They just prayed her efforts were not wasted.

Looking at them right now, the Ishimura men feared the worse. Kimiko was drained and looked about ready to pass out but she raised her face so that they could see her smile. "Okay," she said softly.

Kenji's face beamed, a gesture mimicked by his two sons. "Can we see her?" Kenji asked.

Kimiko looked back inside to get approval from the midwife and when she nodded Kimiko opened the door all the way and shuffled to the side. Kenji, Yusuke, and Takeshi hurried in to find Yuriko exhausted but alive. She was covered in a blanket and her hair was a complete mess. Her face was sweatier than that of Kimiko's but she was alive. "Yuriko." Kenji knelt by his wife's side and took her hand. "How are you?" He knew it was a stupid question but he did it so that he could hear her speak. He wanted to hear her lovely voice again.

Fighting back drowsiness, Yuriko turned to her husband and said, "She's beautiful."

"She?" Kenji turned to the midwife who, smiling presented him with the crying form of a beautiful baby girl. She had her mother's dark complexion and high cheek bones.

Yuriko reached out to her and the midwife placed the baby in her tired arms. Kenji was so mesmerized by the girl that he could not take his eyes off her. Now his family was blessed with three wonderful children. He truly was the luckiest man in Japan…nay, the world!

"It's a girl," Takeshi always did have a knack for stating the obvious. Turning to his father he said, "See, daddy? I prayed really hard and the spirits took care of mommy."

Yuriko smiled at her youngest son. "I knew it was because of you. Thank you, Takeshi. Because of you your sister was born."

"I prayed too," said Yusuke. "And Takeshi was doing it wrong. I had to teach him the right way."

"I was not."

"Were too. Tell him, dad."

But Kenji didn't hear either of them. He was too busy looking at the prettiest thing in the world.

"Would you like to hold her?" Yuriko asked the father and offered the baby up. Kenji happily took her and cradled her in his arms.

"Why is she still crying?" Takeshi asked. "Is she hurt?"

"No son. She's just very happy," Yuriko said.

"When I'm happy I don't cry."

"No you just cry about everything else."

"Do not!" Takeshi told his brother.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Kimiko spat when she joined them. "Can't you see your mother's tired? This is no time to be acting like children."

"But we are children," They said.

"Then grow up! Why can't you be mature like me?"

"You're only two years older than me," Yusuke said. "And if you're so grown up, how come you still need me to protect you from bullies at school?"

"You're the one who keeps getting into fights. I have to keep saving _you_ from bullies. You should see him at school; yelling for me to help him and crying after the kids beat him up."

"I don't cry!"

Takeshi laughed. "Yusuke's a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Kimiko put an end to the childish exchange by pinching them both on the ear and dragging them outside. "We're going out for some air," She told everyone inside. "Congratulations, Yuriko-san." The brothers protested but Kimiko was stronger than both of them. She made sure to close the door behind them to afford the family some privacy. No sooner did she do that when a cry went up and one of the brothers made a break for it. They could hear Kimiko give chase while the other brother laughed.

The midwife took this moment to address Kenji. "The worst of it has passed, but she still has a slight fever. I will give her something to help her rest but I recommend she gets plenty of sleep. When Doctor Yama returns tomorrow I will have him come over to check up on Yuriko and the baby."

"Thank you," Yuriko told the midwife.

"It was my pleasure. I was a close friend of your grandmother. At the least I can make sure her great granddaughter gets to meet her parents and her brothers before I pass onto the next life, which I hope is not soon because I think I still owe her money."

They all laughed.

"I should be going. It is getting late." The midwife rose to leave.

Kenji handed the baby back to Yuriko and went to fetch her jacket. He helped her put it on. "Thank you for everything you've done. I…I don't know what would have happened if,"

"Shh. Best not talk about such things during a happy occasion. You're a father again. Smile!" She chuckled and with a nod to Yuriko she took her leave. Kenji opened the door for her and bowed as she left. _"_Good night_,"_ she told the children as she left. Kimiko was struggling to catch the brothers who saw fit to split up and make her chase them. She growled and barked threats to them but the boys were having too much fun. Kenji laughed at it all and returned to his wife who was cradling the baby lovingly.

"Yuriko-chan, we are truly blessed." He sat next to her and stared at the baby. She had stopped crying and was cooing aloud.

"She's perfect," Kenji said. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yori."

Kenji looked at her. "Your sister's name?"

She nodded. "I want her to have it so as to carry on her spirit."

Kenji smiled. "Yori. It is a beautiful name." He bent down and gave his newborn daughter a kiss on the head. The baby yawned and drifted off to sleep. "She has the right idea. It's been a long day for all of us. You especially. I think it's about time we all get some rest." Kenji stood up. "I'll get the boys and send Kimiko home. Her uncle is probably wondering where she is."

"Kenji, it's late. Maybe Kimiko can stay here tonight."

Kenji thought about it. "You're right. I'll take her home in the morning. Though I don't think she'll be thrilled to learn she'll be sleeping with the boys." Kenji recalled her last sleepover. He didn't get any sleep that night. "Perhaps it's best I put the boys in the living room instead."

Yuriko cradled little Yori in her arms. It was one of those moments Kenji could have stayed and watched forever.

"Ishimura-san!"

Kenji heard Kimiko's cry. Briefly exchanging glances with his wife, he rushed outside to find his sons huddled together, Yusuke's arm around his little brother, by the family car. Kenji searched for Kimiko and found her by the main entrance to the Ishimura house grounds. But she was not alone.

"No," Kenji muttered.

Kimiko looked scared. As she should be, for these were dangerous men. One of them held her by the arm so tightly that she was wincing and fighting back tears. There were four of them, each wearing black suits. Kenji stepped forward. "Let her go!" His command fell on deaf ears for none of the men complied. Turning to his sons, Kenji said, "Get inside! Quickly!" They didn't hear him at first. "Boys!" Startled by their father's tone, the Ishimura brothers hurried indoors. Kenji closed the door behind them.

"Ishimura-san?" Kimiko didn't understand what was going on. She was still trying to catch the boys when a black car pulled up and these men stepped out. Before she knew it one of them grabbed her and she cried out for Mister Ishimura.

Kenji turned to face the suited men. "Let her go." This time he spoke with command. Kimiko saw a look in Kenji's face that she'd never seen before.

"I won't tell you again."

"You haven't changed, Kenji," said a voice Kenji hadn't heard in years. A man in a plush, white suit appeared. His hair was slicked back with so much gel that it shined in the moonlight. He wore a mask of supreme confidence as he casually strolled into the yard. "You still haven't learned how to pick your battles."

"Taro," Kenji grimaced.

"Been a long time, but I'm pleased to know you haven't forgotten me."

If only he were so lucky. "Let the girl go."

Taro thought about it for just a second. "Sure." He snapped his fingers and the goon holding Kimiko released her.

She immediately rushed to Kenji's side while rubbing her arm. Glaring daggers at the man who hurt her, Kimiko turned to regard Kenji. "Who are these men?"

"Get inside, Kimiko." In the dim lighting, she could see a change overcome Kenji. Gone was the sweet, fatherly face she'd come to know. In its place was something completely different; something alien. His face was stoic, lacking even the slightest hint of emotion. It was as if he'd turned off a switch inside of him and a new persona had taken over. He was no longer Kenji Ishimura.

His eyes turned on her when she failed to obey him. The look was so cold that Kimiko could feel her knees buckle with fear. It was like looking into the eyes of a monster….a monster who knew how to do its job all too well. "Now!"

Jumping, Kimiko ran inside and promptly shut the door.

"I see you still like to order people around," Taro began, "Particularly when it comes to women. I wonder, do you talk to your wife like that? Or has the dog lost his teeth?"

"Why are you here, Taro?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." He began to loiter. "I got to thinking I haven't seen my old friend Kenji in a while so I'd thought I'd check up on you. Seeing as you and I go way, way back." Taro spread his arms wide. "And what do I see? My old friend, Kenji," he scowled, "Has cut off his own balls."

Kenji watched Taro's every move. Despite his pompous exterior he knew what this man was capable of. Every step he took was to put himself in a better position. His exaggerated gestures were meant to distract his opponents but Kenji knew better. He wasn't afraid of Taro. He wasn't afraid of his men. There was only one man in the world who scared Kenji and that was what he feared this visit was about.

"But what can I expect from the man who turned his back on us, the one family he's ever known?" He lowered his arms. "We who made you who you are, this is how you repay us? Tsk-Tsk, Kenji. People might think you were unappreciative of what we gave you." He clasped his hands together and strode boldly toward Kenji. "In fact," Taro stopped just a couple feet short. "Some might even consider it a betrayal."

Kenji eyed him. "Like you?"

"Me?" Taro acted hurt. "How could I ever think of you as a traitor? You were never that fraudulent." Leaning in so that only Kenji could hear, Taro added, "Just stupid." And stepped back, smiling at Kenji right in his face.

For a tense moment, the two "old friends" locked eyes. Anything passing between them would have been seared by the intensity of their stares. But Taro did not come here to fight so he smiled and politely backed off. "But that's just one man's opinion."

Kenji glanced over his shoulder at the four men. Two stood inside the wooden gate, the other two remained outside. He saw the black sedan parked up front. "What is this about?"

If one could believe it, the smile on Taro's face grew wider. "Let's talk in private."

Resisting the urge to rip that smile off the man's face, Kenji reluctantly began to follow Taro to the car where one of the suited men opened up the back seat.

* * *

Some time passed before Kenji returned. Kimiko told Yuriko what she saw and how Kenji….changed. Upon hearing the description of the men in black, Yuriko's narrow eyes widened and she looked down at Yori. The baby was still asleep, unaware of the impending trouble about to befall her house and her family. She pulled the sleeping girl in close to her breasts, bending low and whispering something into her ear that Kimiko could not make out.

"I'm going to see if dad's okay." Yusuke was already halfway to the door when Kimiko stopped him. She had to forcefully hold the boy by the arm and when he tried to pull away she dug her nails into his flesh. Yusuke cried out. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Stay inside! Your father told us to…"

"What if he's hurt?"

"Yusuke, please," she explained, "It's better if we remain here just like your father wanted. If we go out there we could get hurt. You think your father wants that?"

He stopped tugging on his arm momentarily to ask, "Who are they? What do they want?"

"I'm not sure." She was telling the truth. In all her years with this family she had never seen Kenji consort with questionable sorts. The car that parked up outside the Ishimura estate was very fancy. None of the villagers would have been able to afford such vehicles. The manner in which those men dressed also hinted at their out-of-towner demeanor. From the moment they arrived Kimiko wanted to run and hide. She could not even begin to understand what Ishimura-san had to do with them. All she knew is that she wanted them to go away.

Yusuke began pulling again. "I have to go!"

"Stop!" Kimiko barked. Using her superior strength, Kimiko managed to forcefully throw him down on his rear end. Standing over the boy like an angry grown-up, Kimiko dared him to disobey her again. "Until your father returns I am responsible for all of you." She looked at Yuriko who was still holding onto the baby like it was her lifeline in the ocean. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not so long as I draw breath."

Gawking at her, Yusuke could not believe how imposing Kimiko could be. She may have been older than him, but he'd always treated Kimiko like some annoying big sister. He was never afraid of her at the worst of times, but now was different. Now she'd become his protector and that meant she was in charge. He didn't like that, but neither could he challenge her authority.

Girls….think they know it all.

Takeishi crawled by his mother's side and began to stroke her head. "It's okay, mommy. Daddy will be back soon. Then we can all go to sleep."

No, Yuriko thought. She wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep for a long time. "Takeshi," she started, "I love you so much." She looked at him, gently caressing his face with her right hand. "You've been such a good boy. You do so well at school." Tears forming in her eyes, Yuriko added, "I want you to continue to study….and work hard so that you will get a good job. Can you do that for me?"

Takeshi nodded.

"Good." Turning to Yusuke. "Yusuke, my son, come here."

He spared an unfriendly glance at Kimiko before getting up and joining his mother. Kimiko watched her touch Yusuke's cheek in the same manner she had done her youngest son. "You are strong and brave. Use your strength to protect those you love and never lose your heart. You are my lion. Be brave for me, Yusuke."

"Mom?" Yusuke reached up to grab her hand. "What is wrong?"

"I….I love you both." This time she looked at Kimiko. "I need you to do something very special for me, Kimiko. Will you do it?"

Yuriko was like a mother to Kimiko. Her uncle was a good man, but he never wanted to have to take care of a child. He could not give her that nurturing environment that every child needs to feel loved. She owed that to the Ishimura clan. So Yuriko had but to name it. Any favor, any want or need she would do without question.

"Of course."

"Look after my boys."

She saw Yusuke scowl at that but quickly said, "I will."

Yuriko smiled. "Thank you." Then she said, "My daughter."

"Daughter?" Takeshi asked. "But Yusuke's the oldest mommy. She's not your daughter."

"She means she loves Kimiko like a daughter," Yusuke explained.

"Oh."

"Dummy."

Yuriko laughed. "I'm going to miss these moments."

Kimiko rushed over to Yuriko and got on her knees. "Yuriko, please!" she pleaded. "Tell me what is going to happen. What is—" The door slid open and Kenji entered. His eyes fixed on the floor, Kenji closed it shut. The sound of gravel being churned as the car pulled away dimmed when he did so.

"Ishimura-san?" The teenaged girl asked.

"Kimiko, take the boys to their rooms and start packing their bags. Have them dressed and ready to leave in the hour."

"Where are we going?" Takeshi asked. "Are we taking a trip?"

"Yes, son. We're taking a trip."

"Yay!" Takeshi rushed to his room without waiting for Kimiko or his brother. Yusuke meanwhile did not budge. He was still by his mother's side when Yuriko got his attention. "Do as your father says." Only then did he slowly get up and head to his room. Kimiko stood up a moment later. She appeared to be carrying out Mister Ishimura's orders when she stopped. Kimiko was standing in the doorway, half-turning her head as she spoke.

"Those men….they were Yakuza." She had stated it more than asked but needed to hear it from Kenji's mouth. She may not have traveled outside of the village, but she'd seen enough movies to make an educated guess about the nature of those men. After seeing the way Kenji and Yuriko reacted upon their arrival, Kimiko pretty much knew that this wasn't some colloquial visit from old friends.

Yakuza—the Japanese mafia.

"Yes."

Kimiko looked at Kenji. "I see." She then left and slid the door shut behind her. That is, she pretended to. In reality, Kimiko had left it open just a crack while she took a few heavy footsteps down the hall. Sliding her feet across the smooth surface of the floor, she bent her knees to make as less noise as possible and she stopped by the door. Peering in, she could just barely make out Kenji, Yuriko and little Yori in the room lighting. Turning her head, Kimiko pressed her ear as far as she would dare and focused on that particular sense. Eventually, she could make out most of what they were saying.

Kenji had said something to Yuriko a moment earlier which Kimiko did not catch, but she did hear the woman's response.

"But we can't! They'll kill us if they find out."

"Just trust me on this."

"Fujimori would never…."

"Fujimori is dead!" Upon that revelation, Yuriko's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "There's a new order and his name is Saito."

"Saito…….." the name was spoken with dread. "Impossible."

"We've been gone a long time, Yuriko. Things have fallen apart. When I saw Taro outside I knew things had gotten out of hand. Though I never expected this." He rubbed her leg. "Regardless I must do what I think is best for this family. If we do what we had set out to do now, we'll lose everything. I'll call in a few favors and it will be all right. You'll see."

But Yuriko was not convinced. "He's a monster. He'll never let us go."

"I won't let him harm you or the kids. I will die before that happens."

"You can't possibly fight them all."

"No." Then sitting up straight he said, "But I can try."

"You're too stubborn."

"Isn't that why you married me?"

"But what about us? Where will we go? What will we do? This is our home, Kenji."

"I still have powerful friends. They will keep you safe while I try to fix this."

"You make it sound so simple." Yuriko looked down at Yori. This was the night she was born and this had to befall them. What gods had they angered to warrant such tragedy? "Poor little Yori. She'll never get to sleep in that crib you made for her."

Placing a hand on Yori's head, Kenji felt more determined than ever. Standing up, Kenji began walking out the room. "I'll help you get dressed. I know you're still weak but I'll carry you and we'll let Kimiko carry Yori. Just let me get some clothes and make a few phone calls and I'll be right back."

While she still did not understand everything that had transpired, Kimiko was old enough to realize she'd become a part of a dangerous world. Just being there made her a target and a part of her wanted to leave and run home to her uncle. But she could never abandon the Ishimuras, her surrogate family. Kenji and Yuriko had trusted her with important tasks and she would honor them by carrying them out. But whatever her loyalty to this wonderful family one thing was sure: Kimiko was terrified.

* * *

In the dead of night, the Ishimura family fled their home. Still weak from giving birth, Kenji carried his wife while the mother reluctantly handed her newborn daughter over to Kimiko. Wrapped in a white blanket, baby Yori continued to sleep though Kimiko still took great care not to awaken her. Yuriko constantly looked over her husband's shoulder to Kimiko and the kids. Wearing a red hairband, Yuriko looked like she belonged in bed; not fleeing for her life from a bunch of gangsters.

The brothers kept pace with Kimiko though the youngest constantly kept falling behind. It was a difficult pace to keep but Kenji was pushing them hard. It had almost been an hour since the arrival of the Yakuza and he knew they needed to cover a lot of distance before sunrise. Kenji had lied to his former cohorts and that officially made him a hunted man. What they would do to him and his family he dare not contemplate.

After a good fifteen minutes, running around farmland taxed a heavy toll on the children and they were pleading for rest. "Just a bit further," Kenji assured them. "Then we rest." He wanted to get out of the open and into some cover fast, so once they made it to the tree line he allowed the troupe to get a moment's respite. Yuriko asked how Yori was and Kimiko happily reported that the baby was still asleep. Apparently even appending doom had no affect on this brave little warrior. Yusuke and Takeshi told their mother they were fine, but were secretly beginning to suspect something was very wrong. Yusuke had his suspicions but Takeshi really thought they were going on vacation. The nearest airport was kilometers from here, in the big city. Did father plan to have them run all the way there?

Once they rested up, Kenji picked up his wife and ordered them onward. The forest wasn't that thick but it was night and many a stubbed toe was announced with an "Ow!" Once they reached a dirt road with a series of small statues surrounding a shrine, Kenji called for them to lay low. He gently placed his wife down; she let out a small squeal of pain as her body had become so fragile after the pregnancy. Kenji needed them to remain quiet but apologized to Yuriko for the inconvenience. They waited in the dark for what seemed like hours but eventually a small car came lunging up the dirt road. It was a red van, owned by the wealthiest man in town.

The van came to a stop and a tall gentleman with a large belly and a receding hairline protruded his form outside the car. Bending his knees, he began to skulk like he was looking for something. "Kenji-sama," He whispered into the night. "Kenji-sama?"

"Turn off the headlights," Kenji said in his loudest whisper. "Hiro, the lights!"

Upon hearing this, the man known as Hironobu immediately shut off the van's lights. Only then did Kenji reveal himself and walk up to the owner of the village's convenience store. "Thank you for coming."

"How can I not?" Hiro respectively lowered his head. "You saved my life. The least I can do is help you and your family get out of town."

Kenji looked around. "Were you followed?"

"I don't think so." Hiro leaned in close. "Kenji-sama, are you in trouble? Not that I won't help you if you are but I've got a wife and kid at home and,"

"I understand. In fact," he stuck out his hand. "Give me the keys."

"What?"

"You've done too much for us already. I can't ask for more. You know how to find your way back from here, right? I will park the car in the gas station by the mini-mart and you can take a cab to pick it up there tomorrow. Please, Hiro, it's just for one night."

Thinking it over briefly, the round man handed over his keys to Kenji. "Take care of her."

"Of course. I trust the supplies I asked for are in the back?"

"I got everything you asked for."

"Thank you, Hironobu."

Bowing. "All those years ago, I was sure I was dead. I can never thank you enough."

"Just promise me you'll never try to con a con again."

"I swear."

"Good." Kenji walked back into the forest and when he returned he was carrying Yuriko while the kids followed behind. "Oh and if anyone asks,"

"I didn't see a thing."

"You're a good friend, Hiro."

The man smiled when he saw Yori. "Is this the newest addition to the Ishimura clan?" He asked.

"Her name is Yori," Yuriko told him.

"She's lovely even in this light."

"Is this the car we're taking on vacation?" asked Takeshi.

"We're not going on vacation." Yusuke, being older, already figured out as much.

"But daddy said,"

"Be quiet!" Kimiko snapped. "This is no time for that!"

"Children, please!" Despite being out in the woods, Kenji was on edge. "Get in the car." He then proceeded to put Yuriko in the passenger seat. Slight pains racked her body and she desperately wanted to lie down. Closing the door, Kenji made sure the children were inside before going back to the front with Hiro. He bowed. "Take care of yourself, my friend."

"I will. And next time yo—" Hiro's brains' splattered all over Kenji. The large man crumbled to the floor like a marionette that had its strings cut. Yuriko screamed at the sight and woke up baby Yori. Kimiko wailed after having just watched a man killed before her very eyes.

Instinct kicking in, as well as years of training, Kenji ducked and reached for the gun that wasn't there. When he put that life behind him he left everything. Now more than ever he wished he kept his gun. Searching, he knew he had not been the target for if he had he would have been dead. These men were trained and did not miss like they did in the movies—particularly when you're a stationary target. The notion of making a break for the driver's seat had crossed his mind, but he knew he would be dead before he made it. And seeing as he had the keys with him, his family was stuck here with him.

"You've gotten careless, Kenji," came Taro's snobbish voice. "Having a secret meeting by such a renowned local landmark. Honestly, have you forgotten everything we taught you?"

"Taro! Where are you, you coward?"

"I'm not the one running off into the night, old friend. But if it's face time you want…" He spotted the man's sleek, white suit coming out of the shadows. "Here I am." Kenji got up. "Uh-uh." Taro raised a finger. Pointing it this way and that, two silent bullets puffed holes at Kenji's feet. "What's that American cops always say? Ah yes: we have you surrounded. I always wanted to say that."

"Taro!"

"Saito's not happy, Kenji. And when he's not happy, I'm not happy. Now why did you think you could up and leave us again like you did last time?" Taro removed a red handkerchief from his upper pocket. "I'd almost think you don't like us anymore. And after I came all this way just to see you." He pretended to sob and wipe his eyes dry. "It's enough to make a grown man cry."

"Dammit, Taro, leave my family out of this!"

Taro stopped pretending. "But we are your family." A dangerous gleam appeared in his eye. "And we take care of our own."

"No you don't. You're murderers!"

"The pot calling the kettle black. I wouldn't point fingers if I were you, Kenji-san, for if we were to get technical, and I always do, by last count you were our number one 'negotiator', if I recall correctly." Even in the weak light Kenji could see his smug face smiling. "You were something then. I dare say you'd have made it all the way to the top if you hadn't started thinking with something other than your head. What was it? Her silky hair? Her dark eyes? Her subtle curves? Or perhaps it was the way her skirt would flick every time she walked. You know what I'm talking about. She always did know how to flaunt it though I imagine you know that now better than anyone."

"And you've been busy." He chortled. "You always did accomplish what you set out to do. I imagine out of all your assignments that one turned out to be the most enjoyable. And you got to use your favorite _gun_ while you were at it. What more could a man ask for?" Taro turned to the side as if to make himself a smaller target. Placing the hanky back in his pocket, the slick-haired gangster touched a finger to his forehead while raising his head to the sky. "Ah, Kenji. I admire you I really do. You were the one who got me into this business and I thank you for it. I learned how to take care of myself, how to talk got girls, and how to kill a man using only a bottle cap. I remember that one in particular."

He closed one eye. "But you know what I remember most about you?" And opened it. "How you used to take such fun in taking lives. How many people begged for mercy and yet you cut them down? Quite a few I take it. Even those you once called friends met their end by your hands. Do their faces ever haunt you at night? Do you hear their pleas while you snuggle next to your woman in bed? Do you wonder how many children no longer have their parents when you tuck your brats in at night? Tell me. I want to know." He looked at him. "Well, do you?"

One of the things he hated about Taro was the way he would go on and on and on; it's always been his weakness and had it just been the two of them then Kenji could take him. But his men lay hiding in the shadows. No way he could fight Taro and protect his clan at the same time. He had tried to put that life behind him. His kids knew nothing about their father's past. Were they to see him kill in cold blood would they ever look at him the same?

"Kenji." Taro said. "I'm waiting."

"Yes. Does that make you happy?"

"I haven't been happy in a long time. Ever since you left it's been no fun. The guys they recruit nowadays are such stiffs. No offense, boys." He called into the dark. "Now about our little arrangement."

"I won't let you take them."

"Oh for crying out loud." Taro regarded the entire forest. "He thinks he has a choice in the matter!!" His cry filled the air. With his back turned, Kenji relished the thought of attacking him while he was exposed, taking him hostage and using him as leverage to get his family out of here. There was no way Taro's men could shoot a fast-moving target in the dark unless…unless they were wearing night-vision goggles. If that was the case then--the headlights! Hiro, may he rest in peace, only shut down the engine, but the car was still on. Perhaps there was a way out of this.

"This is ridiculous." Taro was unaware of his formulating plan as he continued. "Kenji, I'm tired. It's been a long ride and I want to go home. Why not make my life a little easier and hence _your_ life _much_ easier by just coming along so we can get out of this backwater. Seriously, the water back here really stinks." He covered his nose. "Have you noticed?"

"Something stinks alright." Casually, Kenji turned all the way around. He acted like he was tired, leaning over on the hood of the van and hanging his head. "I am tired."

"What's that?"

"I said I am tired. I just want this night to end." Raising his face so that only those inside could see, Kenji casually mouthed the words "Turn-lights-on" to Yuriko who he knew could read lips. As he stepped away from the van he slowly brought up his hands, fingers spread to indicate the number ten. Yuriko understood though Taro just thought he was giving in. "So what say we put a stop to this, Taro?" He knew he was taking a big gamble, but his previous contemplation seemed accurate. He began counting down in his head. 10…9…8…7…

"Good." Taro turned to him fully now. "So just throw your hands in the air." 6…5... "And wave them like you just don't care." He laughed. "No but seriously you make a move and I'll blow your head off." 4….3….

Kenji did raise his hands.

"Man I'm good at this. Maybe I should be a cop."

…2…"Nice to know you've seen the light."…1…

FLASH!!

Blinded, Taro screamed. Several shots fired out though they were preceded by startled cries as the hidden men threw their goggles off their heads. Kenji felt the bullets breeze by him, but he charged anyway, covering the distance between he and Taro with speed he thought he'd long forgotten. Taro reacted, as any good gangster would, by pulling out a weapon. It was box cutter, lethal in the right hands, but Kenji saw it and easily dodged Taro's blind swipe. Coming up behind him, Kenji grabbed Taro around the head, pulled him back to expose his neck and brought up the car keys. Those too were lethal in the right hands.

Kenji scratched the surface of Taro's neck with the keys. "Drop it! Drop the knife!" Angrily, Taro did so. "Now you listen to me! All of you! I will kill this man unless you all come out and drop your weapons." No answer. "Tell them to come out, Taro." He pushed the edge of the key down hard. "Now!"

"Ow! Okay! Come out!"

One by one, each of Taro's men appeared.

"Tell them to throw down their weapons."

"But I don't want to."

"Taro!"

"Alright! Geez!" He squirmed, feeling a trickle of blood pouring down his neck. _Idiot's going to ruin my suit!_

"Throw down your weapons." The four men quickly complied. "Now stand over there by the shrine all of you," Kenji ordered and waited until they did so before dragging Taro over by the van. "Kimiko!" Upon hearing her name, the teenager slowly raised her head. "It's alright, Kimiko. I need you to help me." He felt like garbage taking the girl out of the relative safety of the van but he could not hold Taro, protect them, and get rid of the guns at the same time. "Please. I will keep you safe."

She didn't want to go out. All she wanted was to hide in this car until the world exploded. Yori was still crying and Takeshi was starting to as well. Yuriko tried to console the children but they weren't having it. "Don't go," Yusuke, who was trying to put up a brave front, said. "I'll do it."

"No. He asked for me and you're too young. Here, look after your sister."

He started to say "But" when Kimiko handed Yori over to him and with a deep breath opened the door. It felt like stepping off an airplane at thirty thousand feet.

Once he saw Kimiko he motioned to the guns. "Kimiko, throw all but one of the guns into the woods. Then bring the last one to me."

She did as he ordered. Three guns went spiraling into the forest. Picking up the last one, Kimiko felt strange. She'd seen guns on television and video games. To actually be holding something that could take another human being's life was exhilarating and terrifying. Just think, one squeeze of the trigger would make all these bad men go away. Fighting the urge, Kimiko took the gun to Kenji.

Something just felt…wrong.

As invisible as the darkness around her, something grabbed Kimiko. She screamed, dropping the gun. Kenji could barley turn around fast enough to see Kimiko being held by an inky blackness the likes of which he hadn't seen in years. "Brushshogun!!"

One of Japan's deadliest super villains, Brushshogun was made entirely of ink. It is said his body was created by black magic which pooled the body of a talented but twisted artist with that of his ink. Now he was no longer human, but a monster. Kenji encountered him only once before. He hoped he'd never again.

"Kenji Ishimura." The creature spoke with a voice that resembled a wheezing man underwater. The face was a black mass of nothingness save four slit red eyes. Four arm-like tentacles whipped around his upper body, the lower half was just a mass of liquid. He was holding Kimiko six feet in the hair. As of right now, the thing was standing almost nine feet tall. "I'm flattered you remember me."

Yuriko screamed when she saw Brushshogun appear and began honking the horn to warn Kenji. "Silence, bitch!" One tentacle whipped around and smacked the entire van, a vehicle weighing tons, back twenty feet into a nearby tree. The vehicle was totaled.

"No!"

Taro took this moment to butt Kenji with the back of his head. He was free and rushed for the gun Kimiko dropped. Standing besides Brushshogun, Taro wiped the blood from his neck. "Why are you here?" He asked the creature. "I told the boss I had everything in hand."

"Saito-sama didn't think you were up to the task. Good thinking on his part considering how things would have turned out."

"I had the situation under control." He turned to Kenji. "Tell him, Kenji; tell him I had everything under control."

But Kenji could see only one thing: the van. "Bastards!"

"Hold your tongue!" Brushshogun lashed out at Kenji who quickly jumped backward. "And mind your step." One of the thing's other tentacles slithered along the ground so fast that it kicked Kenji's feet from under him. He hit the ground hard and was pulled into the air. "Let me go!"

"Ishimura-san!" Kimiko wailed.

"Hang on, Kimiko." Kenji tried to free himself but it was no use. The creature's strength was inhuman.

Laughing Taro pointed the gun at Kenji. "If the boss didn't want to deal with you himself I'd put sixty bullets in you right now."

"That weapon does not carry sixty bullets, retard."

"Shut up! Anyway, I guess I'll just have to take out my frustrations on this pretty little thing." He turned the gun on Kimiko.

"Nooo!"

"Kimiko! Damn you, Taro!"

"What about me?" Brushshogun asked.

Taro leveled the weapon. "Hold her up will you?"

Brushshogun grumbled but did as he was told, raising the girl so that Taro would have a clean shot. Taro took aim. "Give my regards to the Grim Reaper."

Something threw Taro's gun to the ground and nearly took his hand with it. Gasping, the Yakuza stepped back, looked at the gun, and saw what looked like a throwing star buried into the handle. "What the…"

"Taro!" One of his men called. Taro followed his gesture upward and saw five dark figures looming in the trees. "You've got to be shitting me!!"

Ninjas!

One of them leaped and, in one swift motion, removed a sword from its holster and severed the limb holding Kenji. "Hey, that was mine!" Brushshogun complained.

Kenji recovered quickly as the ninja landed beside him. Taro pointed to them. "Kay, boys, time to earn your pay. Kill them!" He waited. "Uh, guys?" Taro nearly crapped in his pants when he saw all four of his men lying unconscious in the dirt.

Meanwhile, Brushshogun regrew his severed arm. "Pathetic. Looks like it's up to me." Brushshogun began swiping at both Kenji and the ninja. Each dodged, jumped and nimbly moved out of his way. The lead ninja motioned for his fellows to attack. Throwing stars went flying and peppered the inky creature, though Brushshogun acted as if he felt nothing at all. "These yours?" His body spat out the stars like spitballs, forcing the ninjas and Kenji to take cover. The ninja warriors unsheathed their swords, knives, staves, and sai, taking the fight to Brushshogun. The following battle was a bizarre concept straight out of an anime series. The ninja's fought bravely, cutting and dicing and batting each of the flailing limbs that in turn tried to crush, whip, or throw them. While the ninja's held their own, they were clearly no match for the supernatural being.

One by one, each ninja fell. Kenji turned to the leader. "They can't stop him. None of us can. He's too strong."

The leader watched with observing eyes. Each of his cohorts eventually was forced to retreat. Those who'd received wounds could no longer continue the fight. Another was disarmed. The last just thought, "forget this" and pulled back. Brushshogun stood triumphant.

"Ha!" Taro exclaimed. "Ninjas are so last century."

Kenji stood side by side with the leader. "We need to get by him. My family was in that van." When the ninja said nothing he grew frustrated. "Fine then, I'll do it myself." Luckily the lead ninja stopped him before he could make a kamikaze run. Removing a blow dart and a pipe from nowhere, the ninja readied the dart, took aim, and blew. The dart flew until it sunk into the Brushshogun's black form.

"Are you serious?" the monster asked. "That's it?"

"I could've taken that." Taro gloated. "Go ahead, Brushshogun, finish them off."

"You're not the boss of me. But I'll do it anyway because I like hurting people." Readied all his arms for one massive attack, Brushshogun had enough time to realize the lead ninja was holding something else in his hand, a small button device, a button he pressed. "Uh-oh."

BOOM!

The blast sent parts of Brushshogun splattering everywhere. Taro was covered in it. "No! My suit!" He cried out again when Kimiko came crashing down, knocking him unconscious. The blast did not kill Brushshogun, it only made a mess of him. It would be a while before the paint-blooded villain could pull himself together again. Kimiko slowly got to her feet. Looking around at all that happened, the girl began to wonder if this was all a bad dream.

"You did it!" Kenji exclaimed. "No one has ever defeated Brushshogun before."

"Any opponent can be defeated, Ishimura-san." The lead ninja removed his mask. "If you know the right time to strike."

Kenji could not believe it. Kozoburo Sensei, the greatest ninja in all of Japan! When he sent word to Yamanouchi that he needed help, he never expected the master of that ninja school to come to his aid himself. "Sensei-sama!"

The ninja was still in fine form despite pushing sixty. His hair was starting to gray and wrinkles lined his once flawless features, but he was still deadly and as of right Kenji's best friend. "I must say, Kenji-san, it looks like you've put on a few pounds."

Blushing slightly, Kenji turned when he saw Kimiko approaching them. "I think I'm going to be sick." Then she collapsed. Kenji tried to grab her but Sensei was much faster and caught the girl in his strong arms. Lifting her up, he turned to Kenji. "The girl will be alright. She's just tired. In the meantime why don't you see to your family?"

Kenji ran toward the damaged van. The ninjas were already there. After tying up Taro's men they quickly proceeded to aid the Ishimura family. Kenji saw them remove Takeshi and Yusuke from the back. The boys were out cold but they were fine. One of the ninjas held a screaming Yori in his arms. Yusuke had folded his body around his sister, protecting her from harm and shielding her from the worst of the jolt. Kenji quickly relieved the ninja of the baby and smiled. Yori, Yusuke, Takeshi, all of them were okay.

"Oy!" A ninja called to his brethren. Together, he and another ninja pulled something out of the front—something covered in blood.

Sensei saw it before Kenji did. "Kenji."

He looked. He saw. Were the bundle in his hands anything less than his own daughter he'd have dropped it. _Yuriko?_

* * *

Morning had come. In an isolated part of the forest a small grave had been erected just a few hours prior. It was a simple memorial, rocks gathered onto a little mound. The grave was placed beneath a cherry blossom tree which would be blooming very soon.

At the foot of the grave, a family grieved their lost. Sensei and his ninjas remained a respectable distance away though they too had said their silent prayers. Sensei did not want to disturb them but he knew that they had to get going. He silently approached the Ishimuras from behind; taking great care to letting them finish their final goodbyes to a wonderful woman.

"Forgive me, Ishimura-san. But I must speak with you."

Wiping away his tears, Kenji was sad to leave his wife's grave but relieved to finally be able to look away. Being there was just too painful. He joined Sensei off to the side with their backs to the kids. Now that had managed to escape they must decide on what to do next. Many tough decisions would have to be made.

"This is a very difficult time for you, but now you must decide on the course you wish to take. Keep in mind that vengeance can be an honorable path so long as you don't let it consume you and it is for the right reasons. On the other hand, there is no greater honor than passing on what you know to the next generation. Your children will need guidance. I can help you in that respect."

Kenji said nothing.

Sensei sighed. "Your choice is your own, my friend. Just know that you will have my support in whatever you do. But please, and this is a favor to me, think of the young ones. They have so much to offer the world. When you've made your decision make sure it is with a clear mind and not a closed heart. These children need a father now more than ever."

Still nothing.

"I remember when I first saw you and Yuriko together," Sensei continued. "Never had I seen such a happier couple. You were so young, so full of spirit. When you decided to leave that world behind you, I knew it was for the best. Now you have three wonderful children and have practically adopted a fourth. You were both blessed, Kenji. Don't let it all go to waste by sulking in your misery." He touched his shoulder. "Yuriko would not want that."

Nothing.

Sighing, Sensei turned in time to see Kimiko approaching with little Yori in hand. "Ishimura-san."

"What is it, Kimiko?" His voice was low and distant.

"I'd like to know what your plans are."

Sensei politely stepped back. Kimiko said nothing, instead just staring at Kenji while he pondered. The more he saw them like this, Sensei thought, the more they looked like father and daughter.

"As much as Yuriko would want me to get on with my life, I cannot let her death stand. I would never be able to find peace knowing her murderers are still out there."

"Then you plan to go after Brushshogun?" Sensei asked.

"Not just Brushshogun. All of them. My family will never know peace so long as Saito and his men are after us. It's time to take the fight to them."

"Vengeance is your path then?"

"Yes, Sensei. I will find each and every one of those bastards and cut their throats out. It won't bring Yuriko back but at least I'll find some solace knowing they'll never harm another innocent." His fists clenched with righteousness. "One by one I will find them, I will kill them, and when I finally reach Saito I will make him pay for all that he's done."

"Very well, Ishimura-san. But the question still remains. What of the children? You cannot possibly have them join you on this crusade."

Kenji had to concede that point.

"If you want my advice," Sensei offered. "I know people who could keep them safe from harm, but they will have to be separated." Kenji and Kimiko looked at him. "It's too dangerous to keep them together, but at the same time we need to have them where we can watch and protect. These people I speak of are true and honorable, I can vouch for each of them, but the choice remains yours."

"Split us up?" Kimiko asked. "Is that wise?"

"Saito has eyes and ears everywhere, Kimiko. In just a matter of years he's risen to the top of the Japanese Underworld with frightening speed. It won't be long before he is the most powerful Yakuza the world has ever seen."

"Then could we not send the children elsewhere? To America perhaps?"

"Our resources are stretched thin. In America and in any other country we would not be able to properly keep an eye on them as we would in Japan."

Kenji nodded. "Very well. But I have a request."

"You have but to name it."

"The baby, Yori, she is so young. To separate her from everyone she knows….it will be difficult to say the least. However, Yuriko always spoke so highly of Yamanouchi. It has many young students, some of which were raised there since infancy. If you don't mind, I feel that Yori would most benefit from your care."

"It would be my honor."

"I have a request as well. Both men regarded Kimiko. "I made a promise to Yuriko to watch over her children. Seeing as how they'll be splitting up makes that promise difficult to keep. However, I believe there is a way I can honor her. Ishimura-san, please let me go with you." She bowed.

"Kimiko, while I appreciate your intentions I cannot possibly allow you,"

"The fight will be difficult enough as it is. You will need help."

"The answer is no."

She looked up, glaring. "I've lost two mothers in my lifetime. The first I can never pay back for bringing me into this world but the second I can honor by punishing those who have killed her. I'm young, I'm strong, I'm determined, and I have yet to see the world outside the village. After all that's happened I do not want to spend the rest of my life hiding when there's so much more I could be doing."

"You will not find a life worth living with me."

"Maybe not. But at least it will be the life I chose."

"You've no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Respectfully, Ishimura-san, you need me."

Kenji turned on her. "You're young."

"That only means I have many more years to dedicate to the mission than you do."

Sensei laughed. "Stronger than steel, this one. I'd say you have a partner in crime."

Kenji saw the look in Kimiko's eyes and he saw himself…so many years ago. Back then he was arrogant, headstrong, believing he knew it all. Had he only known then what he knew now, he would never have stepped into that teahouse.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But know that the moment you set out with me, you leave your innocence behind."

"So be it."

"Then it is settled." Sensei gave his ninjas a hand signal and they prepared to move out. He looked over at the boys. "Nothing will happen to them, Kenji, I swear it."

"I know." Kenji walked over to Kimiko who was wide awake now. Her beautiful brown eyes reminded Kenji of her mother. "You probably wont' remember us, Yori. But rest assured that we all love you and someday, though it may be a long time, we will be together. I promise you." He took something out of his pocket and gave to Yori. "This was your mother's. Cherish it, my little one." Yori chuckled and kicked when Kenji gave her the gift. Little did she know it would become as much a part of her as a Kimmunicator would be to another baby girl halfway around the world.

It was Yuriko's red hairband.


	2. Chapter 2

Darev: Kay, guys. Here is chapter two. I want to give thanks to Teague for pointing out that little historical error about the hummer. For those curious as to when this story takes place, it is during season four but before Graduation. Hence Kim and Ron are dating, Hanna has joined the Stoppable Clan, and Monkey Fist is a stone-cold statue. Enjoy!

* * *

_18 years later..._

The pleasant mountain valley which surrounded Yamanouchi resembled a Japanese water painting; it was as if the ancient gods had taken a brush and colored in the landscape. Pristine and beautiful, the valley also held hidden dangers. Much like Yamanouchi, there were many secrets hidden within its confines. When Toshimaru carved out the school from the mountain stone, he knew there would be no better place in all of Japan for his followers and their descendants to practice their art in solitude. Make no mistake, Yamanouchi was as much a fortress as it was a school and any intruder who thought otherwise would be meeting his ancestors very soon.

For many years, Kozoburo Sensei had called this place home. Years ago, when he set out on a quest around the world, he always knew his spirit would take him back here. Yamanouchi was in his blood. Coming from a long line of ninjas, one of the oldest clans in Japanese history, Sensei was bred for the lifestyle since he was a child. Through years of struggle, practice and discipline, he eventually worked his way up to becoming the master of his clan. Now students from all ninja families sought his tutelage.

In ancient times, Yamanouchi was very selective in who was accepted, but over the years, thanks in no small part to Sensei, the school had started accepting pupils from non-ninja clans and eventually opened its doors to non-Japanese. The first foreigner to be accepted into the academy was a brilliant and very talented young man from Britain. While many traditionalists protested, the student turned out to be one of the finest in the school's history. Since then, the voices of discontent have quieted somewhat and Yamanouchi again accepted another foreigner; this time from America.

It seemed that Sensei was destined to pass on his knowledge to some of the finest warriors in the world and not all of his most promising came from outside the country. Two of his students in particular, were home-grown Japanese.

He recalled their first days at Yamanouchi with delight. It filled a teacher with pride seeing his charges come into their own. Soon they would graduate from the academy and continue their journey, either to a ninja university to further their training, or as a freelance ninja, offering their services to clients. While he had taught his students honor, ninjas by nature were warriors for hire, taking any and all sorts of jobs. They weren't nit-picky about who they worked for so long as they obtained funds to support themselves and their clan. Still, that did not mean they were devoid of standards. Sensei's instilled in his students with a strong sense of right and wrong.

If they did good in this world then he could pass on to the next life knowing he accomplished something. That would be his legacy.

Strolling through the manicured stone garden at the back of the school, Sensei valued its calm serenity when he needed a place to be alone and think. He was sitting down in a meditative stance when a messenger had arrived. "You may speak, my son."

The ninja, who was garbed all in black despite it being midday where he'd stand out like a fly in milk, was silent as he made his way toward his master. Kneeling behind him, the student produced a small cylinder encased with the seal of the Yamanouchi School. "Master," he spoke with his head bowed. "I have returned from Nagasaki. This message is marked urgent and is addressed to you personally."

Nagasaki? Yamanouchi had agents throughout the country but Sensei knew no one on a personal level who was from Nagasaki….unless.

Standing up, the master turned to the messenger. He took the outreached message cylinder. "Thank you, my son."

With that acknowledgment, the ninja moved with remarkable stealth, disappearing as silently as he had arrived. Sensei recalled that the young man had been one of his most prized students when he was attending Yamanouchi. He was pleased to see he had kept up with his training. That kind of dedication was rare in today's generation.

Sensei removed the lid and pulled out a piece of parchment. The smell of perfume was evident on the message, further indicating that Sensei's guess as to whom the identity of the sender was. Unfurling the parchment, Sensei read quietly to himself. His aged brows narrowed. Once he was done reading it, the wizened old master got back up. "This is most troubling," he said and then turned to leave the stone garden.

* * *

Yori was poetry in motion. She went through her _katas_ like a dancer would her performance. There was no wasted movement, no exaggerated posing; each and every move she made was planned, coordinated and beautiful to watch.

Hirotaka enjoyed watching Yamanouchi's number one student, and his best friend, train while he observed. It seemed like the girl could get nothing wrong. Had they not been raised together since childhood, or have been very close since, he'd have very well been jealous of her skill. As it stood, Hirotaka, or Hiro as she playfully called him, had developed a friendly rivalry with Yori. They would often try to outdo each other both in their training and on missions. Yori usually won but Hirotaka had his fair share of victories as well. There were some things he did better than her too, such as annoy the hell out her while he ate an apple, munching loudly to throw off her concentration.

Of course Yori knew he was there long before he started eating. Hiro did not try to hide his approach. Each step he took was a warning that said, "Yori, I'm coming to bug you" so as to prepare herself. At times Hiro did try to sneak up on her. It was a favorite game of his and hers since they were children. One would get the drop on the other and surprise them. It helped keep them on their toes as well as polish up their ninja skills.

Yori was performing a complex pattern of _katas_ that called for her to mimic moves from the Crane Style. A difficult art, the Crane called for practioners to use their enemy's strength against them, often overpowering them in the process. Her technique was near flawless, but that didn't stop Hirotaka from having his fun.

"Your balance is off," he teased. Munching loudly, Hirotaka stood on the outskirts of the training mat, well within sight of Yori but speaking as if she were on the other side of the dojo. Hirotaka was mimicking one of their teachers, a gruff man by the name of Kazuhiko-sama, who always spoke sternly to his pupils. Hiro would often make fun of the way he spoke and Yori would laugh. Of course should Kazuhiko-sama ever find out, the amount of chores and pushups they would have to do would take all the humor out of them for a few days.

"You call that a stance? This isn't ballet! Stop dragging your feet!"

Yori ignored him, though the curves of a smile slowly crept to her lips.

Hiro took another large bite out of the apple. "You are pitiful. I've never seen such a poor excuse for a ninja. Why if I had my way, girls wouldn't be allowed into Yamanouchi in the first place."

Yori continued with a near-perfect one-footed stance and held it there for several seconds. Imitating the crane, Yori spread her arms as one would spread its wings, centering her gravity within her gut and focusing only on maintaining this position.

"Ah, Daniel-san. You have much to learn." Hiro began to speak like Mister Miyagi. "You must flap your arms like this." He flapped his arms in an exaggerated gesture. "With luck you'll get yourself off the ground before the next sequel." He stood on one foot as well, bringing his hands together as if to pray. "Now repeat after me, Wax-on, Wax-off."

"Your attempts at distraction are pitiful and unimpressive, Hiro-chan." Yori still maintained her posture. "If you have nothing else better to do then I suggest you practice your own _katas_. Your form has been lacking of late."

Returning to his two feet, Hiro placed his hands on his hips. "Was that an attempt at a _snap_?" He asked.

"You catch on quick, grasshopper."

Laughing to himself, Hirotaka finished what remained of his apple leaving nothing but the crust. "Humor does not suit you. I can think of better ways for you to use that mouth of yours."

"Such as?"

"Like reading me a bedtime story. You haven't done that for me in a long time."

Yori stretched out her leg, holding it as stiff as a board, she used her remaining leg to pivot until it was pointing at Hirotaka. "That was because you were sick and I felt sorry for you."

"So you do care about me."

"Only when you prove yourself useful."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course. Who else can I get to fold my clothes that way I like them?" Yori pivoted around, hiding her smirk.

"Is that all I am to you, your servant?"

"You didn't think we were friends did you?"

Feigning hurt, Hiro grabbed his chest. "You've cut me deep, Yori-chan."

"Humor does not suit you," She said as she brought her leg down and changed to another stance. "You know, Hiro-chan, if you spent as much time training as you did pestering me, you might actually be the best student in the school." Yori hit him where it hurt. She knew it bothered him that she was Sensei's number one ninja. The fact that she was a girl added insult to injury. Hirotaka was kind but like most Japanese men he felt this was a man's country and that Yori should be subservient to him. If there's one thing foreign influences have taught Japanese women, it's to tell their men where to put it.

"Hmph." Hiro looked down at the crust of the apple. "So you think you're the best, do you?"

"Sensei-sama seems to think so."

"While I have nothing but respect for our master, I think he goes easy on you."

"Oh?"

"Afterall, you are like a daughter to him. He is very protective of you."

"Does that bother you?" She asked, switching over to a new stance which required her to outstretch her arms like an eagle about to swoop in on its prey.

"No. But it makes me wonder if you are good as you think you are. You seem to get all the easy assignments."

"I hardly call sneaking into a military prison easy, Hiro-chan."

"He often took care of you when you were sick," Hirotaka went on, "and would take walks with you in the valley. I'm starting to believe you are nothing but a….how do you say….teacher's pet?"

"This pet has claws, Hiro-chan, in case you have forgotten."

"Is that a challenge then?"

Yori finished her last _kata_ and turned to face him. "I have more pressing matters to attend. None, I'm afraid, involve entertaining some jealous brat."

Hirotaka smiled. "I see." He tossed the apple crust at Yori who caught it easily. It was in that split second as the crust was flying through the air that Hirotaka attacked. No sooner did Yori catch it when his face appeared mere inches from her own, accompanied by a striking palm.

Her speed was incredible. Yori ducked under the attack, grabbed his arm, and used a judo throw which sent Hiro spiraling toward the mat. He rolled on the floor, coming up as easily as an acrobat. "Is that the best you've got?" A big smile creased his face as he got into a fighting stance. "Number one?"

Yori smiled back. "Of course not, number two." She got into a Crane fighting stance, arms to either side, palms in and one leg leaning forward.

Hirotaka reared back into Tiger Style, his fingers arched into the claws of the feared beast. With a playful snarl, Hiro began the match. With a series of assaults too fast for the normal eye to catch, Hiro lashed out with his hands, cutting the air with his lethal fingers. Yori danced around his attack, her feet swaying quietly on the mat and her body bending and swaying with each strike.

The Tiger Style relied on a blithering offensive strategy to overwhelm one's opponent. In contrast, Yori's Crane relied more on defense. They were a sharp contrast but ones that fitted each ninja perfectly. Hirotaka was strong and powerful, his arms firing in rapid succession like bullets. Yori was graceful whose delicate steps carried an inner strength. Like a bird taken flight, she was as untouchable as the wind.

"Are you going to dodge me all day?" Hirotaka asked.

"I am trying to decide whether or not you are worth the effort," Yori shot back.

"Such arrogance," Hiro came at her with a double-back paw strike. "Have you retained none of our master's lessons?"

"I've learned this. _Hi-ya!_" With a fierce battlecry, Yori went on the offensive. Her kicks forced him backward and she proceeded to sweep his feet from under him. Having expected this, Hirotaka flipped over and behind her, then fired a back kick which Yori caught when she turned around. She tried to throw him off balance but Hiro was no novice to the Crane style either and used Yori as leverage to back flip in the air, coming to a neat kneeling position before her.

Bringing his hand to his chin, Hiro casually stroked it. "Not bad. Definite room for improvement but adequate nonetheless."

"I will show you adequate, Hiro-chan." Yori was smiling as she continued the assault. This time she fell into the sensuous style of the Snake, keeping low and using her hand in the form of a striking viper. She was much faster than Hirotaka, and her hand stabs were a blur to the naked eye.

Hiro switched over to the Mantis Style.

"Serpents eat insects, Hiro-chan," Yori said as she moved in for the kill.

"Oh but I'm a very clever insect." Hiro's defensive strategy managed to keep her at bay while he prepared for his next move. With a dazzling display of technique, he parried her every blow and suddenly went on the attack. His cries filled the dojo with Yori's countering and anyone who could see them would be simply astonished at the speed that they were going. Their white training _gi_ were like blurs on the red mat. As the match continued, the two performed even more acrobatic feats which called for great leaps into the air, covering large distances in a split second, and parrying one another's moves with such fluidity that one would think this was a movie being shot.

Faster and more intense their heated duel became. It was hard to believe that they were only playfully sparring. To Yamanouchi's two best students, this was all in good fun.

After a quick leap backward, Yori threw the apple crust Hiro had used to distract her at the beginning of their match. Hiro caught it and was expecting an assault of some kind but none followed. Instead, Yori glared at him from across the dojo and her eyes spoke volumes. She charged at him full-speed. Hiro mimicked her attack pattern; the two leaped and extended their legs in mid-air in pure Wushu fashion. There didn't seem to be any contact, and both combatants landed unharmed on opposite sides of the mat.

Looking back, Hirotaka carefully watched Yori.

Yori in turn looked at him. "That was fun."

She spoke as if the match were already over and Hiro was more than prepared to continue it. He had yet to break a sweat and was fully prepared to take Yori down a notch. Then he felt something crumble in his hand. Looking down, he saw the apple crust was split in half. Yori's Scorpion Palm technique was so flawless that he hadn't even seen her use it.

_Damn._

Sighing aloud, Hirotaka admitted his defeat, in pure macho fashion. "Too bad; the sun was in my eye."

"Why don't you just admit I beat you, Hiro-chan?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You are a, how do you say, sore loser."

"There is no shame in losing to a better opponent."

"Even when that opponent is a girl?"

"I was going to see brat but have it your way." Hirotaka stretched out his neck muscles. "One of these days I will beat you fair and square, Yori-chan."

"You really think so?"

"Even monkeys fall from trees," he quoted a Japanese proverb.

Smiling to herself, Yori clasped her hands together and bowed. "Thank you for the exercise, Hiro-chan."

Hirotaka did the same. "And to you, Yori-chan."

Despite their playful rivalry, in the end the two were the best of friends. They enjoyed spending time together.

"I have chores I must attend to," Hiro said as he headed for the exit. "Perhaps later you can show me how you accomplished that Scorpion Palm technique without my knowing. Say after supper?"

"It would be my honor."

Always willing to teach, to learn, to admit when she was wrong and to remain humble. That's why she is the best, Hiro thought. Waving goodbye, Hirotaka left Yori to the dojo where she returned to her training. Just a few steps outside and he noticed Sensei walking up to him. "Master." Hirotaka bowed.

"Good day to you, my son." Sensei placed a warm hand on his shoulder. In truth, he viewed all of his students as his children though Hirotaka was a special case. Hirotaka comes from an ancient clan of ninjas with certain ties to Sensei's. Centuries ago, some of their ancestors married which meant they shared a common heritage. Sensei was more of an uncle to Hirotaka in that respect but he always saw him as a son rather than a distant relative. Theirs was a relationship that went beyond lineage.

"I trust you were giving Yori a hard time as usual?"

"Someone has to keep her in line, master." Hiro could not help but smile. "But yes. We had the most wonderful exchange of witty retorts. I believe though that's one skill I'm still better at than she is."

"If ninjas were meant to be comedians, Hirotaka, then you'd be our number one student."

"Thank you, master."

"As it is, however, I came to speak with Yori. Is she still in the dojo?"

"I just came from there. She's training as we speak."

"Good. Forgive me from keeping you from your duties."

"It is always a pleasure to speak with you, Master Sensei." Hirotaka bowed.

Sensei watched him leave before turning to the dojo. While he always looked forward to seeing Yori, this was one meeting he was not looking forward to.

* * *

Yori had decided to practice her meditations when Hiro left. A sharp mind was as important as a strong body and she spent as much time expanding her consciousness as she did perfecting her fighting skills. Like a leaf in a pond, Yori was the center of tranquility, floating on the silent pool of her mind; she felt every movement on the pond, from the slightest breeze to the rustle of the trees. She could sense students walking by the dojo. The little cat, Neko, who had become the lunch lady's pet and the school's adoptive mascot, was casually strolling by looking for something to amuse her. Two birds sang in the nearby Sakura tree and not far away a couple of male students burst into laughter.

She sensed Sensei's approach before he even spoke to her. She smiled. In spite of the strict boundaries between teacher and pupil, she felt closer to him than she did anyone. He had raised her since she was a baby, taking care of Yori like she was his own daughter. Perhaps that was what Hiro meant during their match. Yori knew that Sensei gave her no special treatment and raised her like he would any of his students. However, she did have some sort of privileged status in that he always took a personal interest in her. Such a thing could lead to jealousy among her peers.

Such emotion was beyond a trained ninja; or was it? Fukushima, the traitor who helped Monkey Fist steal the Lotus Blade and trap her and Stoppable-san in a cage over a boiling pit, was one of the school's best students. His discontent at allowing an outsider, a _gaijin_, into their ranks had turned him over to the dark side. He betrayed Yamanouchi, had nearly killed fellow students, and joined forces with a maniacal madman all for the sake of gaining entrance to one of the top ninja universities.

Yori had always sensed a dark presence about Fukushima, but in her worst contemplations had never dared to venture the prospect of him betraying the school. How could he let his emotions get the better of him like that? Perhaps, she thought, ninjas were not as indomitable as they believed themselves to be. Sensei taught that no one, ninja or no, was immune to temptation and that if one was not careful could wind up traveling down a dark path from which there is little hope of escape. Fukushima had fallen into that path. Could Hirotaka? Could she?

"_Kim and I are dating."_

"_I see."_

"Yori," Sensei began. "May I speak with you a moment?"

Opening her eyes, the _kunoichi _immediately stood up and bowed. "It is an honor to see you, Master Sensei."

"As it is you, my child." He motioned for her to follow him outside the dojo where there was a beautiful bridge suspended over a pond. At the center of the bridge, Sensei gazed out into the pond. Sensing he was troubled but keeping her mouth shut, Yori waiting patiently for him to speak as he was her teacher. With her head slightly bowed and her hands folded above her waist, Yori too looked out at the pond though was standing a respectable distance from Sensei.

"I've received a message," Sensei began, always to the point, "from a woman who happens to be an acquaintance of your father."

Yori regarded him. "My father?"

"Her name is Kimiko." It had been many years since Sensei had heard that name let alone said it. The last image he could recall was of a young woman, very young, with fire in her eyes and the look of determination he could not help but respect. Still, that had been a very long time ago. She was a woman now. The gods know how much she had changed.

"She used to be a close friend of your family. When your father and I last parted ways she went with him. We've managed to keep contact now and then through messages delivered via our own secret network. But five years ago, the messages stopped. I sent our best trackers to find out what happened but it was as if they had vanished from the earth. Until now."

Holding up the scroll he received from the messenger, Sensei held it up for Kimiko to see. "This was sent from Kimiko in Nagasaki. Apparently she needs our help."

The name Kimiko meant nothing to Yori, but mention of her father opened up a door she kept closed for many years. "Is it….my father?"

"He has gone missing."

Missing? Yori's father had been missing from her life for as far back as she remember. That void had been filled by Master Sensei who took up the mantle of father figure while she was growing up. Like any adopted child, Yori was curious as to who her real parents were. It was a delicate subject that Sensei had never elaborated on. He had told her that she had been given to him by her father to be taken care of while he was away. The red headband, which Yori always had in her hair, was a memento from her late mother. She had inquired once or twice as to how her mother died but Sensei said that it was not his place to elaborate on such things.

"Yori," Sensei called her attention to him. "Kimiko has asked for you personally. She wants to meet with you."

"Master Sensei, I do not understand. All these years we've rarely spoken of my family and when we did you always remained….cryptic." She didn't want to sound critical. "Now this woman from my past who I don't even know suddenly sends a message saying that she wants to see me about my missing father? I….I don't know what to say."

"Yori," Sensei's voice became solemn. "I knew the day would come where you would have to face your past. It can be difficult. Believe me, I know better than most." He stared intently into the pond. "When I agreed to take care of you and raise you at Yamanouchi, I made a promise to your father to keep you safe. Since then I've seen you grow and mature into the ninja you are today. No. Into the **woman** you are today. Any man would be proud to call you his daughter." It was strange but it seemed a hint of emotion had crept into Sensei's voice. It seemed that even his discipline could waver under his own heart.

"But in addition to your ninja skills, I have always tried to prepare you for this moment. You are a young woman now, Yori. Confidant and sure of yourself. I can no longer shelter you from the outside world. True you have already accomplished much in your time here, but it's time for you to leave the nest, as it were, and find your place in the world."

"But I will be graduating anyway. The ceremony is in a few months,"

She stopped when Sensei chuckled. "The ceremony is just for show. No manner of pretty speeches and confidence-inducing words can prepare you for the greater challenges of life. Some of the wisest people I have ever met had never completed their education. I myself have learned my greatest lessons outside these walls. I've traveled to many lands and learned that beauty and wisdom are not limited to a single culture or country."

Bowing her head. "Forgive me, master, but what does this have to do with my father and this Kimiko woman?"

"It means that you will be taking your final steps into becoming a full-fledged ninja. I believe you should meet with Kimiko and hear what she has to say. This will be your own personal journey, Yori, not an assignment from the school. I will not command you to do it; it will be your choice entirely." He turned to her. "I know this may seem daunting, but it is the only way you will find who you are and in doing so find true inner peace."

Emotions warred within her, but Yori managed to keep a stoic face. She did, however, look away from Sensei. All her life she had wondered what became of her parents. Now she had the chance to discover what happened firsthand. The question is was she ready? In her time at Yamanouchi she had trained for every sort of scenario imaginable except this one. What she would find when she faced this Kimiko she did not know, and that frightened her.

Sensing his student's distress, Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do not need to make a decision now. Think on it. Come to my chambers after supper to let me know what you have decided. Whatever it is, you will have my full support." He then left the bridge to let her be by herself.

Yori did not know if she could make a decision within a few days let alone a few hours. Kimiko sounded urgent which means she could not delay for long. This woman has requested her specifically and in the ninja tradition it was considered dishonorable to turn her down. Master Sensei had given her a choice on the matter. He'd given _her_ the choice. By doing so he had defied tradition. He was giving her special treatment. Hirotaka's words lingered in the back of her mind and for the first time that day she couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

* * *

When he had completed his chores, Hirotaka arrived at the school cafeteria for dinner. Strangely enough, Yori was not among those present. She was known on occasion to skip meals in favor of training, a fact which even Sensei confronted her with stating that no amount of training can fight back the powerful enemy that was hunger; all humans must eat. Hirotaka had never seen anyone so dedicated to her craft, so much so that he began to wonder if Yori had been destined to be anything other than a ninja.

Once he had finished eating, he set about the task of finding her. Earlier today she had promised to teach him the intricacies of the Scorpion Palm technique. He didn't think Yori would stand him up, but after a prolonged waiting period he began to get a little concerned. Yori never kept him waiting this long before. Had she gone on a mission? It can't be. Even then she wouldn't leave without telling him knowing they had promised to meet later on. Yori wasn't the type to have others deliver messages. If something came up and she couldn't keep to the agreement, she would come tell you herself.

All the students had finished eating by the time Hirotaka decided on finding the whereabouts of his missing friend. He began to ask around, speaking to students, teachers and staff members if they had seen her, but all of them shook their heads. Seeing as it was curfew, there is no way she would be off school grounds. The only other place he could think of was her room so that was his very next stop.

With all the other students doing chores or training, the dormitory was empty save for the school janitor, a man who had been here almost as long as Sensei. In the school hierarchy, Hiro outranked the janitor and therefore did not need to acknowledge his presence, but he was a wizened old man and had gained Sensei's respect and friendship. When the time came for him to pass the janitor, Hiro bowed his head, making sure to leave his shoes outside as was custom. The janitor did the same and made way for Hiro to pass. Hirotaka thanked him. No matter how high up in the social ranking the ninja was, experience was still prevalent when it came to showing respect.

He found light coming from Yori's room. Daylight was almost gone so it was easy to spot in the darkened hall. Unlike the dojo, Hiro approached quietly, not because he wanted to surprise Yori but because his curiosity got the better of him. He waited, attuning his ears to catch any sound. He could make out Yori's breathing, but other than that the room was completely silent. But even then he could sense she was troubled by something so he cleared his throat before speaking aloud. "Yori-chan?"

He could hear her shuffling feet and the sound of approaching footsteps. The door slid open. "Hirotaka?" Her eyes widened. "Oh! I was supposed to meet you for a demonstration. I am so sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself." Though it may be too late for that. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm…." She stopped. Then her head dropped, sadness overcoming them. "No. I am not."

"What is it?"

"It is a personal matter."

She need not say more. While Hirotaka and Yori had always helped one another in the past, they knew when to respect the other's privacy. Still, there were times when Hiro wished that he and she were more open to one another. In this aspect he truly admired Stoppable-san and his mate. They told each other everything and there were no secrets kept between them. Perhaps being ninjas for so long made them forget what it means to trust others with your secrets. If Yori did not want to tell him then he would not force her, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"I see. Well if you need anything I will always be here to help." Hirotaka turned to leave. Only two steps away when Yori called for him to stop.

"Hirotaka."

He paused to look back at her. "Yes?"

She was hesitant at first but finally managed to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry." Stepping out into the hall. "Please come inside."

Hiro did just that. He'd been in Yori's room before and noticed without judgment how little it changed. A blue futon was rolled against the wall where she would pull it out to sleep. On the left was her closet which he noticed was open and a few of its contents were removed. Yori had extra uniforms, a small box containing bathroom necessities, a few towels, a pair of slippers, and a hamper to store her dirty clothes. Weapons were not allowed in the student dorms, though they were allowed to keep non-lethal items such as batons which Yori had fastened to the far wall in case of emergencies. Like every other room, the walls were colored white with a brown wooden floor. Yori kept her room spotless and Hirotaka could make out his image in the polished surface of the wood.

The light was coming from a lamp which Yori had placed in the center of the room. She'd been meditating before he arrived. Yori stepped in after him and closed the door. She walked by Hiro and knelt down cross-legged on the floor. Hirotaka joined her and waited for Yori to speak. She had her eyes closed as if to finish her meditations but Hiro knew she was gathering the courage to speak.

"I've been offered an assignment in Nagasaki."

_Offered_ and not _given_. Hiro recognized the significance immediately. Ninjas do not choose their assignments. Theirs was a world built around a strict hierarchy of rules and a code of conduct. They do what they are told to do, go where they are ordered. Already Hirotaka could sense Sensei's hand in this.

"Is it dangerous?" Hiro asked.

"It's to gather information."

"Doesn't sound dangerous."

Yori looked at him.

"Forgive me. I did not meant to sound condescending."

Looking away, Yori asked. "Hiro-chan, how much do you know about your family?"

"My family?" He repeated. "But you already know all about my family. They're one of the oldest ninja clans in Japan. You've even met my parents once when they came for a visit." Hiro stared intently at her. "Does this have something to do with me?"

Shaking her head. "No, Hirotaka. Believe it or not my world does not revolve around you."

Both loved to kid around but Yori's tone suggested that that comment was not meant as a joke. If anything, she appeared to turn agitated.

"I'm just curious as to why you would ask. I thought that," he stopped when he saw a darkness overcome her face. It could have just been a trick of the lantern and the firelight, but it was enough to send a shiver down Hiro's spine. It passed quickly and he recovered his voice. "I will let you speak from now on. Please, tell me what is bothering you."

The edge in her voice disappeared and Yori was normal again. "The message is from a woman named Kimiko," she said. "She knew my father."

"Knew?" Hiro sucked in his breath. Didn't he just promise to keep his mouth shut? "I'm sorry."

But Yori didn't seem to notice. "Sensei told me that Kimiko accompanied my father…." Yori told Hirotaka all that had been relayed to her by Sensei while he just listened. When she finished, Yori's eyes stared into Hirotaka's, the firelight gleamed off her dark orbs as if hinting of the heated struggle within. "I'm trying to decide whether or not to take up this task. Tell me, Hiro-chan, what would you do?"

Now that he could speak, Hiro told her the only thing he could have. "As the Americans say, 'go for it.'"

Not the kind of reply she was expecting, her beautiful face turned into a bewildered scowl. "Go for it?"

"A family is the very basis on which society is built upon. Without it, we are but leaves in the wind; scattered and aimless and pulled by forces beyond our control. Family is the root which holds us to the ground, allowing us to grow and develop and eventually blossom. Yamanouchi may have given you a structure from which to grow on but it is not your roots. This woman, Kimiko, is giving you a chance to find those roots. You ask what I would do. I would pick up my things, tighten my belt, and make way for Nagasaki with all haste. Nothing would stop me from finding the family I left behind."

Yori's face did not change.

Feeling himself turning red, Hirotaka shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. "Er….if it were me, that is. I don't pretend to tell you how to….why are you looking at me like that?"

"You sound like Sensei."

"Huh?"

Then she smiled. "I do not believe it. That has to be the most profound thing I have ever heard you say. Hiro-chan, the Philosopher."

Hiro-chan pouted. "You don't have to mock me."

"To the contrary, your words have helped me uncloud my thoughts. Now I can think more clearly." She turned serious and looked into the lantern. "It's just that….I wonder how far my roots have been removed that they may ever be planted again."

Studying Yori and hearing her words, Hiro began to formulate what was bothering her. "You are afraid."

Her eyes shot up, Hirotaka knew he hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Of what you'll find?"

"Yes." It took her a moment to admit it but when she did she actually felt like a weight had been removed from her shoulder. Until that moment, she didn't realize that meeting her father could be the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. This had been the man who left her for some unknown reason; a reason known only by Sensei and he wasn't talking. To receive the truth from a stranger's mouth instead of the teacher she'd known her entire life just seemed wrong. What is it about her father that Sensei would not reveal to her? What had he done? Was he a bad man?

But there was something else.

Fingering her headband, Yori took it off so as to look at it. "This was my mother's," she went on. "Master Sensei told me I look just like she did when she was my age. Our teacher knew both my parents and spoke very highly of them; that is, only what he was willing to tell me." The band was so delicate in her hands, yet it felt as if it weighed significantly more than its size would suggest. It was the emotional weight that it carried. She had worn it in memoriam for her deceased mother. It was the only connection to a past she didn't know. Looking on it now, Yori noticed how much it resembled a collar. It was a chain and someone was pulling her back in. This little hair ornament, blood red like the blood of the woman who died giving her life, was so much more. "I keep telling myself there must be a good reason. Sensei has never done anything that would harm me. If he trusts this Kimiko then who am I to question his judgment?" She looked at Hirotaka. "Does it make sense?"

"I'm not one to question our master's wisdom. What concerns me is how will you feel once Kimiko tells you what she knows? It may not be something you'll like."

"I have considered that option." She said. "Then again, never knowing the truth may be more disastrous still."

"Then you are going?"

She examined the headband a moment longer before putting it back on her head. "Time to find how deep my roots go."

"I have faith your success, Yori-chan."

"Thank you, Hirotaka." Placing her hands on the floor, she bowed her head low. "You are a true friend."

Hirotaka bowed. "Always."

* * *

Sensei was meditating in his chambers when he felt Yori approach. "Enter."

Her head low, Yori respectfully approached her master. "Master Sensei, I have made my decision."

"Oh?" He spoke with a knowing undertone.

"With your permission, I would like to set out for Nagasaki immediately."

"So soon?" Sensei turned to her. "Why not wait to morning?"

"Kimiko was urgent in her letter. This cannot wait. Sensei," She bowed lower, fearing she may have overstepped her boundaries with her imperative tone. "Please, master."

"I told you before, Yori, that this was your decision to make. If it is your desire to leave tonight then so be it. Just make sure you take the right precautions leaving Yamanouchi."

"I will. Thank you, Master Sensei."

"Yori," she was already on her way out when Sensei called her. "Kimiko is a good woman. I've no doubt she will assist you in any way possible. But be careful. While I have utmost trust in her intentions, I fear she is not the same woman I had met all those years ago. The world she plunged into is a dark one and may have hardened her soul. Do try to understand her and be not so quick to judge."

"I understand." Yori left and Sensei was left thinking on his own words. He began to stroke his thing, white beard. "Yes, Kimiko. I wonder how much you have changed."

* * *

In just half an hour, Yori made all the preparations she would need for the journey. She changed into her casual clothes, a sleeveless blue blouse with the puffed-up shoulders, a navy-blue skirt with red stripes down and across, and black stockings and shoes. In a small bag she carried a change of clothes, underwear, toiletries, and her ninja gi. As the school turned in for the night, Yori stealthily made her way across the school grounds. It never ceased to amaze her how peaceful Yamanouchi was at night. The zacatas were out singing their nocturnal lullabies. The chanting was hypnotic and always put her to sleep. Now was not the time for that, however, so Yori bade the singing insects sayonara and proceeded towards the exit.

Master Sensei was waiting for her there. "Do you have everything you need, Yori?"

"I do." She bowed. "I am off."

"Safe journey, my child. Whatever happens I know you will be successful."

"Thank you, Master Sensei."

"Thank you, Yori. Watching you grow up has been a great privilege."

Yori wanted to wrap her arms around the man and give him a hug. She'd left Yamanouchi many times before and traveled to places on the other side of the world; yet this time felt different. This goodbye felt important, as if Yori was leaving something precious behind her. Could it be her innocence? Her youth? Whatever it was, Yori would miss it.

Standing tall, Yori wore the face of determination as she bade farewell to her master. "Well then – until I return."

"Indeed." Sensei watched her make for the bridge.

"Don't you mean we return?" Hirotaka morphed out of the shadows of the main gate, seemingly to appear before her eyes. He was wearing his red blazer, black shirt, and gray pants with black boots and black gloves. Appearing more like a biker than a ninja, Hirotaka had a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"H-Hirotaka?"

"I asked Master Sensei if he would allow me to accompany you on this mission. He saw no reason to deny my request so here I am." Pulling up his duffel. "Ready?"

She glared at him. "Do you not think it would have been more practical to ask me first?"

"I knew you wouldn't mind. Besides, some has got to take care of you. Trouble follows you around like a sick puppy, Yori."

Behind her, Sensei chuckled.

Yori growled. "This is because of the Scorpion Palm I used on you during the dojo isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Shall we?"

Turning to Sensei to protest, the aged master raised his hand. "Listen to me, Yori. I have learned from experience that the greatest battle you will have to face will be alone, but the journey there and back again is best when accompanied by a friend. Think of all the great stories you'll have to share when you're old like me. Those memories will be timeless."

Seeing as she wasn't getting out of this, Yori had no choice but to smile. It would be nice to have company along. Especially if that company was Hirotaka. "You are right, Master Sensei." She turned to Hirotaka. "Besides, I need someone to fold my clothes the way I like them."

"I will say this again: humor does not suit you."

The two ninjas walked side by side down the bridge and to the opposing mountain. Sensei waited until they were out of sight before he regarded the stars. "Look after them, Yuriko. They are as close as siblings and will rely on each other much in the trials ahead." His eyes fell back to the bridge. "Speaking of which, I wonder if it's best that I never told her about her brothers."


	3. Chapter 3

Darev: This chapter is pretty short but there's a good reason; you see I hit a rut near the end and for the life of me could not continue. I guess that's my brain telling me I need to rest. Been writing for hours. I introduce a new OC in this chapter that I hope you guys take a shine to. Her character went through a lot of changes before I came up with the final design. Many thanks to those who showed an interest in this story and inspired me to keep going.

* * *

Using Yamanouchi's connections, Yori and Hirotaka flew to Nagasaki via first-class accommodations. The corporate fatcat who provided the jet was a close personal friend of Master Sensei; and a former student. He was only too glad to be of assistance.

Hirotaka was only too glad to oblige him. After spending years sleeping on a hard mat, meditating on a wooden floor, and trudging through mud, rock and dirt, his lower extremities experienced the plush comforts of upper-class travel. His body melted into the rich, Corinthian leather seat. He reclined as far back as the chair would allow, putting his feet up and activating the seat's personal massage feature. The stewardess, a stunningly attractive girl whose outfit revealed a bit more than standardized uniforms would allow, was at their beck and call throughout the trip. She seemed to take special care of Hirotaka, which was okay by him. He would have to thank Hironobu-sama the next time they met.

Yori was distant throughout the entire trip. She remained silent ever since they'd left Yamanouchi. Each attempt to strike up a conversation or even a playful exchange was met with a nonchalant reply and a vacant look. All she did while on the plane was stare out the window. The mountainous terrain of Japan sprawled out beneath them with various intervals of city lights and absolute darkness. It was early in the morning when they left for Nagasaki. The Land of the Rising Sun had yet to live up to its name.

It was late, but Yori was not tired. She had too much to think about to sleep. For Yori, sleep was always an afterthought, her missions sometimes requiring her to be awake for hours. She'd learned to fight back that temptation while at the same time pushing her body beyond its physical limitations. But it was not sleep she was fighting now; it was restlessness.

Hirotaka decided to catch a few Z's before their arrival. Yori was happy he decided to come along. He would provide that extra support that she knew she was going to need. Whatever differences they had, Yori knew she could count on him when the time comes. It's good to have someone watching your back even if that someone was a very annoying but sometimes sweet best friend.

The flight went by smoothly and they landed at Nagasaki Airport without incident. The place was busy even at this time of night. There were interconnecting flights passing through on their way to other parts of the country and while it was nowhere near as packed as larger airports such as those in Tokyo or Osaka, it was still a lot more people than either of them were used to seeing. Back in Yamanouchi, Hiro and Yori was two big fish in a small pond. Here, they were little fish in a vast ocean. The contrast was not lost on either of them.

Hirotaka stretched out the creaks in his neck. "We should travel like that more often."

"I never thought you a creature of comfort, Hiro-chan. Though by the way you were looking at that flight attendant I was afraid I would never get you off the plane."

"I must admit, the thought of strapping myself permanently to that seat did sound appealing. Being waited on hand and foot by a beautiful woman is every man's dream."

"And I'll bet you were dreaming about many other things while you slept."

The smirk on his face couldn't be any more evident.

"Pig." She scanned the airport lobby. "We are supposed to meet a contact here. Keep a lookout for,"

"A ninja," Hirotaka said and when Yori turned to him he pointed to a black-clad figure sitting with his legs crossed and reading a newspaper in the middle of the lobby. "Guess she was absent the day they taught stealth at school."

"It's a she?"

"I'd recognize the sensual curves of a female any day."

Yori glared at him. "Sometimes, Hiro-chan, I believe that is the _only_ thing you recognize in a woman."

He held up his hands. "What can I say? I'm a Japanese Casanova."

"More like a Japanese Howard Stern." Hoisting her bag, Yori made her way toward the female ninja and with a graceful bow, she clasped her hands together. "Greetings."

Casually folding the newspaper before putting it aside, the female ninja got to her feet and returned the salutation. She was about Yori's height and width, though her eyes were slightly rounder with a grayish tint to them. It took Yori a moment to realize that she had a long ponytail sticking out the back of her head. The strand bobbed back and forth as she began to size her up. "You've grown, Yori."

Taken aback by the familiarity in her voice, Yori turned her head sideways and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Forgotten me already? Guess I didn't leave that much of an impression. Maybe this will jog your memory." Looking over her shoulder, the ninja winked over at Hirotaka whose eyes became intrigued by the gesture. Then, without warning, before Yori could even react, she leaped over her head, dived into a barrel roll, and came up to Hirotaka. Sweeping her leg out in front of her, she kicked his legs out from beneath him. The smug look on his face vanished along with his pride.

Hirotaka recovered, twisting his arm about to catch the floor and flipped back to his feet. He was barely halfway up when a downward kick came down on his shoulder. The youth took the blow head on and grabbed her leg by the shin, only to have her leap up with her other leg and coil it around his neck. She did a spinning flip that twisted her around his body like a boomerang, using the inertia to flip him over. Again Hirotaka's swift reflexes saved him from an unsavory meeting with the floor and rolled with it; he came up, only this time with every intention of not letting her gain the upper hand again.

Realizing that speed was her greatest asset, he decided to go for her legs, removing her advantage and getting some payback at the same time. Hirotaka fired off two kicks; one straight, the other a spinning back kick meant to throw her off guard. His intent was to goad her into striking what he would make her think was an opening that he'd purposely provided. Once she saw that opening, she took the bait. During his spinning back kick, the ninja dodged it like a tornado, spinning inside his defense perimeter to bring up her arm for a smashing elbow to the face.

But Hirotaka didn't place all his energy into the attack; instead he saved some for his real plan. At the last moment he buckled his other leg, ducking under her strike which struck right where his face would have been. Now with her backside toward him, he reached out and grabbed her just under the knees, and pulled. She fell down hard, her breath blurting out when her legs met with the floor. Not finished, Hirotaka then spun himself around her legs, positioning his buttocks just above her own and bracing her legs under his armpits, leaned back in a painful wrestling hold.

Believing he had her beaten, Hirotaka offered terms. "Do you yield?"

But amazing as it may seem, the girl was far from beaten. Demonstrating agility and flexibility that defied her muscular form, she leaned back farther than most humans would believe possible in that position and reached back with her hands. Using the middle and pointer finger on each hand, she coiled them around Hirotaka's head and poked his eyes. It was shock and not so much the pain that forced Hirotaka to let go. He truly believed he had won but when the surprise attack came he wasn't ready. It was a rookie mistake and one he did not intend to make a second time, but now she was free and he was temporarily blind.

Free at last, the ninja put some distance between her and Hirotaka. Spinning around to see him clasping his face, she gathered up speed before leaping into the air, her leg fully extended.

"Flying kick!" Yori warned.

Hirotaka immediately fell back, his knees bent, forcing his body to lay flat on the floor. His opponent flew over him. She landed as gracefully as a crane on water. As it turned out, she was using the Crane Style, mimicking its subtle and feminine motions while secretly hiding her true strength within. Hirotaka regained his sight just then and reared back into the Tiger Style, his preferred form. Like the predator he so admired, he moved with amazing speed, striking so fast it was almost impossible to know which hand was moving. He clashed with the ninja, exchanging blow after blow.

Yori watched with awed entrancement. The fight mimicked the duel she and Hirotaka had in the dojo just hours ago. Being an avid practioner of the Crane, Yori recognized each and every movement as if she were the one fighting instead. It all seemed so familiar to her.

"Is it…" she started to say then blurted out, "It's you!"

Yori's exclamation drew the ninja's attention for a split second, long enough for Hirotaka to bypass her defenses, reach up and grab her mask, removing it so roughly that she staggered backward. He was about to finish her off when he caught a glimpse of her face. "I know yo…" he never finished as she kicked him square in the chest. He let go of the mask and she grabbed it out of the air. "I'll be taking that back, thank you."

On his back, Hirotaka reached for his chest which was sore after that last blow. Looking up, he found himself staring at her. Yori was doing the same. She ran over to Hirotaka's side to check on him then turned to face the kunoichi. "You used to be at Yamanouchi. You were a student there."

"Ding-Ding-Ding! You are correct. And to think all I had to do was kick your boyfriend's ass to do it."

"You did not kick my ass/He is not my boyfriend!" They said at once. Looking to each other only briefly, they turned back to her when she laughed out loud. "Still the same old Yori and Hirotaka. Or should I say, Hiro-chan."

Hirotaka grumbled.

The young woman was a stunning beauty, but she had features that made her slightly more exotic than the average Japanese; that being that she wasn't fully Japanese to begin with. Her rounder eyes with the grayish coloring were a testament to that, plus she had a lighter complexion than Yori or Hirotaka. The more pronounced nose and thin lips were also a dead giveaway of her mixed ancestry. Her hair, on the other hand, was fully Japanese: long, dark, silky, the kind you could run your fingers through all day.

She had a self-satisfied look about her as she looked down at them. "That was fun. We should do it more often. What say you and I go a round, Yori? For old times sake?"

Yori shook her head. "Still as informal as always. You have not changed either, Mifune-san."

"It's Hoshi," she said. "You'd think that after all we've been through a first-name basis wouldn't be out of the question." Lowering her gaze, Hoshi put her mask back on, leaving nothing but her eyes visible. "But you always did have a problem letting your guard down. Always being the perfect little ninja to loosen up. Life's not all about becoming one with the shadows. I thought you'd learn that by now."

"And I thought you would learn proper respect for your teachings. I see you still treat our ways like a joke." She stood up. "And why did you attack Hirotaka? You might have hurt him."

"Your concern is touching, Yori-chan, but I believe I was capable enough of doing my fair share of damage to this dropout."

"Transfer," Hoshi said, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. "They let me in, I let myself out."

"Leaving is leaving."

"Yeah well, your hair's funny."

Hirotaka gasped. "How dare you!"

"Brush Head."

"Stop this, both of you!" Yori scolded. "I think it would be best if we took our business elsewhere." Her words rang true. All around them, airport personnel and travelers alike had gathered a safe distance away from where the fight had taken place. Security was called in to put a stop to it and already they could hear the approaching footsteps of several men. "We must go."

"A fine ninja you are starting a fight in such a public place. No wonder you were kicked out of Yamanouchi."

Hoshi promptly turned on Hiro and said, "That place was too stuffy for me. I decided it was time for a change of scenery. So I left."

"You are a disgrace!"

"Look who's talking. How the hell are you going to let someone get the drop on you like that? Aren't you supposed to be ready for anything?"

Hirotaka's face flushed with anger but Yori grabbed him by the arm. "We don't have time. Hoshi, we have to leave."

"Already on it. Stand next to me."

Hirotaka was hesitant to do so after what happened, but with Yori around his arm and with security getting closer he didn't put up much resistance when he was pulled in beside her. Making sure not to forget their bags, Hiro and Yori kept them close.

Security had just rounded the corner and the people there parted to let them through.

"Well?" Hiro asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Yori was ready to make a made dash toward the exit.

"Nightfall."

"It is already night," Hirotaka said. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"Gods how I missed your charm." Hoshi gently raised her finger and touched Hiro on the nose. Leaning in, she whispered, "Hope you're not afraid of the dark."

The lights went out. People screamed, and all the security personnel who were running at full speed tripped over each other as they clamored to a halt.

"Kay, guys, do the ninja thing," Hoshi told them.

Moments later, less than five seconds to be exact, the power returned to that terminal and everyone looked dazed by the ordeal. The security officers picked themselves up from the floor and began to search for the three troublemakers. But they were gone, escaping during the blackout. There wasn't a trace of them – save for a neatly folded newspaper laying on an empty bench.

* * *

The ninjas regrouped on a radio tower overlooking the runway. Hoshi stood on surveillance; not like there was any fear of pursuit but the night air was refreshing and she needed it after spending just a few seconds with the two Yamanouchi students. She sensed Yori walking toward her and didn't bother to turn around. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Did you sabotage the power system knowing we would need to make a quick escape?"

"There would have been no need had she been more discreet about meeting us." Hirotaka joined Yori by her side. He had his arms crossed, and bore his eyes into Hoshi's back. "I've never met a more reckless ninja in all my life. And I use the term lightly."

"Blah, blah, blah. You really do love to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

"Interesting hearing that coming from a _gaijin_."

"Hiro-chan!" Yori exclaimed.

Hoshi slowly looked over her shoulder. "Careful, before we finish what we started." Her voice became very low.

"What _you_ started, you mean. I was defending myself."

"And doing a remarkable job of it. How have you survived all these years?" She raised her hands in exasperation.

"Will you two be fighting the entire time? I really do not want to play mother hen so if you mind can you please get along?"

"Don't ask me. Ask the Yankee girl."

"You have a problem with that?" Hoshi asked.

"I have a difficult time trusting those who cannot be trusted."

"I'm hurt. And here I took time out of my busy schedule just so I could help you." She pretended to sob. "Makes a girl feel unwanted."

Yori approached Hoshi. "Please. Do not make fun of this situation. The mission I am on is most dire. It is something I have a personal stake in."

"Do tell." Hoshi's eyes widened.

"Don't tell her anything, Yori."

"You…" she pointed at Hirotaka. "Shut up." Back to Yori. "So?"

"It is private."

"She should mind her own business."

"Do you understand Japanese? I said, shut up!"

"Please don't fight."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to baby-sit Yori, but to deal with that pompous playboy Hirotaka was only going to make her job a lot harder. Why couldn't she have picked someone nicer? Some guy who didn't spend all his free time trying to dive into the pants of the first pretty girl he saw? Hoshi and Hiro never got along; even from the first day they met. Maybe it was her American heritage, maybe it was his womanizing ways; either way, they were like Yin and Yang, two sides of a coin that never got along. Now Hoshi understood why both sides of a coin always faced in the opposite direction.

"Look, you're here to meet someone right? A woman?" Yori looked at her. "I got all the details. Don't worry; everything I read was strictly need-to-know. I'm to serve as your contact in Nagasaki and to assist you in any way possible during your stay. At no time will I interfere or otherwise allow anything to interfere with your mission. I am to be at your disposal at all times – that includes food and quarter. I already have us rooms at a nearby hotel. It's nothing fancy but hey, we're ninjas right? Compared to the sleeping conditions we're used to it'll be like the Imperial Hotel. So whenever you're ready we go."

When Yori did not reply, she added, "I know we aren't exactly best friends, but so long as you're here I'll take care of you. Ninja's honor."

Hirotaka "hmphed".

Hoshi leered at him. "The message didn't say anything about two of you so you're going to have to sleep outside."

"If you don't mind," Yori began. "I would like to see this woman right away."

"Already? Don't you want to rest first? Not like she's going anywhere. I've done some reconnaissance where she's holed up and I can honestly say,"

"You've seen her?"

"Um, yeah. It's kind of what I'm paid to do."

"What does she look like?"

"Japanese."

Yori's brows furled.

"It's a joke. Come on, laugh. No? Fine. She's a middle-aged crank who's already over the hill, if you get my meaning."

Touching her lip, Yori said, "I do not understand."

"You will…when you grow up. Come on. My car is this way."

"You drive?"

"No I leap across rooftops and use a grapel to scale tall buildings. It's the twenty-first century, Yori. Get with the times."

Yori glared at Hoshi even as she walked toward the opposite end of the radio tower. Hirotaka joined her, not once taking his eyes off of Hoshi. "Of all the ninjas in Japan, why her?"

"These things happen for a reason. In any case if she's here to help us then we deal with it and move on. We won't stay any longer than we have to." Yori went to get her bag and follow Hoshi. Hoshi waited for Yori at the edge. She then jumped off the tower with Yori following right after. Sighing, Hirotaka grabbed his duffel bag. "I don't care what she says. I am not sleeping in outside." Hirotaka leaped into the darkness.

* * *

Hoshi drove a nice Toyota sports car. How she could afford it on a ninja's salary Yori could not even begin to guess. They'd lost touch after she left Yamanouchi four years ago and it wasn't as if ninjas had a My Space account or a cellphone to keep in contact. Hoshi's sudden departure had caught Yori by surprise. Even back then she was one of the most skilled ninjas she had ever seen, and the two would often spar in their free time. One day, Yori woke up to find Hoshi had left Yamanouchi, and did so without saying a word. She told no one this, but she felt saddened by her leaving because, in a strange way, Yori had found a kindred spirit.

Unorthodox hardly described the gray-eyed woman. Her mixed ancestry meant she had a foot in two different worlds. The daughter of a Japanese woman and an American man, Hoshi never quite fit in well with either group. To Americans, she was too Japanese; to the Japanese, American. It seemed she was a culture all her own. Hoshi had a difficult time fitting in wherever she went and that did not change when she attended Yamanouchi.

Yori remembered how lonely Hoshi seemed whenever she was among the other students. They would talk to her, but would always comment on her funny accent and strange mannerisms. Hoshi took their criticism in stride and gave back as much as she received. In training, she proved to be a fast learner, which served to help her rise in the rankings and even earn respect from those who used to make fun of her. Try as she might, however, she could never fully integrate herself into the student populace, and worst still, she could never lose her accent. That alone would always make her the outsider.

_Gaijin_.

It was an old word barely used in contemporary Japan. But its meaning still carried great weight. The word was used to describe foreigners and to a lesser extent, barbarians. Namely, if you weren't Japanese, you were a _gaijin_. This term was sometimes used to describe someone who did not fully fit in to Japanese society. Mixed students, or Japanese who were born elsewhere and returned to Japan, fit into this category. Japanese lived their lives according to a strict code of conduct that called for respect for one's elders, academic excellence, hard work, and to put the group above the individual. Those that did not adhere to their guidelines, regardless of whether they were Japanese or not, were often frowned upon and made fun of.

To become an outsider in a land that valued the group ethic was the closest thing to banishment one could achieve. It was shameful for any Japanese to be called _gaijin_. For foreigners, it was a borderline insult. To mixed breeds like Hoshi, it meant you were completely alone.

People did not socialize with Hoshi too much, as _gaijin_ were considered odd enough as it is. And yet Yori could not deny she was fascinated by the girl. She was so different from the other students, so confidant and self-reliant. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to take criticism even against her heritage. Hoshi was brave and never backed down when challenged even by the more advanced students. She stood alone against the mountain and never wavered. Standing strong in the face of adversity, overcoming one challenge after the other through skill and determination – that was Bushido – The Way of the Warrior.

That being said, Hoshi was also a bit of a troublemaker. At times she would talk back to her instructors, get into fights with a student, or worst still, she would swear. Her record was such that Master Sensei was forced to call together an inquiry on whether she should be expelled from school. That had been the day before Hoshi left. Yori never did find out what happened to Hoshi and when asked neither Master Sensei nor any of her teachers would speak about it.

As time went on, Yori thought less and less of Hoshi until she had completely forgotten about her. Back in the airport, when she and Hirotaka fought, it all came back to her. The way she moved, her technique, there could be no question! Yori recognized her almost immediately because it had been Hoshi who taught her the Crane Style.

Memories came flooding back and Yori knew this mission just grew more complicated.

"Don't you think it's strange driving while wearing a ninja outfit in public?" Hirotaka had been sitting quietly in the back – his question having brought Yori out of the past and back to the present. She was sitting in the passenger seat, which in Japan meant the left side, turning to Hoshi who still donned her black ninja _gi_.

"This is Japan. Ninjas here are a dime a dozen," she told him. "Or have you been holed up in the mountain for so long you think anyone will care whether a bunch of ninjas roll up in a car?" Even with the mask, Yori could tell she was smirking.

"I still think you're taking too many risks."

"And I think you don't know how to lighten up. What say you and I have a drink while Yori's catching up?"

This caught Hirotaka by surprise but he quickly regained his composure. Sitting back, his arms spread, legs crossed, the glint of having some fun appeared in his eye. Oh no, Yori thought, he wouldn't…

"Are you asking me out?"

He would.

"I know a little watering hole right by the hotel. The manager's an old buddy of mine so we can throw back a few and relax. You're not a minor are you?"

"And if I was?'

"Eh. He wouldn't care anyway. Guy's been trying to tap my ass for months." She chuckled. "He's not gonna, though."

The notion of bringing Hoshi down a peg by drinking her under the table was quite appealing to Hirotaka. It was a way to finish their fight without having to resort to fisticuffs. Besides, for all her faults, and there were many, she was attractive….and there were other ways of conquering a foe.

"So we on?"

"Most definitely."

"Good. Yori," she turned to her. "We'll save you a seat. Maybe later you and your lady friend can join us and we can have a four-way."

Now Hirotaka's eyes really lit up.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Yori muttered, suddenly feeling ill.

"Oh we're already here." Hoshi turned the next corner and pulled up to a squat, four-story building. Judging from the neighborhood, this was one of the seedier parts of town – very low rent and low key. Perfect for those who did not want to be found.

Exiting the car, Yori took one look at the hotel and her face frowned. "This is it?"

"Top floor, room 4-D. I scoped it out this morning. Place is clean." Hoshi had yet to leave the driver's seat. "We'll be hanging out right across the street. See that bar?" Yori found what she was talking about. A filthy looking place with questionable characters hanging out up front. "Just tell 'em Hoshi sent ya and they'll let you in. I'll wave to you when you come in."

Yori leaned back into the car entrance. "But why," she stopped when she noticed Hoshi was undressing…with Hirotaka still in the car. "W-What are you doing?"

"Changing. Can't be a ninja everywhere I go." She had already discarded her mask was and was undoing the straps on her waist – the upper half was down her shoulders when Yori peered in. In the back seat, Hirotaka was enjoying the view.

Modesty, apparently a word as unknown to her as subtlety.

"Do you have to do that when he's here?"

"I don't mind." Hiro said.

"Hiro-chan, get out the car."

"But she…"

"Either you get out right now or I will tell Master Sensei about your disgraceful conduct."

"Better do what she says before she tattles," Hoshi told Hirotaka and he begrudgingly complied.

Glaring needles at Hirotaka as they waited for Hoshi to change, the students waited outside. When she finished, Hoshi stepped out of the car. "All done."

Hiro and Yori turned around to find Hoshi wearing a black leather skirt, fish-net stockings, black heels, and a sleeveless white shirt that showed off ample bosom. Her hair she kept in a ponytail. Stepping back, Hoshi posed for them. "How do I look?"

"Like you have no shame." Yori said, her eyes widening.

Hiro's eyes widened too but for different reasons.

"You're no fun. Come on, Hiro," Skipping over, Hoshi grabbed Hiro's arm and began to escort him to the bar. She turned back to remind Yori, "Remember, it's apartment 4-D. She usually just lounges around her room this time of night. When you're done just hop on over and hang out with us."

"I will be nearby, Yori-chan," Hiro said and with a little concern in his voice. Despite the major distraction that Hoshi was, he still did not forget he was here to help Yori. She nodded a thank you to him and watched them head for the bar. A couple of drunks couldn't take their eyes off Hoshi. The bouncer up front stopped them at first but when he recognized Hoshi he stepped aside to let them in. With them gone, Yori turned to the hotel.

She went through the front door, taking notice of the overweight woman watching a show called Ninja Warrior on a small television screen. The woman, with curlers in her hair, barley acknowledged Yori as she entered. "We're booked for the night," she said, watching the latest contestant try his hand at a deviously clever obstacle course. "Come back tomorrow."

"I am here to see someone. Apartment 4-D."

"I cannot give out names."

"I already know her name."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes." That much was true.

"Okay, go up." She suddenly laughed when the contestant fell into the war after falling off the infamous "Rolling Log". Yori bypassed her. She didn't know what she found more ridiculous; the woman's lack of commitment to her job, or the show she was watching. She could be an assassin out to kill the woman in apartment 4-D for all she knew and had just been allowed upstairs without even a phone call to ask if the woman was expecting company. And that program of hers – Ninja Warrior? Was nothing sacred these days?

Taking the stairs up to the fourth floor, Yori quietly made her way to the room in question. Upon reaching 4-D, she stopped to think. On the other side of this room was a woman who could tell her everything about her past – a past which may not be something she wanted to hear. On the other hand, not knowing who she was would harm her more than any skeletons in the closet so she took a deep breath, composed herself, and knocked.

She waited and nobody came to the door.

Was she asleep? Not if what Hoshi said was accurate. Then again she could have made a mistake. She didn't look like the type to stay in one place for too long and that's what reconnaissance dealt with. Perhaps she was still sleeping. Perhaps she was out. Perhaps she left a long time ago and there was no one in this room. The woman downstairs told her they were booked. She could be disturbing a complete stranger with no connections to Yori. There's not telling whether the room's occupant was even a woman.

She came all this way, the least she could do was make sure. Yori did not look forward to hanging out in a bar all night. Heaven knows what those two would be up to when she got there. So she knocked again. "Excuse me? Kimiko-san?"

Again no answer.

"Is anyone inside?" She knocked again. Waiting for a reply was getting to her and against her better judgment she tried the doorknob. The door opened and red light peered at her from the other side. Pushing it open all the way, Yori found herself looking at a very bare apartment. There was a bed at the far end near the window which was open just a crack. A small lava lamp on the floor provided the only illumination; bathing the room in a crimson glow. The room's only fan was creaking after years of misuse. To the left appeared to be the bathroom and beside that, next to the door was a closet. Upon further inspection she saw a bag underneath the bed though couldn't make out the features in the dim light. There was a brown suitcase by the door, propped up as if there for the specific purpose of a quick departure. A lone round table sat near the window adjacent to the one with the crack, two metal stools to either side. There was an ashtray.

Yori smelled smoke throughout the building on her way up here. Apparently the proprietor didn't enforce fire-safety laws. One look at the dying embers of the last cigarette and she knew that it hadn't been there for long.

"Hello?" Yori asked. A tiny sound reached her ears and she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude."

"Get in," said the voice behind her. Something hard, tapped Yori in the back of the head and she pretty much figured she was being held at gunpoint. "Now!" Said the woman, only more commanding. "And get those arms up."

Yori did as she was told, raising her hands and taking slow steps into the apartment. Moments later, the door slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Darev: As of now, this is the longest I've stuck with a KP story. I like to thank my staunchest supporters, koolkame and screaming phoenix, for reviewing all of my chapters so far. Here's to you guys.

* * *

What was most concerning about this whole situation was the fact that someone managed to sneak up behind Yori without her knowing it. Her silence was impeccable, worthy of the most highly-trained operative of Yamanouchi. Yori wondered where she had learned such skill and secretly applauded her stealthy approach. But now was no time to be commending her opponent.

Her hands raised and her back turned, Yori was at the mercy of this mysterious woman. Standing in the middle of an open room with no cover or obstacles, she had a clear shot of Yori and was far back enough that the ninja could not touch her. All she could do was wait for the opportune time and strike if necessary. For now she would make no sudden movements. The woman obviously did not want to kill her or she would have done so by now. But then, she may not want a ruckus to occur out in the hallway. That would definitely attract unwanted attention.

But so would a gunshot. Was she even carrying a gun? Obtaining firearms was illegal in Japan and only those with channels to the underground could hope to obtain such a weapon. It might not even be a gun at all. A knife or a baton wouldn't be farfetched and if that was the case then Yori would have no problem taking her down.

Still, anyone who could sneak up on Yori was a force to be reckoned with. Yori would not underestimate her opponent. Until the time came she would wait and bide her time. Should the need for a quick escape arise…well she was only four stories up.

"Turn around slowly," she commanded. Now at least, Yori would get an idea of who she would be up against. When she finished, Yori found herself staring down a middle-age woman in her early thirties, with unkept black hair lazily sprawling down her shoulders. There were lines under her eyes as if she found sleep as elusive as a comb. She was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt with a rip over the right shoulder and stained in the middle. Her jeans were blue in color, heavily worn and clinging to a pair of muscular legs. Surprisingly enough, her sneakers looked brand new as if she'd just bought them. Or stole them. Given by her appearance she didn't look like one to afford such commodities.

She was holding a brown paper bag in her left hand, which she clung to her hip as if clutching a wound. Then it hit Yori – she was hurt! A dark stain creased her side and Yori need not be closer to realize it was blood. A slight crackle of the paper bag was what had alerted Yori to her presence. Still, combined with her bleeding hip, that she was able to get the drop on Yori only boosted her respect for her.

The woman's eyes widened. "Yuriko?"

Yori had no idea to whom she was referring to, but upon further inspection she found that the "weapon" the woman was holding was nothing more than a lighter. It was shiny as if only recently purchased. She would not be surprised if that was stolen as well.

"I don't believe this." Lowering the lighter, the woman's face softened. "You look just like your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yuriko." Her gaze drifted upward. "That belonged to her."

She realized that she was referring to her hairband.

"Though I have to say," She went on, "you have your father's eyes."

Yori paused. "You know my father?"

"That's an understatement." She cringed all of a sudden and fell two steps back. On reflex Yori moved to help her but the woman raised her hand. "It's okay. It's only a scratch." She took one peek at the gathering black mass on her shirt. "Okay maybe more than a scratch but I've seen worse." She forced herself to stand, pride taking over. "Sorry our first meeting in eighteen years couldn't have been under better circumstances. I'm Kimiko, but I guess you already figured that. You can call me Kim."

"You're the woman who summoned me."

"Asked more like it. I hoped Master Sensei didn't force you into this."

"I came of my own accord."

"Good." She smiled. "So you're Yori," she stated.

Yori nodded.

"You've grown. Last I saw you, you were just a baby. Bloody, wet, and crying your little heart out."

"You knew me when I was a baby?"

"I helped deliver you." Kim's eyes became distant as if they were looking into the past. "That was a happier time. Your parents were so proud of you and your brothers,"

"Brothers?!" Yori's mouth gawked.

Kimiko stopped. "You mean you don't know?"

"I thought I was an only child!" Her head felt woozy all of a sudden and for a moment she could not look Kimiko in the face. "I…I don't believe it. How can this be?"

"Well you see your mother and father loved each other very much and sometimes, when they were in the mood, they would,"

"I know how it happened!" Yori became so flustered she allowed her voice to rise. She quickly covered her mouth and settled down. "What I want to know is…why didn't Master Sensei tell me about them?"

"You ninjas love keeping secrets. Though I guess it's not just you." Her voice grew solemn.

Looking back, Yori asked, "What are their names?"

"Takashi and Yusuke Ishimura."

"Ishimura," Yori said. "So that is my family name."

"Your master didn't even tell you that?" Kimiko shook her head. "What did he tell you?"

"That my mother passed away and that my father…he went away."

"Talk about holding back punches." Kim tried to approach Yori, "Listen," but cringed again when the pain shot up her left side. This time, she allowed Yori to help her from falling. "Sorry, but I've got to deal with this first. You mind taking me to the bed?" Yori did not mind at all and assisted her in making her way across the room. Once she sat down, Kimiko opened the bag and removed a small bottle, some medical bandages, and some cotton swabs. Opening the bottle, an oily scent permeated the room. Iodine. She slowly lifted up her shirt and Yori could make out a deep cut just above her hipbone.

"What happened?"

"I met a guy I didn't like."

Yori sat down beside her. "And he cut you?"

"Actually his friend did. After I broke his nose." Kimiko took a swab and dipped it into the iodine before slowly applying it to her wound. She winced as the chemical did its work. "Some guys can't take no for an answer."

"The cut is deep. It will require stitches."

"My thoughts exactly. There's a bag underneath the bed. Take it out, and open up the first inside pocket. I have a kit in there."

"You mean to do it yourself?"

"Unless they teach Surgery 101 in that school of yours I don't think you can."

Grimacing, Yori bent down and looked for the bag she saw upon her earlier inspection of the room. She pulled it out and found the stitches in the exact place Kimiko told her. Other than a few articles of clothing and what looked like some money in an envelope there wasn't anything suspicious in it contents. The kit came with threads and Yori felt uncomfortable with the idea of putting it through one's skin. Once she disinfected the wound, Kimiko took the kit and began putting a thread to the needle. Then, in front of Yori, she began to close herself up.

"Dammit, this is my favorite shirt." She turned to Yori. "Could you get me a wet towel from the bathroom? Make sure the water's nice and cold."

"Sure." Yori left to do just that. When she returned she found Kimiko had removed her shirt altogether. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. There were marks all over her exposed skin. It was as if she'd been whipped, dragged, punched, kicked, stabbed and thrown so many times that her untouched flesh was almost indistinguishable from the rest.

Kimiko caught her staring. "It's been a rough eighteen years."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean,"

"Don't worry about it. It's the life I chose." Saying that made Kim pause. Many years ago, eighteen to be exact, she had said something along those lines. That was the day Kimiko turned her back on a normal life. It was the day the old Kimiko ceased to exist.

"Is something wrong?" Yori asked when she'd been silent for too long.

Coming to, Kimiko returned to her stitching. "No. That is, I guess when you live long enough, you start looking back on all your decisions and wonder if you really had any choice at all."

Coming to her side, Yori offered the wet towel. "What do you mean?" She asked as she took it.

"It's a long story." She bit her tongue as the needle pierced her flesh and came out the other end. "But I suppose you have the time."

Yori knelt before her. Her eyes almost pleading. "I came here to learn about my past. Master Sensei said you are the one who could tell me. Whatever his reasons, he obviously holds you in high regard so I will too. Please, Kim-san, tell me about my family."

"You may as well pull up a chair. You don't mind if I talk while I work, do you?"

"No. But perhaps it's best I wait until you finished."

"Nonsense. Grab one of those stools. Feel free to open up the window if the smoke is too much."

Yori did both. "Do you smoke often?"

"Actually I'm cutting back. Bad for your health and all." She wiped the blood with the towel and continued working. "That's something you don't have much of in my line of work."

"What is it you do exactly?"

Kimiko waited until Yori pulled the stool up and sat herself down like an obedient student awaiting the lesson to begin. "I'm a gopher."

A bewildered look crossed Yori's face.

"It means I go for things. You know, gopher this, gopher that. It's a play on words."

"I…see."

"It's stupid, I know. But I can't exactly go around telling people I'm a freelance assa…" Kimiko caught herself before she could finish, though the look on Yori's face told her it was too late. Sighing, Kimiko went on. "It's tough being a lone woman in today's world. One can only find so many things she's good at out without having to take off her clothes or put on a wedding ring. Some of us are meant to be dancers, some mothers. A few like yourself manage to do something few girls could ever do in their lifetime. As for the stragglers – well we take what we can get. We find a trade we're good at and we go for it. Gopher. Get it?"

"Anyway, one day I found myself having to make a choice." Kimiko became very serious. "Do I pick up the gun and shoot, or do I just stand there and die? Before I knew it, I found something I was good at. It's amazing what you can accomplish when your life is at stake."

"You killed a man?"

"Several in fact. It's what I do, Yori."

Having been spoken to in such a familiar manner with a woman she didn't even know – and a dangerous one to boot – Yori felt uncomfortable. This woman seemed to know everything about her; this meant they were on uneven grounds. But the more Yori listened the less she wanted to know at all.

She was halfway through the stitching process when Kimiko smiled. "You know I was scared at first. Your father assured me that I had no choice. That when the time came I acted on instinct and that was what saved my life. I used to have nightmares so bad I soiled myself every night. But little by little, I came to realize that when push comes to shove, the world still lives by the Law of the Jungle: kill to eat, or to keep from being eaten. The problem is once you've tasted first blood, the thirst becomes too powerful. You become something you didn't want to and in the end it's the only thing that will keep you alive because there's no returning to the life you once had."

Yori remained silent.

"Eventually you come to realize you can't trust anyone. All you have to rely on is yourself, yourself, and yourself. It's a lonely existence, but it's the only one open to people like me." Kim barely felt the stitches anymore and continued as if she were only coloring her nails. As the final needle went through, Kim washed off the remaining blood, put the needle away, and pulled out the medical bandages. She unfurled one and began rolling it around her waist. When she had finished her impromptu surgery, Kimiko placed all other items to the side and reached for the bag Yori pulled out. She got herself a new shirt, a sleeveless green one with an anime dog giving a puppy-dog pout.

Putting it on, Kimiko pulled her legs onto the bed and crossed them beneath her. "But you didn't come here to hear about my sad life. You want to know about the Ishimura clan don't you?"

"Please."

"Okay." Kim agreed. "Let me just start by saying your mother was a beautiful woman…"

* * *

The bar was dark, crowded, and reeked of liquor; just how Hoshi liked it. What better place for an outsider to hang out than with the dregs of society? Here she didn't stand out the way she did in other places. Here, the clientele, or most of it anyway, were focused solely on her body and damn where her parentage came from. Hoshi didn't mind all the stares she received just by walking through the door. Most ninjas would tell you it was best to hide in the shadows. To Hoshi, the best place to hide was in plain sight.

Hirotaka put on a brave front but she could tell he was sorely out of his element. His eyes darted from one table to the next, staring down anyone who gave him a dirty look or complaining whenever someone "accidentally" bumped into him. No one seemed to care. Hiro didn't belong here. He was the prettyboy, the heartthrob, a guy more suited to beach parties. Compared to Hoshi, Hirotaka was the proverbial nail, and as the proverb states, the nail that sticks out gets hammered.

Speaking of hammered…Hoshi ordered them a couple of drinks the moment they sat down. The booth she had chosen was at the far back of the room with a good view of the place. Hoshi relaxed, crossing her legs beneath the table and taking in the scene. About two booths down, behind Hirotaka, was a karaoke set where a middle-aged man in a sweaty shirt and wrinkled tie was attempting to sing an American song called "Barbie Girl." His groupies cheered him on despite his lack of talent. Japanese loved to watch others humiliate themselves for their enjoyment.

"So what's the deal with you and Yori?" The question came out of the blue and Hoshi was dancing in her seat to the upbeat tune as the man hit the chorus.

"Deal?"

"You know what I mean. You two are real tight, huh?"

"Yori-chan and I are close."

"How close is close?"

"We are comrades at arms."

"Is that all?"

"Should there be more?"

"Answering a question with a question is another way of avoiding the question. Do you love her or not?"

Such an upfront inquest stifled Hiro's stoic façade but he hid it well. Hoshi could try all she liked; she would not get the better of him like she did at the airport. This time, Hirotaka was ready.

"Would it bother you if I said yes?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Touché," Hoshi began to snap her fingers with the beat. "It wouldn't bother me at all."

"Well that's too bad. I would think, with the way you've been eying me, it would spoil your chances with me."

"And what makes you think I want to be with you?"

"You asked me here."

"Don't read too much into it, Hiro. You and me ain't happening."

"The night is young."

"And it would have to be pretty old for me to even consider being with you."

"There's always alcohol."

"You're out of your league. Yeah! COME ON, BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY! AH, AH, AH YEAH!"

Hiro smiled.

Their drinks arrived. "What is this," Hiro asked.

"I can't pronounce the real name, but locals call it the Devil's Concoction. Try it." Hoshi took a sip and let out a yelp. "Makes you feel alive!"

Eh, how bad could it be?

Moments later, Hirotaka was in the men's restroom coughing his lungs out. _By the gods,_ he thought, _I think I am about to meet my ancestors!_

Back at the booth, Hoshi had taken it upon herself to finish both her drink and Hirotaka's. She placed another order and began singing in tune to another song called "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" This time the man was joined by one of his cohorts and they sang a duet. Gods they were horrible, but they were having a good time.

Hoshi almost pissed herself from laughing when Hirotaka stumbled back into their booth. "You okay?" She asked through fits of laughter.

His eyes were red and sweat glistened his face. "My stomach is on fire."

"Anything named after the Devil will do that. I thought you were smarter than that, Hiro."

_So did I._

That's two for Hoshi. Hirotaka knew that if he wanted to get on the board, he'd have to take drastic measures. "It's too damn hot." Slowly, he began to remove his jacket.

Hoshi's eyes told him all he needed to know. Seeing Hiro's powerful arms exposed and covered in sweat sent chills down her spine, and to other nether realms. But she played it cool. She knew the game he was playing if he thought she didn't know.

"So if you and Yori aren't together, is she seeing anyone?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"Would it turn you on if I said yes?"

"Avoiding the question."

A devilish smiled appeared on her face. "Yes, Hiro. I am secretly in love with Yori. In fact, I've been in love with her all my life. Seeing her again has brought up a well of emotions I thought I'd forgotten. She's so hot." Her voice turned sultry. "If I had the chance I'd take her back to my place, rip off her clothes and have some hot, nasty, girl-on-girl sex. Does that turn you on?"

"If I were into that sort of thing."

"Oh come on! Every guy is into that sort of thing."

"I'm not every guy."

"Oh really?" She saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye and raised her foot beneath the table, creeping its way forward. "Then what's this?"

Hirotaka shot out of the booth, slamming into the waitress who was bringing their drinks, knocking the tray over and having him bawl her to the ground. Half the eyes in the bar turned in their direction. He apologized so many times that his face turned red. In the booth, Hoshi was laughing tears. The waitress bent over to pick up the tray and the cups. Hiro tried to help her but she politely waved him off. Secretly she was cursing his guts out. Only having so many witnesses prevented him from strangling Hoshi then and there.

The debacle concluded, Hiro sat back down and glared daggers at Hoshi. "That was uncalled for."

Feigning shyness, "But Hiro, I just want to have some fun."

"At my expense."

"That's the best kind. What fun is it when everyone is laughing at you?"

Any angrier and fumes would be coming out of his ears. He grabbed the edges of the table. "You are the biggest disgrace I have ever seen."

"Then you haven't seen much, because I can guarantee you there's far worse out there than me."

"I doubt it."

"No really. One time I met this thief; she was a real bitch!"

"Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"All this time, where were you?"

The sudden change in subject distracted Hoshi from her planned evening of taunts and teases. Hiro looked her square in the eye when he had asked the question, making sure to keep his own legs crossed to avoid any more "incidents."

"Oh you mean after I left," Hoshi concluded. "Around."

"Where?"

"Japan."

"So you've done nothing with your life."

"Nothing you'd enjoy."

"Apparently." He folded his hands on the table. "If you've spent the last four years lounging about in places like these it would explain a great deal."

"So you're analyzing me right now?"

"It's part of the job. If you remembered our lessons you'll know that a ninja tries to learn as much about his opponent as he can to acquaint himself with his strengths and weaknesses. Your tactics involve confusing your opponent by throwing them off guard and striking when they're most vulnerable. A commendable strategy and most effective. However, it only works when you have the element of surprise. Against a prepared enemy, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Like back at the airport?" She teased.

"Funny you should bring that up. Despite your initial attack I managed to adapt and fight back on equal terms. There were a few key moments where I could have struck at a vital position and bring you down for good. Do you know why I didn't?"

Placing her chin on her hands, smiling, Hoshi bit. "Why?"

"Because I was studying you."

"And what did you find out?"

"That you are a very angry person. Your technique is fast and precise, every bit as good as Yori's. I daresay even a bit better. But your heart is somewhere else. Every blow you struck, every attack you parried, I felt rage within you. Only your body was fighting, but not your soul. You only thought of playing a little game, knowing full well I wouldn't go all out in such a public space. In a test of will, I can say with all honesty that I would have won. And still can."

She curled an eyebrow. "Now that's a pathetic excuse for losing if I ever heard one."

"Talk all you want. You can't defeat me in a fair fight."

"I don't fight fair."

"That's the point. You'll lose."

"Losing sucks."

"We all lose sometimes. Life is not only about winning."

"Why can't you just admit I kicked your butt?"

"Because I know I am right. And Yori would agree with me."

"You guys are that tight, huh?"

"We are, as informal as I can describe it, best friends. Do you have any?"

"One's coming up right now."

"Hm?" Hirotaka turned to see the waitress return with a couple of new drinks. He apologized to her one more time before she left and turned to find Hoshi had already finished half of hers.

"So when did you lose it?" He asked.

"Lose what? My virginity?"

"Your confidence."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"People who are running away search for a place to hide their woes. This 'friend' of yours seems to give you great comfort."

"Always there when I need him."

"But do you need him other than to make you forget something you don't want to remember?"

Bringing the glass down rather hard, Hoshi leered at Hiro. "Look, doc, you think you've got me figured out but you don't. Now I'll be the first to admit I'm not the kind of girl you bring home to mom, and I sure as hell ain't the perfect ninja, but I do NOT run away from anyone or anything. Yamanouchi didn't want me so they kicked me out. End of story."

"I thought you said you left."

"They wanted to. I just saved them the trouble. You don't know what it's like being a, how did you put it, _gaijin_. People only see the side of me that isn't Japanese. They say I talk funny. I act strange. I'm weird. Let me ask you something: what's so fucking great about being normal? Everyone tries to act like everyone else. It sucks! I wasn't put on this Earth to live by anyone else's rules. If people want me they can take me as I am and if not, fuck them!"

"Is that you talking or the alcohol?"

"Both actually. Told ya we're good friends."

"And how long have you two known each other?"

"Long enough." She finished what was left. "You and Yori have your training; I have my buddy, here. Life can get tough and we all have our little Fortress of Solitudes. That's a Superman reference in case you don't know. You guys want to do that with your lives then go ahead. But don't try to convince me of the error of my ways. My ways have seen me through more crap than you can think of. I'm not much, Hiro, but I am a survivor."

Hiro's face softened.

"You gonna finish that?" He shook his head and she gulped down his beverage. Slamming it down and letting out a contented sigh, she looked to him and said, "Come on." Hoshi got up and moved over to grab Hiro by the arm, pulling him out of the booth.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go. I want to introduce you to my other friend."

* * *

Kimiko lit up a cigarette. Standing by the window, the woman took a deep puff, savoring the taste of nicotine. Her mind relaxed, she half sat on the windowsill, her other leg propping her up. Telling that story took a lot out of her. Took a long time too. She could really use a drink of water but as of now her body craved one thing and one thing only. Who was she to deny it after all she put it through? It was owed.

She let out a wisp of smoke, watching it deteriorate as it flew through the air. The night was warm, the humidity high. Kimiko missed the cool breezes of her home; the air rustling through the leaves and over the lakes. She hated city life. It was crowded, polluted; the people weren't as nice or as friendly. People were too dependant on technology. Henry Thoreau had it right when he said human beings should return to a more simple form of life; a life where they were dependant only on themselves and not some blasted machine.

Kimiko learned to become self-reliant quick. Kenji made sure she knew how to handle herself in every situation. If there's one thing that old bastard taught her well was how to survive. Problem is that was the only thing she knew how to do now. Always on the move, never staying in one place for too long, looking over her shoulder, around corners and behind doors; she'd made dangerous enemies in her years who wouldn't think twice about killing a young girl. Well Kimiko was no longer young and certainly no longer a girl. All she could do was stay one step ahead of them. That was getting harder every day. With each year she became slower and that made it harder to run. Someday, a knife might find her where she least suspects. Or a hand her neck. Or a bullet her heart.

That's okay. She didn't have much of a heart left anyway.

"Damn it's hot." She looked up at the fan. "Piece of shit."

Yori had not said a word. She was sitting on the stool; her back to Kimiko, her head lowered as if the weight of all she'd been told was weighing it down. Kimiko regarded her with sad eyes. "You alright?" Since she last saw Yori, Kimiko never imagined she would one day be speaking to the daughter of the man she swore her life to. Yori had been a baby then. Seeing the young woman she'd become filled Kimiko with a sense of maternity. She wasn't the nurturing type; not anymore at least, but her ties with the Ishimuras could never be completely severed. They had been her family. She had loved them. How could she not feel something for little Yori?

"You want something to drink? There's a soda machine around the corner. I could be right back."

Still nothing.

Kimiko took another whiff. This time she let it out slowly, the smoke coming in a steady stream. She looked at her cigarette. The butt glowed red and was burning out. How symbolic. Kimiko felt burned out too. Each time she smoked was another day off her life. She wondered if she would die with one in her mouth, her life force going out with the cigarette.

"I would offer you a cigarette, but I don't think your father would approve. He hated it when I picked up the habit. He used to tell me dulling your sense like that made you more vulnerable, easier to get the drop on. I told him, hell, in our line of work, what does it matter if we live to reach eighty? Least I'm the one killing myself and not some tattooed punk. This way when I meet the Almighty I can say I gave it my best shot, eh?" No reply. "Okay, bad joke. Not a lot of practice. I try to be optimistic. Helps what I do seem a little bit easier." When Yori still said nothing, Kimiko took one last puff and threw the cigarette out the window. "Look if it makes it easier, all the people I've killed were bad. I'm not a monster, Yori."

"It's not that," she said at last.

"Then what is it?"

"For so many years I've wondered about my father, my mother and now I find out I have brothers. Hiro-chan told me I might not like what I found out. He was right."

"Hiro-chan?"

"A friend from Yamanouchi. He came with me when I left."

Kimiko sat silent.

"My father…he was Yakuza. My mother was murdered. And now you mean to tell me you've no idea where my brothers are."

"Sorry, kid."

"Master Sensei would know. I just don't understand why…why would he keep all this from me?" Her hangs began to clench her skirt in frustration. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing back the pain behind them.

"It was to protect you, Yori. The men that came after your father that night worked for a very dangerous boss. If he knew where to find you he would have hunted you down. Your dad pissed him off royally when he left the Yakuza and those guys that came for him were nobodies compared to the army he has at his disposal. They would have killed you all, or worse. By separating you, your father knew you would be safe." Kimiko thought a moment. "Though I didn't really agree with their decision to keep you separate."

"Why didn't they send my brothers with me to Yamanouchi?"

"He wanted you to have a new life."

Yori looked at Kimiko.

"Your father," Kimiko went on. "If you stayed with your brothers you would have discovered the truth from them. You'd have known what happened to your mother and what your father set out to do. Kenji wanted you to start over in a place where he knew you could grow up in peace."

Yori looked to the floor.

"You would have loved him. He was a good man."

"Who'd rather I not know about my past. Not know where I came from. Who my parents were. That I have siblings. He'd much prefer it I have no history whatsoever."

"He'd much prefer you were safe."

"By living in ignorance."

Kimiko stood up. "Look, I don't agree with them keeping you in the dark for this long. I figured you'd find out the truth eventually…just not from me." Kimiko held her arm. "It's not my place."

"But you were a part of my family." Yori looked at her. "In a way that makes you my sister."

But Kimiko scoffed. "You don't want me for a sister."

"Why?"

"Just…because." Kimiko turned around.

Not leaving it at that, Yori left the stool and walked toward her. She stopped. "You did not tell me everything, Kim-san. What happened to you after you and my father left?"

There was a loud sigh. Whatever it was, it was obvious the older woman did not want to speak about it. She had given Yori back her past by telling her about her family; their names, where they lived, their favorite foods – she helped connect Yori with a part of her she thought lost forever. But after the death of her mother and their separation, she had no intention of revealing anymore than that. It's not like she needed to know. But there was still Kenji. And her brothers. Kimiko didn't know where to begin.

"We traveled a lot," She finally said, taking to pacing around the room. "Along the way your father trained me. I learned how to fight, how to use a weapon, how to stay hidden and keep a low profile." He did a good job, Yori thought. "You remember that man I mentioned to you, the one I killed? It was self-defense. Kenji didn't arrive in time and I had to fend for myself. It was a tough fight but I managed to get my hands on a gun…and I used it for the first time. When your father saw what happened he knew, as much as I did though I did not know it yet, that there was no turning back. I had become a part of this world. I was sixteen."

"The first five years we went place to place; mostly around southern Japan. Kenji had a lot of old friends and used those contacts to get us weapons and a roof over our heads. When we weren't running, eating, or sleeping, we were training. By the time I was eighteen, I could kill a man using a paper clip. Kenji had made me into a machine. His machine. Between the two of us there was nothing we could not do."

"The first time we struck back against the bastard who ruined our lives was in Yokohama. He was running a human trafficking operation out of the docks, bringing in poor girls from the Philippines, China, and other parts of Asia. They were to be sex slaves for Yakuza bosses and shady corporate businessmen. Not to mention a few corrupt ministers and district attorneys. When I saw what they were doing to those girls, some as young as twelve, I wanted blood. We snuck inside, killing every one of those sick fucks. By the time the cops arrived we were long gone. We split from Yokohama and moved on from there."

"We took down one operation after another. We left a trail of bodies behind us as a message to the Oyabun: your days are numbered, we are coming for you. Of course that did not mean we got off scot-free. The Oyabun sent agents to kill us. Time and again we became the hunted, tracked down by the deadliest bounty hunters in Japan. At one point, Kenji and I were forced to escape to Korea to lie low. Try as they might, the Yakuza could not strike at us there without dealing with the Korean Mafia, which Kenji had befriended years ago. For the moment we were safe. We spent two years in Korea preparing for the time when we would return. But as the days wore on, Kenji started to lose touch with our mission. He began having nightmares about Yuriko, far worse than anything he had before. Being separated from his children, not knowing where they were or how they were doing, it ate him alive inside."

At the other end of the room, Kimiko stopped. Reliving those memories were painful, but talking about it seemed to sooth her. She hadn't had anyone to talk to for some time now. Perhaps she was looking for a way to justify everything that they had done, to find meaning within the years of violence. Either way, it was nice to have someone listening.

"He loved you all so much. It killed him not seeing you. At night, I would hear him crying. Here was a man I'd watch kill his enemies without so much as batting his eyes and yet he'd fall to tears at the very mention of your names. Heh. Guess life's funny that way."

"Then…it was good my father had you with him. To remind him of what he was fighting for."

"He and I were partners – and so much more."

"You must have be…wait! What?!"

Kimiko's smile was resigned when she looked at Yori. "We were lonely. Things happened."

Yori did not even realize her mouth was hanging open. "Y-Y-You mean…you…and…my f-father…"

"Life's funny that way."

Now granted Kimiko was still an attractive woman, scars and all, and she was still of child-bearing age, but the notion of her and Kenji together churned Yori's insides like spoiled rice. "Forgive me for saying so, Kim-san, but you were young enough to be his daughter."

"I was legal."

"But still,"

"When a man and a woman need each other, Yori-san, age does not matter. It was only a few times so don't let it get to you."

_How many times is a few?_

Kim decided it was best they moved along. "We returned to Japan a few months later. Our Korean friends told us about a meeting going on between the Yakuza leaders. One of them was Saito." The mention of that name brought a steely glare to Kimiko's face. No manner of discipline could hide the contempt she had for that man. "He was the bastard who started all of this. Your father told me about him. Saito was a nephew of one of the old bosses. Back then, the Yakuza followed a strict code of rules which demanded honor and loyalty above all else. Kenji respected what they stood for then, but men like Saito changed all that. The new recruits were corrupt and greedy. They cared nothing for the old way of doing things. They wanted power and were willing to do anything to get it."

"But Saito was different. His ruthlessness was surpassed only by his ambition. He sought to become the most powerful of the Yakuza crime lords. His goal was to control the Japanese Underground, in effect forging his own shadow empire. Saito worked his way through the ranks, eventually becoming the right-hand man of one of the oldest and most-respected Yakuza bosses, Fujimori. Even then Kenji saw him for what he really was. He tried to warn Fujimori about Saito's corruption, but Saito was as charismatic as he was manipulative. He could turn an enemy into a friend; turn his staunchest opposition into his most loyal supporters. Eventually, he became Fujimori's most trusted advisor. That was the day Kenji decided to leave."

"They just left?" Yori may not know much about the criminal underworld, other than it was populated by scoundrels with no concept of honor, but she figured they did not just allow anyone to leave their ranks. The secrets those people knew, it could fall into the wrong hands, in their case the police. Once you were in there was no getting out.

"Your father was a close personal friend of Fujimori. To Fujimori, Kenji was like a son. He loved him. Kenji could get away with things no one else could. To the other Yakuza bosses, he was untouchable. So trusted was he that Fujimori was only too ecstatic when Kenji asked for his daughter's hand in marriage."

Kimiko knew she was about to drop the bombshell but felt it was best not to stall. "That woman was your mother, Yori."

Yori turned pale.

"When your father told me the truth I found it hard to believe. Yuriko was the last person you'd suspect of being part of a mob family. But she was. She was Fujimori's only daughter…and the light of his life. He loved her more than anything. So when Kenji came to Fujimori telling him he wanted to leave the clan with Yuriko he did not deny them. There were many dissenting voices and only Fujimori's position kept there from being any bloodshed. But as powerful as he was, there was still a price to pay. Next to Yuriko, Fujimori had another prized possession, something that no other Yakuza boss held. Only by sharing this secret with the other Oyabun were Yuriko and Kenji allowed to leave in peace."

"What was it?" Yori asked.

But Kimiko only shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Kenji swore an oath to keep that secret. Even after leaving he still retained loyalty to Fujimori. So I never found out what it was. It must have been something, however. If it kept Fujimori's enemies from coming after your parents then it must have been something indeed."

"I see."

"But I've strayed. Forgive me. I was about to tell you the last time I saw your father." She heard Yori's intake of breath when she said that. "We planned to kill Saito but we knew it wouldn't be easy. The crime bosses were meeting in an old estate which had once been home to a high-ranking Daimyo in feudal times. It was impregnable. But your father still had friends within the organization. He contacted one of them and he managed to sneak me in as a Geisha girl. I managed to coax one of the guards away from his position with promises of some late night frivolity. This brief lapse in attention allowed Kenji to sneak in. We took out the guard and I donned his uniform to keep up appearances. I made my rounds while your father snuck inside."

"Our plan was to kill Saito in his room. Sounded easy enough. A simple assassination. I was still patrolling the perimeter when I heard gunshots. The entire place was up in arms and I thought your father had been spotted. Then I realized there was a coup attempt. Saito's men and those who had switched allegiances had started killing everyone in the estate. It was a bloodbath. Luckily the guard I impersonated was one of those who had sided with Saito so no one suspected me as of yet. I managed to get inside, eliminating those who saw through my disguise. When I arrived at the dining room I found the bodies of all the Yakuza leaders. All but one…Saito."

"It was his coup all along. He lured all his rivals into one place so as to take them all out at once. Had to give it to him, it was a brilliant move. With no opposition, Saito effectively controlled the Yakuza and hence all illegal activities in Japan. But I didn't think about it then. I was busy looking for your father. I searched far longer than I should have with so many enemies about. Eventually I was found out. I managed to escape but not without being wounded. Took me four days to reach a safehouse. By then, Saito's people were everywhere."

"That happened about five years ago. I went deep into hiding, moving from one place to another. I contacted the Koreans but even they wouldn't help me. Saito was just too dangerous. Japan, my home country, had become my prison. I couldn't sneeze without looking over my shoulder. I tried once or twice to find out what happened to your father but all leads turned up cold. Finally I turned to the last person on Earth I felt could help me. We kept minimal contact with Master Sensei who would provide some aid without getting too much involved. Interpol and Japanese authorities were leaning too hard on the Yakuza and too much interference may have jeopardized Yamanouchi so all our dealings were under the table."

"Truth be told, I didn't want to get Yamanouchi involved either. This was my fight. This was the task I had signed on to when I joined your father. It wasn't until recently I figured out it was shame that kept me from calling you sooner. I was too ashamed to admit defeat. I felt I could take on Saito on my own. I was wrong. It took some time but I found a way to reach you. I also wanted to speak to you personally." Kimiko stepped up to Yori, looking her straight in the eye, "Yori," she pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry."

Yori was taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion. She could hear Kimiko sniffling back tears and her chest convulsed with soft sobs. Ultimately she returned the hug and spoke in a nurturing voice. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kim-san."

"I tried to find him, Yori, I really did. I just couldn't live with myself."

"You've done more than anyone could have asked for. Without you I'd have never found out about my parents, my brothers, or my history. If my father is as you say then I know he would be proud of you…" her voice dimmed. "Wherever he is."

Suddenly Kimiko cringed. "That's just it." She pulled back to look Yori in the face. "I know where he is."

"What?!"

"It was last week. I managed to discover his whereabouts. You don't know what it was like finding out he was still alive after all this time. Heaven knows what he's been through." Kimiko wiped her eyes. "It must have been hell for him."

Yori's hands clasped her arms. "Where is he? Please, you must tell me." The urgency in her voice was very apparent. Suddenly she had the chance to see her father. Be he in Japan or the farthest reaches of the world, Yori would find him and bring him back.

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Saito's powerbase. He's being held in the basement of a corporate building. No one would suspect it would actually be a holding cell for Yakuza prisoners."

"Which building?"

"The Nakasumi Tower over in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku. Got it!" Yori brushed pass Kimiko who grabbed her hand rather forcefully.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rescue my father," she told her as if it was the most obvious question in the world – which it was.

"But you can't. It's too dangerous. Return to Yamanouchi, talk to Master Sensei. He will figure out a way to rescue him."

"This is my mission. Besides, I have Hirotaka to help me."

"Two ninjas does not an army make. You have no idea the resources Saito commands, Yori. There are more than thugs and hitmen at his disposal. Saito has criminals from all over Asia at his disposal. Fallen monks from China, terrorists from Mindanao, supernatural beings that can manipulate shadow, and monsters from the deepest ranges of the Himalayas. Even with the element of surprise there is no way you two could penetrate that tower all by yourself. You need Sensei's help."

"Returning to Yamanouchi would take too much time. Tokyo is much closer. And…" she paused.

"And?"

"Rallying the school would only reveal my family history to the other students. Yakuza are criminals, Kim-san. If it were found out my parents were both Yakuza and that my father was once a high-ranking lieutenant, it could make me lose face with my peers." Her eyes closed. "I do not want my heritage to become common knowledge."

"But Yori,"

"Hirotaka and I are more resourceful than you think. Master Sensei taught us well."

"Pride goeth before the fall, little one. Do not overestimate your abilities but most of all," her grip tightened. "Do _not_ underestimate Saito."

Yori turned to her. "Will you help me then?"

Kim's grasp loosened until she finally let go.

"You've been fighting Saito for years. Your knowledge of his operations would prove invaluable to us."

"I…can't."

"Why?"

"I just…Yori, I've failed too many times."

"You can still,"

"No." Kimiko went over to the window and hung her head. "I am sorry."

"You told me you were ashamed. That is why you did not seek outside help until learning what happened to my father. Now you have the chance to redeem yourself and you choose not to do anything?" Yori then added, "Have you lost more than your pride? Have you lost your confidence?"

"You wouldn't understand. You can't. Not unless you've been what I've been through."

"I think I understand enough. You are scared of failing again."

"Please…"

"I am here now. Between you and I, we can fix everything so that it is back to the way it was."

"It will never be back to the way it was."

"We can rebuild,"

"You're clueless."

"But Kim-sa…"

"Enough!" She yelled, rearing on Yori as if about to attack. "Don't think you know where I am coming from. All the years you've been safe at Yamanouchi, training, eating three square meals with a roof over your head and warm bed to sleep in……what would you know what I have been through? I have suffered things no young woman should have to suffer from. I've done things too terrible to imagine. I became that which I was fighting against. What little humanity I have left is hanging by a thread. You think I'm afraid? Girl, you do not understand what fear is. I've fought things you only see in your darkest nightmares. I've killed human beings. Have you ever done that? No."

"People may look at you and see a skilled warrior; someone to be respected. But I look at you and I see a feigned little girl who's no idea how cruel the world can be. The type of enemy you'll going against is more heinous than you can possibly imagine. You are not ready. No amount of training can prepare you for the world I grew up in so don't you dare patronize me!" Kimiko was on the verge of losing it. Her teeth were bared and her fists clenched. Breathing heavily, she was almost spitting out those last words.

Watching her now, Yori saw a completely different woman. Her gaze was not one of anger but of pity. Things that happened to Kimiko, things in her past, they had twisted this once wonderful person into a killer. Survival was all she knew now. Going up against Saito, the most powerful Yakuza in Japan, was nothing short of suicide. It went against her very nature.

With a solemn voice, Yori folded her hands before her. "I am sorry." She bowed reverently. "I did not mean to anger you. You have done more than could ever be asked of anyone. I thank you." Then she stood up. "But I am still going to see my father." She turned and went to the door. Halfway out, Yori stopped. "I do not think any less of you for not coming, Kim-san. But now I see it's not what I think that really matters. Somewhere along the way you lost yourself. Until you can find the person you once were then you will never be at peace. If not, then survival is really all you have left, and that's no life at all."

Kimiko heard the door close. She sounds so much like Yuriko, she thought. Her mother's strength of character combined with her father's courage. Truly the Ishimuras were blessed.

And Kimiko…what did she have? Kimiko felt her latest scar. Another reminder of a miserable life.

* * *

Yori felt the leering eyes of the bouncers as she approached the bar. One tried to stop her but she told them that Hoshi sent her and he let her through. The inside was a bit livelier as people cheered and drank to their heart's content. Searching for her fellow ninjas, Yori spotted Hoshi chatting up a storm with the bartender, a man who clearly had too much of an interest in her.

His eyes lingered upon her sensuously until he spotted Yori walking up to them.

"Hoshi-san," Yori said as she ignored him. "Where is Hiro-chan?"

"Yori. I was wondering when you were gonna drop by. So how'd it go?"

"Our meeting was…informative. But we must go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Why the hell for? It's too loud over there."

It's too loud in here, Yori thought. "Sometimes you may be called upon to travel to various places during a mission and," she paused when she saw the bartender eyeing her. "Do you mind, sir?"

"Not at all." His voice sounded like he was choking. The smell of smoke and liquor was all over him. Yori held her nose.

"Pardon us." She grabbed Hoshi and pulled her away, the man not taking his eyes off their receding bums once.

"Hiro-chan and I need to leave for Tokyo immediately. Can you find us a mode of transportation?"

"Shit I can take you."

"Please do not curse. It belittles you. Besides, your priority was to assist us while in Nagasaki. We will not be here much longer so your task is done."

"What are you going to do in Tokyo?"

"I am afraid it is a private matter, Hoshi-san. Forgive me."

"I'm going."

"What?"

"I haven't had a real assignment in a long time. It'd be nice to hang with you guys again."

"This is not a game."

"So we play for keeps, my kind of style. I can have us a plane in ten minutes."

"But,"

"Hush." Hoshi silenced Yori with a finger to her lips, curving it back rather comically. "I'll take care of everything. Have a few drinks and relax. You look tense."

"I dnt drnk," Yori mumbled with Hoshi's finger still in place.

Hoshi grabbed her hand. "That's funny." She took her to the karaoke stage. "Your boytoy doesn't seem to have a problem with that."

"My boytoy?" she found out what Hoshi meant when she found Hirotaka singing on stage with two guys. All three were drunk, barely standing. The men in suits had their shirts open and out of their pants. Hiro had his arms around each of them in a brotherly embrace, all trying to sing into the mike while keeping straight. "Quit playing games with my heart," was all she managed to make out as the rest became indecipherable.

"Hiro!"

Upon hearing her voice, Hirotaka cried, "Hey, Yori! Come sing with me."

"Get down here!"

"You come up here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing. These are my friends Kanzaki-san and Miyamoto-san. They didn't think I could sing but I showed them."

Turning on Hoshi, "Did you put him up to this?"

"We sang a couple of duets earlier. Got to admit he can carry a tune better than most men. You should have seen him when we played Ricky Martin. Boy was shaking his Bon-Bon like nobody's business."

The picture sent a shiver through Yori. "You are a manipulative woman."

"We all are, Yori. Deal with it."

"Hey, Yori! Come sing this song with me." Hiro's friends stumbled off the stage as the song ended. "Come on!"

"I do not believe this. Hiro, come down now!"

"Oh I can get down."

"No I mean off the stage."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving."

"Just one more song."

"Hiro!"

"This one's for you!" A new tune started to another very popular boy band.

_Quit playing games with my head._

_I'm a sport but I'm not a toy._

_Let's not analyze what I said._

_I don't want to be a complex boy._

_I can't tell if you're serious._

_When you are so delirious._

_Are you just playing me, baby?_

_Is that a yes, no, or maybe?_

_Yeah……………………_

And Hiro just went on. Yori hid her face in embarrassment. Then she realized the one who should really be embarrassed was Hirotaka. She would hold this over him the rest of his life.

* * *

A lot of dialouge in this one. Sorry, but I needed to get the backstory out of the way. Least now we know what Kenji and Kimiko have been up to all these years. What did you guys think of the new Kimiko? I tried to make her a tragic character, though I'm not so sure I did a good job. Also, I like to apologize if all the talking bored you. This was the main reason I installed the Hiro/Hoshi sequence so as to add humor and break up the monotony. The next chapter will have plenty of action, that I promise you.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Darev: I've just hit a milestone. We are officially a third of the way through. This concludes the first arc of the story and I am pleased with how it's going so far. I can finally see myself finishing a KP story. To my readers (all two of you) you guys are the best!!

* * *

Yori had no idea how she did it, but Hoshi booked them on the next flight to Tokyo. With a simple call, she had all three of them seated at the head of the plane with all the first-class accommodations they could ask for. Yori would have preferred to call in a Yamanouchi operative for assistance, but Hoshi told her she'd take care of it and she did. They left Nagasaki behind them, Yori once again by the window seat while Hoshi kicked back; listening to her own music via the complimentary iPod she'd been provided by the staff.

The seats were very spacious – much too big for a small woman like Yori. She fidgeted a lot, trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually she just pulled her legs in and sat as she would as if meditating in the dojo back home.

"These seats must have been expensive," Yori told Hoshi. "How did you manage to get tickets on such short notice?"

Overhearing Yori, Hoshi paused her music selection. "What? Oh the seats? Don't worry about it. I've got connections."

"Nothing illegal I hope."

This made Hoshi laugh which was not what Yori intended. "If it was, we'd be traveling even better than this, I promise you."

"Do you know someone at the airport?"

"Nope."

"Then how,"

"Yori." Hoshi silenced her with a finger. "Ever heard the expression 'never look a gift horse in the mouth?'"

"I…yes."

"Then don't worry your head off and just relax. Take it easy. Kick back." She motioned to the seat behind her. "Like Hiro-chan there."

Yori did look back. Hirotaka was out cold, his body slowly fighting through the alcohol he chugged back at the bar. It was so embarrassing having to drag his drunken form onto the plane with everyone looking. Standard procedure forbade airplanes from letting drunks on board an out-bound flight, but Hoshi managed to get them through without so much as a question. Right now, Hirotaka slumped to the side, his mouth wide with drool slowly traveling down his chin. The passenger next to him, while having plenty of room to herself, etched away as far as she could from Hiro.

"His breath stinks." Yori pinched her nose. "I still cannot believe you allowed him to get this drunk."

"He's a big boy. Not my fault if he doesn't know his limits."

"You should have stopped him."

"From having a good time? Now what kind of hostess would I be if I did that?" Her teeth showed with her smile.

"Speaking of hostess," Yori started. "Why are you accompanying us? I thought Nagasaki was your protectorate."

"It's just a place I hang out. I get around you know."

"I don't know."

"Better that way, I suppose. But hey, I got us a nice ride so why are you grilling me?"

"Grilling?" Her face questioned.

Hoshi sighed. "Look, I'm tagging along, I proved I can be a great help, so what's the problem?"

"I do not have a problem with your coming with us. I just want to know why."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Hoshi spared a glance behind her and then leaned in toward Yori. "I'm secretly in love with Hirotaka."

"What?!"

When Hoshi laughed, Yori's eyes narrowed. "I am not amused, Hoshi-san."

"Lighten up, Yori. It was just a joke. And just call me Hoshi. We're friends right?" She eyed her. "Right?"

"I guess." In truth, she did not know how to answer that. She was always taught to be polite and respectful – even if she found the person she was dealing with most distasteful. It's not that she found Hoshi to be in that category, but she just didn't know her that well. Once, when she was still at Yamanouchi, Yori felt that she and Hoshi may become good friends but her departure changed all that and she was left wondering what if. Now that they could pick up where they left off, Yori wasn't sure she wanted to explore that relationship. Something was different about Hoshi. Call it ninja's intuition, but she wasn't the same girl Yori once knew.

"Good." Hoshi went back to listening to her music.

Yori went back to looking out the window. She cringed when she heard Hirotaka snore but did not turn around. He made his bed now he may sleep in it.

She found her thoughts drifting back to Kimiko. Yori could not help but feel responsible for her. She was the reason, however inadvertently, that her life had become such a mess. It was her father's past that ruined Kimiko's future, and that shame carried on to Yori. She promised that she would somehow fix this; find a way to help Kimiko reclaim what she had once been. Afterall, it was Kimiko who had returned something that was missing in Yori's life – it's only fair she return the favor.

Thinking about Kimiko made her think about her father. Kimiko explained to her in great detail what Kenji looked like but that was many years ago, before Yori ever knew him. He was a different man now. A different person. What kind of person was left to be seen.

What would she say to him when they met? Would it be a happy reunion? Could they return to being father and daughter? Or would he continue his quest for vengeance – dragging Yori along with him?

No. She decided she would not allow herself to become like Kimiko. Vengeance was a twisted path that always strayed from your chosen road. Should she lose herself on that path there would be no going back. That way of life nearly ruined him beyond redemption, if that was even plausible anymore. This Saito, this Yakuza kingpin, must be an evil man indeed if he could turn two such wonderful people into what they became. Then again, her father was in the Yakuza before this happened…as was her mother.

Does that hateful blood run through Yori's veins? She held her hand. She could feel the warmth in the fingers and the heartbeat through her wrists. Deep down may be a part of her she hoped did not exist. She was reminded of Fukushima, the youth who betrayed Yamanouchi. He had allowed the dark seed within him to grow and thrive and Yori nearly paid the ultimate price.

Then there was Monkey Fist, the demented simian hybrid who was the sworn enemy of Yamanouchi. Good men once. No more. Would she ever fall like they did? Like Kenji? Like Kimiko?

* * *

"I get this room!" Hoshi announced upon entry. "Yori, you and Hiro-chan can have the bedroom – you being so close and all."

"I'd much prefer it if you help me with my baggage." Yori's voice came from the hall.

"All our bags are already here." Hoshi strode in and made herself comfortable on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and placed her weary legs on the footrest. "Gotta say, for ninja, you two do take a lot of stuff. Did you bring the entire dojo with you?"

Grunting, Yori appeared by the doorway with Hirotaka. She had his arm slung over her shoulder and was carrying him as if he'd been wounded in a battle. Hirotaka was barely awake. Yori had to drag him every step of the way. It was embarrassing but he was her comrade and responsibility and she would not have strangers looking after him. That being said, you'd think a fellow ninja like Hoshi would have helped. No such luck.

Yori moved toward the seat adjacent to Hoshi. A small, glass table sat before the two pieces of furniture and Hiro's foot bumped into it, forcing a protest from his mouth. "Serves you right," Yori said. Dumping him unceremoniously on the lazy chair, Yori discarded him with a dusting of hands. "I am very ashamed of you, Hiro-chan."

All he did was groan.

Yori closed the door to their suite. It was splendid boarding, more well-manicured than anything Yori had seen. The floor was solid marble, its sheen allowing Yori to see herself where she stood. The ceiling was six feet above her head, easily accommodating the tall, foreign guests which frequented this hotel. The first room was a taste of decadence. Large enough to fit several cars, the guest would travel down a small flight of stairs into a lavish, decorated abode that would make the ancient Romans proud. The room had a more Western feel, with Ionian columns lining the corners and white walls and doors with golden handles. A forty-inch flat-screen TV sat between two statues of the goddesses Venus and Diana – goddesses of Love and the Hunt respectively – with a plush blue carpet leading to the semi-circle of chairs and couches at the very center.

Hoshi was scrolling through the list of channels on the guide provided for them. "Ooh, Evil Eye for the Bad Guy is on!" She smiled cheesily at Yori. "And who says Americans don't have taste?"

Yori walked briskly to the seating area. Standing before Hoshi with her hands on her hips, Yori glowered at her with accusing eyes. Hoshi dropped the guide to stare back, albeit questioningly. "What?"

"We do not have time to waste. Do you know where the Nakasumi Tower is?" Hoshi nodded. "Then take me there at once."

"Commanding aren't we?" Hoshi set aside what she was reading and sat up straight. She found Yori's imperious stature rather amusing though she'd never tell her that. Funny or no, Yori was determined to do whatever it is she set out to do. Sides, Hoshi liked Yori and she didn't want to patronize her. "I will take you there, Yori. But how about we rest first? We can go there tonight."

"I'm afraid time is of the essence. We must go now."

"Yori, what's this all about?"

"I told you that it was a private matter."

"True. But I'm involved now. That means I deserve a little more info before I help you any further."

Insulted, Yori turned away. "So is that why you came? Because you wanted to invade my privacy? Hiro-chan is right, you have no honor!"

"Sorry. That didn't come out right. What I mean is," Hoshi chose her words. "Look, Yori, consider me a tool. I'm here to help you, but only if you use me the right way." Then she added. "Boy did that come out wrong."

"The best way you can help is to take me to Nakasumi Tower."

"To do what?"

"That is my business."

"Yori." Hoshi's eyes strayed to Hiro's sleeping form. "Does Hirotaka know?"

"Yes. But why," She gawked, turning on her. "You will not pry the information out of him!"

But Hoshi smiled. "I have my ways."

"How?"

"Hey, I got honor boy there drunk as a skunk just a few hours ago. Imagine what I can do with a few minutes, a couple martinis," She fluffed her breasts. "And these."

Yori sighed. "You are impossible."

"I'm also a friend," Hoshi said. "Believe me, Yori. I want to help you any way I can. But to do that you have to at least give me the details of the mission. I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, just what your plans are. You've seen what I can do." She motioned to the room. "I have resources. Make use of them."

Much of what Hoshi said rang true, although Yori was still cautious around her. It was not only a matter of privacy but of trust. Bonds took time to develop and were very easy to break. The only other person in this room she trusted above all others was laying unconscious in a drunken sprawl – of no use to her or her mission. Hoshi on the other hand, proved quite capable of doing what she set out to do. It was just the two of them and, Yori concluded, sneaking into a Yakuza den filled with unknown dangers was not something she was looking forward to alone.

Finally, she decided to enlighten Hoshi to her plight. "Very well."

Hoshi waited until she sat down before giving her ear.

"I am here to rescue someone. Someone…important to me."

"How important?" Hoshi pressed.

Yori glared at her momentarily; then realizing it wouldn't hurt said, "My father."

"Go on," Hoshi said as if the revelation meant nothing to her.

"That woman I spoke to, Kimiko, she told me my father was being held in the basement of the Nakasumi Tower."

"Why?"

"It's…a long story. Suffice it to say it has been difficult for him and I want to free him as soon as possible." She nervously folded her hands together and purposely avoided looking Hoshi in the face. Yori was never comfortable talking about herself let alone her family history – which by the way, she'd only just learned. It also felt strange talking about her father as if she'd known him her whole life. "Difficult" was hardly the right word. She had no intention of reciting the whole story but hoped at least it would get some sympathy from Hoshi.

Hoshi studied Yori, crossing her legs in the process. "Fair enough. How do you plan on getting him out of there?"

"I was thinking of doing some reconnaissance. Perhaps then I may find some way inside."

"Using your ninja skills to break him free?"

Yori nodded.

"Yori, you're a good ninja. I can tell just by looking at you. But it seems to me recon is not your game." Before Yori could argue the point, Hoshi raised her hand. "Do you understand what it means? It means to gather information on the enemy before making your move. Did this Kimiko woman tell you anything about the defenses they might have? What kind of personnel or obstacles you'd have to face?" She knew the answer before Yori shook her head. "And now you just plan of scoping the place out? Walking along outside? In broad daylight where a thousand cameras can have your picture by lunch? Do you have any idea what Nakasumi Tower is?"

"A tower, I take it?"

"Leave the sarcasm to me, honey. Let me enlighten you. Nakasumi Tower is only slated to be the largest building in Tokyo. It's still under construction but already dwarfs everything around it. To top it off, the man responsible for it is one of the richest men in the world and one of the most famous faces in Japan: Nakasumi Ito. The guy's a billionaire toymaker. Which brings up an important question?" Hoshi brought her hand to her chin. "What is your father doing locked up in the basement of Nakasumi Tower in the first place?"

Yori shied away.

"There's something you're not telling me. That's okay. I'll find out sooner or later." _Sooner rather than later_. "But the place is going to be heavily guarded. Nakasumi doesn't play around when it comes to protecting his secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if that place has got better security than the Imperial Palace. Breaking in there won't be easy even for ninja like us. We're going to need a plan of action. We'll have to set up our escape plan before we make our entrance."

"Then," she continued. "We're going to have to figure out how we're going to get your father out of there."

"I will carry him," Yori said as if it were that simple.

Hoshi did not see it that way. "That alone tells me you've never done a rescue. Sneaking around by yourself is easy, Yori. Try doing that while carrying someone with a wounded leg. Trust me, it's no fun. Especially when there are heavily-armed goons gunning for you. It slows you down and puts you in the very, very bad position of having to play escort. If you're found out, then you have to protect your target and yourself. Don't count on him helping you if he's beaten to a bloody pulp. Your target is a major consideration in these things."

"You sound like you've had much experience."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe. I've had to break people out of prison!" Her gaze darkened. "A Chinese prison."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Hoshi relaxed. "Anyway, between the three of us we should be able to get him out of there easy enough, so maybe I'm just being paranoid." She looked over at Hirotaka. "Hiro-chan can carry your daddy while me make sure the coast is clear."

"Seeing as how he shamed Yamanouchi it is the least he can do."

"My thoughts exactly."

Yori started. "But then how do we…_recon_ the tower if we can't get near it."

"Already got it covered. IT?"

"IT?"

"You heard? Yeah…see what you can find out."

Yori glanced around the room. Other than Hirotaka, there was no one else besides them. "Who are you talking to?"

She noticed Hoshi titling her head slightly to the side as if listening in on something.

"Are you…feeling well?"

"Hold on a minute," she said and looking at Yori. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…you're talking to yourself."

"Oh. I sometimes forget how this might look." Hoshi pointed to her left earring. "It's a communication device. My friend's on the other line."

"Your friend?"

"I have friends."

"How come we've never seen her?"

"It's a he. And the reason is because he's locked himself up in his room and never comes out." She saw the look Yori gave him. "He's a bit of an Otaku."

"Ah." She nodded. In Japanese culture, an Otaku was the equivalent of the American geek. These were boys (and sometimes girls) who spent their days reading manga, watching anime, and playing video games. They were socially inept, had difficulty being around women, and almost always had a stench permeating from their person. They were not usually attractive so Yori pictured an overnight youth sitting in front of his computer looking at online porn. She shivered.

"He's also a hacker," Hoshi's words rang out. "Smartest kid I've ever met." She smiled a moment. "Why you're welcome, IT."

"Why do you call him that?"

"All hackers have nicknames. Kind of like fanfiction writers. Think it makes them sound cool or something, I don't know." Hoshi paused to listen. "I'm just saying…what's wrong with the name your mom gave you?" Then she sighed. "Oh that's mature, IT. Really mature."

Yori could not help but smile. Just knowing Hoshi had a friend made her feel more relaxed around her. Made her seem less of a lone wolf and more of a team player. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute! A hacker? Does that mean back at the airport when the lights went out,"

"IT says it was nothing. Airport security over here is as bad as in America," Hoshi told her. "Oh and Yori? He says that half the security personnel were looking at your ass when you arrived." Listening again, Hoshi cackled. "He gives you a ten out of ten!"

At that, Yori blushed, given her tan skin a radish coloring. She sank further into the chair as if that would forever protect her rear end from peeping toms.

"Don't feel so bad, Yori. IT has seen a lot of girls online and he says you're the prettiest by far."

"Online?!"

"You know, chat rooms and such."

"I'm sure." Yori stifled a complaint.

"Thanks, IT." Hoshi sat up and began walking away. "Yes, punch it up here will you?"

Yori followed her to the computer desktop on the far wall. The screen flashed followed by building schematics. On the top read, in English, Nakasumi Tower. "Got it." Hoshi sat herself down and began looking it over. "Kid works fast."

Leaning over her shoulder, Yori studied it as best she could. Not particularly gifted in architecture, she could nevertheless tell it would be a marvelous structure upon completion. The green grid revealed the interior as well as the exterior. The two girls were looking at the very innards of the most high-security buildings in the country. Yori almost felt like she was intruding.

"What do you think?" She asked Hoshi.

"Hm." Hoshi watched a bit more before pointing. "There! See the elevator?"

Yori looked. "But there is no elevator."

"Right. There's just a shaft running down the length of the tower. That's how we get in."

Yori stood back. "You mean to grapple down an empty shaft hundreds of feet above the ground?"

Hoshi swiveled around until she was facing her. "We're ninja. We'll manage."

"I don't think we have ropes that big."

"We'll use the cables."

"I don't look forward to climbing that way again with my father over my shoulder."

"Then we'll find a different way out."

"Won't there be security?"

"There's always security. Risk is part of the job." She turned back around. "If it wasn't we'd be, I don't know, contestants on some crappy game show." She typed something on the keyboard. The map panned down to show the basement. "Three floors. That's a lot of room to cover."

"We need to narrow it down."

"Already have." Hoshi pushed a button and a red dot appeared in a room on the lowest level. "There's your daddy."

"But how,"

"Simple," Hoshi turned again. "It's the only heat signature in the entire complex."

"What?"

"Your father's the only human being down there."

"But that would mean he's alone, unguarded."

"Not the same thing, Yori. In fact, he may not be either. I'd wager he's protected by some automatic security system so advanced that even a fly couldn't get in."

Yori's heart sank.

"But don't forget," Hoshi brightened. "We have a world-renowned hacker at our disposal."

"And he can help us get in?"

"Like nerds at a convention." Hoshi cringed all of a sudden, touching her earring. "I didn't mean it like that…wait! Oh come on! I was joking."

Yori chuckled.

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of the future. In the heart of Shinjuku rose the indomitable Nakasumi Tower. Its sleek design made its neighbors look like relics of the twentieth century. Like all Nakasumi Corporation buildings, it was heavily automated. There were only two security guards in the entire building and they were stationed at the main entrance. One of them was already half asleep, while the other was watching a baseball game on television. One would chalk this up to laziness but in truth there was hardly any need for human guards. Their only purpose was to serve as formality should anyone come through the door. That was unlikely to happen being that the entire grounds was off limits to visitors.

Throughout the halls and on each floor, scores of security droids patrolled the office space. They were about four feet in height with tracks instead of feet; their head constituted of a flat visor connected to a broad metallic body of complex circuitry. While armed, the droids possessed non-lethal weapons. Nakasumi wanted to ensure that while it did not tolerate intrusions, it would retrain trespassers by humane means.

Cameras were posted on every corner – scanning left, then right, and back again. Almost every blind spot had some sort of surveillance. A tiny buzzing sound signified the approach of an automated glider the size of an insect. The glider was small in comparison to its larger, ground-based cousins yet was capable of emitting a fierce electric shock powerful enough to render a grown man unconscious.

No one would suspect the many security measures hidden behind the walls of the tower. From a distance it appeared quiet and unassuming.

"Still waters run deep."

"What?"

Hoshi turned to face Hirotaka who was still fighting off the remnants of his hangover. "It's a saying. It means,"

"I know what it means," He said in a grouchy voice. Seems his ears had yet to fully clear up. At least now he was able to move of his own accord and formulate words without sounding as if he was having a heart attack. When he had finally regained himself, Hiro glared at Hoshi with murderous eyes. "It's your own fault," she told him. And that's what made him angrier. He allowed himself to be fooled by this vixen once again. Can she blame him for glaring daggers at her every time she turned her back?

"How are you holding up?"

"Your concern is dually noted, Hoshi-san. But I assure you I will not be a hindrance to this mission."

"Hope not. You're the one who's going to carry daddy-sama."

Hiro shook his head. "I still can't believe she told you."

"You were out cold. Yori needed someone to talk to so we talked. Girls like to talk."

Hirotaka turned away, doing his best to pretend she wasn't there. Hoshi smiled. They were both donned in their black ninja _gi_ except with their faces exposed. Doing a little last-minute reconnaissance before they broke into "Fort Nakasumi", as Hoshi nicknamed it, was actually her way of breaking the ice with Hiro. They would need to rely on each other once inside and she didn't want someone holding a grudge watching her back.

She sent Yori off to check their equipment while she joined Hirotaka at their vantage point.

"You know I was wrong about you," Hoshi began. "You really know how to mellow out. You sing pretty well too."

Hiro said nothing.

"Okay, tough guy. I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry for tricking you into a drunken stupor."

"You did not _trick_ me. I got drunk of my own accord."

"That's right, Hiro-chan! Be proud of your accomplishment!"

"That was no accomplishment."

"I beg to differ. Most guys I know wouldn't have the balls to do what you did. Getting wasted and singing in front of a room of strangers while the waitresses laughed at you from the back,"

His eyes darted toward her. "They were laughing at me?" He asked as if that were some kind of curse.

"Hysterically. Actually, you remember that girl you knocked over? I heard her say you were kind of cute."

His eyes perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah…though that was right before you tried to shake your bon-bon while singing to 'Bon-Bon.'"

Hiro sighed. Hoshi tagged him playfully on the arm. "Buck up! Who needs those low-wage sluts around when you got two smoking-hot ninja babes?"

"Say what you will. At least there I could have gotten laid."

Hoshi glowered. "Pig."

The ninja shrugged – turning so that he was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Are you sure this is the best point of access?"

"The wind resistance is less strong here. We should be able to zip line over to the tower and work our way up. From there, we just slide down through the shaft until we reach the basement. Then we go in, find Yori's sperm donor, and get back out without anyone being the wiser."

Hiro turned to her. "And you're sure your imaginary friend's information can be trusted?"

"He's not imaginary. And yes, it can. IT has never let me down before."

"Does IT have a real name?"

"He doesn't say."

"Typical," Hiro said. "A ninja dropout who takes orders from an earring." He received a swift side kick for that one. "Ow!"

"Transfer, Hiro. They let me in, I let myself out."

Rubbing his bruised backside, Hirotaka scoffed. "I still think we're putting too much faith in a piece of jewelry."

They felt someone's presence close behind. "Faith is one of the few things a ninja has, Hiro-chan." Yori arrived carrying a large bag of equipment. She dropped it between them and began removing its contents. "I used to think a ninja could only rely on her skill to survive. Past experience has shown me that a little luck is also practical when facing insurmountable odds."

"I'd hardly call Nakasumi Tower insurmountable." Hiro looked through the binoculars again. "Formidable maybe."

Yori pulled out ropes, a grapple gun, and a zip line. "Hoshi, will you help me with this?" Together the kunoichi set up the grapple gun. They embedded a spike firmly into the roof to hold the line. Tying the cord firmly into the spike, Hoshi took aim as Yori set in the zip line. "Ready when you are."

Hoshi nodded. She took aim, taking into account the wind and which spot would best shroud their horizontal approach. "There." She fired. The thick cord flew through the air – the magnetic grapple latching onto the steel side of the tower. Pressing a button, Hoshi pulled the line in until it was rigid and secure. Making sure it did not wobble too much, Hoshi checked the balance with a firm shake. Confident it was solid; she turned to her partners and nodded her approval. They put on their masks.

Moments later, three black figures were performing a dangerous trapeze act over the busy Shinjuku streets. Yori was in the lead, being the lightest, followed by Hoshi and Hirotaka bringing up the rear. Once Yori reached the other side, she removed two pads from her belt. They were suction pads, allowing for easy climbing up steep, metal surfaces.

One by one, each ninja made their way slowly up the building. It was a long trek, made hazardous by the onrushing wind. At one point, Yori motioned for them to stop as a strong gust pushed her in view of a window. A security droid making its rounds thought it saw something and rushed to investigate. It peered outside for long, tense seconds before returning to its duties. Yori breathed out a long sigh before going back up.

Once they reached the top, the team took a moment to rest. "I used to climb mountains at Yamanouchi, but they were nowhere near as trying as this," Hirotaka said. Bent over, he was catching his breath.

Yori was sitting down next to an air duct, her chest heaving. "Indeed."

"Aw, you guys are wimps." Hoshi rushed over to the door opposite of where they were standing. "Come on. You country bumpkins have to get with the program."

"Country…"

"…bumpkins?"

Hoshi touched her earring. "We're at the top floor. The door obviously has some kind of warning device on it."

"How can you tell?" asked Hirotaka who came up behind her.

Hoshi pointed and Hiro followed her gesture to a sign that read: WARNING: FIRE EXIT.

"Oh."

"My boy is working on it." Hoshi's ponytail whipped about as she regarded each of them. "He'll have this door open in no,"

The door creaked open.

"Time," Hoshi finished. "Damn he's fast." She led them down the stairway and onto the top floor. Carefully, she peeked out of the door that led into the hallway. She saw the elevator doors closed shut. At the end of the hall sat a camera keeping watch on hallway. Hoshi turned back and motioned to them. "Camera." She tapped her earring and brought up five fingers. Counting down to one, she smiled when she heard a beep. "Let's go."

Hoshi opened the door. Hiro and Yori surely followed except they froze when they saw the camera still moving. "Hoshi!" Yori cried.

"Relax. IT took care of it. See that light?" There was a green light on top of the camera's visor. "That used to be red. To anyone watching it, it will look like the hall is still empty even though we're standing right in it. You can thank IT for that."

"Very impressive," Hiro said as the camera looked directly at him without sounding an alert. Yori closed the door behind him.

"He says thanks. Now,"

"Wait!" Yori's keen ears picked up a sound. "Something is coming."

Around the corner appeared a robot sentry, its treads humming along the floor. It proceeded toward the end of the hall, checked the door, and looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, the sentry turned and disappeared around the corner to some other part of the floor. Had it bothered to look up, it would have spotted the three ninja spreading themselves along the ceiling. When sure the robot was not coming back anytime soon, they dropped without a sound.

"That was close," Hiro said.

"IT, we just had a close call. Why didn't you warn us about…what's that have to do with it? Serious? Why didn't you tell me this before? Great…just great."

"Problem?" The one male asked.

With a heavy sigh, Hoshi told them, "He says there is some kind of dampening field inside the building. It makes it harder for him to hack into the building's mainframe and see what's inside. That's how the robot was able to get so close without our knowing." She looked down. "It gets worse." Back up. "It seems the field gets stronger the deeper we go. We may lose contact when we hit the basement."

"Which means we will be blind. Yori, I think it's best if we,"

"We are _not_ abandoning my father."

"That is not what I was going to suggest."

"Hold on," Hoshi silenced them. Standing there in the middle of the hall where the sentry could return at any moment was eating away at their nerves despite their best attempts to remain calm. They were not used to staying in such a vulnerable place for a long time.

"Kay got it." Hoshi spoke up. "IT says he'll try to find a way through the field. He should have done so in a few minutes but in the meantime we're just going to have to do this old school."

"Old school?"

"It means the old-fashioned way. Honestly, Yori, get with the times."

Yori grimaced behind her mask.

"Hiro-chan, mind getting the door."

Always up for a chance to show off in front of the ladies, Hiro cracked his fingers as he approached the elevator. With hardly a grunt, his flexed muscles removed the obstruction from their path, giving way to a black pit that extended far beyond their sight. He stepped back so as to allow the girls a view. Long way down, they all thought, but they had a job to do and nothing was more determined than a ninja on a mission.

"There are the cables." Hoshi pointed to a set of thick cords straddled on the other side of the shaft. "I'll go first," and with that, Hoshi committed a leap that sent her flying through the darkness. She clasped the closet cord and held on for dear life. The others didn't know that she briefly shut her eyes as the cord wobbled. Relief swept over her.

"Are you all right?" She heard Yori ask, her voice echoing just slightly.

"Peachy." Hoshi slid down just a little. "Try to keep your voice down, though. I don't know if the robots have ears but I wouldn't want to push our luck." Then Hoshi began her descent – her heart pounding with each floor.

"Ladies first," Hiro offered and watched Yori leap onto the cord next. Hirotaka stepped out onto the ledge of the elevator. With a slight tug he managed to get the doors to close themselves automatically leaving him in a precarious position. "Hiro!" She heard Yori whisper as loud as she dared. "What are you doing?"

"That sentry is going to come back. We can't have the doors standing open, can we?" Preparing himself, Hirotaka did one of the most reckless things Yori had seen him do. Gathering his inner _chi_ into his legs, he leapt backward, coming to an awkward upside-down position on the cord. Reorienting himself quickly, Hiro now hung right-side up, looking down at Yori with a smug stare. "What?" She shook her head and continued downward.

The flight down was far more perilous than the journey up. Any mistake could send the ninja falling down hundreds of feet to a grim death below. All their discipline was put to the test as they slowly – an excruciating pace – descended into the shaft. No word was passed between them for fear of alerting the robot sentries. Still, a whisper would come up and down the shaft whenever one of three thought they heard something and wished the others to remain silent. They would wait, listen, and proceed when sure the coast was clear.

After what seemed like hours, the trio reached the ground floor. Now they were just above the basement. They took this time to catch their breath along the edges of the shaft. Yori's early musings were correct, there was no way they were going back up the way they came; especially if they had to carry her father with them.

Once they were rested they pressed on. "Hold it!" Hoshi muttered. Still on the elevator cord, Hoshi removed a series of pellets from her belt and threw them down below. The pellets exploded upon hitting the wall and released a gas that revealed a series of lasers. "Great." She looked up. "IT warned me about these. They're usually found in the most high-security levels. Figured any place used as a holding cell has got to fit that description."

"Can we proceed?" Hiro asked.

"Ninja style." Hoshi led by example. Using her incredible agility, the kunoichi flipped through the nearest laser and grabbed onto a service ladder. "Follow me."

"I don't know who worries me more: her or you." Yori directed that last quip at Hirotaka but soon followed with a graceful leap of her own. Like acrobats, the ninja moved left and right, spotting tenacious footholds where normal people would see nothing. Their dance was beautiful to watch but dangerous to behold. Still, it didn't take long before they had made it to the final level.

Hirotaka positioned himself to open the door but Hoshi stopped him. "Wait." She tapped her earring which was hidden underneath her mask. "IT, do you read me?" There was a long silence. "IT?"

Hirotaka looked to Yori who in turn spoke to Hoshi. "Hoshi, perhaps we,"

"Wait a minute. I've got him!" She kept her voice to a whisper. "Yes…good…thank you. Listen up! He managed to break through the field and can finally help us again. Good thing too." She pointed to the doors. "Those are rigged with a silent alarm. If you opened them up we'd have had a swarm of guards on us in minutes. IT is working on the problem right now."

They waited.

"Yori-chan," Hiro called out. "I just realized something. We just broke the record for highest climb in Yamanouchi."

"Does that really matter now?"

"Just thought I should point that out." She could hear the pride in his voice.

There was a sudden SWOOSH as the door opened. Yori and Hiro looked ready to bolt but Hoshi calmed them down. "That was our boy. We can move in now."

Finally free of that treacherous shaft, the ninja stood in a polished hallway with plain walls and red lighting. It looked more like something you'd find in a hospital than a corporate basement. "Which way?" Yori asked.

"Over here." Hoshi led the way to the right, IT guiding her via secret communiqué. She peeked around the corner before proceeding. Every hall looked exactly like the one they left, giving the impression they were running around in circles. With Hoshi leading the way, Yori and Hirotaka looked every which way as if searching for danger. It seemed strange to have come from such an arduous beginning to an easy middle of their story. Hopefully, the ending will be just as smooth – or this was just the quiet before the storm.

Hoshi stopped again, her back against the wall as she listened. "We're not that far. Just a couple more turns and we'll be there."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd," Hiro began. "How easy this has been?"

"I agree. My father should be more heavily guarded."

"Any particular reason?" Hoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He…has enemies. I'm sure they wouldn't want him taken so easily."

Hoshi's eyes regarded her with serious intent. "Yori, nothing about this has made sense since we started. A woman you just met tells you where your father is being held and it just so happens to be in the new corporate headquarters of the richest man in the country; who, I might add, is beloved by children all over the world? You still haven't explained to me why that is but I'm risking myself anyway. If you want we can just turn back and have IT shut down all the security systems on the main floor and make our escape, gods know I wouldn't mind doing just that. But if your father is here, and that's a big IF, do you want to risk just leaving because it's been a walk in the park?"

"The best place to hide something is in plain sight," Hiro explained. "Perhaps they don't feel the need for such high security measures. Who would think to look for a prisoner in a place like this?"

"But my father is…" Yori stuttered to a halt. Not even Hirotaka knew the truth and she didn't want to just blurt it out. Her comrades knew her reaction to be a reserved attempt at keeping a secret but they didn't want to force it out of her. Hirotaka because he would do anything for Yori and Hoshi because she just liked her.

"I cannot ask you to go on without first understanding what it is you are risking your lives for." She hugged her arms. "My father…was Yakuza."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly but Hoshi let out a whistle. "No wonder you wanted to keep that on the low."

"Years ago he was captured by a man named Saito. He is the current leader of the Yakuza and controls all criminal dealings in Japan. My father tried to kill him – with Kimiko's help. The assassination failed and she lost track of my father. She was able to uncover his whereabouts and told me he was being held here. I can't imagine what he has been through but I must see him. Next to my brothers he is the only family I have left."

"You have brothers?!" The two exclaimed at once.

But she smiled. "I said the same thing. Once this is over with I plan to find them and bring them home."

"To Yamanouchi?" Hiro asked.

"To me."

"That's nice. But how about you ask yourself one question: how in the world did Kimiko suddenly find your father when he's been missing for so many years? It's a conspiracy." Hoshi shot.

"You have your sources, she has hers."

"Oh and you've known this woman _how_ long?"

"Hoshi I,"

"Yori, this could be a trap. Did it ever cross your mind when dealing with this woman that she might be setting you up?"

"She helped my father."

"Who was Yakuza."

The threat in Yori's eyes was very apparent. "What does that mean?"

"Okay, I didn't mean to imply your dad's untrustworthy. But face it, kiddo. You can never be too sure when you're dealing with the criminal underworld. I've crossed those guys a few times and let me tell you they're no joke. These men will kill babies and rape children if they get the chance…which I'm sure some of them have. They have a very nasty trait of getting people to do what they want, whether you want to or not. For all we know, Kimiko could be working for them."

"I don't think that is the case."

"Sometimes I wonder if you Yamanouchi think at all! She's playing us, Yori."

"No she isn't."

Hoshi grunted. "Hirotaka," she used his full name. "Can you talk some sense into her?"

The male ninja had his arms crossed, watching the two girls exchange dialogue. "It has been my experience that when faced with too many variables, the best course of action is to follow one's instinct. If this is a trap then we should leave and count our blessings we weren't caught. However, if Yori's father is indeed here and we abandon him, his fate will haunt us for years to come. I'd rather face the possibility of a trap than just leave without ever knowing."

"So you're going with her," She stated more than asked.

"She leads, I follow."

Hoshi sighed. "You two will be the death of me." She looked at Yori. "You're sure about this?"

"No. But as Hiro-chan says, I have to follow my instinct."

"Like a dog in a horror movie." Hoshi's smirk was hidden behind her mask. "Okay. Guess that means I'm sticking around. Wouldn't be much of a guide if I let you two kick the bucket now."

"Kick the bucket?"

"Yori-chan, you and I have got to hang out more." Hoshi checked her earring. "Got an update from IT. He's definitely alive. Come on!"

The ninja hurried through the remainder of the complex. Their path led them to a single door down a narrow corridor. "This is the place." Hoshi moved in but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. It was Yori. She wanted to take the lead. Understanding, Hoshi stepped aside and let her pass.

Standing in front of the door, Yori froze. Behind this door was the man who helped bring her into this world. So many years had gone by – would he recognize his only daughter?

"Yori," Hoshi said. "The door is clean. You can go in."

Nodding, she braced herself for what she would find. Reaching out, Yori's hand creased the surface of the door…and the floor gave way beneath her. The ninja fell into a black room, landing harshly on the floor twenty feet below.

Her legs stinging, Yori tried to recover from the shock. "What happened?" She subconsciously looked around for Hoshi though couldn't see anything but darkness.

"I thought you said the door was clear," She heard Hiro say somewhere behind her and to the right.

Hoshi's voice was much closer and Yori zeroed in on it. "It was! IT!" She called. "IT, do you read me?" Hoshi swore. It was a word unfamiliar to Hoshi because it wasn't Japanese. "I lost him!"

Reaching out, Yori finally found Hoshi and grabbed her arm. "Hoshi! What happened? Why did your friend not warn us about the trapdoor?"

"I don't know. He would have warned us if he picked up any…oh man!"

"What? What is it?"

"It was a trapdoor."

"We know that!" Hiro barked.

"I mean it was a regular trapdoor. No wiring, no electronic devices, just an old-fashioned booby trap. Don't you get it? We were under the assumption that everything inside this place would be automated. IT would warn us if we came across something like that. Only he couldn't warn us about this trap because,"

"It wasn't automated," Yori finished for her. "It must have been activated when I touched the door."

"Pressure activated," Hoshi concluded. She let out a chuckle. "Guess the old ways really are the best."

They heard Hirotaka grumble under his breath. "I can't believe we fell for something so amateur."

"Even monkeys fall from trees," Yori stated.

"Who you calling a monkey?" Hoshi asked.

"Enough. Let's just get out of here before we're found o…" A bright flash cut Hirotaka off at the end of the sentence. The ninja were temporarily blinded by large lamps that focused on their position. A series of clicks reverberated before them and they need not see to know those were guns. Soft footsteps echoed in the black room and they squinted to see who it was. A tall figure walked toward them, tapping a cane as he came to a stop.

"Monkeys," He spoke with a thick Japanese accent. "Indeed you are. For only those with the intelligence of a simian would even attempt to do what you have done." The figure chuckled slightly. "Tell me, did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I am so tempted to use a 'Kill Bill' line right about now," Hoshi uttered.

"Who are you?" Yori demanded.

"I am the one asking the questions. Not that I need to for you see, I already know who you are, Ishimura Yori."

The ninja gasped. "H-How?"

"I feel as if I've known you my whole life. Your father wouldn't stop talking about you."

She grit her teeth. "Where is my father?"

"In a safe place. You can meet him if you want. All you have to do is come with me."

"Like hell," Hoshi spat. "Don't trust this guy, Yori."

"Mifune Hoshi," the man addressed her. "And Sakaguchi Hirotaka," to Hiro. "I must ask you keep quiet. You see, Yori and I have much to talk about."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You'll change your tune once we get to know each other." He titled his head sideways. "Come now, kunoichi. Don't you now who I am? I am the man who changed your life forever."

Yori squinted to see him. Only when her brain registered what he said did they widen. "You are Saito!"

He bowed his head. "In the flesh."

Biting back a retort, Hoshi regarded Hirotaka with a harsh whisper. "So what do your instincts tell you now, Mister you lead, I follow?"

"Quite frankly, I think we're up the creek without a paddle."

For once, Yori did not ask what that means.


	6. Chapter 6

Darev: This chapter did not turn out as I'd originally planned, just so you know. When I started writing, a new twist came to mind and I went in that direction instead. The basic plot is the same, though. Not the action sequence I was promising, and I'm sorry for that, but as this is the start of the second arc, several new elements had to be introduced. In this chapter we get our first look at Saito, the big bad guy, who gives Yori an offer she can't refuse. Meanwhile, a couple of our ninja have a heart to heart. Enjoy!

* * *

As far as clichés went, Yori had to admit the room had a certain ambiance that bespoke of irony. Here she was, a highly trained ninja captured, tied up, removed of her gear, separated from her companions and with no way of communicating with the outside world; and yet shackled by her hands, ankles, waist and gagged. How did she come from infiltrating a highly-secure modern sky rise to being incarcerated inside an underground box of stone walls, concrete floor, and a blazingly hot lamp that hung from a razor-thin wire?

They placed her underneath the lamp on purpose to make her uncomfortable. Her head felt like a grill, and she so wanted to take a shower at the moment. As it was, her captors had removed all her clothes save for her undergarments, which meant Yori's exposed skin glistened with sweat. Her white tank top was soaked around the collar and she felt slimy all over.

As if this humiliation were not enough, being strapped to a chair in her underwear made her tanned skin turn a shade of copper. The men who patted her down removed any and all devices on her person, leaving her in the very sense of the word, naked. While they allowed her to retain some of her dignity by not disrobing her altogether, Yori was patted down in a few places longer than a cavity search would allow.

She wondered if Hirotaka had to suffer through the same indignity. Hardly. They were men afterall. Then again, just because they were gangsters did not mean there weren't a few members of the other team filling their ranks. Japan was more tolerant of homosexuals than most other countries and organizations such as this encouraged brotherhood between its members. Sometimes, that relationship went beyond watching each other's back. Yori wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for Hirotaka or just ask him about it later. Knowing him, he'd avert the subject.

Of course that was assuming there would be a later. Yori tried to be optimistic even in the worst of times, but she had never been captured like this before. Sure there had been that time with Fukushima in the cage. She'd been captured along with Team Possible once by the bizarre geneticist DNAmy, a.k.a Gorilla Fist. Then there was the time she and Possible-san were tied together by Monkey Fist who forced them to obtain a sacred gem over a lava lake.

Now that she thought about it, Yori was not that good of a ninja if she was caught so many times by her enemies. She still had much to learn. But at least her former captors had the manners to allow her to keep her clothes on.

As sweat permeated every one of her extremities, Yori found herself wondering what had become of Hoshi. Upon their surrender, which was the only logical choice given their predicament, Yori watched her friends being taken away from her. Hiro they had to knock out being the strongest of the three – a swift butt to the back of the head did the trick. Hoshi left willingly though she gave Yori a strange look. She was surprised that Hoshi went along without a fuss; past experience had shown she was not the docile type, but it was the look Yori remembered most. It seemed as if she was pleading with Yori. But for what?

Hoshi was an attractive girl. One could only imagine what they were doing to her right now. At least Saito gave Yori an air of protection around her. Hoshi had no such shield. Were she and Hirotaka imprisoned somewhere in this complex? Were they alright? Were they even alive? What had become of her friends?

A clang on the heavy door saw it swing open. A man, clearly a Yakuza by his black suit and shades, stepped in. He looked Yori once over before stepping aside and bowing. There, in the doorway, was Saito. Before she was taken, Yori was unable to get a good look of the man. That all changed. Clearly he was a leader of men by the way he stood, walked, and even spoke. Wearing a long, black coat that went down to his knees, Saito strode in closer to the light. His shoes alone were a testament to his riches – Italian leather? – and clicked loudly as he walked in. "Good morning," he said as he stopped before her, placing both hands on a cane with a golden hilt at the top.

Morning? Had she been down here that long? Yori lost track of time. He could be lying just to throw her off guard but something about Saito told her he wasn't the fibbing type. Nothing was more unnerving than an enemy who only spoke the truth because it means they are firmly secure in their victory.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where are my friends?" She asked, skipping over the pleasantries.

"They are unharmed. Suffice it to say, they are pretty much in the same predicament you are." Saito had been wearing a tall brown hat, which he removed and casually held it aloft where his subordinate quickly took it. "Leave us," he commanded. The gangster bowed and left the room. Yori clenched her teeth as the loud squeaking of the door rang out. It closed with a groan.

Looking up at Saito now, Yori could see the man was well-shaven. A strong cologne permeated the air that made Yori gag. It wasn't that it stank but being in a hot room with little oxygen left her wanting for fresh air. Having Saito so close to her only made it harder to breath. It also made her feel lightheaded, though that could be the lamp cooking her brain. An effective way to prepare someone for interrogation if she ever saw one.

Saito's hair was very short, almost to the skull, leaving the impression of having it painted. His eyes were thick, dark pools making him look demonic. He had high cheek bones but a thin pair of lips below a well-rounded nose. Wrinkles lined his cheeks and forehead, giving Yori the impression he was in his mid to late fifties. But what she found most imposing was his height. Saito was well over six feet tall, huge even by Western standards. Even under the coat, Yori could make out the imprints of a finely-toned body. Saito excreted strength in every manner and she could see how he became the head of the Yakuza.

That still didn't change the fact that she disliked this man very much. "Well," He raised his hand in regards to their environs. "Here we are."

"And where is that exactly?"

"No place you need concern yourself with." He began to walk around her. "I'm sorry if my men were too harsh with you earlier. Their discipline can wane in the presence of a woman such as yourself."

"Meaning?"

"Look at you. You're beautiful, Yori. Just like your mother."

_Oh I will not be baited so easily._ Yori remained silent, waiting for the moment when Saito should reveal something he shouldn't. A ninja bides her time before making the kill.

"You and she are alike in almost every way. When I look at you now I see her fire, her strength and her courage. She was a proud woman. Few men could match her steel. When I first saw her," he sighed. "I asked myself how such a beautiful flower can have been born into our dark world." He stopped just behind her. "Until, that is, I discovered then even the loveliest of flowers have their thorns."

Yori still listened, though an ear perked up.

"Her father, Fujimori, was once the most respected man in our organization. Even his greatest enemies tipped their head when he entered a room. His exploits were legendary even before I joined the fray. Word has it that Fujimori once saved Japan from disaster. I myself was skeptical until I met him. The power emanating from this man would make me follow him to the ends of the earth. From that moment on I pledged myself entirely to his service and to the service of the clan. I promised myself that one day I would be like Fujimori, the greatest Yakuza to have ever lived."

"Seems you got your wish," Yori responded indifferently.

"Not just yet." And with that, Saito began pacing again. "You see as I worked my way up the ranks, I gradually began to discover many secrets about my supposed idol. To say he had a shady past is an understatement. Turns out your grandfather had dealings with the most despicable individuals."

"I'm sure you can say the same."

"True." Saito bent over so that he could whisper into Yori's ear. "But I never made pacts with demons." Standing up straight, Saito watched as Yori leered up at him. He could tell she did not believe him.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Saito? That I'm some child you can intimidate with your insane stories?"

"Years ago I never would have believed it myself." He went back to pacing. "But one day I had the opportunity to meet with one of his associates. Turns out even Fujimori had those he need answer to. Those people were the _Youma_."

Yori had to physically keep herself from snickering. The Youma, Japanese demons, were malicious creatures said to have preyed upon men in old times. While most Japanese still adhered to the spiritual worship of their ancestors, only the most superstitious still believed the Youma truly exist. Much in the way a modern Christian would use the name of his lord in vain when his commandments expressly forbade such action, no one took these things that seriously anymore. Yori, like all children of her country, were raised on the stories of heroic warriors and good-natured spirits battling Youma – and winning of course. Yori would chant to ward off evil spirits same as anyone else…but Youma?

"I can sense you mocking me, Yori-san," Saito said as he completed another round around her chair. "But the fact remains. Fujimori had joined forces with those evil spirits. That is how he was able to ascend to his position in the first place. He also had their protection which meant no one could lay a hand on him."

"Then why didn't they protect him from you?"

Saito smiled. "Fujimori crossed the line. He'd grown arrogant, thinking he could harness the power of the demons at his whim without paying the consequences."

"I don't believe you."

"If that is your wish." He dismissed her retort. Saito studied her from a distance. She really was a stunning young woman. Seeing her now, scantily-clad and her skin glistening with sweat, made him wish he could reclaim his youth just once more. But he pushed back such thoughts. Saito was a man always in control – even of his own feelings.

"When he realized he no longer had the support of his demonic agents, Fujimori fought us tooth and nail. He failed. After a brief but violent civil war, the new order which included myself triumphed over the old. Fujimori's days were numbered. But he had one last trump card to play."

Despite all she had heard, Yori kept quiet and listened. The more he talked, the more time she had to think of an escape. He was already divulging a great deal of information that could prove useful. The questioned remained: why?

"He made one final pact with the demons: a blood pact. Once made, it cannot be broken. It was that pact that saved your mother and in essence yourself, Yori. As part of the agreement, no harm could befall Yuriko so long as Fujimori was alive. But that was only part of the deal. You see, your grandfather had tied his fate with his daughter's. In short, that meant the same rules applied to Fujimori. His daughter who was many years his junior, ensured he would live for a very long time. Enough time perhaps to find a way to free himself from his demonic thralls once and for all." At this Saito laughed. "Your grandfather was nothing if not bold. Once he had something he would never let it go even if Death itself came to collect."

"I do not care about Fujimori. I came here to rescue my father. I want to see him."

Saito stepped in front of her and kneeled down. "You should care, Yori. For you see your grandfather's actions that day are what brought you here in the first place."

"I'm here to…"

"Rescue your father. So you say. But have you asked yourself what kind of man he truly is? How do you feel about him leaving you and your brothers alone while he went off to wage his one-man war? Does that sound like the actions of an honorable man? A father?"

"He did it to protect us from you."

"He did it to protect the secret," Saito countered. "The secret he pledged to keep with Fujimori. Think on it a moment. What father would willingly place his progeny at risk just to keep a secret? When I sent my men for Kenji, all I wanted was some information. Seeing as how Fujimori had passed on, I would think Kenji's archaic sense of loyalty would give way to reason. But your father was always a stubborn man. That much had never changed."

"There was a reason the Youma pledged their services to Fujimori in the first place and only Yuriko knew what that was. Fujimori gave them his blessing in her marriage not because he was happy that she found someone, but because he wanted his asset to be protected by the only man he could trust, your father. All these years Yuriko thought she had found a husband when really he was only a bodyguard. Love." Saito spat. "Your grandfather was a heartless man. How else could he become the leader of the most powerful crime syndicate in all of Japan?"

"As I told you before, I do not care about my grandfather. If he was an evil man then he got what he deserved." Yori's voice was rather cold which seemed to stifle the Yakuza kingpin. In those words, he heard Fujimori speaking from the grave. Who'd of thought his spiteful spirit would carry on into his beautiful granddaughter?

"You and he are more alike than you think, Yori-chan." He added that as a term of endearment though Yori's eyes showed no signs of softening. "Both of you have always been magnets for power."

She turned away abruptly.

"Don't believe me? Consider this." He leaned in close. "Kozoburo Sensei, arguably the finest ninja of the present age, takes you in as one of his students. He takes explicit interest in your upbringing, training you to become the next master of the school. With the skills you learn at Yamanouchi combined with your own natural talents, I daresay you could even surpass him. Perhaps he saw something more in you than just a gifted student which is why he pushed you harder than the rest. Tell me, Yori, have people ever questioned his personal attachment to you?"

Her mind drifted back to a discussion she had with Hirotaka at the dojo.

"_While I have nothing but respect for our master, I think he goes easy on you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Afterall, you are like a daughter to him. He is very protective of you."_

"I'll bet they have," Saito continued. "Years later two masters of Tai Shing Pek Kwar arrive at your doorstep at roughly the same time. One of them turns out to be the wielder of the Lotus Blade, a powerful weapon which you helped retrieve when it was stolen from the sanctuary at Yamanouchi. It also turns out that when he is away, guardianship of the blade falls to you, Sensei's top student."

Yori looked at him hesitantly, as if his face had suddenly become to hot to stare into directly.

"Then there's little Hana. Here is a child destined to protect the world and it was you who found her. Do you recall?"

Yori did. Sensei had sent her on a mission to recover Little Han months ago. She felt an instant connection with that baby the moment they met, but Yori always thought it was her motherly instinct kicking in. Yori was considered mother hen to the young students at Yamanouchi and she did love children. True Hana was special, but Sensei assigned her training and protection to Stoppable-san…and yet somehow, Hana always managed to come back to her despite being on the other side of the world.

"And let's not forget the Yono. It seems no matter how hard you try, Yori, power will always come to you when you least suspect it. That is what happened with Fujimori. He began as a wandering monk trying to make the world a better place. Instead, the world tossed him to the wolves and forced him to become the very thing he fought so hard against. Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Power forced upon a person is the most destructive of all."

"How do you know all this? About Hana? Sensei? Yamanouchi? Kim Possible and Stoppable-san? How could you?"

Saito shrugged his broad shoulders, pursing his lips as he did so. "Just an insider's tip is all." He stood back up. "Even ninja can be spied upon."

Yori's expression was blatantly clear: _Impossible!_ Could the Yakuza have an agent inside the school? Could he or she be feeding Saito information, telling him about all the events which have transpired? If this is true, Saito could very well have been watching Yori her whole life! The invasion into her personal life sent her anger boiling on end. "How long have you been spying on us?"

"Not long," Saito said and meant it. But that means…

"It's one of the students isn't it?"

"That information is confidential. But you're not that far from the truth."

Saito was toying with her and this only made her even angrier. "Very well," she said while trying to remain calm. "If you won't tell me who the spy is then at least tell me why you never attempted to capture me before now?"

"I should think it obvious. Why should the spider go to the fly when a piece of fruit is all it takes to have the fly come to the spider?"

"My father," Yori stated.

"I leaked out information that Kenji was alive and knew that would be enough to entice you to enter my web, so to speak. Besides, had I kidnapped you by force it meant I would have to face the formidable resources of Yamanouchi and its allies. Master Sensei would stop at nothing to get you back. However, if you were captured on a mission…well then that's part of what being a ninja is all about. You trespassed on private property and were caught in the act. For shame, Yori."

She glared at him.

"But what matters is that now you are here and this means we can help each other."

"I will never help you."

"Be reasonable, Yori. I'm offering you the chance your parents never had; the chance to return to a peaceful life without Yakuza interference. Help settle this little matter for me and you can consider our relationship terminated. I promise you. You will never see me or any of my associates ever again for as long as you live. Sounds like a reasonable offer if you ask me."

"Something tells me I do not have a choice in the matter."

"Oh you have a choice. Two in fact. You either help me get what I want and we go our separate ways; or, you retain your family's stubborn streak and we do this the hard way in which case you never see your friends again or meet with your father. The choice is yours."

"Yamanouchi will come looking for us. How long can you expect to keep us here before Master Sensei comes?"

"Long enough to have you do what I want." A hard edge filled Saito's voice as he stood behind Yori. Placing strong, callused hands on her bare shoulders, he playfully stroked her skin with his pinkies. "I mean you no harm, Yori. I wish you could see that. All I want is for you to find that little piece of information your mother took with her to her untimely grave. Do that for me and I promise you I will leave you alone forever." His grip tightened all of a sudden and Yori winced. "I can make things very unpleasant for you, Yori. I don't want to do it but I will if you force me to. I can be a kind man but only when my patience is not tried. You have a chance to put an end to this legacy once and for all. I suggest think on that while I got attend to other business."

Releasing her, Saito headed for the door. "Think about it. But not too long. When I return I expect you to be in a more cooperative mood." He called for the guard and the door opened; the gangster immediately relinquishing the hat his master had given him to hold.

"Saito!" Yori called out to him and he stopped. "There is something I do not understand. "If my mother and grandfather were bound by the same principles of the blood pact, how is that she died? If what you say is true then Fujimori must have perished. But the how else could that have happened if he was under protection?"

Smiling, Saito turned back to Yori. "He was protected from _outside_ threats, little one. But as we all learn, as you now have, it is the inside threats that are most dangerous."

Yori shook her head in confusion. "I…do not understand."

"It's quite simple, Yori." Saito put on his hat, swung his cane and turned right. "He took his own life." The door clanged shut.

* * *

Hirotaka awoke with a splitting pain at the back of his head. Rubbing it now, his mind flashed with a quick recollection of previous events. They were taken prisoner by Saito, the head of the Japanese Mafia. What's worse, the three ninja surrendered without a fight. It was a stain upon their honor to have done nothing while their enemies surrounded and overpowered them with restraints. Hiro tried to fight them off but somebody hit him from behind and he was out like a light. Next thing he knew, he woke up in a cement-covered room with a dangling lamp.

And he was in his underwear.

Picking himself up from the floor, Hirotaka took a look around. He was alone; Yori and Hoshi were nowhere to be seen. His mind burned not from the pain but the shame he felt upon being taken so easily. Granted they were covered by an enemy in a superior position who had the advantage of men and firepower. Granted they had fallen into a carefully laid trap. Granted they had no way of knowing just how many men they would have to fight or what their capabilities were. But still…the Code of Bushido demands they put up some sort of struggle. Not to do so would bring dishonor on themselves and Yamanouchi.

Frustrated, Hirotaka punched the iron door. "Cowards! Let me out!" He cried. "This time you will not have it so easy. Open the door and let us settle this as warriors." There was no answer. His punched the door again. "Do you hear me? I said let me out!" Another punch. And another. The room was filled with a symphony of cracking knuckles against stone-cold iron.

"Hiro-chan!" A voice called him.

Ceasing all attempts at breaking out, of which his fingers were all too relieved, Hiro turned toward the sound of the voice. Hiro touched his ear to the nearby wall and listened. "Is someone there?"

"No you're just hearing things!"

He pulled back. "Hoshi?"

"Doi!"

"Is Yori in there with you?"

"No she isn't. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"How long have I been out?"

"Well if my cycle's about right, three months. How the hell should I know? I've been staring at the ceiling for hours!"

Hiro groaned. "Do you at least have any of your equipment?" He asked though he pretty much knew the answer.

"Oh my equipment's still here."

His eyes widened. "It is? They didn't take it away from you?"

"Be pretty hard to take this tool of the trade with them. Though I think the taller one wanted to take _me_, though."

"Take you? Take you where?"

"A place no girl should have to go against her will."

"What are you…" Hiro stopped. "Hoshi…are you in your underwear?"

"If you ask me what color I swear I'll scream."

"Damn!" Hirotaka cursed. "They took everything. Now we're stranded and we have no idea where Yori is."

"I'm guessing she's with Saito." He heard Hoshi suggest. "Though I think in far better accommodations."

"We have to get out of here, Hoshi."

"Hey I'm all for it. But unless those bulging muscles of yours are more than just show I don't see how."

Hiro looked down at his knuckles which were bruised red. Once he criticized comics for their unrealistic portrayal of warriors. Now he'd give anything for a bit of super human strength or the ability to manipulate earth.

"You still there?" Hoshi asked after a period of silence. "Hello!"

"I'm still here. It isn't as if I'm going anywhere." Hiro slumped up against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He could not believe this was happening. Yori could be in great danger and he wasn't there to help her. He promised he would take care of her. Yori would retort by saying she could look after herself, but Hiro wasn't thinking it as a macho impulse to protect a female, but as a concern to his dearest friend. He wished Yori was here right now if only he could speak to her and hear her voice.

"Hiroooooo," Hoshi's voice playfully sang. "Hiro!"

"What?"

"Watcha doin'."

"I'm sulking, now leave me alone."

"Aw. Don't be so pouty. I can keep you company."

"You think this is funny? We are prisoners of the Yakuza. These men are killers. Yori is heaven knows where and we're stuck with no way of helping her. This is not time to make light of our situation."

"Actually it's the perfect time."

"How do you explain that?"

"When the chips are down, it's important to keep an upbeat attitude. Otherwise depression settles in and you'll never dig yourself out of the hole you're in."

"Sweet metaphors are not going to help us get out of here, Hoshi."

"Battles are won in the mind first. Didn't they teach you that at Yamanouchi?"

"They taught me to never surrender without a fight which is exactly what we did."

"So you'd rather fight a hopeless battle than give up and live to fight another day."

"It is the Way of the Warrior."

"Way of the Retard is more I like it. Wasting one's life by fighting a winless battle is a sure-fire way to lose. Don't you read history books? Our country got its ass kicked because we thought we could beat everyone with sheer gusto, a hard head, and a lot of screaming. That didn't do us any good and it nearly cost us everything."

"It is part of our national identity. Japanese do not give in without a fight."

"Isn't part of being a samurai or a ninja or whatever knowing _when_ to fight? If we did fight Saito's goons back then, we'd have all been killed. Then what good would we have been for Yori's dad? He'd still be trapped, we'd be ghosts, and no one would ever remember the heroic last stand of three young ninja who went down in a hail of bullets. Thing is, our deaths wouldn't amount to anything because we don't exist. We're shadow warriors. We don't fight like samurai because we _aren't_ samurai."

"The principles are still the same."

"What use is a principle if it gets you killed? Geez, Hiro! Stop mopping! It's embarrassing you and me."

Hiro scoffed. "How exactly are you embarrassed?"

"I don't know. Aren't we all supposed to be connected in some bond of fellowship or something? What screws one, screws the other, all that?"

"So now you want to be a team player?"

"I've been on your team. Just because I'm a little unorthodox that doesn't mean I'm not with you guys."

"A _little_?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't start with me, Hirotaka."

"I am just implying that,"

"I'm a gaijin, I know." He could hear the hurt in her voice. When she next spoke, it was more somber. "I'm reminded of that wherever I go. Gaijin. It's such an ugly word. I wish it was purged from our vocabulary."

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"We live in a society of conformists, Hiro. Anyone who doesn't meet the status quo is laughed at and made fun of. Story of my life. Everywhere I go people can't stop pointing out my flaws. They're not flaws; they're just the things that make me different. But you do not be different. Not in Japan. Not at school where kids make fun of the way you talk or where teachers humiliate you in front of the class by asking you to play the role of the dumb foreigner in their history re-enactments. Guys thought I was hot until they spent some time with me. The more they did, the less hot I became. Soon it became uncool to hang with the 'foreign' girl. Oh we had exchange students from other countries. You can have blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a really deep voice but that was cool because it was expected of you. But if you were a half-breed like me…you don't belong anywhere."

Hiro bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you? You're the very image of the perfect Japanese man. You're hard-working, dedicated, reliable, educated, in good shape and your family has a long and prestigious history. Yori's a Japanese bombshell and the best student at her school. Life's a breeze for you two. Me? My life's full of torrential downpours and hurricane-force winds. No one ever likes me for me. Ever!" She sighed. "But my actions don't always give off the right impressions, do they?"

He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for attacking you back in Nagasaki. I guess I just wanted to show off and seeing you two there, Yamanouchi's best students, gave me the chance to prove I could run with the big dogs. I'm also sorry for getting you drunk. It's been a long time since I had anyone to hang out with. A really long time. I had to admit I had a lot of fun." She chuckled. "Even if it was at your expense."

Hiro smiled despite himself.

"Hiro?" She began hesitantly. "Do you hate me?"

Hiro was shaking his head even though he knew she could not see. "No."

"Do you mean it?" She inquired.

"I mean it, Hoshi. I don't hate you."

"You're not just saying that?"

"I admit you can be annoying at times. Not to mention loud, pompous, and downright aggravating. But as for hating you? Never." He smirked. "You're not worth it."

"Thanks…I think."

"You're welcome…I think."

He heard her snicker. The sound brought a smile to his face.

When the moment subsided, however, Hirotaka found himself reverting back to his sulking phase. "We still have to get out of here," He said. "Any ideas?"

"I'll let you know when I come up with something."

Minutes passed.

"Anything?" Asked Hiro.

"Nope."

He sighed.

"Wait a minute!" She piped.

"You got something?"

"I've got it!"

Hiro stood up. "What is it?"

"Where've you been?"

"What? I've been right here."

"You have? Since when?"

"Since…I don't know…wait, who are you talking to?"

He heard Hoshi say something he could not make out. More words followed. Was she talking to the walls? "Hoshi." Hiro knocked on the wall. "Hoshi!"

"Hold on a sec. What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to IT."

"IT?" Then he remembered. "You mean your friend?"

"Doi!"

A big smile creased his face only to vanish soon after. "Hoshi, are you still wearing your earrings?"

"How else would I be talking to him?"

"You mean they didn't take them from you?"

"Guys never take earrings seriously. I never understand why."

He almost smacked himself. "You mean to tell me you could have called for help all this time and you've just been sitting around looking at the ceiling?"

"I tried, dumbass. But the signal wasn't getting through. IT hasn't called me back until now."

"Ask him if he knows where Yori is. For that matter, ask him where we are."

"Got it." Hoshi asked those same questions and came back with some very disturbing answers. "We're like a hundred feet below the surface of the city. Some kind of bunker built during the early twentieth century. There's a series of tunnels that connect it to the sewers. The rooms we're in looked like they were built for storage of some kind. It's been abandoned for years."

"What about Yori?"

"IT has been able to home on us thanks to my earrings. However, he has no idea where Yori is. She could be anywhere else in the bunker."

Hiro cursed. "Is there any information he can give that might help us escape?"

"He's working on it." Then she added. "But on the plus side, IT tells me that help is on the way."

* * *

Time seemed to stand still for Yori. She'd no idea how long she spent being tied to that chair with the lamp beating down on her with its excessive heat. Her head was so hot now that her vision swam. She could barely keep her eyes open let alone think of a way out of this. Her body was weak and she wanted some water.

Saito's words still lingered in her brain albeit jumbled. Whatever it was her grandfather knew, Saito must want it pretty badly if he's willing to go to such lengths just to get her. She was the key in all this. Least that was the impression she got from him. Saito was a very dangerous man. Yori had no delusions of him making her disappear forever – before he made her suffer that is.

Yori was strong. She could deal with her suffering. It's her friends she worried about and Saito knew this. The monster would probably torture them right in front of her to get her to do what he wants. Yori could not bear to see that. She could never willingly allow those she cared about to suffer on her behalf. If anyone was going to face the firing squad it would be her and no one else. Come what may, Yori would die if it meant Hoshi and Hirotaka could go free.

There was a loud clang as the iron door opened. Once again, the Yakuza guard took a look around before stepping aside for Saito. As they did before, the boss handed his hat to his underling who then obediently waited outside, closing the door behind him. Saito stood in front of Yori, his hands folded neatly upon his cane. Dazed as she was, Yori could feel his dark eyes bearing down upon her with intensity. Sweating, Yori raised her weary head. Once her eyes met his there was a moment of sheer apprehensiveness so strong that one would expect the room to explode at any moment.

"You look terrible, Yori," and that was all he had to say on it. "Have you given some thought on what we talked about?" He asked with the most stoic of expressions on his face.

Yori could not help but hate this man. She hated few people in her life but in just a short time, Saito had risen to become the vilest human being on the planet in her eyes. She could see the inhumanity in his eyes, the way his dark pools would attempt to suck you in as if stealing your soul. If there was evil in this world, Saito was its manifestation. She hated him…Yori hated him more than she hated anything in her life.

"I will ask you one…last…time. Yes or no?"

Either way she had no control of her fate. She could only do what was best and pick the lesser of two evils. So this is it, she thought. _I am about to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and make a pact with the Devil._

"Alright," she said. "I will do as you ask."

Saito's face brightened. "Good! I knew you would see it my way sooner or later. Fortunately for your friends it was sooner rather than later." He bent over, putting his face inches from her own. "Now then. What say we move to more pleasant surroundings and we can discuss the finer details of your mission after we get you some clothes?"

"Water," she said, her throat parched.

Saito's smile grew wider. "I will get you your water, Ishimura-san. All the water you could ever want."

* * *

Thousands of miles away in a finely manicured suburb in the city of Middleton, Colorado, a certain redhead was woken up by the sound of her wristband going off.

Yawning, Kim Possible rubbed her tired eyes before reaching for the device on her night table. "Wade, it's three in the morning. I have class tomorrow."

The young African-American boy looked like he'd just got out of bed. There were dark circles under his eyes which meant whatever it was that got him out of bed had been as unwelcome as this interruption. "Sorry, Kim. But something urgent has just come up."

"Define urgent."

"Urgent enough that you and Ron need to be up and ready to go in fifteen minutes. That's when your ride should be there."

Grumbling, Kim sat up in bed. "What's this about?"

"It's a rescue mission, Kim. I just received an SOS from a friend of mine asking for Team Possible specifically."

"I didn't know you had friends, Wade."

"Funny. I'll wake up Ron so you can get ready. You can sleep on the plane."

Kim's eyebrows perked up. "Is it going to be a long trip?"

"Long enough for you to rest and be briefed. Pack your chopsticks, Kim. You're heading to Japan."


	7. Chapter 7

Darev: I know it's been a while and I apologize for the wait. The delay goes something like this: I had planned for something completely different at the start but after twenty ten different attempts I scrapped the whole chapter and started from scratch. There are two things I wanted to get out of the way in this installment: first, I wanted Kim in it. Second, I wanted to set the stage for the next chapter's confrontation. Some new revelations and a prison break are in store so stay tuned.

My thanks to koolkame, screaming phoenix, and newcomer VampireNaomi for keeping me going.

--

Yori's eyes beamed when she saw Hirotaka and Hoshi walk through the door. She nearly leaped into her best friend's arms and hugged him so tight that Hirotaka coughed out a breath. "It's good to see you too, Yori-chan."

"I was so worried." She pulled back to size him up. "Are you okay?"

"We are fine." He stepped aside so that she could see Hoshi. Like Hirotaka, she was clad in dull, gray clothes with raised sleeves on the pants and shirt, providing ample circulation. In addition, they each wore old-fashioned slippers which they discarded upon entry into the room. Hoshi seemed to make whatever she put on look good and wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by her humble appearance.

"Hey." Hoshi extended her arms so that Yori could embrace her. While it wasn't as dramatic as with Hirotaka, Yori did hug the female ninja quite generously.

"It is good you are unharmed." Once she parted, "What happened to you?"

"Not here." Hoshi motioned to the guards on either side. Understanding, Yori backed away so that they could enter the room. A middle-aged man with a receding hairline and a tiny mustache stepped up to the doorway and briskly bowed to Yori. "Saito-sama will be joining you momentarily. Please wait here." With that, he rose and glanced at the two guards. The men were as big as Yori was lithe. One of them was not Japanese but a busty, blonde-haired goliath with one side of his face cleanly shaven, and the other sporting a goatee with hair that went down to his shoulder. The other was a man of equal size but with a single line of hair snaking down the center of his head. He had a tuft of hair on the end of his chin and a gold earring on his left lobe.

Once Saito's errand boy had left, Yori slid the door shut and turned toward her friends. "It won't be long before Saito comes to give me the details of my mission?"

"Mission?" The two asked.

"I'm afraid he has kept me…in the dark, so to speak. Suffice it to say he wants me to find information."

Regarding Yori with a disbelieving smile, Hoshi placed her hands on her hips and said, "You're kidding."

"No I am not."

"In that case, why did he not simply hire a ninja?" Hiro asked. "A single message to Yamanouchi would have saved us a great deal of trouble."

But Yori shook her head. "This is not the type of man we would have dealings with, Hiro-chan. Saito is evil and manipulative. The brief time I spent with him has shown me just how far a human being is willing to fall for power." She turned away as if ashamed for even being associated with him. "We must never let down our guard. He will use you to get to me and no means are beyond his consideration. I cannot bear to stand the thought of others suffering for my family's mistake."

At that, Hoshi and Hirotaka exchanged worried glances.

"Still…I'm glad he allowed me to see you again. I needed to know you were alright."

"We are happy to see you well," Hirotaka said. "But I must admit I believe this Saito has taken a far more personal stake in your comfort than our own."

"I'll say." Hoshi did.

They made references to two things: first, the room. Despite being underground, it was stylized like a traditional Japanese home complete with decorative water paintings and flowers painstakingly arranged to suit the atmosphere. The smooth wooden floors were very well polished. A table was set in the middle of the room complete with a teapot and four cups. Arranged around the table were four futons, one for each side. Saito seemed to have every intent on having Yori's friends present during their meeting. Around them were splendid ornaments from all over the Orient. The teal vase beside the partition alone looked to have cost about a small fortune.

The second part of their reference was Yori herself. She was wearing a beautiful green kimono with images of a mountainous countryside in the pattern. On the front and bottom was a swan in mid-flight, taking gracefully to the air from a clear, blue pond. The sash around her kimono was red just like her hairband which had been returned to her—to Yori's welcomed relief. The hairband was the last thing she had of her late mother and wearing it provided her a sense of peace. It was as if the spirit of Yuriko was with her.

"A pathetic attempt to win me over. I assure you I am not falling for it."

"I might." Hoshi studied her while scratching her chin. "You're looking good, kunoichi."

"I'd much rather have my gi, Hoshi-san."

"We can trade." Hoshi began to pull of her shirt. Hiro's eyes widened.

Yori stopped her as fast as she could. "All the same, I think it would be best if we remain in our current attire."

"You sure?"

Yori glanced at Hirotaka. "I'm sure."

The trio sat down by the table, Yori to the right with Hoshi and Hirotaka to the top and left respectively. They did not leave their backs toward the door where Saito would be arriving any moment. Hiro and Yori sat with their legs tucked beneath them while Hoshi reclined on her hands, her feet stretched underneath the table.

"Tell us what happened, Yori-chan," Hirotaka suggested.

Yori recounted her meeting with Saito in detail. When she had finished, Hoshi and Hirotaka had some difficulty digesting the whole thing. They exchanged questioning looks with one another before turning back to Yori and saying, "Youma?"

She nodded.

"But they are a myth," Hiro said.

"Not according to Saito."

"All myths have some truth to them. I mean all stories come from somewhere right? Who's to say this one ain't true?"

"You seem to have an open mind about all this," Hiro told Hoshi. "You do not think he might be making it up?"

"Call me a fool…"

"You're a fool."

"But…" She glared at him. "Saito doesn't seem the type to make up stories." Now she turned to Yori. "So he wants you to find out whatever Fujimori knew and that's it?"

"That is as much as he told me."

"You do know what this means right?"

Yori's eyes hardened but she nodded.

"Your father isn't here," Hirotaka said.

"He never was," Yori sadly uttered.

Yori figured it out when Saito last spoke to her. Why would he need her if she had Kenji, the only other person besides her mother, who knew Fujimori's secret? It's because he never had him to begin with. Kenji Ishimura was either dead or still missing and that notion pained Yori more than if he had been locked up in Nakasumi Tower. Then she had a hope of at least seeing her father. Now that hope was dashed and she was back to square one.

"What I don't get is why he would just tell you like that." Hoshi surmised. "That is…unless he wanted you to know. Rub it in your face. Add insult to injury. Prove to you that he holds all the cards and you have nothing."

Yori's eyes narrowed. "Thank you, Hoshi-san. I am well aware of Saito's advantageous position over my own."

"Hey don't get me wrong. You've still got a card to play?"

"I do?"

"Yup! Us!"

"You need to explain this to me," Hirotaka began. "Because last I checked we are prisoners."

"Saito meant for Yori to come alone. Now we're here. Don't you think that complicates matters?"

"Yes. It means they now have three mouths to feed instead of just one."

"If you have nothing constructive to contribute then just shut up. The fact of the matter is that so long as we're here, Saito can use us as hostages to force Yori into doing whatever he says. Otherwise he would have never let it slip that he needed you to get the information he wants."

"How exactly does that help us?" Hiro asked. "If anything we've become a liability."

"Exactly. But a liability to him. Don't you understand? We're a bargaining chip. Without us, Saito has nothing on Yori—which means he couldn't use us to have her do what he wants."

"I do not see where you are getting at, Hoshi-san," Yori declared. By all accounts, the presence of her friends only complicated matters. Had she come alone, Saito would have had no leverage on her because he could not torture Yori for information she did not have. Nor could he reveal to her that her father was not here for that would defeat the whole purpose of his trap. He could not release Yori for what's to stop her from not coming back? Now if he had Hoshi and Hiro captive then she'd have plenty of incentive to do what he says. How could they possibly turn this situation around to their advantage?

Hoshi was shaking her head in frustration. "Have you two ever heard of ulterior motives? Don't you get it?" Their grim stares indicated that they didn't. "Let it tell it to you this way. Suppose if Yori had come by herself and was captured—what does Saito do? She doesn't have what he wants and he doesn't plan on letting her go. So what purpose could she serve?"

Hirotaka gawked. "You don't mean…"

"I was never the target," Yori realized. "I'm not the one he wants."

"Bingo! He was never after you, Yori. Getting you was the first step in his plan. Your father was the bait to lure you in and you are the bait for someone else. The question is who?"

"Kenji," Yori muttered. "My father?"

"It's a safe bet that you and daddy are going to be reunited real soon."

"Saito…" Yori's faced hardened so much it began to hurt after a while.

"That is a good theory. But it has one flaw." The girls looked to Hirotaka. "It all depends on Yori's father who, I might add, has been missing for some time now. If he is alive, which I'm sure he is," He added quickly for Yori's sake. "He would not jeopardize himself on some rumor that Saito is holding his only daughter captive – especially knowing that she's being watched over by Master Sensei."

Hirotaka closed his eyes in thought. "Saito's original plan was to lure someone else—someone who perhaps could lead him to Kenji. But things have changed. With three ninjas about, he can't be sure others won't come looking for us so he's been forced to step up his plans."

"I've got people on the outside." Hoshi winked at Yori and tapped her earring. Yori knowingly smiled and she didn't need Hoshi to tell her that help was already on the way.

"I finally understand what you meant earlier, Hoshi-san. We have indeed complicated things for Saito."

"Not to mention giving him two extra bellies to fill." At that, they shared a friendly smile.

Yori smiled too. It was good to see them starting to get along.

"But now I wonder why did he release us from our prison?" Hiro asked. "I see no reason for having us attend your meeting."

"I've been giving that some thought, Hiro-chan. Perhaps he hopes that having you here will lower my guard and make me more susceptible to his charms."

Hoshi smirked. "So he's charming?"

"Like a snake."

"I like reptiles."

Hirotaka appeared uncomfortable as he proposed his next thought. "What I want to know is what does he plan to do with us now that we are here?"

No one had an answer to that.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

No sooner did she finish that sentence when the door slid open and Saito stepped through. "Ah! Good to see we are all here."

Not all, Yori thought.

--

"Ron!" Kim shoved her boyfriend over. His slacked jaw was drooling all over her shirt and Kim had had enough of his snoring. "A plane this big and you have to lean on me? Ever heard of personal space?"

Ron groggily shifted his body until his head smacked against the window and remained there. His snoring filled the cabin, forcing Kim to get out of her seat and move toward the front of the aisle where she could hear herself think. Wiping the drool from her shirt, which she'd spent hours cleaning after that mud pie incident with Frugal Lucre last weekend, Kim switched on her wristband.

_Figures._

"Wade."

The small boy had dozed off on his keyboard. Kim's voice stirred him back to life, revealing a series of puncture marks along the left side of his face.

"Wakey-wakey."

"Sorry, Kim. It's still yesterday where I am so my timing's a little off. Did you get any sleep?"

"Hardly. Stoppable-san hasn't shut up the whole trip."

"Been boring you to death with his latest football record, huh?"

"More like boring into my eardrums. Have you heard this guy snore?"

"Can't say I have."

"I needed some space." Kim sat in one of the front seats. "BTW, thanks for snagging our ride last minute."

"No prob. Alerter Brothers Pictures owed us after you saved their last movie from becoming this summer's blockbuster bust."

"It's good to know people in high places."

"Isn't it though?"

Kim exchanged a smile. "Have you heard anything else from Japan?"

"My friend's given us Yori's location as well as the best points from where you can infiltrate the underground facility."

"What kind of security systems we talking about here?"

"Mafia thugs. Hunter-killer robots. Motion-activated lasers. Pitfalls."

"The usual?"

"Pretty much."

"What about Yori?"

"Sources say she's okay…for now."

"What can you tell me about this Saito guy?"

"He's bad news, Kim. Word is he controls the entire Japanese criminal underworld and is looking to expand his operations in Asia."

"Have the authorities tried to stop him?"

"Saito has people everywhere. Some of the highest ranking officials in the country are in his pocket."

"Funny. I always thought the Yakuza were about loyalty."

"Times have changed, Kim. Money is the new loyalty now. Whoever controls the money controls Japan and right now Saito is about as high you can get without claiming to be the emperor."

"That bad?"

"Worse. He's got an entire army at his disposal. In addition to the Yakuza, Saito's hired mercenaries from around the world and has some of the most elite martial artists as his personal bodyguards. Kim, some of these guys aren't even human. Think Shego but much less prettier."

"I never thought Shego was pretty."

"Pretty enough to give you a challenge whenever you fought."

"Meh. She wasn't that much of a big."

"I'll make sure she knows you said that."

"Right. So about these bodyguards – just how 'pretty' we talking here?"

Wade punched up a series of images on his computer and they popped up on Kim's screen momentarily. "This is Kikyu. She's regarded by some to be the world's greatest assassin. She's a living weapon – trained by some of the best masters in and out of Asia. Kikyu has taken out some high-profile people in the past. She's wanted in over forty countries and has the death penalty in more than half of them. Her martial arts skills are second to none. Be very careful when going up against her."

"I'm always careful, Wade."

"Yeah right. Next is Miss Tique. Not much is known about her past but she was once a member of Interpol. Her interrogation methods were so cruel that it eventually forced her superiors to kick her out, but not before she stole some highly-classified information from right out of their headquarters in London. She likes to play with her victims, forcing them to beg for her to kill them before she actually does it."

"Guess not all British people are charming. Next."

"Gillian Hunt. Known to be an extreme sportsman."

"Friend of Adrena Lynn?"

"Hardly. The two are worlds apart. Lynn was a poser, but Hunt is the read deal. This guy does the craziest things imaginable just for the thrill of it."

"I've handled jocks before."

"Not like this, Kim. He was banned from every extreme sport imaginable for his insane methods and disregard for the rules of sportsmanship. I've seen some of his work. He's done stunts that would give you a run for you money, and that's saying something."

"I like a challenge."

"Don't get cocky. Speaking of which, your next bad guy is Red Cochrane; known in some circles as the Flaming…"

"Wade!"

"What? I was going to say the Flaming Gun."

"That still sounds suggestive."

"Don't let the name fool you. He's the world's finest marksman. Once he sets his sight on you it's all over. Red's proficient in every kind of firearm and can sling a six-shooter like nobody's business."

"I am so over Spaghetti Westerns."

"Last but not least is Yo-Yo."

"Who-Who?"

"She's your stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl who wears a sailor suit and loves manga."

Kim rolled her eyes at that. "And here I was hoping I'd be up against Sailor Moon."

"If only."

"Huh?"

"All I know about her is that she's scary, Kim. VERY scary."

"Scary as in…"

"The Grudge scary."

Kim shivered.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"So getting Yori out of there won't be that easy?"

"Understatement much? But yeah."

Kim Possible shrugged her shoulders. She was used to facing impossible odds.

"But Kim, the one you have to be most careful around is Saito. Anyone that can command these psychos isn't one to take lightly."

"We'll keep our heads down." Kim reclined in her seat and crossed her legs. "So what's Yori doing that got her mixed up with the Japanese Don Corleone?"

"My friend wouldn't say. All I know is that she, Hirotaka, and some girl named Hoshi are in big trouble."

"Wait." She sat up. "Did you say Hirotaka?"

"Um…yeah."

"Why didn't you mention him before?"

"I was afraid of…you know…old feelings."

"What old feelings?"

"Need I remind you, Miss Crushing Sheep?"

"Wade! I am so over that. I mean there was a time when I thought that maybe Hirotaka and I would...but that was a long time ago. I'm with Ron now and knowing about him isn't going to make me feel any different."

"Are you sure, Kim? You weren't exactly thrilled at the idea of Ron and Yori being in the same room together last time. And you never told Ron about you and Hirotaka that time he went to Japan."

"Like he never told me about him and Yori."

"See? You are still carrying a grudge."

"So not."

"You may kill me but you may never insult me. Face it, Kim. Ron's dirty laundry is already out in the open while yours is still in the hamper. Ron has washed his. Can you say the same?"

"How did we get from Hirotaka to talking about my dirty socks all of a sudden?"

"A pair of socks named Hi-ro-ta-ka."

"Wade." Her voice darkened.

"Okay. Just giving you a heads-up."

"The only heads-up I want from you is when you get anything new on Yori. You got it?"

"Got it." Wade signed off.

Kim could not believe he brought that up. Sure she liked Hirotaka, but as having feelings for him? Nuh-uh! They barely knew each other and back then Kim was only crushin'. Okay she was _seriously_ crushin' but it wasn't love. Nothing remotely like that.

"Wade's just being too nosy," she said. "Besides, he's probably forgotten all about me already. Wonder if the same could be said about Bonnie?"

Kim thought of the last time she saw the handsome Japanese youth taking off from Middleton airport. He kissed Bonnie prior to leaving, making Kim and Monique feel like the stupid sheep they'd been acting all week. Kim wondered if there had been more between them or if Hirotaka was Bonnie's latest conquest. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Despite his good looks—and cool hair, Kim liked his hair—Hirotaka looked like a womanizer. That being the case, Kim was glad nothing happened between him and her. She hated good-looking guys who thought too highly of themselves.

Bonnie can keep the Fabios. Kim just needed her Ron. She looked back to where he was sleeping. Ron had since fallen into a position where he was laying flat on the seats, one leg kicking into the air like some old dog's and his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth.

Yup. That's my Ron.

She decided to check up on the pilot. Inside the cockpit, Kim found the ship's lone pilot, an African-American man with no hair and a thick head, humming to himself in the pilot's seat. "Hey," Kim said to announce her presence. "I want to say thanks for the lift, Mister Emmanuel L. Jockson."

"It's the least I can do Miss Possible after you saved my acting credibility from going down the drain."

"No big. I didn't mind wrestling that wild anaconda. Who'd of thought she'd take her role as a plane-hijacking snake a little too seriously?"

"Saved me the trouble of having to do it myself."

"Glad I could help. You know you didn't have to take us to Japan yourself."

"It is my pleasure, Miss Possible."

"Call me Kim."

"Say, Kim. I've got a new movie coming out called 'Hopper'. It's about this kid who has the power to hop around the world via teleportation. The star is that guy who played the hero in the Space Wars prequels. If you like I think I can get you a bit role."

"Er…thanks, Mister Jockson. But I think I'll pass."

"Just thought I'd throw that out."

"So how much longer till we reach Japan?"

"Bout another five hours. Go get some rest. I'll let you know when we're there."

"Thanks." Kim said and returned to the cabin.

--

Saito was accompanied by two geisha girls dressed in kimonos more vibrantly designed than Yori's. Their faces were bone-white, with deep-red paint across their eyes and lips. Their hair was raised to thick buns above their heads with two chopsticks each inserted diagonally through the strands. The geisha entered with their heads bowed submissively; their hands folded above their waists, their feet sliding delicately along the floor.

Yori had never seen a geisha up close. Neither had Hirotaka and he couldn't take his eyes off the delicate beauties. One of Hoshi's eyebrows curled at the sight of such a powerful man entering a room with three trained-ninja with two geisha at his heels. The door slid shut and it was just the six of them. Sure Saito's men were waiting outside but Hoshi figured they could take those goons. Whether Saito had any martial ability had yet to be seen—he did carry himself with extreme confidence, though Hoshi saw no signs that he could handle himself in fisticuffs.

Her eyes wandered to the geisha and she thought, _Could it?_

Saito sat himself down at the table, facing Hoshi with Yori and Hirotaka to his right and left. The geisha seated themselves as well. They kept their heads bowed though the ninja could sense they were highly attentive to the proceedings. Hirotaka shared a watchful glance with Yori who couldn't help feeling they were in great danger.

Saito regarded each of them—smiling.

Hoshi smirked.

Yori did not. "Saito…"

He raised his hand to stop her. "Not yet." He snapped his fingers and one of the geisha approached the table. She began pouring tea into each of the four cups and when she finished she quietly went back to her spot on the floor. Saito lifted his cup, inhaled the aroma, and smiled. "Divine."

The ninja made no move to join him.

"I do not take kindly to those who reject my hospitality." He left it at that and began to drink. The ninja looked at each other, realizing the implicated threat behind those words and for the sake of humoring the Yakuza, lifted their cups. Yori took one whiff and how her senses swooned! Jasmine. Her favorite. Coincidence?

Once they had all had a drink, they placed their cups on the table and waited. Saito regarded each of them before stopping on Yori. "Do you like it?"

"You will not buy my loyalty with gifts, Saito-san," she answered without missing a beat.

Such a response would be considered insult but Saito took it with a smile. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Why are we here?"

"I thought your friends should be present. Afterall, you have been asking for them."

"How come I didn't get a kimono?" Hoshi pouted, and Hirotaka looked at her in disbelief.

Saito chuckled. "You have most interesting friends, Yori-chan."

"Yori."

"Indeed." He glanced at Hirotaka. "And have you nothing to say, Mister Sakaguchi?"

Hiro said nothing.

"The art of conversation is truly lost on some people."

"And some would prefer to skip the formalities and get to the business at hand," Yori said.

"That is something your father would say." Saito turned to her. "Funny as he is the whole reason we are here."

"There is nothing humorous about this, Saito."

"No," He conceded. "I suppose not." He regarded Hoshi and Hirotaka once before coming back to her. "Am I to assume you have spoken to your friends about our conversation?" It was such an obvious question and one Saito already knew the answer too so he was not surprised when she nodded. "Then I take it you've discerned the real reason for your being here?"

"You already know that, Saito."

"Indeed I do."

"Why?" Yori asked.

"The fact of the matter is," Saito leaned back. "I need Kenji's help."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you find it curious that I let it slip that you father was not here?"

"It was no slip."

"That much is obvious."

"The reason being?"

"Because I need _your_ help, Yori."

Hoshi spoke up. "But you just said,"

"I need Yori's help to find Kenji so that he in turn may help me."

The interracial girl shook her head. "Okay…need exposition."

Saito allowed himself a little smirk. "The sad truth is that I do not control the Yakuza. The real power lies within the hands of the Youma. My," He searched for the right word. "Employers."

"You mean your masters," Hoshi clarified.

"I prefer to think of it as a working relationship. They have held the reigns of power since Fujimori's time and have essentially ruled the entire country from behind the scenes."

"The entire country?" Hirotaka spoke at last.

"You are making this up," Yori scolded.

"Think on it. Our nation was in ruins after the War of American Aggression, yet within five years we became the fastest growing economy on Earth and the most powerful nation in all of Asia. Five years. How can any nation recuperate so quickly? The simple answer is we had help. Japan was weak and desperate after the devastation the war brought upon us. We felt vulnerable. Our enemies were growing stronger while we remained under the boot heel of a foreign power. Our pride would not allow us to remain there for long. So those in power turned to, as they so often do when they find themselves at an impasse, those with a less reputable yet ever influential position."

"The Yakuza," Yori uttered.

"Since the Meiji Era, the Yakuza had been losing strength. The government closed down our operations and we were fast becoming a distant memory. So we did as the government would do years later, we turned to an outside source for aid. Or should I say, your grandfather did. He forged an alliance with the Youma that ensured our continued survival and prosperity and when the government turned to us for aid in expelling the foreigners and rebuilding our nation, it was the Youma who gave birth to the Japanese Miracle."

"You lie!" Yori growled. "Our people struggled to rebuild their lives. We made our country into what it is today."

"Do not take it so personally. We are not the first who have acquired the aid of demons to ensure our nation's sovereignty. Throughout history, kings and tyrants have turned to black magic, sorcery, and all manner of demonic influences that they may fight, conquer, or free entire countries. The Youma are among these advocates. They feed on the fear and desperation of mortals and there was plenty to go around during the mid-twentieth century. Through their subtle influence, Japan was able to modernize and become the power that it is today. We Yakuza are their middle men. Some of the most high-ranking officials in the country answer to us and many of our nation's most advanced technologies have all derived from secrets we've obtained in our partnership with the Youma."

He could tell from their stern expressions, even Hoshi who had for years been treated as an outsider had her eyes filled with defensive pride at her people's accomplishments, so Saito digressed. "I did not plan on giving you a history lesson. Forgive me," He apologized. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. I want to break the Youma's hold on my organization. For that I need Kenji. He's the only one who may know how for Fujimori shared with him all his secrets. Kenji disappeared many years ago but I know he is still alive. Your father was a survivor, Yori. He's out there somewhere. Whether in hiding or assuming another identity I don't know, but I must see him. I must know what he knows."

"And you planned to use me as a hostage to have him come here so you can torture it out of him? If my father is the man you say he is, then he wouldn't come at all. Not even holding his daughter captive will have him reveal himself."

"That's true. But someone else might."

"Who do you mean?"

"I brought you here Yori because I need you to find someone for me."

"You do not expect me to find my father, do you?"

"No. Kenji won't be found unless he wants to be found. But there is somebody out there who may know where to find him." Reaching into his trenchcoat, Saito pulled out a large yellow envelope and unzipped the flap." He pulled out a photograph. "This was taken five years ago during a raid on one of my estates. Do not be fooled. She is quite deadly and could probably kill even you." Saito placed the photograph on the table and slid it towards Yori.

Yori waited until Saito retracted his hand before daring to look. In her mind, she pretty much figured who it was he wanted her to find but that did little to distill the shock as her eyes came upon a very familiar face.

"Her name is Kimiko," Saito said. "And she's the only hope you have of ever seeing your father."


	8. Chapter 8

Darev: Well how do you like that? I actually did what I said I would in the previous chapter. Everything I wanted to happen did happen. I feel so happy right now. What makes me happier is knowing that I finally updated this story; and yes, there is a fight scene. Some awkward moments and startling revelations. And things just keep getting worse from there.

Take it, guys! I just hit a milestone. I am officially on the favorites list of 50 writers! To the future!

In celebration, here is a shoutout to my fans and friends: screaming phoenix, Vampire Naomi, koolkame, and newcomer Bluelion! Keep em coming, guys.

* * *

The life she chose was never an easy one, but Kimiko had grown so used to it that she'd forgotten how to live any other way. Her daily routine consisted of finding suitable lodging accommodations; cheap obviously, providing the barest of essentials. She needed the freedom to move about quickly so she only bought what she needed. Small items were easy to carry and that meant all her food was of the canned variety. Her tongue tasted of ramen noodles every day, which was one of the reasons she smoked so much. Nicotine was infinitely preferable to watered-down noodles. Thus Kimiko made sure she knew the fastest way to a convenience store where her choice of poison was as diverse as the many ways she could die.

She'd become close friends with Death—they were drinking buddies. Being on a first name basis, Kimiko would set aside a second cup for when she felt his lingering presence about. At times she'd leave a third or fourth glass about, just in case Death brought friends.

Friends.

Now there was something in short supply. The few friendly faces Kimiko saw nowadays expected to be fully compensated for their services. Of course, that did not make them real friends, did it? Some of them had a strange and often insulting definition of the term "compensation." Kimiko lost a lot of connections in this way but she chose to preserve what dignity she had left. Sides, it's not like they were all like that. Like Kimiko, people were just trying to make a living and too many freebees meant no money which meant no food on the table. She can sympathize. She always did. If sympathy were a currency then she'd be set for life.

But for the most part she was completely alone. Her only full-time companion was a pack of smokes inside her pocket and the burgeoning cancer in her lungs. She smiled at that. Kimiko had always known that she'd be the end of her existence. Not life. Existence. After Kimiko was gone there would be no one around to remember who she was. Just a lovely rotting corpse with a good old fag between her lips. Now that's the way to go.

It was getting late and she decided it best she return to the rat's nest she transferred to since that shady hotel in Nagasaki. She strolled through the late-night streets a confident woman. Her shoe kicked up a puddle as she turned a corner. Numerous cities around the world transformed when the sun went down. In certain places, the change was so evident than one wondered if she'd stepped over into a different time zone. This was where Kimiko belonged. She thrived in the hostile environment of Japan's seedier side. It was a dog-eat-dog world and Kimiko was one tough bitch.

Locals avoided these streets like the plague. Most of those who lived around here were not necessarily violent, but people feared their negative influence rubbing off on their properly-manicured society, their youth in particular, so they tried to keep away. Kimiko received a few stares. They knew she was not a local. That, however, did nothing to remove the stained vibe that emanated from her. She had bad news written all over her figure—and what a fine figure it was.

Kimiko had learned to use her feminine charms as a weapon; one which proved efficient to save her life on more than one account. It's funny, but that was one skill that even Kenji was unable to teach her. Like all women, it was something Kimiko had to learn on her own. Years of practice and she could wield her curves as well as any knife. She wore a form-fitting yellow leotard that highlighted every turn of her firm body. Her strong arms were displayed without any sleeves. Her hair was knotted into a tail, where she added some color to the edges. This addition was meant to make her less identifiable rather than as a fashion statement. She planned to cut her hair short when she left this prefecture. Perhaps she'd impersonate a homosexual. The gods know they are even more underestimated than women.

Her hair was down, giving her a wild 80's vibe. Half a block from her place, Kimiko stopped to have a look around. She was being followed, she knew, but managed to hide her surveillance with the lighting of a cigarette. Now she did not hear, smell, or see anything out of the ordinary. Those like her developed a sixth sense which proved invaluable.

The hostel was a squat three-story apartment that looked like something out of a horror movie. Maybe that was why it was rarely frequented, or in some cases was frequented by people of such questionable character than any sane person would have to be insane to spend the night there. Kimiko fit that bill. She was one of those questionable people and the hostel served her needs just fine.

Once inside, she made for her room and opened the door. Closing the door, the room fell into pitch black. Taking another puff of her cigarette, Kimiko let it out very slowly. It was always calmest before the storm.

"I know you are here," she spoke in a relaxed voice. "Why don't you step out where I can see you?"

A sound barely above a whisper reached Kimiko's ears. "You here to collect or does somebody just want me dead?" When no answer came, the assassin flicked her cigarette over to her right. The butt fell to the floor and stayed there. In its dim lighting, a shadow began to move. It snuffed out the cigarette and remained where it was.

"You just made me waste a cigarette. That's going to cost you." Kimiko turned to where she _knew_ the intruder to be. Her eyes adapted to the darkness. "Who are you?"

"You must come with me," the figure spoke in a cautionary tone as if raising his voice could prove consequential.

"Oh?"

"We do not have much time. They will be here soon."

"Who are they?"

"Saito's men."

"Saito?" Her hand crept down to her waist, the assassin's fingers wrapped around a weapon. "You work for him?"

"Never," the voice sounded insulted at the prospect. "But we must hurry. I know a safe place…"

"Where Saito's concerned there is no such thing."

"But,"

"Sorry."

Kimiko's hand flicked like a bullet. Two sharp daggers raced through the air heading straight to where the assassin concluded her target's head to be. She heard the intruder scramble to get out of their way, their deadly tips embedding themselves against the back wall. Of course Kimiko never settled for one strategy. Even as her first attack failed, she was already going to Plan B. Her bag was propped nearby and she reached inside the first pocket. Pulling out a metal cylinder, Kimiko pulled a cord which immediately encased the room in a foul-smelling gas.

The intruder was almost on Kimiko when the gas hit. He coughed and was thrown off balance but managed to put some distance between the two of them. Not wanting to fight through such a putrid odor, Kimiko hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made for the window. Pulling it up, the assassin leaped through and onto the street. A few steps down and she cursed herself for forgetting the suitcase which she had stored all her money in. She seriously considered going back when a head popped out of the window.

Biting her teeth, Kimiko turned and made for the building across the hostel. There was a fire escape that she used to climb to the top of the building. From there the assassin sought to make a quick escape. She was in the middle of the roof when a black figure jumped up over the edge and into her path. Kimiko screeched to a halt. How did this guy catch up to her so fast? Who the hell was he? It was then, in the brighter light, that she could make out certain features that distinguished her pursuer as one not of the Y chromosome. It was a woman. She was smaller than Kimiko but very agile if her speedy pursuit was any indication.

The assassin took a step back. It wasn't just any woman she was facing but a ninja. Clad entirely in black, the female ninja—the kunoichi—approached Kimiko with a certainty that demanded respect. "Do not run, Kimiko. I am here to talk."

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"I understand if my method of announcing myself was a bit…unorthodox. But these are peculiar situations. If you will allow, I will take the time to explain them."

"As far as ninja go, you seem very peculiar yourself. But how does this situation involve me?"

"I will show you." The kunoichi reached up to remove her mask. She pulled back her head to allow her dark hair to embrace the wind. "It is good to see you again, Kim-san."

Kimiko did not share the sentiment. "Yori?"

"You do not seem pleased to see me."

"Have you found Kenji?"

"No."

Kimiko's eyes hardened.

"I take that is not what you wanted to hear."

"What happened?"

"I should think it obvious." Her voice took on a knowing undertone. "Saito knew we were coming and he set a trap. He believes you know where my father is though it turns out you are both clueless concerning his whereabouts. It is one thing you have in common. The only difference is I know what Saito is after. What I don't understand is what you have to gain by finding my father."

"My intentions were honorable. You act as if I wanted you to be captured."

"Didn't you?"

"Of course not." She became defensive at her accusations. "Who do you think you are questioning me? I helped bring you into this world. I cared about your family like they were my own. I gave up my youth so I could help Kenji protect you and your brothers and this is how you repay my sacrifice? Just what lies has Saito told you to think me one of your enemies?"

"He's told me very little. While I was searching for you I had time to think."

"He just let you go?"

"While someone I care about is being held in his underground prison. Suffice it to say that I hold my friend's life at a much greater value than I do your feelings." Yori had never told Kimiko about Hoshi. Hers was a recent addition to the group so as far as Kimiko knew it was just Yori and Hirotaka. It was time for her to uncover secrets, not reveal her own. "But I am no fool. Saito has agents following me. No doubt they are closing in on us as we speak which is why I need to uncover the truth from you as quickly as possible before they arrive."

Kimiko shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Don't." Yori raised her hand. "Please do not try to run. I simply want to know the truth."

"The truth, Yori-chan, is that Saito is not the only one with aspirations. I have sacrificed so much and look where it has gotten me. This existence has made me weary. It has nearly drained me of my sanity and I want it to end. If finding Kenji is the only way that will happen then so be it."

"What makes you think my father can help you?"

"He is the only one."

"But why?" Yori asked more forcefully. "What do you have to gain from all this?"

"My life."

"But…"

Kimiko threw her bag at Yori who easily dodged the clunky projectile. The distraction was followed shortly by Kimiko herself as she began to pepper Yori with a series of powerful kicks. The kunoichi had never seen anything move so fast. One moment she parried a kick only to receive a swift blow to the side of her knee which she then buckled. Less than a second later a second strike hit Yori squarely in the chest, sending her flat on her back. Yori grimaced at the pain, but recovered just fast enough to roll away from devastating step that would have rendered her unconscious. She put some distance between her and the dangerous woman, coming to the realization that Kimiko did not mean to go easy on Yori in any fashion.

Yori had barely come to her feet when Kimiko attempted a powerful kick that had her twisting and jumping at the last second_._ The amount of force built up into that attack was enough that Yori heard a _WHOOSH _over her head when she ducked. Yori stood up and tried to grab Kimiko's out-flung arm but she twisted at the last second, her back leg coming at a sideways angle and connecting with Yori's stomach. She cried out. Her body collapsed and she fell to her knees. Not one to allow her opponent rest, Kimiko kicked at Yori again. Her ankle came less than an inch from striking her head, but Yori ducked and tried to roll away. She came up with one hand which was swiftly kicked out from under her, sending her face colliding with the cement roof.

Frustrated, angry, and a little afraid, Yori knew she must recover before Kimiko's deadly assault could finish her off. With determination, she looked up to see Kimiko bring her leg up over her head and bring it down. Yori caught her caught her leg by the ankle just as it came down, though the power behind it slammed her to the floor. Kimiko used her for leverage, bringing her other leg shooting forward. Yori made a futile attempt to block but knew such an attempt would only injure her hand, so she merely covered her face and grit her teeth.

Her body wracked with pain, Yori hobbled over and cringed. Kimiko jumped back to her feet; standing triumphantly over her less-experienced adversary. "My fight was never with you, Yori. Know that I could have killed you at any time. Only our shared history kept me from doing just that."

Yori slowly turned her head so that she could look up at Kimiko.

"You were right in concluding that I used you. I need to find Kenji but I can't risk being caught. Saito's been hunting me for years thinking I would know where to find him. Had I known that, I wouldn't have sent for you."

"S-Sent?" Yori asked through pained teeth.

"If Saito really had captured Kenji then he would have no need of me. Your being here proves that it was all a lie and that Kenji is still out there somewhere. I couldn't very well go ask Saito myself so I needed somebody to find out the truth for me. I would have preferred sending one of your brothers but I lost track of them years ago. Being under Sensei's care, I sent a message via Yamanouchi's connections asking for you specifically. I figured only a ninja trained by the finest master in all of Japan could penetrate Saito's lair, find out whether he was holding Kenji or not, and either a) break him out of there in which case I would have found out and track you down, or b) prove the rumor was just that."

"But you are more than just a skilled ninja. Saito would never have harmed the daughter of the man he's been hunting for eighteen years. If anything, he'd use you as a means of tracking me down. Fortunately for me I got to you first and now here you are stating that my suspicions were correct and it was in fact a lie. Saito has no idea where Kenji is and that means I still have a chance."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Yori. You must feel betrayed. Angry. I don't blame you. There was a time when I would have felt the same way as you. But over the years I learned that people use people as a means of getting ahead in the world. I joined Kenji because I wanted revenge for the death of Yuriko. He was lonely so he used me as means of comfort. We grew to rely on each other, but on that day five years ago, Kenji disappeared and I never saw him again. If he is alive then he has either faked his death so that he could start a new life or he is still planning on taking down Saito. Either way, he has left me to wither on the vine."

"I don't know whether he expects me to fight alone but I have grown weary of this life." She looked at her hand. "This body has suffered so much. I don't know how much longer I can push it before it breaks." She turned back to Yori. "I look at you and I see Yuriko. My vengeance has devoured my every waking moment for nearly two decades. Now I understand what they mean when they say how dangerous a path this truly is. I want to reclaim the life I'd given up when I joined your father."

She kneeled down, her face on level with Yori. "Your father was protecting a secret, Yori. He never told me what it was but the more I think on it, and believe me I've had nothing but time to think these last few years, the more I come to the conclusion that as the herald of your father's work it falls to me to be its guardian…and that perhaps it can be put to use."

Yori's eyes widened.

"Better me than Saito. Can you imagine that kind of power in that monster's hands?" Kimiko stood up and went to pick up her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, the assassin turned back to Yori. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, Yori. My condolences for your friend but I was sure you'd come alone. It is the only way to ensure one's survival. Stand for yourself or fall for another—that is the harsh lesson life has taught me. When you meet Saito again, tell me exactly what I told you…and know that his days of hunting me will soon be over."

"Kimiko."

"Goodbye, Yori." Kimiko went and leaped over the edge—on the run once again.

* * *

Hirotaka was sitting in a meditative pose. Seeing as how he was stuck inside a cell with no means of escape, he must do something to take his mind off his predicament. He may appear the prisoner, but secretly he'd been studying the layout of the prison, the attention span of the guards, and the number of Yakuza patrolling the halls.

All in all, he had a pretty good idea of what he was up against. Yakuza Hiro could handle. It was Saito he could not measure up. The man was too much of a mystery to take in. He was dangerous, that much was certain, but what sort of abilities did he employ that would instill such loyalty—and fear—within his own ranks? He did not control any one clan, but the entirety of Japan's criminal underworld. That history lesson he'd provided concerning the organization's manipulation of the government scared Hirotaka. The concept of men like Saito, of Saito himself, controlling the destiny of his country was too frightening to consider. With the resources at his command, he could wipe Yamanouchi off the face of Japan in a heartbeat.

The thing that bothered Hirotaka most about that revelation was that Saito had a spy within the school. Yamanouchi was perhaps Japan's best kept secret, as far as he knew. That they were infiltrated was a serious breach in security not only for them, but for the nation, and possibly the world. Some of the most powerful people on Earth had undergone training at Yamanouchi. Gaining access to the school's records meant Saito would be able to exact his influence over them, effectively gaining an army with unimaginable reserves at his command.

How he wished Yori were here. She was the key in all this. Hirotaka placed more faith in her than he did anyone. He saw the makings of greatness in that girl. Jealousy aside, he understood what Sensei saw in her. The rivalry between Yamanouchi's top students had become a shared respect between them. He knew Yori would see it the same way. Hiro did not mind being second best so long as they were fighting side by side as warriors, and as friends.

But now there was a third constituent to this equation: Hoshi.

What would Master Sensei think having her on this mission? A remarkably skilled student, it was her attitude that expunged her from Yamanouchi. Such a stain on the school's flawless record is not easily forgotten. She was never talked about after she left. Students thought it bad luck to think back on failure, for her inability to cope with the group reflected on them all. All the talent in the world and in Yamanouchi Hoshi's name had become taboo.

Some superstitions were just foolish, he thought.

Not that he overlooked her flaws. She was too unpredictable to completely rely upon and while she proved herself trustworthy in Yori's eyes, Hiro was still skeptical. There is no plausible way she just stumbled onto them in Nagasaki. Their connection? Laughable! She found out about their little mission and Hirotaka wanted know how. Perhaps her computer friend could shed some light on the subject. Hiro looked forward to meeting him should the situation present itself.

Something thumped against the door. Hiro knew that a guard had been placed by his cell. So far there had been no sounds coming from the outside but when a second thump—even louder this time—followed the first, the seasoned ninja took notice. He stood up, making for the door with gentle steps. Hiro pressed his ear against the metal surface to listen in. A loud clank sounded out followed by a grating sound as the door was opened.

Hiro took two steps back. It was the blonde-haired Yakuza who stood before him. Hiro got into fighting stance but one look at the man's vacant expression and he knew something wasn't right. The man wobbled at first before falling straight down. His massive frame bounced once before coming to a complete halt on the floor—out cold.

"_Nani?"_

"He look tired," started a female voice. "So I convinced him to take a nap. You don't mind him using this cell do you?"

Hiro knew he recognized that voice. "Kim Possible?"

"_Konnichiwa."_ She flashed him a salute.

His smile was genuine; particularly because she was a fine specimen of the Caucasian woman. "Might I ask what you are doing here?" His English was heavily accented when compared to Kim's but she understood him well enough.

"Just helping an old friend out of a jam." She motioned to the unconscious guard. "You mind helping me with this?" Hirotaka understood and at once he grabbed the guard by one arm and helped her in carrying him towards the back of the cell. They dumped him unceremoniously and returned to the exit. Kim shut the door with a kick. "Guy was heavy. I didn't know they grew them big and blonde in Japan."

"So you and I are friends, yes?" Hiro referred to her previous statement. "I hardly think we know each other well enough to be considered such."

"Anyone who can take Brick Flagg down a peg is a friend in my book. That day at Bueno Nacho is still talked about in Middleton High."

"You still talk about me?" He asked her.

"Mostly the girls on the squad. You have a way of leaving an impression on people, Hirotaka."

"Hiro, please," he offered.

"Hiro," she repeated. "I like it."

"I am glad to hear it."

She headed down the hall. "Come on. Your friend is this way."

As they came to a turn they overheard a ruckus. The two appeared to find Ron Stoppable going one on one with the blonde's counterpart. The Japanese man towered over Ron and bared his teeth. Ron mimicked the gesture. Flailing his arms about while letting out a war cry, Ron prepared for battle. "Bring it on, Godzilla!" He motioned for him to approach with his fingers.

Moments later, the hallway was filled with cries of "Ow! Hey! Ooooh! Help! KP!"

Kim and Hiro winced after each blow. "Does he know how to fight?" He asked her after watching Ron's questionable means of self defense.

"Sometimes." He gave her a befuddled look. "Mystical Monkey Power. It comes and goes. Wait here." Kim sprang into action. In a split second the fight was turned around. Two good punches followed by a kick and the Yakuza was spinning on his toes. He collided with the cell door and fell onto his back.

Reaching down to help Ron up, Kim gingerly held his arm. "You okay?"

Barely able to stand, Ron nursed a burgeoning swell on his check. "KP," he whined. "That guy hit hard."

"He's twice your size."

"I know…but still…." He rubbed it profusely.

"You were very brave to stand against that Yakuza on your own." Hirotaka approached Ron with folded hands. "I admire your courage." He bowed.

Kim beamed. "This is Hirotaka. He was part of the exchange program when you went to Yamanouchi."

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." One look at Hirotaka's dark, oval eyes and she felt a little weak in the knees. "We've…met."

"Oh really?" Jealousy gripped Ron's voice as he stared down the ninja. "And just what is your—association with my GF?"

"Ron!" Kim clasped his arm. "Stop it!"

"Ron?" Hiro stood up, his eyes flashing with recognition. "As in Ron Stoppable? Ah." He bowed lower. "Forgive me for not showing the proper respect. I have heard much."

"Really?" He glanced at Kim. "I haven't."

"Okay." Kim warped between the two, a "busted" expression on her face. "Obviously we have a lot of catching up to do. What say we save that part of the reunion for later? In the meantime, Ron, Hiro; Hiro, Ron."

"Hiro?" Ron echoed. "You're on a nickname basis now?"

"Ron." She made a throat-slitting gesture. "Not now," she mouthed.

He obviously did not want to let it go, but Kim was resolute in postponing this very uncomfortable conversation. He spared a glance at Hirotaka. The guy was smiling at Ron. What did that mean? What could it mean?

He didn't like him.

Bringing up the keys she picked from the first guard, Kim went over to the door.

"A question, Kim Possible." Hirotaka started toward her, but Ron shadowed him; walking parallel. Hiro stopped to look at him as if to ask what he was doing. Ron casually turned away as if it was nothing at all. "Um…just how did you know we were here?"

"I've got a friend who's got a friend in Japan," she explained as the lock turned. "We were contacted so we could come save you."

"So you've been in contact with IT?"

"I guess so. Is that his name?"

Hiro nodded.

"Dude. What kind of a name is IT?" Ron asked.

Hiro gave him a shrug. "You will have to ask Hoshi about that."

Kim opened the door.

"Who's Hoshi?" Ron asked.

"I thought I heard Yankees."

Ron's face turned toward the cell. His eyes widened and his chin suddenly grew slack.

"This is Hoshi," Hirotaka pointed out even though Ron was too far infatuated to hear.

Hoshi looked first to Hirotaka before Ron. Seeing his expression made her smile. She placed a slender hand on her hip, the latter of which she stuck out just a little. _"Hajimemashte? Oname wa nan des ka?"_

Ron could not form words.

"Ron?" Kim was unsure of what was happening but once she spotted the attractive Japanese girl posing for her boyfriend, and her BF's apparent disability to form words, it all became clear. "Ron!"

"Uh?"

"Stop staring."

"Okay."

She waited.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

Kim growled.

"He's not staring," Hoshi said and with a flick of her long hair added, "He's making eye contact."

"With your breasts!" Stomping over, Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him away from the ninja. She began to exchange heated words with him while Hirotaka approached Hoshi. "Please do not cause any friction between us. Kim Possible is an honorable warrior who has aided Yamanouchi several times in the past. Ron Stoppable is also a warrior of renown. It would be dishonorable to treat them as anything but equals."

"He was the one drooling at me; in case you were too blind to notice"

"Just promise me you will not do anything to jeopardize our chances of escape."

One look at Kim and Ron and Hoshi could only bite back a chuckle. "Take away all the fun why don't you?"

* * *

Was she wrong in using Yori like that? Would Kenji disapprove? Her grudge was with him, not his daughter. No doubt Yuriko's spirit was frowning upon her right now. She had affectively betrayed the one family that had cared for her like their own daughter. As of this moment, her downfall had been complete.

Well…almost. There was still the matter of finding Kenji.

Kimiko knew he was alive. She could feel it in her bones. Once she found him she could finally put right all that had been wrong in her life. The secrets in his mind would set her free from this perpetual struggle. Yori, sweet thing that she is, was just a stepping stone in the right direction.

Kimiko would be lying to herself if she said she did not feel a pang of guilt for what she had done. Yori was just born when all this happened. She was the greatest victim of all being pulled into a world she had no idea she was a part of. Perhaps Kimiko should never have sent that message to Sensei and left Yori to live her days in peace.

But then Saito would have come for her eventually. Inadvertently or not, Yori was a part of this and better she heard it from Kimiko than that bastard Saito. A thousand Yakuza storming Yamanouchi was a terrifying prospect. Saito was just too strong. The ninja would not have stood a chance. She might have prevented that tragedy by getting Yori involved. Course Sensei would not see it that way. She may have just made a second powerful enemy in the ninja master should he find out it was Kimiko who put his favorite student in this predicament.

Things could be worse, she guessed. For her they always did, which is why she high-tailed it out of there the moment she had Yori down for the count. Kimiko made her way to the streets. She sidestepped into an alley just for fear of being out in the open. Yori mentioned that Saito's men were not far behind and she was in no mood for gangsters. She imagined a hundred eyes staring at her from unseen places, and they were watching every move she made. Or it could just be her conscience reminding her of her shame. Like there wasn't enough of that to go around.

She could not let her fears get the better of her now. Kimiko had to get out of here. Yori was as strong-willed as her mother. She would not remain down for long. The assassin did not look forward to fighting her again. Should it come to blows, Kimiko would no longer be able to hold back. In a test of skill, Kimiko was the superior fighter, and her experienced knowledge of taking lives would come into devastating effect. Yori had so much to live for. She almost regretted intruding upon it.

Now more than anything she wished she had her briefcase. Most of her cash was there and Kimiko would have greater difficulty getting around without it. That hostel had been compromised due to Yori's arrival, which meant she could find a score of Yakuza storming the place by the time she got back. Dammit! As if things weren't bad enough. How ironic is it that the one ninja she hired to do her dirty work would become her biggest liability? What's more, Yori proved she could track Kimiko.

Faced with a tough choice, Kimiko felt like pulling at her hair. That was childish of course, and she was a woman, but sometimes life made you want to cry.

She would have to risk it. Yakuza or no, Kimiko could not progress without that briefcase. Cursing her rotten luck, she turned to head back for the hostel.

Not halfway down the alley a flying shuriken embedded itself on the wall just inches in front of her face. Her narrowed eyes followed its path towards the side of a dumpster where a young ninja stood.

"Just let me go," Kimiko told her. "I'm sorry for what's happened but it needed to be done. Let me go and I will take down Saito for the both of us."

"I fight my own battles." Yori strode out of the darkness. A tiny lamp hung over a green door at the end of the alley. It cast Yori's shadow at an awkward angle; lighting up half of her face while the other was cast in total darkness.

"A pity you don't choose them better." Putting down her bag, Kimiko chose to face Yori. The lighting had the opposite affect on her; with Kimiko's left side being alit while the right was shadowed. "I gave you a chance…"

"To run away? Cleary you have no respect for me."

"I never wanted to be your enemy, Yori." The older woman took to a sideways position; her arms raised into a boxer's fighting stance. "But I've been through too much to turn back now. If you fight me this time, I can't promise it will turn out well."

"I am not afraid." Yori reverted to the Tiger Stance; her fingers curled, her body crouched, her legs pumped. Even as she did so she studied Kimiko carefully. She was knowledgeable in many martial arts and while she had not seen this style in action before now, Yori instantly recognized it.

Tae Kwon Do. Apparently Kimiko had done more in Korea than sleep with Kenji. Practioners of the art were known for their incredible dexterity and reliance on footwork. The punches were lighting-fast, but the true threat rested in their legs. Being such an acrobatic technique, students of Tae Kwon Do developed powerful legs which they could use to devastate their opponents—as Yori learned firsthand. If Kimiko had indeed mastered that fighting style, then Yori was in for a difficult fight.

Kimiko began hopping on the balls of her feet. She was so light, Yori realized. The kunoichi was accustomed to being the faster one in battle. Kimiko's advantage in speed, strength, and experience seemed daunting—but she reminded herself that battles were won in the mind first. Pushing her doubts aside, Yori prepared for the fight of her life.

Her opponent smiled.

Yori moved first. Hirotaka had tutored her in the ways of the Tiger. Yori's attack was fast and furious; a series of ferocious hand strikes swiped at Kimiko from every angle. Her strategy was to stay in close-quarter combat so as to deny Kimiko the use of her long legs. It seemed to be working so far, as the assassin was on the defensive.

"A sensible strategy," Kimiko said while keeping her arms between her and Yori's feral claws. She swung her arm to the side, knocking Yori's hand in the other direction. Yori followed through with a spinning back hand that just managed to cut into Kimiko's hair as she ducked. The assassin turned, fired off a weak back-kick that was meant to throw the ninja off guard when she really meant to use the wall as a spring board to jump, spin, and lash out with a strong aerial kick. Yori rolled under the blow and came up on the other side just as Kimiko landed.

Yori closed the distance between them as fast as possible. Kimiko allowed this. On her toes, Yori zigzagged, faking to go left when she moved right. Kimiko feigned surprise. She fired off a punch which Yori then grabbed. She used a traditional Judo maneuver, pivoting her body as a lever and, centering her gravity, she then threw with all her might. Kimiko flew over, but she didn't come down the way Yori expected. Instead of falling flat, Yori watched as she rolled just once so that she may come up on her hands, legs in the air. Kimiko was facing Yori; she winked before spreading her legs to either side and turning her whole frame in a propeller motion. The woman turned her body into a weapon, shredding the air with those deadly, twisting legs.

Kimiko spun and spun. Yori, backed against a wall, was forced to make a desperate move. She leaped against the wall, pushing against it so that she may jump over the spinning assassin.

This is what Kimiko wanted.

No sooner had Yori's feet touched the wall, when she twisted her body in such a way that she came right up. Kimiko did not stand up right away, but propelled her body into a jump which brought her legs up, out, and over Yori in mid-flight. Using one leg to coil around the startled girl's body, Kimiko then used their combined momentum to turn, sticking out her second leg in the air as leverage. Halfway through the insane maneuver, Kimiko pulled in her outward leg and kicked Yori as she released her other leg. The inertia combined with the power of the kick was enough to send her flying back. Yori hit the brick wall so hard she almost blacked out. Crumbling, she winced.

Her back screamed in agony and her eyes were all blurry. She felt paralyzed and indeed a part of her mind worried if the impact had broken something vital. Her limbs did not respond, but her nerves were very much active. Every fiber was on fire and Yori could hardly breathe let alone scream.

Strutting up to Yori, Kimiko gave her a condescending look. "Those amateur tactics won't work on me. I have been fighting since you were still shitting diapers. That you would even attempt something like that is insulting to both you and me."

Struggling to raise her head, Yori blinked away the tears.

"Go ahead and cry. I've wasted enough time on you as it is." Kimiko went for her bag and made to leave.

"Kimiko!" Yori strained. She forced her limbs to cooperate and used the wall for support as she stood up. "We are not finished."

"I say we are. That is, _you_ are."

"Face me."

"You're too weak."

"Face me!"

Kimiko walked away.

Unable to catch up to her in this state, Yori reached around her back to remove her grapple. Her eyes caught wind of something sturdy and she flung the hook up and over to catch the edge of a fire escape. Grunting pass the pain, Yori pulled on the grapple, swinging over Kimiko, coming up on the other side. This put her right between Kimiko and her exit from the alley.

The assassin had an un-amused look on her face as she scrutinized the ninja.

"I am not letting you go," Yori could hardly stand straight; her knees were bent. "I need you to set things right. You are coming with me…_Umph_…whether you want to or not."

"I choose not." Kimiko ran at Yori. She jumped, her leg aiming straight for Yori's head. With her body still numb, Yori was only able to bring up her arms in protection. They met the full force. Yori's body came flying onto the street, where it skidded harshly on the pavement. There was no sign of her getting up.

Kimiko walked out triumphant that she had made her point. "Do yourself a favor and stay down, Yori." The girl was still alive but in a great deal of pain. No doubt she had never been struck so hard in her life. Kimiko was used to such blows. Her body had learned to heal fast. Considering her pained expression, Yori was more reliant on her agility to see her safely dodge attacks rather than take them head on. Smaller fighters tend to do that. Getting hit hurts. Especially when you don't know how to take a punch.

Or a kick.

Hoisting her bag, Kimiko turned to leave.

"You…" the voice was weak but it was hers. "Are…coming…with me." Yori tried to get up. Her left arm had taken the brunt of the blow and was completely useless. Her right propped her up to a sitting position. Glaring at Kimiko's back, Yori was infuriated with her inability to stop this woman. Did her father have a habit of surrounding himself with strong females, or did it just run in the family?

"Yori I really, really do not want to kill you." Kimiko glanced back. "So stay down!" she barked.

She slowly got up.

Kimiko sighed. "I've broken your arm. If you have so little sympathy for your body then I suggest you take up smoking. It's a more humane form of self-mutilation."

"Do not patronize me."

"You rather I cripple you? Fine." The bag hit the floor.

Suddenly Yori was not so confidant.

Kimiko cracked her knuckles. "I'll spare you my legs and let my fists do the talking. Though I warn you; they can be quite the conversationalists." She approached the ninja.

Lights appeared all around the combatants. Several armed men, all in black suits, raised their weapons. A dozen unmarked cars had snuck up on them during their fight. Now they had the two completely surrounded.

"Kimiko-san," a man began. "It is good to see you again."

Yori followed the voice to find it had come from the same Yakuza who had escorted her to the meeting with Saito: the middle-aged man with the receding hairline.

"Minobu-san. I'm afraid I cannot say the same," Kimiko shot back.

This man, Minobu, approached Kimiko with empty hands. "I wish to extend to you a cordial invite to Saito's palace. He wishes to host you and Yori-san to,"

"Save it."

"But,"

"No."

Minobu sighed. "Saito-sama is expecting you. He has spared no effort in making the arranged reunion one to remember."

"You can tell your master he can kiss my ass. And remind him that the next we meet I will make him pay for everything he has done to me."

"Kimiko," Yori began.

"Shut up! You've bothered me enough as it is."

Minobu interjected. "I am afraid I must insist, Kimiko-san."

Numerous guns cocked her way.

"If I die here, your boss will be very displeased."

"That's why he sent me," came a childish voice.

Kimiko's eyes widened. "No…" her voice rasped.

"Long time no see, Kim-Kim."

"Shi…" Before the obscenity found its way to her lips, Kimiko collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Something felt wrong. Yori's warning senses kicked into gear and she suddenly felt so unnerved that she could hardly move. It didn't take her long to realize that she could not move at all. _What is this?_

"You scared?" the child-like voice asked. "Don't be scared. I only want to be your friend." It was coming from behind Yori and she could feel someone place a hand on her back. "I don't like broken toys, though. So I'll just have to fix you. Night-night."

Yori felt like her whole body just shut off. The whole world winked out…and was gone.

* * *

For those not the least bit fluent in Japanese, here is what Hoshi said to Ron: "How do you do? What's your name?"

Also for those wondering just where the hell Rufus is in all this, don't worry. He'll be making an appearance in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Darev: More fights scenes abound! This time even Rufus gets in on the action. I told you I'd put that naked molerat in there somewhere. He's looking out for Ron as usual. Things don't look good for Yori and Kimiko while Team Possible has its hands full. Let's see if all those weeks were worth the wait.

I will try (TRY!) to get chapter ten up before the year is out. But in case I don't I want to give a Happy Holidays to my regular well-wishers: screamingphoenix, koolkame, and vampirenaomi. Merry Christmas to everyone! Christian or not!

* * *

Yori opened her eyes as if for the first time. The images were all blurry, like looking at the rain through a plastic sheet that had been thrown over her face; but gradually, and this was slower than she would have liked, Yori began to see the world clearly. She was in some sort of transport vehicle—a helicopter if the sound of propellers was any indication—with Kimiko sitting not too far off to the side. The assassin looked at her once, her face judgmental. "About time you woke up."

"How…long?" Her entire face felt groggy, like she'd just woken up after a serious operation and the anesthesia had yet to wear off. Time seemed to stand still as Yori slowly regained control of her body. It was agonizingly slow, but with every passing second, Yori could feel her strength returning.

"A couple hours, I'd guess," Kimiko shrugged. "They had to fix you up before transporting you. Guess you can thank me for that. If I hadn't messed you up as bad as I did, we'd have been airborne a long time ago." She gave Yori's prone form a pleased look. "She did a good job. You would never know I'd broken your arm."

The kunoichi managed to lift her head and turn it. The top half of her gi had been removed so as to gain access to her broken limb. Her chest was covered in white wrappings that protected her decency as well as provide warmth without taking away freedom of movement. Her left arm had been completely healed. Yori flexed it for confirmation and sure enough it was as good as new. Come to think of it, her body had recovered entirely from her battle with Kimiko. Yori could not recall when she felt so rejuvenated.

Sitting up, Yori pulled her gi back on. Once she tied the waist, Yori regarded Kimiko with a stern face. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"You weren't knocked out, Yori. She turned you off."

"She?"

"Yo-Yo." Kimiko fidgeted slightly at the name. It was sullen but Yori saw the way her fingers tensed along the fabric of her one-piece yellow body suit. "Of all the freaks in Saito's army, it had to be her."

"Who is she?"

"_What_ is she?" Kimiko corrected. "I have no idea. An experiment gone wrong. A possessed child. The result of a coupling between a man and a demon. Your guess is as good as mine."

"You said she turned me off. What did you mean?"

"It means exactly what it means. She wanted you to stop moving—so you stopped moving."

Yori's face whitened. "S-She can do that?"

"You just saw it, didn't you?"

"But…I didn't."

"She did the same thing to me just before she did it to you. Once Yo-Yo wants to play there's no getting out. We were done."

Yori tried to wrap her head around the concept of a magically-induced child. She had seen many strange and frightening things in her years, but never had she come across a…a demon child, if that was what Kimiko hinted at. Children are the most innocent things in the world. For anything so pure to be corrupted is too horrible to contemplate. Only a monster as cruel as Saito would employ a child like that in his army.

Yori turned to the window. It was dark outside. She could see nothing but emptiness on the ground below, though she could still make out mountains in the distance. They must be traveling over a very rural area of Japan for there were only a handful of lights that she could make out; probably from a passing car on a solitary road.

"Where are we going?" She asked Kimiko.

"Probably to one of Saito's private estates. He has scores hidden throughout the country."

"You don't seem disturbed."

She shrugged.

"You mean to do nothing?"

"We're a hundred feet above ground. You want to jump? Be my guest."

Yori could not argue with her there.

"Sometimes it's just best to wait for the right opportunity. Saito's men will let their guard down eventually. That is when we try to…"

"We will try nothing."

Kimiko stopped talking.

"I do not work with traitors."

"Yori,"

"You betrayed me."

"I could have killed you. I didn't."

"That does not excuse you."

Kimiko sat cross-legged on the opposing side of the helicopter. Her arms were folded beneath her breasts and she seemed more agitated than afraid of their current situation. The older woman was an image of strength, of fortitude, and Yori may have found her demeanor inspiring had she not discovered her true motives. Right now her eyes were filled with contempt.

Kimiko did sigh, though. Fighting was one thing; talking was another. Yusuke once commented how she loved to talk.

"I admired you when we first met. I believed you to be a woman of great honor. Now I find that could not be farther from the truth. You are a liar. You manipulated me for personal gain. How my father's belief in you could be so misplaced I will never understand."

"You never knew Kenji," Kimiko stated.

"Of that you are right." Yori turned back to the window. "I do not understand this world. These Yakuza are worse than barbarians. Saito is even worse than that. Knowing my parents were once a part of them has made me question everything I thought I knew about myself. Master Sensei never told me anything about my family. He always said I would learn when the time is right and from the right person."

"Was I that person, Yori?"

"Right is one word I would never associate with you."

"Ouch."

"Do not make light of this. While I admit circumstances may have driven you down this path, I can never forgive you for what you have done."

"Hate me if that makes you feel better. It won't change anything."

Yori glared at her.

"Saito has us both. He is closer to obtaining the power he craves and he has you to thank for it. Had you not led him straight to me,"

"Had you not _used_ me to begin with…"

"Quiet!" Kimiko snapped. "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere."

"I told you that I have no intention of joining forces."

"You may not have a choice. Without me you don't stand a chance."

"I have faced these odds before."

"Not with Saito. Not with _her_."

Standing up, Yori marched about halfway toward Kimiko. "If you are so afraid of this girl, then what makes you think you can defeat Saito? You're scared of her. A child! How do you plan measuring up against the most powerful man in Japan if you cannot hope to defeat just one of his minions?"

"I admit I did not think Saito would send Yo-Yo after me. He usually keeps her busy with more pressing matters closer to home." Kimiko gave Yori a look that said "don't ask." "But now that she's here it can only mean one thing. Saito is desperate. For him to send his most powerful soldier against us means he feels he is running out of time."

"Out of time for what? He wants my father. Kenji Ishimura has been missing for five years. Why is it so important that he be found this instant?"

"Kenji knew things about the Yakuza even Saito could not fathom. Fujimori passed his secrets onto Kenji in hopes of keeping them from the ears of his enemies. When your father left the Yakuza with Yuriko, it was with the understanding that so long as the daughter lived, the father would be untouchable and vice versa. This meant that your father would be left alone as well, forever guarding the secrets passed down to him by the head of the clan."

"But surely my grandfather would pass away eventually. That would have voided the pact he made with the demons."

"Your reasoning makes sense. As I've told you, Kenji never shared what he knew with me. All I can surmise is that something must have happened. Perhaps Fujimori betrayed the Youma. Maybe the demons decided to alter the deal. Or…someone found a loophole and took advantage of it."

"Saito?"

"Maybe. But something about this doesn't feel right. Saito believes I know where to find Kenji. I too thought the same of him. When we meet, all we can do is look each other in the eye and shrug our shoulders. We'll be back where we started."

"So all your scheming will be for nothing." A defiant smirk creased her beautiful face. "For once I am glad I have been of little use."

But Kimiko did not hear. She was still trying to put the pieces together. She muttered under her breath.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Yori watched as she scratched her chin. "I think that perhaps there is another."

"Another who?"

At that, the assassin chuckled. "You really have no idea how this game is played do you?"

Yori pouted.

"It's called exploitation. People use one another to get what they want. You learned that lesson firsthand. Most don't get a second chance."

"You're a good teacher."

Kimiko did not miss the sarcasm in her voice. "Regardless of how you feel about me, it's time you listened and listened well. Each of us; you, me, and Saito, need to find Kenji for one reason or another. None of us know how to do that but fate, it seems, has seen fit to bring the three of us together for that purpose."

"You believe someone else is using us to find my father?"

"Perhaps. But I think there's more to it than that. Seems an awful lot of trouble to go through just to gather three people who have no idea where to find Kenji Ishimura. I believe that whoever is manipulating us knows this to be true."

"Then why the deception?"

"Deception is the point. Make your enemies do all the work while you reap the rewards."

"I do not understand."

Kimiko felt a twinge of guilt for all she put Yori through. Despite having grown up in a secret ninja school, she still is in many ways a child. Her naivety and innocence strikes a cord in Kimiko's heart that she did not know she had any longer. True she did use Yori and had seriously wounded her, but her intent was never to bring harm to the girl she helped bring into this world. Poor Yori was a victim of circumstance, forced to face the truth before she was ready.

And she had Kimiko to thank for that.

She blinked once as if that could stem the tide of guilt that had slowly begun to spill through her barriers. It is hard to believe that a girl she had not seen in eighteen years can have this affect on her. Maybe this is what they meant when referring to the power of a child. Afterall, she was one of the first to ever hold Yori in her arms back when the child could not even open her eyes. She was so warm. Kimiko did not want to let her go.

She found herself staring at Yori.

"What?"

"I'm not sure," She answered.

But the more she looked at Yori, the less convincing her statement became. Kimiko was aware of this, hence she turned away.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you do not already know."

"If you expect us to work together then I suggest you start by being honest with me. Tell me what you think you know."

Kimiko said nothing.

Yori leaned in, her eyes scrutinizing the assassin.

"We should rest. We're going to need our strength for the trials ahead." Kimiko sat herself down, relaxing her body as best she can in the hard-matted seat.

"Kimiko," Yori pressed but the look the assassin gave her was so stern that it left no more room for discussion. Like it or not, Yori wasn't getting anything else out of the woman.

"Rest, Yori," she said with finality.

* * *

When word of their escape became public knowledge, the teens made a break for it.

Kim and Ron took point while the ninja trailed behind. Focused as she is, Kim could not shake the feeling that this was all too easy. Even some of Drakken's lairs proved more of a challenge than this. These Yakuza are either too overconfident or they had just walked into a trap.

Given their luck, Kim betted on the second outcome. She waited for the proverbial foot to drop.

"KP!"

Kim heard Ron's warning and spotted a group of Yakuza who had come around a corner. Once they spotted the escaped prisoners and their American cohorts, the men charged. "Let's go, Ron."

"Got ya covered, Ki—" Ron was cut short as Hoshi and Hiro leaped over their heads. The ninja went to work on the gangsters. Team Possible watched as they neutralized the Yakuza with almost laughable ease. When the last man dropped, Hoshi dusted off her hands and flashed Kim and Ron a peace sign.

"Whoa."

"Come on, Ron." Kim hooked an arm around her awed boyfriend and proceeded to lead them out of the bunker. She was very impressed with the way Hiro and that girl ninja handled the Yakuza. Between the four of them, any black-suited henchmen they came across did not stand a chance. So why did she have that nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her it was far from over?

Ahead of them was an elevator which opened up to reveal two hooded men. "I've got this one."

"Ron!" It was too late. Before Kim could stop him, Ron charged headfirst. He did a flying kick aimed at the one on the right. A gloved hand caught Ron's foot in midair. With a twist, it sent Ron falling flat on his face.

"Meant to do that," Ron said through pained teeth.

The man lifted Ron up like he was as light as a feather and threw him back. The teens parted ways before Ron could bowl them over. He came to a halt on the far wall. "Are you all right, Stoppable-san?" Hiro asked.

He gave a weak thumbs-up.

"No one tosses my boyfriend around like that." Kim turned to face the hoods who stepped out of the elevator. She charged one of them, punching so as to throw him off guard. The man blocked them and leaped over a kick Kim meant to sweep his feet out from under him. _This guy's good, _Kim thought. She went on defense as the man began attacking her next.

"Allow me to assist you." Hirotaka came in at an opposing side, offering a glancing kick that threw the man off guard. Kim took advantage of the opening and did a spinning back kick that caught him square in the gut. The man moved back but appeared unphased.

"Nicely done," Hiro applauded.

Kim was bent over rubbing her foot. "Something's not right. No one's abs are that hard. I feel like I kicked the side of a truck."

The two men pulled back their hoods revealing two faceless heads. Other than the design of a human head there are no discernable features.

"What is this?" Hirotaka took a cautious step back.

"The other foot," Kim grumbled as she got into fighting stance.

The faceless men charged.

* * *

Several armed men were there to meet them on arrival. Yori did not recognize who they are. They donned black uniforms with black caps and carried firearms more resonate of the military. Is this Saito's private army?

"Mercenaries," Kimiko spoke as if reading her mind. "Ex-cops. Dishonorably discharged servicemen. Out of work bouncers. Recently-released prisoners. It's amazing whose loyalty you can buy with the right amount of money."

"He commands so many."

"Nothing we can't handle." She offered Yori a wink like they were friends. Yori didn't like it, but she kept her focus solely on the man approaching the chopper. It was Minobu and he was escorted by two soldiers. The firearms they wielded did not look like any military-standard issue. Not that Yori was an expert on such things. The muzzle of the gun was cone-shaped, about five inches thick. It appeared to have a rotating mechanism that allowed it to fire multiple rounds. A fat box constituted the clip. Obviously the gun ate up bullets at an alarming rate, requiring the use of extra munitions. It didn't seem that agile, though. They looked more like portable machines guns rather than rifles. A weapon like that is meant to spray a hail of bullets at the enemy—not for precision shooting.

This could be a good thing—if there weren't so many of them. The landing platform was bare with no hiding places. Yori is fast, but even she couldn't dodge bullets let alone a dozen guns capable of firing hundreds of rounds per second.

Minobu waited while one of the guards opened the door then greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome! Saito-sama will be pleased to know you've returned unharmed. I trust your flight was enjoyable?"

"No in-flight movie," Kimiko said. "Though Yori and I did have plenty of time to catch up."

"Saito-sama will be very interested to hear all about it. Come. Our limo is just this way."

"Champagne?"

"Of course."

"Blow it out your ass."

"Such language. I should think your flight would have given you time to see the wisdom in your cooperation. Need I remind you that you are hopelessly outnumbered?"

"Need I remind you that you are hopelessly outmatched?"

His eyes widened.

"Yori!"

Kimiko dashed to the side while Yori jumped forward. Her target: Minobu. The guards immediately came to his aid but while their attention was focused on Yori, who for the moment provided the imminent threat, Kimiko flashed into existence right next to the first guard and disarmed him, flipped the weapon around so as to butt him in the face with it. The other guard was momentarily distracted by this and that's where Yori's flying kick caught him square in the face. He went down even harder than his companion. Exposed, Minobu cried for his men for help. Their weapons were leveled at the two women but by then Yori had grabbed Minobu and pulled his arm into a lock behind his back. She used him as a human shield as she faced the guards.

"Throw down your weapons," She commanded. "Unless you want to explain to your master why you failed to protect one of his most valuable assets."

The soldiers looked to one another. One by one, they each discarded their guns.

Kimiko picked up the weapon she took from the guard. She leveled it at Saito's men. "Impressive, Yori."

"You provide an adequate distraction."

"I mean you're learning. Saito doesn't see his men as people, but tools. You are right to call Minobu-san here an asset." She gave the man a devilish smile. "But assets can always be replaced can't they, Minobu?"

"You are making a grievous error," he started. Yori's hand tightened the hold on his arm. Her face was just up to his shoulder, high enough for her to whisper into his air.

"You are a fool if you think us willing to walk into the lion's den."

"You don't understand. You cannot win."

"He's right."

Yori was startled to hear the words come from Kimiko's mouth. She gave her a questioning look.

"You didn't forget Minobu's little partner did you?"

Still holding onto Minobu very tightly, Yori glanced over her shoulder to the little girl standing between them and the transport chopper. She was wearing a red dress with furls on the shoulders. The skirt was ripped in some places but that did not take away from her beauty. Short black hair cropped around her head provided the illusion of a curtain. Her skin was near alabaster white and she had eyes so dark it was almost impossible to look away from them. The girl had a doll with her; an aging doll that it had been made in the last century. It might have been pretty once, but the doll was too tattered now.

"Yo-Yo." Kimiko tightened her hold on the weapon. Yo-Yo eyed her. The assassin loosened her grip. Yori didn't know whether the girl had made Kimiko do that on her own or was it the assassin who didn't want to make any false moves. If she could just "turn off" Kimiko and Yori back in the street like that, having Kimiko drop her weapon would be child's play.

Minobu choked out an order. "Yo-Yo! Disable these ruffians so that we can be on our way."

"Is this part of your plan?" Yori said.

"Somewhat," Kimiko admitted. "Say, Yo-Yo. You want to play?"

"Play?" Yori shivered at the sound of the voice. It was so sweet and innocent. They spared another glance at the girl. Her face was solemn…almost sad. Her blank stare reminded Yori of someone who had lost all hope.

"_Hope?"_

Yori's eyes widened. Who said that?

"_You said Hope,"_ came the voice.

Yori looked around. "Who is speaking?"

"She is."

"The voice…it sounds like it's in my head."

"That's because it is. Do you see the child's mouth moving?" Kimiko eyed Yo-Yo suspiciously. "She's talking through your head."

"But,"

"Telepathy. She can't speak."

"I don't understand."

Kimiko sighed. "Telepaths use their minds to communicate. They can send and receive images, signals, even words. From what I know, this girl has never been able to talk. Her powers give her the ability to speak through the minds of others." Kimiko looked at Yori. "She can also read minds."

"What?"

"Don't think."

"But I…"

"Yo-Yo!" Minobu cried. "Stop them now!"

Inhaling, Yori turned to Yo-Yo. Something was different. Her face now had a broad smile and her large oval eyes had shrunk to tiny pupils. Never had she'd seen something so scary. "Play time!"

In a flash, Kimiko moved. She dived to the side and opened fire. Her target was the fuel silage on the chopper. A few good rounds and the whole thing went up. Yo-Yo was caught in the explosion.

Yori grabbed Minobu. The two of them were blown off their feet. Yori collapsed atop Minobu, nearly losing consciousness. She fought through the pain and tried to subdue the ringing in her ears. Yori remained low as shrapnel began flying in every direction. A couple of small bits cut into her uniform and she winced as one pierced the skin. Blood began to trickle.

The heat was intense but Yori knew she had to move. Pieces of the chopper began falling about the pad. The soldiers ducked and covered. One of them was hit by a large piece of metal. It decapitated him instantly. There were screams and orders began flailing about. Yori spared one quick look at Minobu who was still out cold. Despite everything he is and what he has done, she still saved him. Some might call her a fool, but Yori was no killer. Besides he was harmless. The real threat was all around her.

She heard someone calling out to her. Her ears picked up the sound of gunfire. Kimiko was shooting at Saito's men. The rounds went of endlessly.

"Yori!" She cried. A soldier went down in a stream of bullets. A couple began shooting back. Kimiko got onto her stomach and rolled, firing as she did. She managed to pick one more off before rolling up to Yori. "Let's go!" Still dazed, Kimiko managed to pick Yori off her feet and drag her towards the edge. She kept shooting to keep the guards off their footing while trying to get Yori to shake herself out of it. "Pick up the pace!"

They just reached the edge. The platform was situated in the middle of a forest. The midday sun blared against their skin and the fire wasn't making things any more tolerable. It was a good thirty-foot drop but Kimiko saw no option. They'll have to grab one of those trees. "Jump."

"What?"

"She's not dead!"

At that, the fire parted and Yo-Yo appeared. She was surrounded by a globe, holding her ragged doll close to her body.

"Dammit, Yori!" Kimiko pushed her off. "Wake up!"

Yori did…and just in time. Screaming, the ninja reached out with her arms. She struck several branches which smacked against her face. She tasted blood. Her body was wracked around finally coming to a stop in the most painful way. She imagined if she were born a boy, she'd be paralyzed completely, but her lack of exposed genitals provided only a sharp pain between her legs. She cried out and fell over. Yori managed to grab another branch to stop her uncontrolled descent. Her weak hold gave way and she fell to the ground. Training made her duck and roll to absorb the impact.

Yori was still hurting, though. She moaned on the ground, writing as her brain registered each bump and bruise.

Shouting came from atop the platform. Bullets flew everywhere. A figure leaped off the top and came crashing down in much the same manner as Yori though landing with much better results.

Kimiko ran to Yori once she hit the ground. "You okay?"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Those men won't follow us the same way down. Even Saito doesn't pay that well."

"You killed her!" Yori spat. "You fired on a little girl. What kind of a monster are you?"

"I told you she's not dead. If she were that easy to kill don't you think somebody would have done her in a long time ago?"

"But the blast…"

"Was a distraction. Now we make our escape." She helped the girl up. "Now let's go." Kimiko dragged Yori a few steps until she managed to find her footing and move on her own. They heard soldiers shouting as they ran.

"How could she have survived the blast?"

"She's not a little girl. Don't forget that the next time we meet."

"I do not think I want there to be a next time."

* * *

With four against two it would seem the odds are in their favor. Not so. The teens found themselves against the wall. In Ron and Hoshi's case, it was literal.

Pinned against the wall as they were, they couldn't move. The humanoid Yakuza held them by their necks—choking them.

"KP," Ron tried to say.

Hoshi tried using her legs to kick but the body was too far away. She tried wrapping her legs around the arm but there were no pressure points to exploit. They were trapped.

"Ron!" Kim backed away from a roundhouse kick by the synthetic Yakuza next to Hirotaka. "They need help."

"They shall have it." Hiro cupped his hands together.

Taking the hint, she used him to jump over the synthetic humanoid. She landed behind the second and delivered a powerful kick against the back of the knee. It buckled and released Hoshi and Ron.

"Nice…save…KP." Ron rubbed his throat.

"_Arigato,"_ Hoshi said. "That means thank you."

"I figured as much." The synthetic twisted its upper body around to face Kim. Its arms grabbed her in a pincer and held her up. Kim squirmed but couldn't set herself free. "What are these things?"

"Put my GF down, roboboy!" Ron's eyes flashed blue. He jumped up and knocked the robot's head to the side with one powerful kick. It released Kim and struggled to realign its head.

"Thanks, Ron."

The glow vanished. "Uh-oh. Come on!"

"What was that?" Hoshi said.

"Mystical Monkey Power. It comes and it goes."

"Can you bring it back?"

The synthetic popped its head back into place and turned to Ron.

"Trying." He concentrated. "Failing." The synthetic reared back its arm. "Running!" Ron fled as the arm punched a hole through the wall.

Hoshi and Kim faced the synthetic back to back. "Any ideas, Kim Possible?"

"There's got to be a way to make this thing feel pain."

"It can always hear Hiro sing."

"Hey!" Hiro called from a distance.

"Or we can just hit it until something gives," Kim suggested.

"Works for me."

* * *

Ron was still running. He figured the synthetic would be chasing him so it never crossed his mind to stop and look. At full speed, he almost did not see the trapdoor in time. Ron did jump and reach the other end. What was on the bottom he could not see but he knew he didn't want to find out. "Too close for comfort, Ron Man."

Someone spotted him. Ron saw a bunch of Yakuza appear down the hall. One shouted in Japanese and they pulled out guns. Dumb luck allowed Ron to dodge some of the bullets, but it also made him lose his balance and fall into the pit. The Yakuza heard him scream. They all approached the pit as if wanting to see what became of the clumsy blonde-haired boy. What they got was a flash of blue light and Ron Stoppable flying out of the abyss. _"Nani?!"_

Ron bowled through them. He stopped once the glow faded and turned to admire his work. "Booyah! I think I'm getting the hang of this thing." His elbow touched the wall and hit a switch. The wall gave way revealing a control room of sorts. Numerous screens and panels flashed before his eyes. "Hm. That's convenient." He stepped in to take a look. Ron found schematics for the entire bunker not to mention the position of everyone inside. Several Yakuza were closing on Kim.

"KP!" Ron rummaged through the controls. "There's got to be a comm. system somewhere. Maybe I can tell her…" His fingers hit several buttons at once. Laser turrets and laser grids started going on line all over the place. The Yakuza suddenly found themselves facing their own security system. They yelped and jumped and leaped and cried, doing everything possible to escape. "Hey. Now this is what I'm talking about." He cracked his fingers. "Welcome to Ron's House of Pain."

* * *

In the battle of Man vs. Machine, Kim, Hirotaka, and Hoshi could not get a break.

These are skilled combatants, trained in various forms of martial arts. Yet all their training could not put them on the same level as their synthetic counterparts. The robots are just too fast, too strong, and lack any visible weakness. Kim Possible, legendary teen heroine, finds herself nearly outmatched. Hoshi Mifune and Hirotaka Sakaguchi, two of the finest young ninja to have ever lived, are slowly giving ground.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Kim worried for him when he ran off. She always felt stronger when Ron was around. No matter how tough the opponent, Kim found that Ron had a way of leveling the playing field in his own unique way. They could sure use some leveling right about now.

Hoshi's voice called for her attention. Kim looked to the side where a part of the ceiling opened up, revealing a large laser turret. The turret took aim.

"Heads up!" Kim cried but before she could even move, the turret fired. One of the synthetic humanoids had its head disintegrated in a heartbeat. The body remained standing momentarily before it crumbled to the floor, flinching but showing no signs of continuing the fight.

Hirotaka didn't know what to make of it. "That was…unexpected."

Kim was smiling. "No. That was Ron."

The laser fired at the second synthetic but this one had the presence of mind to move. It avoided the turret's laser fire as it gradually began backing away to gain more freedom of movement. A second turret appeared from the opposite ceiling and started firing. The entire hall became one big shooting gallery. Too bad the synthetic was not the only one in the hall.

The teenagers were caught in a deadly crossfire. Hoshi yelped as a laser came too close for comfort. The skin on her left ankle had been singed after a near miss. She rolled on the floor and came up wincing.

"Hoshi!" Hirotaka tried to reach her but there was too much incoming fire.

Kim was closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"Not for long!" Kim's tackled Hoshi's body out of the way of an incoming blast of concentrated plasma. The girls barreled right into the wall but were unharmed. Kim sat atop of Hoshi. "That was close."

"Thanks."

"No big."

"Am I intruding?" Hirotaka took a moment to tease them while he double jumped off the wall, on the ceiling, and flipped through the air, taking a knee as he landed next to them.

"Better get off me, Kim. Else Hiro reveals a turret of a different kind."

"I don't…" Green eyes widened. "Ewww!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"It appears to me that we are out of the target zone." Hiro's announcement proved true as the turrets were shooting only at the synthetic. Reaching into its pockets, it removed a thin disk which it then threw at the nearest turret. An explosion on impact destroyed the turret in a blaze of fire. A second disk likely removed the second turret from the playing field. Now that that was out of the way, the synthetic could turn its attention to its primary targets.

"Get ready!" Kim said. Hoshi and Hirotaka took up positions to either side. The synthetic approached them casually. If the thing understood what fear is it was sure hiding it well. Even alone with its partner destroyed, it seemed fully confident in its ability to defeat the threesome. Now just four steps away, the synthetic raised its arm for a swipe…

Then the ceiling came down.

A huge block slammed down hard on the synthetic. It struggled at first, using its remarkable strength to push the block up a few inches, but its durability paled in comparison to the tonnage behind the block. After a few more seconds, the block came all the way down and crushed the faceless man beneath it.

"Kay someone needs to explain this to me because I am stumped," Hoshi said.

"Apparently so is he." Hiro picked up a piece of the synthetic's arm that was nothing more than a crumpled-up piece of technology. A dangling finger twitched suddenly. Hiro dropped the destroyed limb and stood up to face the girls—namely Kim. "Did Ron Stoppable have something to do with this?"

"A chaotic element that happens to turn the tide at just the right moment? Yup. That's Ron."

"Impressive." A look of admiration came over his face.

"Confusing is all I'll say. Does this happen a lot?"

Kim gave Hoshi the most ironic smile she could manage. "You know, I've lost count."

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ron finally got the chance to relax. It was touch and go there for a minute but through his seemingly divine ability to stumble onto the right thing at the right time he managed not only to keep the Yakuza busy but save the life of his girlfriend and their Japanese counterparts. He secretly thanked whatever powers that were watching over him and propped his feet up on the control console.

His foot struck a series of buttons which brought up a different display on the screen. An automated voice began to speak in Japanese.

Ron jerked his head about frantically trying to discern the meaning of the message. If only he paid more attention to his Japanese lessons he'd have no problems right now. Kay, those lessons were actually hours of watching imported anime on the television but his dad sure wasn't about to spend a fortune on a Category IV language course knowing his son's study habits. Ron did get the gist of it, though. A flashing red screen usually meant something was very wrong.

"Okay. Why are you angry and will this in any way have seriously painful repercussions for me?" He asked the computer. The Japanese voice repeated the same phrase over and over and when Ron did nothing the wall in the back slid open. A six-foot robot whose head consisted of a thin, red visor, slowly stepped out. It approached Ron soundlessly as it had no feet but tracks whose noise was silenced thanks to special mufflers. Two long arms snaked out of the cylinder-like body—claws spread for mutilation. So busy was Ron that he did not even feel the robot's presence until the shadow loomed over him. Looking back, he screamed….

….just as the robot's visor went dead and the arms slumped to its side. The body sagged forward and remained still. A flap on the robot's head flipped open and a small, hairless rodent poked out its little head. Waving a greeting, the rodent blurted out a happy, _"_Hello!"

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as his friend jumped into his open hand. "I thought we told you to cover our exit."

The naked molerat began chattering in its language.

"Okay so it's a good think you didn't. But that doesn't mean I can't look after myself."

Rufus eyed him skeptically.

"What?" He asked Rufus. "You don't think I can last ten minutes without you?"

Rufus held up five claws.

"You are so not giving me my due."

He said something to Ron.

"Okay, okay. I'm happy you decided to take the initiative and disobey my orders. Happy?"

"Heh?"

"Fine. Kim's orders."

Rufus nodded.

"Did someone say my name?" Kim and the ninja appeared at the doorway. They spotted Ron and Rufus as well as the disabled robot sentry. "What's that?"

"Nothing Rufus couldn't handle. You guys alright?"

"Thanks to you," Kim said.

"Mostly," Hoshi mumbled, regarding her singed ankle.

Hirotaka approached the console. "Did you do this, Ron Stoppable?"

"Me? Yeah. Thing hasn't shut up since."

"What's it saying, Hirotaka?"

"It is asking for a pass code of some sort. Apparently Ron Stoppable has uncovered some highly-classified information."

"Classified? As in 'need to know' basis?" Ron said.

Hiro bobbed his head.

Kim took out her Kimunicator. "That means whatever this is the Yakuza don't want just anybody stumbling on it."

"Too late for that." Ron and Rufus slapped high fives. "Booyah!"

"You are thinking to steal it?" Hiro asked Kim.

"I'm thinking we can use whatever's on there to help us find Yori. Maybe even where to find this Saito guy and put a stop to him once and for all."

Ron was smiling at Hiro. "She's a Big Picture Girl."

"Wade. Kim. I need you to hack into a computer mainframe and download everything you can. You all set?"

"Always."

She removed a wire from the Kimunicator and plugged it into the console.

"The script's entirely in Japanese. I'm going to need a while to translate it."

"No need." Hoshi tapped her earring. "You got that IT?"

Rufus inquired as to who she was talking to.

"It's the guy Wade's been talking to in Japan."

"Oh."

Hoshi was listening to something that only she can hear. "Got it. Have your boy transfer the data to IT and he'll translate the text."

"Got that, Wade?"

"Sure. IT and I go way back. We'll have this thing synched in no time." There was a sharp beep. "Data transfer is complete. I'll get back to you when I can."

"Thanks Wade." Kim signed off.

Hoshi did too.

"Isn't it time we made our exit?" Hiro asked.

"Eager to find your girlfriend?" Hoshi left it at that and ran out the room.

"Girlfriend?" Kim repeated.

"Oh." Ron's face flushed. "You mean you and Yori…"

"Hoshi speaks falsely. We are no more than comrades."

"You mean you two aren't,"

"No."

"Not even,"

"Of course not."

"So,"

"Yori and I have great respect for one another. Our relationship is built on mutual trust and friendship, nothing else." He turned for the door. "As if that can ever turn into something more." He left the room.

Ron and Kim looked at one another. Rufus smirked. "Heh-heh."

* * *

Running for what seemed like hours, the two women felt their legs growing weaker with each passing step. Yori's was the harder hit. She did not fully recover from that fall. The harder she pushed herself, the more exhausted she became. Fearing she would pass out soon, she fell to her knees.

"Get up!" Kimiko ordered. "We have to put as much distance between us as that witch as possible. If we don't move now her agents will catch up to us and we're in no position to put up a fight." She eyed Yori. "Well at least you aren't."

"I'm moved by your affection. But I need rest. I am injured."

"I once had to flee a squad of Saito's goons while nursing a broken leg and two shattered ribs. Back then I wasn't much older than you. I pushed through the pain and you'll just have to do it too."

"I am no stranger to pain, Kimiko."

"Then get up."

Frustrated, Yori got to her feet. "Do you have any idea where we are? Where are we going? Is there any semblance of a plan?"

Kimiko was already walking.

Cursing, Yori tried to keep up but her wounds were making it difficult. It was still daylight but already the sun had waned to another part of the sky. In a few hours it would be dark. Already it was getting cold. Her body was trying to maintain her vital organs such as her heart and lungs which meant most of the heat was going to keep them working. That left her limbs little in the way of warmth. She was cold. Yori grew up in the mountains of Japan. She knew firsthand how harsh the cold weather can be in such an elevation and in this time of year. Bad enough she was being hunted by a devil child and heavily-armed soldiers, she was facing hypothermia and possible internal bleeding.

"I have to stop." Yori leaned against a tree, her head swimming.

"We have to keep moving."

"I'm cold and my injuries are more severe than I realized."

"Yo-Yo will do a fine job of fixing you up. Although I doubt you'll get another chance at escape."

"I need medical attention."

"What you need is to get on your feet. I'm sure there's a town or a shrine around here. If we proceed we're bound to find some semblance of civilization."

Yori did not respond.

Kimiko considered leaving Yori behind. It would be so much easier if she were left to keep them busy while she made her escape. Kimiko could go back into hiding, plan her next move and strike at Saito when he least suspected. But if her previous musings were any indication, Yori was too important to leave behind. Keeping her out of Saito's grasp would make things more difficult on him. That's something Kimiko could always get behind.

On the other hand, Kimiko knew that as much as Yori despised who she is, she would never abandon her. What shred of honor she had left was nagging at her every survival instinct.

"I am reduced to a walking stick." Trudging over to her, Kimiko wound Yori's arm around her neck and started walking. "On your feet."

They made slow progress, but it was progress nonetheless. Kimiko half dragged Yori through the woods. Hard as it was to admit, she was getting tired. The temperature was dropping and unless they found some kind of shelter soon, they would freeze to death. That is, unless Yo-Yo didn't find them first.

"T-Thank you."

Kimiko stopped.

"For not leaving me," Yori said weakly.

"I need you if I'm ever going to get Saito off my back. Do not read too much into this."

She heard a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It seems we are forced to be together whether we like it or not. I say there is some higher purpose at work here. Perhaps we are here for a reason."

"And what reason is that."

"Redemption."

They were already walking again when Yori spoke those words. "What could you possibly have done that requires redemption?"

"Not I. For the shames of my family."

"What happened all those years ago was not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"The sins of the father," Yori began. "Are visited upon the son. It is a Western saying though its meaning is universal. What our ancestors do in life reflect on their descendants. Should they bring dishonor upon the family then it falls to the next generation to reconcile their sins. My father may not have been an evil man, but his actions and those of my grandfather have allowed a man like Saito to obtain all the power he has accumulated thus far. How many have suffered because of that man? How many more will suffer if he is not stopped? His fight has become my own. As has yours."

"You speak nonsense."

"Do I? Not long ago you were willing to abandon me on a street with a broken arm. Then you risk your life to save me when you could have left me on that platform. Now here you are carrying me along when it would be easier to just leave me behind."

"I'm still considering that."

"Maybe. But you won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Yori smiled as if the answer were so obvious. "Because you're starting to care again."

"About you?" she scoffed.

"About everything. You stopped caring, Kimiko. That is why you lost your way. When you start to care about others, about the evil men do, when you decide to fight for what is right instead of for your own survival, you find life starts to have meaning again. When that happens even the most impossible fight seems winnable."

"Did Master Sensei teach you that?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Kimiko," Yori whispered. "We are not alone."

Kimiko noticed it too. It startled her to know that Yori sensed them before she did, but perhaps her lack of common sense had heightened her other senses to peak efficiency. Either that or Kimiko allowed herself to become distracted and that could cost a woman her life.

Shadows loomed in from all around. White ninjas materialized from the trees. There were a dozen of them in all, surrounding the women with startling speed. Try as she might, Kimiko could spot no means of escape. They were trapped.

"Come with us," One of the albino ninjas said.

"Who are they?" Yori could scarcely lift her head up but managed to take in their predicament.

"Evil girls. Armed soldiers. You don't think Saito's got ninja on the payroll?"

"If they work for him then they are not true ninja."

"Spoken like a true idiot," Kimiko muttered.

The leader of the group stepped forward. "Give it up. We have you completely surrounded. There is no chance of escape. You can surrender peacefully or we will take you by force."

"Promise?" Kimiko joked.

"So be it." The ninja removed a small sword, a _ninjato_, from its scabbard.

Scores of pellets hit the ground. A bright flash illuminated the air and everyone was blinded. Kimiko and Yori fell to their knees while all around them sounds of a struggle could be heard.

Yori's eyes were the first to recover as she had been mostly looking at the earth when it happened. She could just make out a lone figure fighting the white ninja. He dispatched one after the other. The few who managed to recover from the shock of the flash barely managed to bring up their arms before they were put down. The leader was the last to fall. He collapsed after chop to the back of the neck and lay still.

Now that he was no longer zipping around like a hornet, Yori got a good look at the newcomer. He was dressed in a green suit that covered every inch of his body. The suit was form-fitting but with patches of armor. His face was covered by a mask that kept all his features from view. The head turned to look at Yori.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked, still blinded.

"There's a green man before us."

"A green man?"

"He defeated Saito's ninja as is now walking toward us."

The green man approached them cautiously. What he had to fear from two injured and half-frozen women when he so easily defeated a dozen ninja Yori could not figure. He looked at Kimiko momentarily but his gaze remained fixed on Yori.

Kimiko's eyes began to focus. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I think he is an ally." Yori turned to her. "He did save us from Saito's men."

"Don't be coerced so easily. We don't know him. That makes him a threat."

"We don't know that."

"Is it in your nature to trust everyone?"

"Is it in yours to not?"

"Will you stop judging me for once?"

"I did not mean to sound like that."

"Just be quiet. I have enough to worry about without you scrutinizing my every move, decision, and consideration. Let me do the talking and keep your mouth shut."

Laughter.

The women looked up at the green man who was laughing at them.

"What is so funny?" Kimiko asked venomously.

"You always did love to talk, Kimiko." He raised a hand to his mask. "You're still as bossy as ever though." Touching an unseen button, the screen in front of the mask melted away. "But I'm still happy to see you."

"Do I…know you?"

"It's been eighteen years but yes you do. I recall a certain young girl who used to protect me from bullies when I was a kid yet took great pleasure in bullying me herself." He leaned in closer. "But that's what sisters do don't they?"

Seconds passed. Kimiko's eyes lit up. "It can't be."

"You know him?"

"I know you," the man said. "You were much cuter then."

Yori's face flushed.

Chuckling to herself, Kimiko had to admit that after everything that happened, this should not surprise her in the least. "Of course I know him. I helped raise him and his brother when they were kids. I would have raised you too if given the chance." She turned her head slightly to one side. "This is Yusuke. Ishimura Yusuke. Your brother."

Yusuke flashed Yori a smile. "Long time no see, baby sis."


	10. Chapter 10

Darev: Damn! This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it. Still got a lot done though, but I hit a bit of a rut near the end. On the plus side, I did say I would get chapter ten done before the end of the year and I did. Happy New Year everyone! Feliz Ano Nuevo! Xinnian Gaoxing!

* * *

Ishimura Yusuke. Her brother.

Yori found it hard to wrap her mind around that concept. She had a brother. She, who for years thought of herself as an only child, was looking into the face of a man with whom she shared kin. Truly this adventure was full of surprises!

He tended to their wounds and gave them water. Once they'd recovered sufficiently, Yusuke led them deeper into the woods. The sky had darkened and the weather took a turn for the worse. Yori was still in pain despite her brother's tender care, but Kimiko remained by her side at all times and together the two women managed to keep pace with Yusuke. From time to time, he would leave them momentarily to scout ahead or behind them. He left the white ninja restrained back where he had found them; tied up around a series of trees and facing away from the path the trio had taken. Yusuke also made sure to clear their tracks, going so far as to mask their scent by spreading a natural deodorant around the trees. Once he was sure no one was following, he made his way back to the ladies.

Yori was amazed at how fluidly he moved in that green suit. He looked like a robotic ninja; like one you would find in those anime cartoons. His face was behind his visor which seemed to hold secrets of its own. Yusuke warned them to keep moving for Yo-Yo can sense brain waves even from a distance. He explained that his helmet shielded his mind from her scans but the same could not be said for Yori or Kimiko.

"I need to rest," Yori announced. Kimiko look frustrated. She hated having to stop every few minutes for Yori to catch her breath. She thought the kunoichi was stronger than that but it seems she gave the girl too much credit. Though even she was losing strength with the onset of the cold, Kimiko pushed through her pain. Yori may be Kenji's daughter, but the apple sure fell far from that tree.

Above, Yusuke leaped between the trees with grace that even the most talented ninja could never hope to match. Yori did feel a twinge of jealousy at his skill, but then had to ask herself whether it was he or the suit that enabled him to do that. She had to confess, even being raised so traditionally, that she really liked the suit. _Does it come in black?_ She wondered.

Yusuke looked down at them from a branch twenty feet above their heads. "It's not far from here." His voice was slightly muffled so that it sounded a bit mechanical. They understood him just fine, though. "Wait here. I'll be back." He blurred through the air before they could offer up a reply.

"Men just love barking orders." Kimiko guided Yori to a tree where she helped her down to sit. Finally resting, Yori began to rub her shoulders.

"It's going to get a lot colder," Kimiko told her.

"I know. I grew up in the mountains."

"Then you know it's best to keep moving to fight off the cold. Sitting down prevents the blood from flowing. Your limbs will start to go numb if you remain still for too long."

"Proper healing requires that the body remain still. It is not the cold that hinders me but my wounds. My brother," Yori stopped. _My brother._ She has a brother. Eighteen years and she never knew she was part of an extended family.

"Well?"

Yori realized that she left Kimiko in mid-sentence.

"You were talking about your brother."

"Yes."

Kimiko's eyebrow went up. "Feels strange, doesn't it?"

Yori nodded.

"I'd feel the same way. Except I knew Yusuke since he was a little boy. And his brother—_your_ brother." She allowed herself a smile. "Takashi."

Yori remained silent.

"Don't be so reserved. It's okay to be curious about your family. You're getting the chance to reunite with yours after so many years. Many don't get that chance."

Perception kicked in at that moment. "Does that include you?"

Kimiko looked away. "Thought I saw something," she tried to play it off. Yori decided now would not be the best time to press the issue.

"What were they like…my brothers?"

"A handful. Yusuke was always getting into fights at school. He was picked on because he was so scrawny and weak. He always tried to act tough around the big kids and that's usually what got him into trouble. He'd come home with a bleeding nose or a lump on his head and face and try to act as if he'd won. I always knew the truth, though. Never did understand why he looked for trouble. But he was a restless kid. Always had to be doing something for the sake of it and for no other reason."

"Now Takashi on the other hand was a homebody. He would spend hours in his room reading. He was lousy at sports and would always get picked on by Yusuke. Now when someone else tried to pick on him, his brother was always there. I guess that's why they were so close. Yusuke and Takashi looked out for one another. I remember how Yusuke would get in trouble with his parents. Kenji was a strict disciplinarian and he would strike Yusuke with a belt. Takashi would hide that belt to keep his brother from getting another beating. When Kenji found out, he would punish both of them. But it never ceased to amaze me how much they cared. Sometimes…I envied them."

"Why?" Yori brought her hands up to her mouth and blew warm air on them. "Were you not a part of the family?"

"I knew the Ishimuras cared for me. But I was never a part of the family. Kenji and Yuriko took me in as a stray. I became a nursemaid who looked after their brats while they were away and helped Yuriko clean the house. I stayed with them because I had no other place to go."

"You never told me about your life before you met my family."

"Didn't have one. A life or a family. My parents died in an earthquake and I was raised by my bastard uncle. He never liked me. Instead, he treated me like some unwanted obligation. I was a servant to him, doing chores, cooking meals, grocery shopping. Seems the only time he ever acknowledged me was when he needed something. Save that, I didn't exist."

Yori listened. "Go on."

But Kimiko smirked. "If you're trying to start a bonding moment I'm afraid it's not going to happen. There's too much bad blood between us for that."

"A moment is all we have. You or I could die today for all we know. If that is our fate then at least we can 'clear the air' so to speak. I am still angry with what you did to me, Kimiko, but I don't want to hate you. I don't want to hate anyone."

"Except Saito?" Kimiko offered.

"I'll make an exception in his case." Yori cracked a smile.

"Good girl."

"Please. I want to hear this. It seems unfair that you know so much about me yet I know so little of you."

"Not much to tell."

"Please."

A sigh escaped her lips. Yusuke could be back any minute. This may be the last chance she and Yori had alone time together. Not that she trusted the girl or anything but talking about this stuff might take some of the load of her chest. She'd been carrying so much weight. Yori may not understand everything, but at least she is a friendly ear. That is something Kimiko had not been offered in a long time.

"If you want to be depressed," she went on. "Your brother, Yusuke, had a knack for biting off more than he could chew. One day I was coming home from the market and found him being picked on by a bunch of kids twice his size. I was never that big myself, but long hours of slaving away in my uncle's house helped me build up some muscle. I never liked bullies—guess I have my uncle to thank for that. When I saw what was happening I stepped in; I took a few good hits, but I managed to scare them off. Boys are always afraid to hit girls. Luckily things don't work the other way around. A kick in couple of groins and those punks just ran off."

"Yusuke didn't like the idea of being saved by a girl, but he was always taught to be grateful so he thanked me and offered to help me carry by bags home. The path I took happened to go by his house. Yuriko was cooking dinner and Yusuke asked if I would like to stay. I was hesitant but couldn't refuse. Once I smelled that food my stomach overcame my sense of obligation to my uncle and I accepted. When Mama Ishimura heard what I did for Yusuke she practically adopted me. I ate with them, got to know them, and became a sort of big sister to Yusuke and Takashi, who was a baby then, mind you. That was also the day I met your father. Kenji didn't seem too keen of having a stranger eat with them. It wasn't until I learned of his past with the Yakuza that I learned why."

"Back then I thought he just didn't like me. Overtime, he started to lighten up. We were never as chummy as with Yuriko and me, but we got along okay, I guess. So that's how I became the surrogate daughter. You tell me if it's fate or bad luck."

"Do you regret saving my brother that day?"

"No. I told you I don't like bullies. What I _regret_ is taking Yusuke up on his offer. I should have just gone home straight away."

"For one act of kindness you blame my family. Sounds to me your life would have been far worse without them."

"Worse? Look around you, Yori." She accentuated the point by waving her hand at the trees. "It's getting worse by the second." The sun was almost gone and the light was waning. Soon it was be dark and that's when the real cold would settle in. "Even if we get out of here in one piece, Saito is not going to stop looking for us."

"Then at least we're not alone."

"Yusuke? You honestly believe he'll even our odds against Saito?"

"He saved us from the ninja."

"He had the element of surprise."

"Which is key to winning any battle." Yori eyed her. "Regardless of what you think, meeting my family was not the worst thing that could have happened to you. Can you honestly say your life would have been better had you not?"

"They certainly would have been better than this."

"Really? Consider this: what would your life be like had your stayed with your uncle? You would have remained his slave. You would have spent every waking moment at his beck and call. Without the Ishimuras you'd never have known what it means to be a part of a family. You would not know love or friendship."

"I was a servant in their house. They treated me no differently than my uncle."

"You are wrong. Being part of a family means responsibility. Everyone works and plays together. They treasured you, Kimiko. I saw it in Yusuke's eye when he saw you. He was happy to know you're alive. How can you despise those who've shown you the best years of your life?"

"They took my life away from me."

"You chose to go with Kenji. No one forced you."

"He betrayed me."

"You were too young to understand what you were getting into."

"His past destroyed my future. Were I not there that night you were born, I would never become a part of this. I would not have run into the night. I would have stayed home; safe. I would live the rest of my years in peace."

"A life of servitude to a man whom you did not love."

"My life is ruined."

"By a man named Saito. Not Kenji. It was his men who came to the house that night. Had it not been for his orders, you and my family would have been left alone. He is our enemy. Saito is the one trying to destroy everything we cherish. You have lost so much, Kimiko, but now is the chance to get some of it back. You've found Yusuke and now you have me. Let's find my father and together we can remove Saito from our lives forever."

"You think that by killing Saito we can go back to the way we were? Don't be a fool. When this is over you will return to Yamanouchi and Yusuke to…wherever it is he came from. Me? I will still be a wanderer. A stray dog no one wants but is more than willing to use."

Yori scanned her features. "You really hate us that much?"

"I hate…what you've done to me."

"I think you hate yourself."

"I think this conversation is over." Kimiko turned away. She took two steps before adding, "As are we. When we're finished with Saito I never want to see you, Yusuke, or any Ishimura ever again."

Yori could say nothing to that. A gentle wind kicked up, forcing her to cover her eyes. Kimiko's hair fluttered all over the place. The breeze became a strong wind. Yori looked up at a large shadow which slowly made its way down to them. It was a craft of some sort though she could discern no markings of any kind. The ship looked like a flying disk with two thrusters strapped to either side. It was green in color, hovering just some thirty feet above the ground. A hole appeared on the bottom at which a long, metallic ladder snaked on down. Yusuke's head, without the helmet, popped out of the opening.

"Sorry it took so long. I kind of forgot where I parked it." He scratched his head embarrassingly. "The cloaking system works both ways."

Kimiko grabbed a hold of the ladder. She looked at Yori with an unfriendly stare. "You coming? Or do you want me to carry you all the way to Saito's lair?"

The Ishimura girl got to her feet. Like it or not, she was stuck with her for the foreseeable future.

* * *

A manhole cover was lifted with considerable force. Tired hands pushed it to the side and then grabbed the sides to hoist its body out onto the street. Hirotaka was dirty and he breathed a sigh of relief, and exuberance, as his lungs inhaled fresh air. Not that the air in Tokyo was known for its freshness but it was much better than the putrid musk which permeated the sewers.

"Hiro move!" He felt someone smack him in the rear.

Pulling himself up, Hirotaka moved to the side to allow Hoshi passage. "No need to get fresh, Hoshi-san."

"Fresh is exactly what I want to get." She told him. "Air that is. Not you. You haven't smelled fresh since we met."

"I'll have you know that I bathe regularly."

"I was talking about those ointments you put on. Don't you know that most women prefer a man's natural musk?" She climbed out and sat herself parallel to Hiro on the other side of the manhole.

He gave her a flirtatious smile. "I'll remember that."

"Don't get any ideas," she told him. "Not that you have any good ones to begin with."

Hiro feigned pain: wincing with one eye closed and grabbing his chest where his heart would be.

"Ron, what is the freaking holdup?" Kim's irritated voice asked below.

"KP," Ron whispered. "I think they're having a lover's spat."

At that, Hoshi leaned her face back toward the manhole and said, "We are not lovers."

Ron chuckled down below. "Could have fooled me."

"Watch yourself, whiteboy."

Still laughing, Ron climbed up the ladder. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket and gasped. The little molerat had been holding his breath for most of the trip. Between human sweat and various assortments of feces and other things he didn't even want to guess, the dank smell of even a nearby garbage bin was pleasurable.

Kim was the last to come out and she quickly closed up the manhole. She wiped her hands of the whole ordeal. "Mission accomplished."

"Not quite. We still need to find Yori. Not to mention stop whatever it is Saito is trying to accomplish," Hiro said.

"Always worrying about bridges you've yet to cross." Hoshi stood herself up, regarding Kim with an amused stare.

"What?" The auburn-hair girl said.

"I have to say I'm impressed. The stories don't do you justice, Kim. May I call you Kim?"

"Sure."

"Team Possible always brings it's A game." Ron approached Hoshi, taking the time to slick back his hair and smile. "I don't believe we had the time to properly introduce ourselves. My name's Stoppable. Ronald Stoppable. But you can call me Ron."

"Mifune. Hoshi."

"Mind if I call you Hosh?"

"Actually I do."

"I don't," Hiro quipped.

"You. Shut up."

Rufus crept up to Ron's shoulder. "Hello."

"This is Rufus."

"Hi!"

Hoshi smiled at the hairless rodent. _"Konnichiwa."_

"_Dozo Yoroshku."_ Rufus bowed.

Hoshi beamed. _"Kawai!"_

"I didn't know your friend spoke Japanese." Hiro regarded Rufus with newfound respect. "And with such eloquence."

"He picked it up back in Yamanouchi. Our teachers said he learned faster than any foreign student they ever taught."

"And that's not many," Hiro began. "If I recall correctly there has been only one non-Japanese student to ever study at Yamanouchi. I believe his name was…"

The Kimunicator went off. "Go Wade." Kim said once she beeped him on.

"Go," Hoshi said as she touched a finger to her earring.

"Good news, Kim. We were able to crack some of the info you sent us. Turns out Saito's been a busy man."

"How busy?"

"He's building an army."

"A what now?" Ron blurted.

"A big one. I'd say it's almost the size of the JSDF."

"The W-H-A-T?"

"Japanese Self Defense Force, Ron." Kim turned back to Wade. "What's he planning?"

"Don't know yet. We haven't decoded all the files yet."

"People only build armies for one reason," Hiro explained. "And that's to start a war."

"But who's he going to war with?" Ron asked him. "Isn't he already the big sushi in the JU?"

"JU?"

"Japanese Underworld," Kim told Hiro.

"Ah."

"What kind of army we talking here, Wade?"

Wade typed something on his computer before looking back at Kim. He punched a key which brought up a display on the Kimunicator screen. Ron, Rufus, and Hiro got in close to have a look-see. Ron wasn't too keen on Hiro's proximity to Kim's face.

"Unlike anything I've ever seen," Wade's voice said while the screen showed pictures of something large and automated. "It's a robot army. These are only some of the models Saito has in construction at various instillations throughout the country." The models range from six-foot tall humanoid foot soldiers with beam weapons on their arms to towering, battle platforms brimming with guns. Some of the models are flying machines capable of shooting multiple missiles at once. One in particular resembled the synthetic robots they fought while trying to make their escape. "This is no joke, Kim. Saito has enough firepower to invade a small country. No criminal organization in history has ever been as armed to the teeth. Even Global Justice Headquarters would have a hard time repelling that kind of invasion force."

"The question is: who is he planning to invade?" Kim scratched her chin in thought. The idea of Saito possessing a force that powerful was very distressing. She'd been up against insurmountable odds before, but those were usually against second-rate villains with half-baked-take-over-the-world plots. Saito knew what he was doing. He had money, men, material, and worse of all, ambition.

"If I may offer up a suggestion…" Hirotaka spoke so that all eyes were on him. "Perhaps it is not what or where Saito plans to attack, but whom."

"You got a name?" Kim inquired.

"Just one. There is only one man powerful enough to defy Saito: Master Sensei."

"You think he's going to use this army to attack Yamanouchi?" She asked.

Ron became horrified. Yamanouchi had been his home away from home. The ninja there were like family to him. The more he thought about it, though, there were only three people in that ninja school that Ron would forever cherish: Yori, Hana, and Master Sensei—a would-be girlfriend, his little sister, and his very own Mr. Miyagi. "KP, we can't let that happen. Sensei has always been good to us—to me. If Yamanouchi's in danger then we got to warn him."

"It does seem like an awful lot of trouble just to destroy a secret ninja school. A simple air strike would suffice and from the look of this readout I think Saito can easily manage that."

"Do not underestimate us, Kim Possible," Hiro said, sounding a bit offended by her tone. "Yamanouchi's greatest strength lays not in its warriors or in its weapons, but the connections it has forged over the years. Sensei has trained the leaders of major corporations and men at the highest positions of government. Some of his students have even been known to start their own ninja schools, further adding to our numbers. With but a word, Sensei can rally a force that will equal Saito's own."

"What I mean is if you were building an army this big and with this much firepower, would you throw it all in an all or nothing attack against a secret ninja school hidden in the mountains? I doubt Saito knows all of Sensei's contacts. Even if he did succeed in leveling Yamanouchi, he can expect a retaliatory strike from Sensei's allies. That might expose his entire operation."

"Hm. You make a very good point, Kim." Ron glowered at Hiro's use of informality. "From what we know, Saito is not one to act so blatantly. He relies on subterfuge and quiet manipulation. These are skills Master Sensei understands better than he. Our master would know of a coming attack long before it happened and have prepared accordingly. Saito would face an enemy who knows the terrain and is dug in for a siege. Yamanouchi is a fortress as well as a school and we can hold out for weeks with our provisions."

"More than enough time for reinforcements to come and help."

"Exactly."

"Okay that makes sense. Though he'll still have to deal with Sensei eventually."

"Only when he is in a stronger position than he is now."

"Looks to me like he's not far from it, Hirotaka," Wade's face came back on the screen. He looked more worried than Kim had ever seen him. She wondered what more could he have seen on those files to unnerve him so. Wade was usually more in control than she when it came to missions. Course that probably came with being safe inside his room while she was out in the trenches. "By my calculations, if production continues at this rate, he'll have an army big enough to overrun the country by the end of the week. By next week, that army will rival China. The week after that," his eyes widened. "We're talking a lot of robots, Kim. A LOT of robots."

Her eyes narrowed. "Where could he have gotten the power base to build so many of these things?"

"I know."

Kim followed the voice to Hoshi who was standing with her back to her and the boys. "Who better equipped to build a robot army than the toy master himself?" All three followed her gaze to a soaring building that literally scraped the sky. "Nakasumi."

"The Diablo guy?" Ron's eyebrow went up. "Kay hold up! Why would the man responsible for making children's toys and some bomb-diggity video games go and help some criminal mastermind build an army of robots?"

"Let's find out. Wade, see what you can dig up on Nakasumi's operations over the past year. Also, see if you can put me through to the head honcho himself."

"Already on it, Kim."

"It still does not make sense." Hoshi was shaking her head slowly. "I asked Yori that same question two days back. Saito may be using Nakasumi Industries to build his army but it still doesn't explain why. Why would Nakasumi-san do this unless," Hoshi's eyes widened. Hoshi reared her head back toward Hiro. "Hirotaka! You don't think…"

He seemed to grasp onto her way of thinking. "The man in the basement."

Kim and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"Nakasumi-san would never help Saito on purpose."

"Perhaps he didn't have a choice."

"And we stumbled onto it."

"Guys," Ron started. "You're not making a lot of sense. And you're speaking English this time."

"Forgive us, Team Possible. A great deal has happened before your timely rescue. There is much you need to know."

"Right." Hoshi agreed. "But now here. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Kim asked but Hoshi was already moving out of the backstreet and towards the nearest corner. Her prison clothes were dirty and she had stains all over them. Even with her attractive features she'd have a hard time hailing a cab which it appeared she was trying to do.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked as they came up behind her. "You've any idea how difficult it is to get a taxi in Tokyo?"

As if by magic, a taxi came barreling down the street and came to a complete stop in front of them. "I told IT we'd need a ride." She opened up the back. "Hop in!" Her cheerful tone belied their serious situation and it never ceased to amaze Hiro how quickly her moods would change. It was like she has a switch that she flips on and off at will.

Ron was eager to comply. His feet were killing him after all that fighting and running and quite frankly he needed to sit. "KP! They've got TV back here!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"After you, Kim." Hiro stepped aside to let her pass but Ron stopped her.

"Whoa! Kim, you go first." Ron glared at Hiro. "Someone's got to be the middle man."

Still rolling her eyes, Kim went in first followed by her BFBF. Hiro looked at Hoshi. "I take it you will be sitting up front?"

"Three's a crowd, Hiro-chan. Sides, it's my cab. I call shotgun."

* * *

Being an island, Japan's coastline is dotted with commercial properties. The overwhelming majority are involved with two things: trade and fishing. The Japanese have a long history of fishing but due to due to an over consumption which led to most of the nation's fish population to shrivel and disappear, and with the market economy being the way it is today, numerous fisheries closed down. Abandoned, they became suitable places for those who want to hide.

The cab dropped them off at the main gate to the fishery. Money had been wired to their fare via IT though the cabbie didn't know how. Not that he cared. He was only too happy to drop off his customers because they were stinking up his cab. What's more, the teens wouldn't stop talking excitedly about something or other. Not understanding English, he couldn't tell just what had them so heated up, but the racket was annoying the hell out of him. The girl up front asked him to drive them to an area on the outskirts of Tokyo in an old commercial district which had seen better days.

Once he left, Hiro, Hoshi, Ron, Kim, and Rufus stood alone on a horror movie set piece.

"Where are we?" Kim didn't like the setup. They were too exposed. She didn't much like the way she smelled either. Maybe she'd try one of those hot springs Japan was so famous for. There is no way she'd go home on a trans-Pacific flight smelling like this.

"Hoshi?" Crossing his arms, Hirotaka eyed his female companion suspiciously. "What is this place?"

"This is where I live." She told them while she approached the gate. The gate itself was chained up and there was a DO NOT ENTER sign written in both English and Japanese.

"_You_ live _here_?"

"Come on." Trained legs and reflexes allowed Hoshi to scale the gate like a small lizard up a tree. She landed safely on the other side with the grace of a ballet dancer.

Hiro puffed out one cheek but followed suit. Kim went soon after. Only Ron and Rufus were left stuck on the other side.

"Oh right. Make it look easy."

"It is easy, Ron."

"For those of us not trained in the mystical art of cheer-jitsu, it is not," Ron countered. On his shoulder, Rufus, urged him on. "Yeah, you're right. I was trained to be a ninja. Shouldn't be too hard."

"That a boy."

Stepping back, Ron rubbed his hands together, eyes focused solely on the gate itself. Ron ran full speed. His naked molerat suddenly didn't seem so confident anymore as he held on tightly to Ron's sleeve. Two steps from the gate and he braced for impact. On the other side, the three teens cringed. Ron didn't make it up half the gate but succeeded in colliding with it full force. He slid to the ground and remained there. Rufus hopped off and tried to resuscitate his friend.

"Is he okay?" Hiro asked Kim. "Because he looks dead."

"Ron!" Kim knelt down. "Are you okay? Ron!"

Ron opened his eyes. "That…was just…a practice run."

"I'd say practice makes perfect, but at this rate he won't survive the ordeal," Hoshi commented.

Kim glared at her. "Ron can make the jump just fine."

"In how many tries?"

"He can make it."

"Perhaps we should let him try it again, Hoshi." Hiro said and was pulled off to the side by Hoshi. "What?" He asked, seeing her face.

"Don't you think it's a little odd seeing them together?"

"How do you mean?"

Hoshi glanced back where Ron was slowly climbing up the gate with Kim and Rufus urging him on. "They just seem mismatched. Kim Possible is everything I thought she would be, but this Ron guy,"

"Ron Stoppable," He corrected.

"Yeah that. He's just…I don't know."

"Odd?"

"Unorthodox is the word I'd use. Seeing him in action, it's a wonder he survived fighting beside Kim. How does she stand his clumsiness?"

"The same way I stand your unpleasant remarks. By recognizing that each member of our team possesses a skill that is necessary to the success of our mission. You, Yori, and I work well together despite a few disagreements. We escaped with the aid of Team Possible. Our abilities may differ but in the end we must rely on them if we want any chance of defeating Saito."

"I don't need a lecture, Hiro."

"I should think you of all people would appreciate the irony. You are a chaotic element, Hoshi. I've said this to you before. When Yori and I first met you at the airport I knew you'd be nothing but trouble. I thought you'd be a hindrance to our effectiveness as a team and jeopardize our chances of success. Overtime," he admitted grudgingly. "I have to say that you've proven me wrong. Despite a few missteps, you've proven you can be a reliable, if annoying, addition to our team. Without your assistance and that of your friend IT, we would not have made it this far. I think that you and Ron Stoppable have a great deal more in common than you think. My advice is to not to be so judgmental until you see him in action. He did find that control room and if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have discovered Saito's plans. I believe that constitutes some measure of respect."

Back at the gate, Ron looped his legs over the top and went over. After a couple of seconds dangling, he landed with a thud on his feet. Kim wrapped her arms around him.

"Kim Possible seems to believe in him."

"She's his girlfriend."

Hiro looked at her. "You are not mine. Yet I believe in you."

Hoshi felt herself blush at the compliment. She turned away.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am not a bumbling fool."

"But you're my fool," he joked.

At that, Hoshi angrily turned away; leaving Hiro looking like he'd just crossed a line. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

The night was cool and the air was colder thanks to the ocean. The four teens plus the molerat made their way to one of the many empty warehouses on the far end of the docks. Inside, rows of conveyer belts and hooks lined the warehouse proper. The smell of fish still lingered in the air and there was old blood stains mixed with melted ice along the floor.

Kim pinched her nose while Hoshi took point; leaving the boys by the main entrance.

"It always seems this way, doesn't it?"

"What?" Ron asked Hiro who spoke to him all of a sudden.

He motioned toward the girls. "The females take up the lead while we bring up the rear."

"What? Kim? She's always the leader."

"And that does not bother you?"

"Dude. She's Kim Possible. She can do anything."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where does that leave Ron Stoppable? Are you comfortable always living in her shadow?"

Ron took a moment to gaze at Kim. It was a _fine_ shadow to live under, of that he had no objections. "What's your point?"

"It seems to me that Kim leads and you follow. Normally in a partnership, team players take turns leading. From what I've observed, you are always just following." He then asked, "Are you and her equal partners?"

"Kim and I have been best friends since Pre-K. We've done everything together. I trust KP with my life and I know that she feels the same."

"You did not answer my question. Are you equal partners?"

Ron's face became stern. "Yes we are."

But Hiro did not look convinced. "I believe there is a discrepancy."

"What now?"

Rufus whispered something into Ron's ear.

"Oh." His eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I respect you, Ron Stoppable. Your reputation in Yamanouchi is one of a great warrior hero. Yori speaks highly of you as does Master Sensei. The more I heard their praise, the more I've wanted to meet you, Ron Stoppable."

"Dude. Stop using my full name. Just call me Ron."

"As you wish." He bowed his head before continuing. "Now that I've had the chance to meet you and fight beside you, I have come to a conclusion: Kim Possible does not see you as her equal."

Ron felt his hands ball into fists. "What does that mean?"

"How can one who has obtained such praise from so many warriors be treated like some…" He searched for the right word. "Sidekick? I see the way she commands you. She treats you like a subordinate. Why do you allow this? Surely you do not take her patronizing lightly."

"Kim respects me."

"As her second, yes. But not as her equal."

"You don't know anything, Hirotaka. And speaking of patronizing, let's talk about you and Hoshi. I think I know who the alpha is in that group." Ron crossed his arms smugly as if he had turned the table on Hirotaka. But the ninja did not take offense.

"Hoshi can be difficult to work with at times. She had I have do not always get along. However, our barbs are only playful bantering. We are comrades. We do more than rely on one another in a fight, we respect each other."

"Could have fooled me."

"I believe that no one accomplishes that better than you, Ron-san."

Ron became angry. "Hirotaka, you are pushing it. Don't act like you know anything about KP and me. We are a team. We save the world. Can you say the same? I don't think so." He narrowed his glare. "Know what I think? I think you're jealous. You had a crush on KP and now that she's mine you can't stand to see us together. Well tough luck. She loves me. Whatever chance you thought you had with her is long gone. Say sayonara, my friend, because your ship has sailed."

"I'm afraid you have it all wrong, Ron-san. In my time in Middleton I not once tried to woo Kim Possible. Instead, it was she who displayed flirty affections toward me."

Not believing him, Ron took major offense. "You're out of line, buddy."

"I am being serious. Kim approached me. While I must admit she was then and still is an attractive girl, I had no interest in her. Besides, back then I already had a girlfriend. Nothing came out of that relationship and I believe I was only a trophy to her. That is not to say I did not feel the same way about her. American girls tend to spend so much time on their looks that they forget to develop personality."

Realizing he had strayed from the topic at hand, Hiro went back to his original point. "Forgive me if my words seem offensive. My intention is not to insult but to understand. I find myself in a supportive role many times when I am with Yori. She is Yamanouchi's top student. She, however, never treats me with the same dismissive attitude as Kim does you. It is as if you've accepted it as your destiny to forever walk behind her and not with her. Is there some reason why you do not assert yourself?"

Ron appeared caught off guard by his words. Rufus looked between them. The molerat was supportive of Ron but he did not like the feeling he was getting from him. He can feel the tension building in Ron's body. Rufus did not want to be in the middle of a fight should it come down to it, though he would always throw his support behind Ronald. At least he could scratch Hiro's eyes out.

"Look, I think I know what you're trying to say, but the truth is I'm happy just being the sidekick. Some people laugh at me. They think I'm unimportant. Sidekicks always get that rap. Nobody takes us serious until we step up. So I'm the man behind the woman. So what? I've fought beside Kim against some of the meanest bad guys on the planet. I have arch foes. I've beaten them too. I may not be that smart but my wits have always seen me through. I can't fight well, that doesn't stop me from trying. I'm a bit slow. Come trouble I can't be there fast enough."

Rufus noticed Ron calming down. The molerat settled as well for he was ready to pounce on Hiro at a moment's notice.

Hirotaka listened to Ron speak. He wanted to better understand Ron. His unfamiliarity with foreigners put him at a disadvantage. The time he spent with Hoshi he came to realize just how little he knew her. She was half-American. Ron and Kim were outsiders. They lived in a different world than he and Yori. Time and again their talents would prove invaluable. For them to work better as a team, Hiro felt it best he try to understand their points of view. Their philosophies. Why they do the things they do? The way they talk, act, and think. It was all about finding harmony.

And it wasn't often one got to speak with a warrior hero.

Ron lowered his voice and his gaze. "I don't mean to sound angry. Kim is very important to me and when I hear people talk about us like we're not meant to be—I just get…frustrated."

"I never meant to imply that. Forgive me."

"Look it's fine."

"It is?"

"Yes." Ron said with finality. There was an awkward silence between them when he said, "So there really wasn't anything between you and Kim?"

"On my honor, Ron Stoppable."

There was a moment of tension before Ron smiled. "Call me Ron."

"If you call me Hiro."

_And you can all me relieved,_ Rufus thought with a wipe of his furless brow.

"Guys!" Kim called from ahead. "Over here."

The group gathered by a door on the far end. Hoshi opened it to reveal a storage closet filled with knives and hooks.

"Everybody in," Hoshi ordered and closed the door behind them. "You guys are careless. If I had been one of Saito's henchmen, you would all be dead right now. How do you willingly walk into a room full of sharp objects without at least waiting for me to go in first?"

"We trust you, Hoshi."

"You trust anything with a double X chromosome, Hiro."

He shrugged.

"Hoshi, what are we doing here?" Kim asked. She backed away from a particularly curved object.

"I'm about to show you where I keep my things." She went over to the back where she then pulled a hook with a trident tip. The wall gave way to reveal a stairway. Lights automatically lit up along the downward path which curved out of sight and to the right. "Let's go." Hoshi took the lead this time, walking casually down the stairs. Her friends followed and nearly jumped when the wall slammed shut behind them.

The trek down was uneasy for those not familiar with it. A hidden camera watched their progress. The descent ended with a bare steel wall with no apparent opening. On the corner there was a small pad. Hoshi placed her thumb on the pad and waited for her print to be scanned. The wall slid away so fast it was like it had been ripped aside.

"Welcome to my crib."


	11. Chapter 11

Darev: Kay, guys. I'm a little off my schedule thanks to the previous chapter. I might have to make this story a little bit longer to fit in everything I want or everything that is relevant to the story. The good news is that now that I have this out of the way I can finally bring in the big guns. That's right; we finally get to meet Saito's elite agents in the next episode so stay tuned.

* * *

Sleep was such a wonderful thing. It rejuvenated the body. Refreshed the mind. Invigorated the spirit.

Yori had no intention of falling asleep when she closed her eyes. Ninja can be out for days at a time with little to no chance of rest. Her body had been wracked with such ordeals that it demanded a period of which it can replenish itself. Even a trained warrior could only push her body so far before the limitations of mortality finally won out. Having just narrowly escaped the clutches of her enemies while surviving a fall that would kill most fit people, Yori had to face the bitter chill as well as several fractured bones. It's a wonder she made it as far as she did before Yusuke found them. Yori had a will of steel. Training did not matter. Only determination.

She woke up in a room much like the cell Saito had her incarcerated. Unlike that cell, however, there was no sense of impending dread. This time she was not strapped half-naked to a chair with a hot lamp dangling over her sweaty head. She was sleeping in a futon with the sheets pulled up to her neck. A tray with a pitcher of water and a glass sat to her left. A change of clothes to her right. The later became obvious when she pulled back the covers….

"Eek!" She immediately covered up. This time there were no clothes. This time she was as vulnerable as the day she was born. "That settles it! I am remaining awake for the remainder of this mission." She really meant it. No more losing consciousness only to wake up with almost nothing on.

Checking to make sure there were no hidden cameras or peeping holes around, Yori quickly dressed herself. She sported a black pair of sweatpants and a white sweater. Good thing too because it was kind of cold in here. Now fully clothed, she realized she was thirsty. After having herself a drink, Yori decided it was time she knew just where she was. A pair of florescent lights on low power provided so that Yori would not be disturbed by the glare, but not awake in total darkness. She put on a pair of slippers and headed for the door.

The door opened without a sound. She found herself looking down a long hallway illuminated by the same florescent bulbs inside the room. One side was blocked off by a wall by there was light coming from the other. This looked to be the wing of some residential area though for what she could not guess. The stone floor was kept relatively clean though there were a few cracks. She looked from side to side but found nothing to convey a trap was in the making. Still, she adhered not to be caught off guard. God forbid she'd black out again and wake up in a way even less dignified than she just had.

She did not want to consider the possibilities.

Even without her gi or weapons she was still a ninja. She moved gracefully around corners, using any obstructing part of the wall as cover while making her way toward the largest source of light; that hailing from and opening at the far end of the hall. She just peered around protrusion when something whistled.

Actually it was more an artificial _beep!_ Looking down, Yori found herself looking at some sort of mobile discus. The contraption moved slightly before coming to a halt at her feet. There was a longer beep followed by the appearance of two holes on opposite ends of the discus. Two wriggly wires slithered out of the holes. Tiny mechanical eyes blinked open at the ends of the wires and they narrowed in on Yori. The eyes were long enough that they reached up to her face. They studied her and she just gawked back.

Never had she encountered such a peculiar thing in all her life.

"Um…it is impolite to stare," she told the machine as if it had any inkling of mannerisms. It did know how to take a hint, however. The eyes blinked once before blurring back into the main body faster than she could follow. The discus-shaped robot veered off towards the end of the hall towards the light.

Fearing she'd just been discovered and with no gear to speak off, Yori ran after it without thinking. Obviously she could not catch something that small and fast and it sped away too fast for her to keep up. She stopped when she knew she'd just reached the end of the corridor. Her eyes widened at the technical marvel before her.

As if seeing a hundred of those disk-shaped machines all over the floor and walls was not enough, the hardware she found in that chamber was enough to put the computer labs of Japan's top universities to shame. There must be a dozen computer monitors displaying information and screenshots from several locations. To the far right was an assembly line where automated robotic arms worked tirelessly on some project. Large coils snaked their way from above, moving carts and supplies too heavy for humans to carry with ease from one end of the storage area to another. Yori cringed as a flying robot shaped like a disk zipped right past her. The machine flew to a nearby CPU unit, connecting itself via a wire and began data transfer. Another unit just like it flew up to the ceiling and disappeared into a vent just as a second came right back in. Like the first one, it too chose a nearby CPU unit and began to transfer its data.

A series of catwalks lined the ceiling like an intricate spider web. Speaking of which, several robotic spiders were working on building a new catwalk. They melded the metal pieces together while something resembling a flying box removed building parts from its compartment, aiding the little metal arachnids in their work. Yori did not want to attract attention. She moved along the wall until she reached a railing which separated the impressive computers and their robot companions. Lo and behold there was a hanger on the other side. She recognized Yusuke's hovercraft and watched as robotic hands tended to its maintenance. There were several smaller craft parked on the lot next to it though they were covered up. A large, four-legged construct waited until the maintenance droids were finished before it positioned itself above the hovercraft. Extending clamps from underneath its belly, the mobile crane hoisted it up and carried it to a place out to the side where it would not be in the way. It set the craft down and walked away.

"Amazing."

"Glad you think so."

Yori turned around to find the originator of that voice. She thought she imagined it at first until a floating chair came down from the catwalks. It was like a bubble with the head lopped off with a pilot seat inside. He was wearing a white metal helmet that seemed too big for his head. His dark eyes peered at her from large goggles. It was kind of funny and Yori did stifle a chuckle.

"I know. Yusuke thinks this helmet is funny also. But I prefer efficiency over aesthetics." His voice was a bit nasally. He seemed like a young man with a bit of a shadow to his face. One sniff and Yori realized hygiene may not be a part of his daily routine.

"Wow. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yori."

"Do I know you?"

"You sure do. Well kind of. I saw you sleeping."

Images of her waking up nude came rushing back to her. She covered her breasts. "You saw me?"

"You were out cold. We had to take care of your wounds before you woke up so that you'd be all nice and healthy."

Her face contorted. "You saw me naked?"

"What? Oh. Oh! No! Kimiko dressed your wounds. We just provided her with the materials is all."

Yori wasn't sure if she liked the idea of a trained killer looking after her well being.

"I can see where you made the connection. But don't worry. I'm not that kind of guy.

Yori's face softened with realization. "I see. I did not mean to imply."

"It was an honest mistake."

"Of course. You and Yusuke must be very happy together."

"Yusuke? What….whoa! No! You got the wrong idea. We're…ewwwwwww."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Okay." He raised his hand to halt her there. "Let's clear things up. When I said I'm not that kind of guy I mean that I'm not some pervert who likes to have his way with girls when they're asleep." A disgusted feeling overcame him. "All hotness aside, I'm not into the whole incest thing."

"Incest?"

"You know it's when…."

"I know what it is." Her hands went up like he was about to throw something at her. Just because she grew up in an isolated mountain school does not mean she was unfamiliar with the ways of the world. Some of the younger students at Yamanouchi, particular the boys, would find ways to sneak manga onto the grounds. Yori learned firsthand how bizarre and perverted the world outside could be. A decent upbringing must be rare indeed if this was the type of material society was putting into their children's hands.

"Wait a moment. Incest? As in related?"

"Catches on quick, doesn't she?" He said to no one in particular. Removing his helmet, the man revealed his pudgy face. His head was nearly bald from a close shave. He had a strange mark that ran from the top to his right ear. The mark appeared to have been made from a bladed object. His eyes were small as if strained from staring at computer screens for too long. He had a small nose but one of the nicest smiles Yori had ever seen. He seemed friendly enough and when he spoke it was with all the sincerity he could muster. "Name's Takashi. I'm your big brother."

"Takashi?"

"Yeah….Yusuke did mention me didn't he?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh. Well here I am!" Takashi spread out his arms. "Come give your bro a hug."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hug. You know. Arms around each other."

Yori did not budge.

"It's something family members do."

"Forgive me, Takashi. It's not that I dislike you in any way." She thought of the right words to express herself. "But this is all happening so fast. I just met Yusuke recently. Not long ago I did not even know I had brothers. You must understand that it is a great deal to take in."

Takashi seemed hurt. "Oh. I get it." He lowered his arms. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not you."

"Of course it is. Sometimes I come on too strong. Rubs people the wrong way."

"How does it 'rub' exactly?" Yori asked.

Takashi stared at her for some time. His frown turned into a smile. "Forget it. I'm just glad to finally meet you after all these years."

Yori felt herself blushing. "Am I that different?"

"Are you kidding? Last I saw you, you weren't even a day old! You were just a baby the day we fled our house and…." Takashi stopped. He looked away.

"And what?" Yori naively pressed.

"The day we lost our mother." Emotion crept into his bubbly face. Yori could see moisture in his eyes and Takashi tried to hide it as best he could. That meant wiping the burgeoning tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's not easy to talk about."

Yori felt so ashamed for bringing up such a painful memory. While she never knew Yuriko, she felt very close to her. All she need do was touch her headband to feel….

"My headband!" It wasn't there. "It's gone!"

"I have it," Takashi said. "I hope you don't mind. It belonged to our mother and seeing it again just brought back a lot of memories. Come on. It's this way." Takashi whirled his floating orb around and headed toward an office beyond the computer aisles. Yori followed.

The office was a fraction of the size of the chamber outside but no less cramped. There were numerous computer consoles and work stations. Yori could barely find the room to walk without stepping on a set of wires.

"Here it is." Takashi stopped before a single table in the back. Yori's headband was sitting right beside a keyboard with green buttons. He picked it up and turned to Yori. "This is my office. It's where I run our entire operation." He caressed the headband like it was some small animal in his care. He seemed reluctant to part with it but did so for Yori's sake. Afterall, it was given to her. "It was her favorite. She wore it almost everyday."

Taking it back, Yori felt like she'd reconnected with her. She wasted no time in putting it back on.

"You look just like her."

"That's what Kimiko told me."

"Hmph. Now she's changed."

"You don't sound like you approve."

"I don't like to judge people till I get to know them. Kimiko was like a big sister to Yusuke and me. She was part of the family. I knew her when she was just a teenager. Before she changed."

"She told me what happened. Between her and my—our father. She did not have it easy."

"Neither did we."

This has to be one of the most dramatic family reunions in history. Meeting three faces from her past, plus an enemy's face whom she cared not if she saw ever again, was trying her self-discipline. Should she break down and embrace her brother as he wanted her to? Does she allow herself this one time to lower her defenses? What would Sensei think of all this? Would he agree with the decisions she'd made?

Perhaps this mission was as much about growing up as it was reconnecting with her family. Yori depended on Master Sensei's guidance too much to ever think outside his teachings. Before she left, Sensei told her that the greatest lessons he learned about life were outside the walls of Yamanouchi. She imagined there must have been many times when he was faced with decisions his training had not prepared him for. Life's greatest obstacles were not overcome with fists but by strength of will. Yori's metal was, is, and will be, tested for as long as she lived. For once she had no one else to turn to but herself. Not even Hirotaka was around to tell jokes.

She would not let them down for to do so would be to give up on herself. Sensei knew she was more than that. As did Hirotaka. And she was sure Yuriko felt the same way.

"You mentioned this is where you run your operation. What exactly do you do?" She wanted to open up this difficult topic by talking about something Takashi seemed really proud of. It seemed to work for his eyes did light up.

"Like it? I built all this."

"By yourself?"

"Well to be fair the robots did most of the heavy lifting."

"And what is this place?"

"It's an old factory. No one was using it so I didn't think anyone would mind if I set up shop. Took me a couple years to get this place up and running again. Parts aren't easy to come by especially with today's economy. Japanese don't seem that interested in robotics anymore."

"Is this where you've been all this time?"

"Nah. I was out on the street for a while. Moving from place to place, trying to stay warm, find food and shelter. Toured the country."

"You mean you were without a home?"

"For the last five years. Wasn't always that way, though. When Kozoburo Sensei split us up, he had me bunk with an old acquaintance of his who used to be an aeronautical engineer. He taught me everything I know about machines. I always loved robots and built my first one when I was nine. Pretty primitive by today's standards but it sure was beautiful. Breakfast was never the same."

"You built a robot who made you breakfast?"

"It was a portable toaster. I'd have it follow me around and make toast whenever I wanted." He blushed. "Looking back now it was kind of silly."

"No. That's very impressive."

"You think so?"

She nodded.

"Thanks."

"So what made you leave?"

"You did."

Yori balked.

"I used to stay late hours for cram sessions at school. One night I stayed longer than usual. The janitor had to wake me up and tell me to go home. I was so exhausted; I didn't even know where home was. It must have been a wrong turn because suddenly I wound up in a part of town I didn't recognize. As if disorientation from a lack of sleep wasn't enough, I ran into a bunch of guys who had a few too many."

Takashi took a deep breath. "I don't know who threw the first punch. One moment I was taking their verbal abuse; the next I was on the floor, huddled into the fetus position while they pummeled me."

"That's horrible." Yori gasped.

"I never felt more helpless than I did at that moment. These guys reeked of alcohol. They were really getting their kicks, or I was, acting like it was some twisted game."

"Is that where you got that scar on your head?"

"What this? Nah. It's from a cosplay convention."

Yori just stared.

"Don't ask."

So she didn't.

"What started the fight?"

"Couldn't tell ya. Maybe I said something too smart that made them feel stupid. Maybe they didn't like chubby kids. Could have stepped on their turf. Who knows? All I could remember thinking was, I wish Yusuke was here to protect me." Takashi regarded his hands. "You have to understand, Yori. I was young when we were separated. I was given a new life and a new identity. My name was Toshio Imamura. I had a future. It was so long since I'd seen any of you that I'd almost forgotten what you looked like. That moment it all came rushing back to me. Our house in the village. Mom's cooking. Dad coming home with presents. Yusuke getting lectured for getting in trouble at school. Kimiko's laugh. I can even remember the first time I heard you cry."

Takashi closed his eyes and his hands. It was painful to relive that memory.

"A part of me wished they'd just beat me to death. I hated myself. I was ready to die if it meant not feeling as bad as I did. I have a feeling those guys would have done me in anyway. But then he appeared. The ninja." His mood changed from solemn to awed. "It was like that time the ninja arrived to save dad from Saito's men back in the forest the night you were born. The coincidence was just too much. I was conscious enough to watch him overpower the thugs and tie them up before helping me. I'm not sure how, but I woke up the next morning in my room. Imamura-san was there and he told me of the ninja who carried me on his back to the house. After dropping me off, he left without a word."

"It's strange but I think mom was speaking to me through him. What are the chances I'd run into a ninja when I needed one most?"

"Maybe Master Sensei sent him to keep an eye on you," Yori suggested. "He probably had ninja keeping watch over Yusuke as well. No doubt he wanted to make sure you would be looked after."

"I doubt it. I mean why would he have waited so long to act? No. This was a case of two paths crossing at the right time. He could have been on a mission for all I know and yet he stopped to help me. Yori, from that moment on, all I could think about was finding you. Yusuke, Kimiko, dad, I wanted to see you again. I tried to convince Imamura-san to help me, but he was under strict orders to keep us apart. The Ishimura children were not to meet again until they would be safe from Saito. That was the promise our guardians made when Sensei made the agreement with our father."

"But I couldn't wait. So one night, I grabbed what I could and I ran away from home. Stupid considering how little prepared I was but I could not go on pretending to live a normal life knowing my family was still out there. For all I knew, you could be dead. I had to find out for myself."

"So you just left?"

"Just like that. The most spontaneous decision I ever made in my life led me down a road of hardship I never thought possible. Times were tough but I learned to survive. By the time I found Yusuke, I was able to look after myself. Course I'm still more brains than brawn. Yusuke completed that part of me that was missing. Together we promised we would find you, our dad, and Kimiko if it took the rest of our lives."

"Where did you two meet?"

"I tracked him down to some underground fight club. Was making a pretty yen till I showed up." Takashi held up his hand. "It's a long story. One I think Yusuke is better suited to telling you than me."

"But there is so much more I want to know."

"I know, Yori. But you're not the only one in the dark. Tell me about you." His eyes beamed. "Is it true you grew up in a secret ninja school? That is so cool. What's it like? Do you run around in black tights and jump from rooftops? Can you kill a man with one finger? Do they have grades? Tests? Finals? Single or Co-ed dormitories?"

"Yes. Probably. Not really. Yes. Kind of. Same sex."

His eyes grew even wider. "Cooooool."

"Takashi. I have so many questions."

"Ditto."

"But if you wouldn't mind answering this one." She looked around. "Where exactly are Kimiko and Yusuke? I have not seen them since I fell asleep on ship."

"They're catching up on old times." He smirked. "Though I suspect their definition of 'catching up' is a little different from our own."

"I see."

* * *

Yusuke hit the ground rolling. She was tough for an old lady. Only a handful of women have ever gotten him on his back as quickly as she did but he wasn't about to give up yet. Not with round five coming up.

It was not wise to get on his feet so fast. He nearly bowled over before finding his footing. His sides hurt and that chop to the arm had left his elbow feeling numb. The good news is that years of underground street fighting had left Yusuke with a body that was used to punishment. He shrugged off those blows like a bad case of dandruff. Tough or not, Kimiko had to be feeling some pain.

You wouldn't know it looking at her. The assassin was standing strong with body in a strict fighting stance that he imagined was the last thing her enemies saw before they died. She was sweating, and there was a bruise on her left cheek from where Yusuke landed a successful blow. There were a few rips on her yellow cat suit and her hair was messed up in some places but other than that she was ready to go.

Yusuke was happy.

As a fighter he relished competition. Years of combat and he rarely met anyone who could give him the match he always desired. Kimiko had always been a warrior at heart. He remembered all the times she fought off the kids who used to bully him back at school with a mixture of pride and shame. Proud that he could call her family. Ashamed that he needed protection to begin with.

Yusuke felt so helpless watching his father take on those Yakuza by himself. He was a kid who wanted to be a man so that he may protect those he loved. Growing up with a police officer put him at odds with his new lifestyle. Yusuke got into so many fights as a kid. He'd been suspended more times than he cared to remember and expelled twice. Seeing as how he loved to work with his fists, his guardian, Tanaka, had him take up martial arts. It was a great way to let out his frustrations and fight his inner demons all at once. Yusuke was good, but his spirit was still restless. After injuring a student during a competition, he was kicked out of the dojo.

Realizing he could never fit into the civilized world after what he'd been through, he left Tanaka and went underground. He fought fighters from all over Japan and a few foreigners as well. Experience taught him how to survive in the ring. Determination taught him how to fight through pain. He did not know it then but he was on a path of self-destruction before he met Takashi.

They met after a fierce brawl in which Yusuke had gone up against a lethal fighter under the employ of the Yakuza. He'd been told to throw the fight or else. Yusuke did not respond well to threats.

Yusuke defeated the Yakuza prize fighter and that was that. The end of his career and his life. Were it not for Takashi he may well have died that night. His brother, once he convinced him he was so, convinced Takashi to leave this world behind and join him in his search for their family. They lived on the run for a year until Takashi found this place. He'd been acquiring parts and materials to build his own lab for years, placing them in storage with a friend he trusted. The old factory proved to be the perfect place for their new hideout. From there, the brothers started their own base of operations. Takashi was the brains of the outfit and it was he who made all their tools and equipment.

Yusuke used them. It was Takashi who built his combat suit which gave him near super-human abilities. Enhanced further by his natural fighting ability and Yusuke was near unstoppable.

Of course he was not wearing it now because that would give him too much of an edge. He changed into a casual pair of sweats and a t-shirt which showed off his muscular arms. Both he and Kimiko were barefoot, fighting in what Yusuke called his own private dojo. There were boxing gloves, mats, headgear, staves, vests and all sorts of training gear. Yusuke practiced here on his own when he felt the need to work out the chinks in this fighting style. With Kimiko here, his regimen just reached a whole new level.

Takashi's hair was cut military-style; a homage to the man who raised him during those dark years. He found it very peculiar why a woman in Kimiko's profession would have long hair. Surely it would be a hindrance in combat.

Kimiko was proving otherwise. Then, he deviously thought, assassins had to get close to their enemies. It was probably a means of distraction. Who could resist a beautiful woman with long, dark hair?

"You ready?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Yusuke answered her with an attack. Powerful legs fired off in rapid succession. It was a technique that devastated many opponents in the ring. But Kimiko was too smart to meet it with an attack of her own. Yusuke was obviously more powerful than her, so matching him strength for strength was suicide. She kept her distance while keeping her arms up not in defense, but waiting for the opening she so desired.

She almost missed fighting Yori. True she was skilled, but with her Kimiko could be more offensive using her superior skill and strength. She did not like being on defense.

Her Tae Kwon Do came into play when she found the opening. Feigning a hand strike which Yusuke prepared to block, Kimiko pivoted on her toes and twisted around till her back leg came sweeping like a twister, striking Yusuke square in the chest. He hit the ground hard.

"All power. No finesse. That was always your greatest flaw, Yusuke. As a child you tried to match the larger kids with your own strength and lost every time. Didn't you learn anything by watching me? Didn't you see how I used their own strength against them? I was smaller too but I won because I was smarter. You've become the same kind of brute who always loved picking on guys like you."

"I get by." The pain in his chest was excruciating but he fought through it. "We don't all have the luxury of being trained by professional killers."

"I see you still have daddy issues. Are you jealous because he took me and not you?"

"I've always been jealous of you, Kimiko." He turned on his stomach and slowly got up. "Though now that I see what you are I'm starting to think I got the better part of the deal."

"And what's wrong with what I am?"

"Don't get me wrong. You're still the obnoxious bitch I know and love," He joked. "Only now you seemed to have lost that fire I liked most about you."

"Oh I still have fire. In fact, you've just been burned, what, five times now?"

"I almost beat you two rounds ago."

"I let you get close."

"But I left my mark."

Flinching at the bruise on her cheek, Kimiko could not disagree. "This would count for nothing in a life or death struggle."

"Its counts for one thing. I think I've bruised your ego."

"You are such a boy."

Yusuke reached his feet. His hands balled into fists. "I was about to say the same about you." He switched to Western boxing, coming in with his arms up and in. He jabbed to force Kimiko back. This time he'd made sure not to give her room to use those deadly legs of hers. He learned earlier that she was just as brutal with her hands as she was with her feet, but he knew she was wearing down. Kimiko could not take pain like he could. Her body was strong and chiseled but still much frailer than his own.

Yusuke fired a monstrous uppercut which she easily ducked. What she didn't know was that he left himself wide open for what he knew would be a knee to the gut. Yusuke brought down his elbow hard, connecting squarely with her half-raised knee. The contact was painful on both of them but with his leverage, he knew Kimiko got most of the hit.

"Argh!" She fell back.

"You okay?" His tone was mocking for he knew he got the better of her in that last one.

"Bastard!" Flipping back up, Kimiko attacked him.

"Don't get mad beca….oof!" Yusuke's taunt was cut off with a chop to the neck. She grabbed him and swept her foot behind him before forcing him to the ground. What Kimiko forgot was that in the ring, having your opponent on the ground was a common tactic; one Yusuke was well-experienced with. Before she could put him in a hold, or just beat his face in, one of his legs came around and over her right shoulder. With one push, Yusuke had Kimiko falling back, giving him time to move away.

He coughed. Suddenly he didn't feel like jeering. All he could do was watch as she got back to her feet, a deadly look to her eye.

"You don't know how easily I can kill you."

He had a feeling. Skilled or not, Yusuke had learned most of his trade by trial and error. There's only so much you can learn on your own without the tutelage of a trained professional.

Kimiko launched herself as soon as Yusuke stood back up. She easily kicked his pathetic attempt to block out of her way and spun around to kick him again. Yusuke ducked under her kick and tackled her in the groin area. Kimiko was nimble, and she used the same technique she used on Yori back in the alley. Using her momentum in conjunction with her opponent's, the assassin spilled over, quickly bringing one foot around his neck tightly. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed along, making her body into a living pulley which brought Yusuke spinning head over heels. He crashed onto the mat and did not move.

Still, the exertion winded her and she could not press her attack. Going five rounds with an undisciplined, but still very talented fighter took its toll on her. Yusuke had potential and with the right training might even dangerous one day. For now his style was suited to wowing the crowds in those seedy underground clubs, not for the actual combat in the real world.

Though she had to admit he did save them in the woods. But that could be attested to the suit and not him.

"It's over," Kimiko said.

"Not…yet."

She looked at him. "You can't beat me. You never could. You never will. Just give up."

"No." He began to pull himself off the floor.

So stubborn, she thought. But then again he was a ring fighter. The best made their way to the top through sheer stubbornness and pride. Yusuke would not allow himself to quit. The only way she'd take him down for good is by either breaking something he couldn't do without or knocking him out cold. That or kill him and the latter was looking better all the time.

"Not yet." Yusuke was back up. He grit his teeth and charged her again.

"Stupid." She met his kick with one of her own. They connected in midair and held it there.

"I swear you're just like your father."

"I wouldn't know."

"He never knew when to quit. Always too proud to admit when he was outclassed."

"So why'd you stay with him?"

"I had no choice."

"Bullshit, Kimiko! You told me yourself. You chose to stay with him because you loved him." He grimaced. "Though I wish you left out that part where you two did it. That was so wrong."

"I was young and stupid. I should have left him when I had the chance but I stayed and now I'm in too deep."

"We were in too deep the night Saito's men came for us. We'll never be okay so long as that bastard's alive."

"You think the Brothers Ishimura stand a chance at bringing him down?"

"The two of us? No. I don't even think all four of us can do it. But dammit, we have to try. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hiding like some chickenshit loser. Fighting is all I know how to do. Might as well put it to good use."

"You'll lose."

"Then we'll take as many of them with us as we can."

"Are you suicidal or just stupid?"

"It's in the family. Even you can attest to that."

"Don't insult me."

"Afraid of being part of something that's bigger than you, Kimiko?"

"What do you know?"

"Plenty. I used to think the same until Takashi found me. He gave me a purpose. A goal. Now all I want to do is rebuild the life Saito took from me. If that means cracking a few heads then I'm all for it."

"Saito's too powerful. You can't beat him with a head-on assault."

"Takashi's got a plan. With you and Yori on our side we can't lose."

"Oh yes we can."

"You are such a whiner." Breaking contact, Yusuke ducked to sweep her leg. Caught off guard, Kimiko fell right on her butt. Pain shot through her spine. She was momentarily paralyzed and that allowed Yusuke to pin her to the floor. That called it.

"Game."

"This isn't a game, you twit!" She spat.

"I've learned one thing while fighting in the ring, Kimiko. It's the last punch that wins the fight. You can knock me down all you like. I'll still get back up to whip your ass."

"If I were serous you'd be dead right now."

"You wish." Though deep down he knew this to be true. "But I have something you don't. Something every fighter needs if he has any hope of going all the way. A dream. I know what I'm fighting for and I'm willing to do anything to see it come true. Can you say the same?"

Kimiko was quiet.

"Thought so. My round." Yusuke got up and went over to a bench with his towel. He slowly padded himself dry while waiting for Kimiko to do the same. She just sat in the mat, staring at him. "What?"

"I think you don't know what you're in for. Saito's a very powerful man. I believe you when you say you have a purpose and that you want to see it through to the end. But I've been fighting him for years. I know what kind of dedication it takes to wage war against a criminal overlord and it has drained me of all my dreams." Her eyes turned sad. "Yusuke, I've known you since you were a boy. You're still young. Don't waste you life like this. Leave Japan. Start a new life. Trust me when I say this isn't the way."

Yusuke smiled. "Going on your own ain't the way. Come on, Kimiko. I've known you a long time too. You never quit on anything in your life. Don't chicken out on my now."

She turned away. "Idiot."

"It's in the genes." He tossed her a towel. "Go take a shower. Takashi's going to want to brief us in a half hour."

"On what?"

His teeth showed. "We're going after Saito."

* * *

Four figures walked side by side. They had finally tracked down their elusive prey to this spot and were itching for a fight. Their enemy was cunning but apparently not smart enough to think that they would not be followed. Did they honestly believe they could hide from Saito? He owned this country and everyone in it. His eyes and ears were everywhere. These four, they are his hand. Four, deadly fingers that when put together form a fist that could destroy everything in its path.

A cigarette butt burned in the darkness. A gloved hand came up to remove it from the lips which spouted a plume of smoke into the air. It seemed to meld with the surrounding fog, as if it wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"This is it," said a male voice on the far left. "We strike hard and fast. Take them by surprise."

"No need to go givin' us tips of the trade, rookie. We all know the drill." The smoker tossed his cigarette down and stomped it out.

"I am no rookie."

"You ain't no veteran either."

"Silence," a female voice snapped. "We have a job to do. Let's do it and go home."

"You heard the boss lady." Tipping his hat just slightly, the man who snuffed out the cigarette reached into his long jacket to feel the holster of his six-shooter. "Ladies first."

"Just leave some for me," said the last member of their group, punching a fist into his open hand. Leather gloves rippled upon contact.

"The girl's mine," the female said.

The man in the hat chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Yori was impressed. "They appear very well designed, Takashi-chan."

Feeling very good about himself, Takashi blew on his fingers and rubbed them on his shirt. "What can I say? It's a gift."

Guess humility wasn't passed down from one generation to the next. Still, Yori had to give him credit for a job well done. "I am no expert but this technology appears to be very advanced."

"It was supposed to be used for our military forces, but kinks in the nano machines scrapped the entire project. I managed to download the specs before they were completely erased from the system."

"Nano machines?"

"Think of them as tiny, microscopic robots that regulate the suit. Alone they're pretty much useless. Get a billion of these guys working together and there's almost nothing they can't do."

"And Yusuke has them?"

"Sure does."

"And…I can have them too?"

"You wanna try?"

Tempted. Yori was fascinated by all the mechanical wonders her brilliant brother managed to create. Who knew she had such a genius in her family?

"Well?"

"I never use technology on a mission."

"Old-fashioned girl, huh? Well don't worry. Technology is our friend. Why don't you try it on?"

Yori hesitated.

"Go on."

"Perhaps I…"

"Yori." Kimiko appeared. She'd discarded her cat suit for a form-fitting t-shirt with blue jeans. She let her hair down and it waved behind her like a cape. Yori noticed a small bruise on her left cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"What's up, Kimiko?"

"Takashi." Kimiko spoke to him out of courtesy and nothing else. Clearly Yusuke was not the only Ishimura brother she had issue with.

"Let's talk." Grabbing Yori, Kimiko guided her away from Takashi.

"What is wrong, Kimiko?"

"We need to leave. Now."

"What?" She pulled away. "Why?"

"I just had a talk with your moronic older brother. He and Takashi are planning to attack Saito."

"That is great news." Yori held up a fist. "Together I know we can win."

Kimiko threw her hands up in frustration. "I swear you guys are all alike. Yuriko was the only sane person in that entire house. Did you not hear me? These manga stereotypes think they stand a chance. You've been with Saito. You know the guy's a monster."

"All monsters have their Achilles Heel. The biblical David defeated his Goliath by striking at his most vital spot. That is what we must do."

"Yori, unless that geek of a brother has one hell of a slingshot, there's no way they're going to survive."

"We must try."

"Well then good luck. I tried to reason with you but you seem hell-bent on getting yourself killed. I'll have no part in this."

"Please reconsider. We can use you."

"I don't want to be used anymore, Yori. I'm not a tool."

"No you are not. Despite you incessant negativity, I know that you are more than what you make yourself to be. You have a choice. Now it is the time to choose."

"Yori! Have you been paying any attention? I betrayed you. I let you walk into a trap just so I could find out if Saito had Kenji or not. I lied. I fought and seriously hurt you. Then I almost abandoned you in the forest with Saito's goons chasing us. Why do you insist on working together with me?"

Putting her hands behind her, Yori gave Kimiko the most playful smile she could manage. "Because I know there's good in you." She stuck out her tongue.

"This family's going to be the death of me."

"Please do not say such things."

Yusuke strutted into the scene. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Piss off!" Kimiko stormed away.

"What crawled up her ass?" He asked his sister.

"I believe it was introspection."

"Kimiko, wait up!" Yusuke went after her.

"Leave me alone, Yusuke. Less you want me to finish what you started."

A shrill beeping filled the air causing all eyes to turn towards Takashi. The round man rushed his floating chair over to a computer screen and began to type away frantically. "Oh no."

"What's going on?" Yusuke rushed to his side followed by Yori. Kimiko looked to the hallway and considered finding a way out of this place but curiosity got the better of her and she headed back toward the others.

"This is not good."

"What? What?!" Yusuke pressed.

"It's them."

"Them who?" Yori asked. She looked from one brother to the next. She grew even more agitated when Kimiko's eyes widened with recognition. Everyone knew what was going on but her.

"The last people you ever want to meet. Suit up!" Yusuke turned and ran for the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

Darev: This is the longest chapter I've written in a while. My schedule has forced me into putting a lot more information if I want to make the fifteen chapter mark. We at least get to see Saito's best (or worst) in action and an old enemy comes back to settle a score. Hope there aren't any Rufus fanatics out there. You have been warned.

* * *

It was like an English manor had somehow sunk beneath the earth. Kim, Ron, Rufus, and especially Hirotaka were left speechless when their eyes fell upon what Hoshi so indifferently referred to as her "crib." Even the air smelled expensive and that was due to some unseen ventilation system that prevented the roaring fireplace on the far wall from suffocating them. The walls were made from mahogany. Extravagant paintings of scenic locales that had to be Europe lined the living quarter. The floor was remarkably well-polished and Ron had half a mind to take off his shoes and slide across the smooth surface. That sensation dissipated when he spotted the grinning face of a marble-headed simian standing right next to him.

"Monkey!" Ron dove behind the others in a panic, causing Rufus to exclaim as his body hit the floor.

Kim blushed.

"Is he alright?" Hiro asked.

"He's just keeping his reflexes sharp." Kim reached down to pull him up. "Never know when a when the bust of a real monkey might suddenly attack."

"Sounds like he's scared to me," Hoshi teased. "Got something against monkeys?"

"No."

Kim glared at him.

"Okay, yes."

"Hoshi, what is this place?"

"This, Hiro-chan, is my humble abode."

"Doesn't look very humble to me," Kim said.

Hoshi turned to her. "It's a timeshare. No one was using it so I decided to move in." She kicked off her shoes and did a twirl. "What do you think?"

"I believe you have a great deal of explaining to do," Hiro told her.

"All will be revealed. But for now I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Hoshi turned around and pulled her shirt up to her chest. Ron's eyes bulged. Hiro just smiled. Kim didn't like where this was going.

"Hoshi!"

"Oh right. I'm not used to having company. Tell you what. I'll go shower first, then Hiro, then the lovebirds can have the tub all to themselves."

Kim and Ron turned beat red.

"Or we can do it all together if you wish."

Even redder.

"I think our American friends are not accustomed to that kind of communal experience, Hoshi. Perhaps it would be best if we do it one at a time."

"Suit yourself. Always better to do things in groups."

"Really?"

"Oh I'm not as homogenous as I seem." She gave him a wink. "Or as conservative."

"Japanese innuendo is so hot," Ron squirmed.

A smack to the back of his head brought him back to reality. "Head in the game, Ron. And I mean this one. Hoshi, go take your shower. I want to freshen up as soon as possible." Kim pulled out her Kimunicator. "How's the research going, Wade?"

"Still working on it, Kim. We….are you in a manor?"

"Hoshi's pad. Apparently it's a timeshare. Finish that last sentence."

"We just cracked some more specs on the army Saito's building. Just statistics. Nothing to tell us what he plans to do with it."

"I believe we already covered that part, Wade-san."

"But we still need to find out who he's going to attack, Hirotaka. We've ruled out Master Sensei so it must be someone else."

"Keep working on it and let us know when you found something." Kim signed off and turned to Hirotaka. "I think it's time you filled us in on everything that happened before we met."

For the next fifteen minutes, Hiro did just that. Once he had finished, the duo tried to discern as much as they could. Kim did most of the discerning. All Ron could say was, "Yori's a Yakuza?"

"Ron. She is not a gangster. She's only related to one."

"That would mean she's part bad guy."

"Ron?"

"Kim! Don't you see? You and me put bad guys behind bars. That means," He gasped. "We're going to have to put Yori in jail."

Hirotaka did not take kindly to that. "Yori is no criminal, Ron. I would think you being the warrior hero of Yamanouchi would be able to discern honorable people from common outlaws. Master Sensei would be most displeased knowing you even put her in the same category of men like Saito." Not to mention Hirotaka. Yori and he may have their differences but he would be damned before he allowed anyone to tarnish her honor with unwarranted accusations.

"Ron!" Kim pleaded with her eyes. She knew he was just letting his paranoia get the better of him, but Hiro would take offense. Now was not the time to be insulting their friends.

Luckily, he picked up on it quickly. "You're right. I'm sorry, Hirotaka. I know Yori's no Yakuza. She's a ninja and you guys are all right. I'm just worried is all."

"About Yori?"

"Aren't you?"

"She is a fine warrior. One of the best. I know she will return to us successfully."

"Dude. She's your friend. Aren't you a little edgy knowing she's out there by herself with some crazed Mafioso who is building his own army of badass sci-fi killing robots out to get her? I mean I know she's tough. More than tough. Maybe even tougher than Kim he…" He stopped himself when her eyes turned harsh. "Herrrrr….she's tough. But this Saito's a mean guy. One ninja alone does not a suitable force of good make."

Hirotaka's ire subsided. "Granted. Which is why I believe we should find her as soon as possible. Kim, surely this Wade fellow of yours can help us track down Yori?"

"No sweat. Though I think he's a little busy at the moment."

"Kim. It's Yori."

"Okay, Ron. I'll ask him."

The Kimunicator screen fizzled to life. "Sorry, Wade. I was wondering if you could help us find Yori."

"Kim…..ation…ked…."

"Wade?"

"Sig…..tryin….can't….Ki…."

"Wade? Can you hear me? Wade?"

"What's up?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Something's wrong. The screen's all fuzzy. Wade? What's going on?"

"K…..!" The Kimunicator went dead.

"He's gone."

"Recharge the battery?" Ron suggested.

"Before we left Middleton." Kim did take out the battery anyway. Not that she was a technical wizard to begin with. "Maybe it's the signal."

"We are underground."

"I mean something's blocking the signal, Hirotaka. I don't know why but I can't seem to get through. I should go up just to make sure."

"I'll go with ya, KP."

"I'll be okay, Ron."

"I know. I just don't like that…monkey." He muttered and pointed at the bust.

"Ron. It's a statue. It can't hurt you."

"But seriously what kind of freak would have a monkey head in his own timeshare?"

Side by side, Kim and Ron froze. Hirotaka noticed their frigid stances. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ron looked at Kim.

"You don't think," she began.

"It can't be," he started.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

Ron's head darted around the room so fast he heard something crack. Not that he cared. The realization was just too much. It all fit. The plush English furnishings. The monkey bust statue. Then there were the paintings. From afar they appeared as nature scenery. Upon closer inspection however—"KP!" Ron exclaimed when he looked at the nearest painting. "There are monkeys!"

"Monkeys!" Rufus reiterated with as much drama as his tiny frame could muster.

"And here! And here! Over here! This place is a monkey manor!" Ron dashed about like a madman—pointing and waving. Rufus clung onto his shoulder just as mortified but managing to hold on.

"This is not good."

"What is the matter?" Hiro was confused at the behavioral patterns of Americans at the best of times. These two were pushing his tolerance to their limits.

"This is not a good place to be, Hiro. Taking into account not being able to contact Wade and I think we're in for some serious trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Ron had become so dizzy by then that he collapsed to Hiro's feet. Grabbing his shirt, Ron pulled himself up, gasping.

"It…is…Monkey Fist!"

The ninja's eyes widened.

"Yes! That Monkey Fist!"

"The enemy of Yamanouchi?"

"My enemy!" Ron yelped. He stopped. His voice became quizidly. "Wait. Isn't he a stone statue now?"

"Ron. We've got trouble."

"What's all the ruckus?" Hoshi was toweling her hair when she entered the living quarter. She had changed into a pair of blue sweatpants with a white sweater. Her feet were bare. Letting her hair down, it cascaded down to her waist. "Everything okay?" She cringed when Kim came up to her and grabbed her forcefully by the arms.

"Hoshi. Who used this timeshare before you did?"

"Uh, I don't know. Some foreign guy."

"Was he British?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"Was his name Montgomery Fiske?"

She shrugged, which was hard considering how strong Kim was holding her. "I didn't ask. The guy would use this place sometimes when he was in Japan but he hadn't dropped by in such a long time that it was open for grabs. I found it some weeks ago, decided I liked it, and drop in now and then."

"And you don't see any problem with the monkeys?!" Ron screamed.

Hoshi could only look at him funny.

"Hoshi. Who else knows about this place besides you do?"

"Well IT does obviously."

"And?"

"Well the guys who keep this place clean."

Ron's eyes widened. "Someone knows your secret hiding place?"

"I don't live here. It's a safe house."

"Not anymore. Hoshi, see if you can contact IT." Kim released her.

Hoshi touched one of her earrings. "Hm. No signal."

"We have to move. Now!"

"But aren't you three going to,"

"Not now, Hoshi. Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an elevator that goes up to…"

"Good where is it?"

"Behind the wine cellar."

"Take us there."

Hoshi turned to Ron. "She always this bossy?"

"Always."

"Ron!"

"What? You are."

"Does anyone else hear that?" Hirotaka attuned his ear to a strange beeping sound and alerted the others. Rufus, having the sharpest senses out of all of them, was the first to find it. He scurried along the floor until he was at the main door that led to the stairway. The molerat yipped loudly until Ron came up to him.

"I hear it too, Rufus." Ron listened in. His ear touched the door. "That's an annoying beeping. It gets worse too. Beeping's getting faster—you know maybe its…."

"Ron! Rufus!" Kim pulled both of them away from the door just seconds before it exploded. They were thrown across the room and into a couch, turning it over and landing hard. Hirotaka jumped near the fireplace and got into a fighting stance. Hoshi did a back flip, landing beside a tray full of salted peanuts.

"You okay?" She asked Team Possible.

"We're good." Ron's head poked out from behind the couch.

"Ya'll ain't going to be much longer, ya hear?"

Waiting for the smoke to clear, the teens got their first look at their attackers. There were four of them: three male and one female. The female stepped through the smoke to reveal a figure in a tight red outfit with a black sash around her waist. "Kim Possible," She said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your fighting skills are legendary."

"Do I know you?"

"Kikyu." She bowed. "At your service."

"Name's Red Cochrane," spoke the first man with the cowboy hat. He shoved aside his long red trench coat to reveal a belt loaded with some of the deadliest handguns in existence. "Nice t' make yer acquaintance."

"Wish I could say the same." Ron got up beside Kim with Rufus on his shoulder.

A trim but muscular youth in his early twenties stood off to the side. He had red hair and thick eyebrows. That didn't take away from the fact that he was devilishly handsome. "Gillian Hunt."

The last one was another ninja clad totally in black. "It is time we finished this." He told them.

"Finished what?" Ron asked aloud. "Did we start something?"

"He's mine," the ninja said. "Take them!"

His three companions looked at him in disbelief. So caught up was he in the thrill of the fight that he charged the good guys without knowing his comrades were still standing in the doorway. They had every intention on fighting. They just weren't keen on doing it when he wanted them to. What's more, they only watched as he made a bee line for Kim and Ron.

"I'll take this guy, Ron. You…." Kim never finished her sentence as the charging ninja barreled right into her boyfriend. "Eh?"

"Kim Possible."

Kim turned around. Less than three inches from her face was the red female. Caught by complete surprise, not to mention the shock of having her get so close so fast without Kim even noticing, Kim almost lost her footing as she stepped back.

The woman, Kikyu, smiled. "It is an honor to fight the legendary American warrior. I trust you will give me your best."

Kim brought up her fists. "You know it."

The next thing she _knew_ her head had somehow collided with the ground. Kim didn't even see the kick that swept her feet out from under her, making the floor come up mighty fast. She was too dazed to notice that Kikyu had moved out of her range of vision. Not that she could see. Stars clouded her eyes.

"I did not expect you to fall so quickly."

Getting to her knees, bent over, Kim shook the pain from her head. The woman's voice came from behind her and Kim looked to see her silhouette framed by the fireplace behind her. "Perhaps your exploits have been exaggerated."

Kim did not like cheap shots, physical or verbal. In less than a heartbeat she was back on her feet and facing off against Kikyu. "Believe me. The rumors don't do me justice."

"Cocky, I see. Good." Kikyu readied to charge. "Humility is for the weak."

* * *

Feeling that Kim and Ron could handle themselves, Hoshi and Hirotaka faced off against the remaining duo. Hoshi found herself face to face with the one known as Gillian Hunt. He was holding what appeared to be a thin board about a foot wide. Wearing a form-fitting shirt that showed off an athletic chest with firm muscles, she found her eyes wandering on him longer than the situation should warrant. His cargo pants were tinted brown and green - army colors. She saw he was staring at her too. "See something you like?" Hoshi teased.

"Now is not the time to flirt, Hoshi-san."

"Hiro, can't you let me have my fun?"

"That's a pretty young thing y' got there," Red said to Hiro. "Though I wouldn't worry none. Gillian's into more of the dangerous kin' o female."

Hoshi took offense to that. "I'm dangerous."

"To yourself maybe," Hiro muttered.

"What was that?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"Show em how y' like t' play, Hunt."

Gillian dropped his board. It did not touch the ground. Instead it fluttered inches above the floor. It was then that the ninja noticed the two boosters sticking out the sides in the back.

"What in the," Hiro started.

"World?" Hoshi finished.

Gillian hopped on.

"Let er' buck," Red laughed.

Gillian blasted off at top speed. Hoshi barely had time to duck before the human rocket pierced the air above her head. The daredevil was heading straight for the nearest wall. At the speed he was going there was no way he could turn in time in such an enclosed space. But he did just that. Defying the laws of physics, Hunt bypassed the head-on collision and came screaming back to where Hoshi was. This time she leapt out of the way and came up next to Hiro. "The guy's nuts."

Gillian turned for another pass. He came straight at them. Hoshi made a running leap to kick him off his board. No sooner had she almost made contact when Hunt leaned back on his board like a dancer in a very unnerving pose. The lithe girl flew right over him, though Gillian did grab her flailing hair and used his board to pivot her and him into a blinding twist. Letting go, Hunt threw Hoshi so hard she cracked the picture frame of the painting she hit and slumped to the ground. It seemed she was out cold for she did not get back up.

"Hoshi!" Hiro made to help her when a bullet snapped at his feet.

"Now don'chu go nowhere," Red smirked. "You and me is dancing partners, boy."

Enraged at the empathic way he discarded his friend's well being, Hirotaka had half a mind to go over there and break his jaw. He glared daggers at Gillian but seeing as he was too far out of reach for Hiro to do anything, he would just have to take it out on Red.

Red seemed to want it this way. Holding up his six-shooter, the bounty hunter leveled it squarely at Hiro's head. "Now that's a mighty pretty face. Be a shame if I had t' put a bullet right between them baby blues."

"My eyes are brown."

"It's a figure of speech, son. Don't chu talk when I'm talking, kay?"

"Not okay." Hiro leaned forward. A bullet zipped past his left ear. The shot was so close that it scrapped off some skin. Hiro gasped as he reached up for what he at first feared would be a bloody stump. There was no blood but that did little to soothe him. Such a close shot and from such a distance, this man had to have the eyes of an eagle. His prior notion of charging him now seemed suicidal. With his accuracy and reflexes, Hiro would be riddled with bullets before he took two steps.

"Yer right."

Hirotaka looked up.

"You'd be dead long before y' got near me. Don't be lookin' all spooked, now. I can read yer eyes. Ye can tell a lot bout a man by looking into his eyes."

"You don't say."

Red chuckled.

"You know what I believe? A man's measure is not his weapon of trade, but rather the skill at which he uses it."

"Think y' can take me, son?"

"Let me have a weapon."

Red thought about it a moment. "Okay." Before he could blink, Hiro found himself catching a wonderfully polished six-shooter handgun.

"Wait a moment. This is not the kind of weapon I meant."

"Talked the talk. Les' see if y' can walk it, boy." As if by magic, a second gun appeared in the hunter's hand and he aimed it right at Hirotaka. "Draw."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Ron had to fight on his own. Compared to Monkey Fist, this guy was a complete novice, but it was the rage in his eyes, the power behind each strike, and the sheer animosity he felt radiating from the ninja that made him hesitant to throw any punches. Ron knew from this moment on that it was personal.

"Dude!" He quickly ducked under a jab meant to gouge out his eyes. "Kay. Can we hold on a second?"

"Stop procrastinating, gaijin!"

"What is your damage?" Mystical Monkey Power may have given Ron the edge, but he'd yet to learn to fully master it. Right now, he and the ninja were on the same level. Well almost. Ron did manage to catch his arm and move to the side, bringing the arm around and into his back, restraining the ninja. Ron put pressure on the hold, forcing the other guy to fall to his knee. "Can we stop this?"

"Urggh! Let me go, outsider!"

"Outsider?"

Showing incredible flexibility, the ninja twisted around, popping his shoulder out of place. The rage was enough that he barely felt it. He then grabbed Ron's hand and flipped him over. Ron hit the ground hard but he bounced into a crouching position faster than he would have done a year ago. Looking up at the ninja, Ron nearly gagged when he saw the awkward angle his arm was in. He almost lost his lunch when the ninja, with only an audible grunt, popped the arm back into place. Flexing the finger, he then turned back to the task at hand.

Killing Ron Stoppable.

"You stole my honor when we last fought. I was shamed and humiliated. Any sane warrior would have killed himself for the disgrace. But I had a destiny. It was to become the greatest ninja Japan had ever seen. Despite all I had suffered I promised I would avenge myself on the one who brought me down. Now the time is at hand. You will die outsider! But not before I make you suffer first."

A sharp pain in his ankle caused the ninja to cry out. Rufus had snuck up on him during the break in the fighting and chomped down on his leg. The overbite pierced the first layer of skin and the ninja kicked out madly. Rufus flew threw the air and right into Ron's hands.

"Thanks, little buddy." Ron paused. "Wait a minute. I….do know you."

After rubbing his injured ankle, the ninja glared death at him. "You better not have forgotten about me, outsider. Rest assured I _never_ forgot about you."

"No….way!"

Pulling back his mask, the ninja revealed his face.

"Fukushima!"

"In the flesh." Ron's old adversary said. Tossing his mask to the side, he immediately went into a monologue. "After we last fought, I was cast out of Yamanouchi, forced to wander on my own. No other ninja school would accept me. I had become an outsider like you. All thanks to you. Had you not interfered I would have gone to attend a prestigious ninja college and become the finest warrior in the land. But you had to foil everything. Because of you, nothing has gone right for me since. I wish I had never met you, Ron Stoppable."

Least he used my name this time, Ron thought.

"I became one of the many lost souls wandering the country searching for a way to make ends meet. Do you have any idea how degrading it is for a ninja to beg for scrapes? How hard it was finding anyone who would hire an expelled ninja? Of course not. You are the warrior hero of Yamanouchi. The pasty-skinned outsider who didn't know his place. Well I lost my place that day. I lost everything. But now I have found a new purpose. With Saito-sama as my employer, I will regain that which you have stolen from me. Bit by bit. Blood by blood. You will reap what you have sown. Now prepare yourself!" He got into fighting stance. "This is the day you die!"

Ron and Rufus exchanged "eh" looks.

"Get up! I want to savor my victory."

"Dude," Ron said getting up. "You screwed yourself over. Don't get mad at me because of what you did."

"What _YOU _did."

"Nah-uh. You were kicked out of Yamanouchi because you helped Monkey Fist kidnap Yori and steal the Lotus Blade. Then you tried to cremate Yori and me by dumping us in a pool of lava."

"That was Monkey Fist."

"You helped."

"He promised to write me a letter of recommendation."

"I don't think killing two of your classmates would look good on paper."

"If you had just left Yamanouchi…."

"And let you kill Yori?" Ron made a buzzer sound. "I'm not the kind of guy who leaves his friends to die. Face it, Fuku, everything that's happened to you is because you deserved it."

"The name is Fukushima."

"Yeah I wouldn't want that nickname either. For obvious reasons." Ron winked at Rufus who could only chuckle.

"Do not insult me!"

"You do that all by yourself. Finest warrior in the land? Some great destiny? I swear if you had bigger ears and a thinner face you could be Monkey Fist's son."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe that was a bit low. What do you think, Rufus?"

"Enough!"

"You're right. That's giving him too much credit."

With a thunderous battle cry, Fukushima fired off a kick that landed squarely in Ron's chest, sending him spiraling back through a set of double doors and into the kitchen. Ron's back collided with a shelf causing numerous sharp utensils to fall.

"Ow! OW! Pointy!"

Rufus had landed on the counter and had to physically dodge from behind severed by a falling knife that skidded his back. A fork stopped him at the front while a second jabbed down on the counter by his left and a very large machete by his right. He was pinned in on all sides. "Eep!"

"Rufus!" Ron to help him but just then the doors flung open.

"Worry about yourself," Fukushima picked up a butcher knife which had landed very closer to the doorway and brandished it before him. "Outsider!"

* * *

Kim Possible was undoubtingly one of the best fighters in the world. It was no secret that many would want to test their skill against her. Part of the discipline of any martial arts is to seek out worthy opponents for only by fighting the best does one truly improve. Since her inception into the world-saving business, Kim had gone up against some of the most lackluster villains the world had ever seen. Some however proved more of a challenge. Shego easily topped that list. Monkey Fist was another capable adversary. Kim could not even touch the Yono and her Nana, while not technically a bad guy, proved to be one of the toughest fights of her life when she was under Drakken's control.

On a planet of more than six billion people, statistically speaking, there had to be those who knew how to fight better than Kim. Pushing herself to the limit against Kikyu, Kim wondered if she was one of them. They danced around each other at first with neither combatant able to get the drop on the other. It was a vicious stalemate. Kim recognized her style as Southern Shaolin Kung Fu which focused heavily on hand movements, ironic considering the woman's name. Perhaps it was due to her fancy footwork which, to Kim's dismay, would give the members of the Mad Dog Cheer Squad a run for their money. Or maybe it was just some stupid pun she thought off to throw her enemies off guard, she didn't know.

A practitioner of Kung Fu herself, Kim could almost mimic her every move. She could not stand seeing the overconfident smile on Kikyu's face, which told her she was having too much fun. Typical bad guy ploy. Kim would not be intimidated. Strong as Kikyu was, she was still just a….

She disappeared!

One moment Kim had thrown a punch and the next she had completely vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"What the?!" Kim looked around. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"

Her question was answered when she got kicked from behind. Kim stretched out her hands to avoid going face-first into the floor. She turned around to find the smug-looking femme smiling down at her. "Here I am."

"That was low."

"But it felt so good."

Kim charged her. Kikyu disappeared.

_Not good._

She reared around expecting her to try the same ploy only to find herself being kicked down again in the same spot. "Fool!" Kikyu laughed. "I hadn't moved at all. You are so predictable."

Against Kim Possible that was as bad an insult as one could give. Her fighting style was so unorthodox that when in conjunction with her cheerleading skills it was almost impossible to discern where she would strike next. Her pride would not allow her abilities to be mocked by some pompous ass.

"I expected more from you. Surely you can do better than that."

"Infinitely."

"Then prove it." Kikyu puffed out of sight.

Kim readied for the next blow. When none came she grew more anxious. _She's toying with me._ Kim needed to figure out a way around her tricks fast or else. _Come on, Kim. Don't let her get to you. She thinks you're a novice. Time to prove her wrong._

Keeping her guard up, Kim slowly made her way over to the wall. With her back against it, she figured Kikyu wouldn't be able to cheap shot her way to victory. Course she still couldn't see her and Kim was not looking forward to being kicked in the face, the gut, or any sensitive spots. "I know you're out there," she whispered.

"Am I?"

Kim gasped when she looked up. Kikyu had propped herself up on the wall above her and grabbed Kim with surprising strength. Hoisting her up by the neck, Kikyu smirked as she heard her prey gurgling for breath. Kim kicked wildly, shocked and frightened at once. Holding onto the wall with one hand, Kikyu pushed with her leg and shot up, pulling Kim up just enough to kick her in midair. The kick was powerful; Kim could feel all the wind knocked out of her. She went flying across the room and onto the mantelpiece above the fireplace. The crack could be heard from where Kikyu landed.

Kim didn't know when she hit the ground. The world had become fuzzy and all she could hear was the sound of her heavy breathing. She felt numbness followed by pain. Something must have been broken by the impact. Something that was part of her. Kim could not tell what for her vision was quickly fading out. She could hear Kikyu's taunting voice. "You have disappointed me, Kim Possible. Apparently you are not the warrior I thought you were."

Kim caught something at the edge of her vision. At first she thought it was a trick of the eye but she could just see it. Kikyu's feet appeared before her just then.

_So that's it._

With no retort, Kim blacked out.

* * *

Ron ducked as Fukushima buried the knife in the wall behind him. He managed to pull the machete out beside Rufus, freeing the molerat and giving him a weapon at the same time. Ron always liked swords. But holding the large knife in his hands made Ron feel uncomfortable. It was one thing pretending you were a knight when you were a kid or playing a fictional warrior in a video game, but this could potentially kill someone. For all his bravado, Ron could never hurt another human being. Even one who wanted him dead.

Fukushima freed the butcher knife and turned toward Ron. "You cannot elude me forever, outsider."

"Fukushima, stop this! I don't want to fight you and I sure as hell don't want you to kill me."

"You are a coward."

"Let's just the put the knives down and walk away."

"Damn you! I cannot believe I was defeated by a weakling like you. You cannot even fight like a man let alone die like one. If I didn't hate you so much I would not even bother."

"Misplaced anger much? You betrayed Yamanouchi."

"I was defending it's honor."

"Come off it, man. You weren't looking out for anyone but yourself. All you wanted was to go to some fancy ninja college. You didn't care who you had to go through." Ron's face hardened. "You helped Monkey Fist. He almost killed me and Yori. You don't see the contradiction here?"

"I…I had to do it." Fukushima seemed to be fighting with himself. He shook his head. His teeth clenched. "You were bringing dishonor on the school. Outsiders were not allowed."

"I was invited."

"No! Yamanouchi is for ninja. You were a lie. How could I be the only one to see that? Master Sensei, Yori, you had them all fooled. But not me. I saw you for what you really were: an incompetent gaijin who was given access to our deepest secrets. It was you who brought Monkey Fist to Yamanouchi. I saw him that night. He came to me while I was on patrol. It was he who told me of the danger you posed to our school. (1) Ironic that the only person who could see through your façade besides me was another outsider. I believed that with his help I would be able to open their eyes, to show Master Sensei and the others the fraud that you really were."

"He kidnapped Yori."

"She was the guardian of the Lotus Blade. That night I hoped to lead Monkey Fist into the shrine so that we may take it to prevent it being sullied by your presence. Yori found us. She put up a fight and we were forced to restrain her before she set off the alarm. He took her and the Lotus Blade and stole off into the night."

Ron found it hard to believe what he was hearing. "Dude! He lied to you. Monkey Fist didn't care about anything but himself. All he wanted was to become the next Monkey Master and he used you to get the Lotus Blade. He probably would have killed you too just for knowing about him."

"That's a lie."

"Think about it. He had Yori. He had the Lotus Blade. The only loose end was you. Master Sensei would have found out about you eventually and Fist didn't want to leave anything behind that could be traced back to him. After he was done with Yori and me, he would have had you killed just to keep his secret. Then he'd have the Lotus Blade and be ten times more of a prick than he had been before. It was a trick, Fukushima! The guy was an obsessed sociopath. He used you to get the sword, betray Yamanouchi, and lied just so he could have the chance of finishing you off himself."

Fukushima shook his head. "No."

"Believe it, dude." Ron looked to Rufus. "If Rufus hadn't been there to save us we'd all be dead right now. I'm sure Master Sensei would have given you a chance to redeem yourself if you'd just helped us. But you fought us to the bitter end. You continued to help Monkey Fist and that is why you were kicked out of school. You got nobody to blame but yourself, man."

"That's not true. I was only doing what I thought was best."

"Yeah. For you. Face it. You are one selfish guy."

"No!"

"Deny it all you want. All that time at Yamanouchi and you never learned to care for others. It's no wonder you and Monkey Fist got along so well."

"You ruined everything."

"I only tried to be your pal."

"No. You were only there to humiliate me."

"I didn't even know Yamanouchi existed let alone you. How could I want to do that?"

"Enough!" Fukushima charged. "Just die!"

Their knives clashed. Rufus gasped, quickly scurrying out of the way as Fukushima pinned him against the counter. "You…will…pay."

Through gritted teeth, Ron said, "Cash…or…charge?"

"What?"

A knee went up. Fukushima's eyes bulged. "Cash!" Ron stated. Bringing his head up, he butted Fukushima in the face forcing him to drop the knife. "Charge!" the ninja went down, grabbing his groin and face simultaneously. Pinning him on the floor, Ron held the machete over him.

"Ron," Rufus called.

"Game over." Ron grabbed him by the throat. His usually friendly brown eyes were now dark and angry. This was the guy who nearly killed one of his friends. He betrayed Master Sensei and all the ninja at Yamanouchi, nearly helped Monkey Fist become the ultimate monkey master – and now he has the gall to blame it all on him? Ron was no stranger to self pity, but his guy had taken it one step too far.

Sniffing the blood in his nose, Fukushima looked at him through watery eyes. Seeing the same contempt in Ron's eyes that he had for him, he could only hate him more. "I will always hate you, outsider."

"You're the outsider, Fukushima. You just don't know how to belong."

For that, Fukushima had no answer.

* * *

Hirotaka was bleeding. Clutching his wounded leg he sought shelter behind an overturned oak table. Not that it would do much good against the likes of Red Cochrane. His bullets pierced wood and bone as easily as steel through bamboo. He could only wonder why his foe had not finished him off.

The bullet had gone straight through; leaving a trail of blood emanating from the hole in Hirotaka's left calf. It could have just as easily been his knee, a shot which would have crippled him had Red wanted to do so. The sadist had done this on purpose just to scare him. He did not take Hirotaka as a serious threat. That would have been his mistake had Hiro discovered a way to get close to him

Which he hadn't.

He ignored the pain as best he could and tried to figure out a way to turn the tables on his enemy. Situated as he was now, the only table turned was the one he feebly used as cover. Red could easily riddle it with bullets if he so wished it. Hiro found himself almost wishing that he had. He found a warrior's death far more desirable than being used as sport.

But he was ninja and that means he does not give up.

Long discarding the handgun Red gave him at the start of their duel – Hiro realizing he stood no chance at fighting him with it – Hirotaka scrambled for ideas that would help him turn the tide in this losing battle. From what he could see Hoshi was still unconscious. The dent her impact left on the wall was not reassuring of her chances of getting back into the fight. What's more, Kim Possible seemed to have lost her bout against Kikyu.

Hirotaka lost sight of Ron Stoppable when the fighting began, but so far things did not bode well for the good guys.

He wished now more than ever that Yori was here.

"Ya'll live back there?"

Bringing his thoughts back to his unenviable situation, Hiro put his back against the table. He heard Red's heavy boots stomp on the floor as he approached. It seemed foolish to diminish his long range advantage over Hirotaka by getting closer, but with Hiro wounded as he is, the speed he'd normally use to overwhelm his opponent would not be as effective.

Hiro had an idea.

"That was an unfair test of my abilities, Cochrane-san. Let us see how well you fare in a duel of blades and see how things turn out."

"I getcha, boy. I hung up my ego longside my sense of fair play years ago. Can't live long in this biz by bein' nice now." The boots stopped. "Why don't chu come on out? This time I'll loan ya my semi."

"Beware Greeks bearing gifts," Hiro retorted.

"I'm a Texas boy m'self."

"How clichéd."

"Speak for yerself, ninja boy."

"Touché."

"Never was much for French. But I do know little of that funny language of yers." He could hear Red cock his gun and he raised it. "I'm gonna count t' five. Yer head not poking out of there by then…." _Click._ "Ichi…Ni…San…Shi…G…"

"Alright." Hiro was not stupid enough to put his head out first. He merely waved his hand above the rim. "I am coming out."

"Good boy."

Struggling to stand with his bad leg, Hirotaka slowly gravitated to the surface. He showed no signs of pain even he stared down the barrel of the gun of the world's deadliest gunslinger.

Red was there, grinning all the way. Gillian Hunt had fetched Hoshi and flung her over his shoulder. Kikyu unceremoniously dragged Kim by the arm and dropped her with just as much lack of care beside the cowboy. "You finished here?"

"Almost."

Hiro scowled. "You three are without honor."

"Dude we work for Saito," Gillian said on his flying board. "What did you expect?"

"Good guys always fall back on that line." Kikyu crossed her arms. "Makes them feel better when they lost. Think retaining their honor makes them better than us."

"It does."

"You're the one with the gun pointed at you."

"Lady's right." Red clicked his teeth. "Now I suggest y' come over here real nice like. Don't want any more holes in ya than ya already got."

Gillian looked around. "Where's the other guy?"

The door to the kitchen opened up. Fukushima stumbled in followed by Ron who held him by the arm.

"There he is."

"Put them down," Ron commanded them.

Red chuckled. "Sure thing, son." Pulling out another handgun, he pointed it at Kim's prone form. "One bullet or two?"

Ron was not amused in the least. "I'm warning you."

Kikyu approached Ron sensuously. "Maybe you can prove to be a better dance partner than the redhead. She wasn't as good as I'd hoped."

"What did you do to Kim?"

"We fought. I won. Simple as that."

"No."

Kikyu stepped aside. "Evidence is right there."

"Hey, Fukushima," Gillian called over all the others. "Guess things didn't work out the way you hoped."

Glaring at him, Fukushima tried briefly to free himself from Ron's hold only to have him tighten it. He growled. "He tricked me."

"While that's pretty easy I doubt that's what happened."

"Just shut up and help me, gaijin!"

"Now that's no way t' talk to yer friends now is it?" Red looked back at Hiro. "Why don't you tell yer boy to come along all quiet like less I start puttin' holes where there were none before?"

Hirotaka looked to Ron. Even from this distance, Ron could tell that he was hurt. From the looks of it, Ron had no problems dealing with Fukushima. Considering the latter, Hirotaka could only say this. "You are the worst kind of person, Fukushima. I will make sure Sensei knows of your latest betrayal and your part in aiding Saito."

"Please shoot him," he begged Red. "Please."

"Y' Japanese fellers and yer honor. Never could understand what you boys saw in the darned thing."

"Let them go." Ron's voice took on a more demanding tone. Behind him, Rufus poked his head out from the door.

"Uh……….no," Red told him.

Hirotaka made his move. Despite the bleeding he managed to force his wounded leg to help the other one stabilize his footing and he pushed the table. The legs were facing Red and he made it so one of them came in contact with his gun and sent the eventual shot rearing to the side. Red was caught off guard and Gillian flew up out of range as the taller man was pushed back. "Ron! Stop them!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Hiro what are y…" he was cut off when Fukushima, able to respond to changing situations faster, butted him in the face with his head. Rearing back, Ron lost his hold and stumbled. Fukushima turned around and jumped, bringing up both his feet to kick Ron in the chest. The force behind it was enough to send him back through the doorway. Rufus ducked as Ron came flying in.

"No!" Hiro barely had time to say that before Red reached over and knocked him on the side of the head with his holster. Stars swam before Hiro's eyes but he fought to stay conscious. They could not be defeated like this.

He staggered from the blow. Something stopped his wavering and he looked back to see Kikyu smiling at him. "Hi." She did a spinning back kick which knocked Hiro out completely. He crashed through the table, shattering it to pieces.

Standing over him, Red Cochrane gave him his trademark smile. "That's game."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Rufus struggled to get Ron on his feet. He was standing on his chest and slapped Ron repeatedly to wake him up. When the door opened and Fukushima came stomping into the room, his eyes fixed on the molerat. "Get out of the way, rodent!"

Not one to back down from a fight when it involved Ron's safety, Rufus did something completely insane: he charged Fukushima.

Like a human scaling a colossus, the molerat leaped onto the surface of his ninja gi and climbed up. His plan was to reach the vital area around the face, possibly to blind Fukushima or gouge his throat – anything to save Ron. Fukushima slapped himself repeatedly to stop him, but Rufus was too determined and got up on his shoulder quickly. Biting down on his ear, Fukushima let out a painful cry.

Without thinking he reached up to pull the ravenous pink thing off his ear, taking skin away with it. Spitting out the cartilage from his teeth, Rufus bit down on his hand next, drawing blood. Once he was free, Rufus raced toward the face. Fukushima blinked only once before Rufus was on him – scratching, biting, tearing.

There was blood.

There was screaming.

Fukushima finally managed to grab Rufus off his face. His sharp claws dug a deep line over his right cheek. The youth's face was a bloody mess. His eyes were wet with pain but so angry were they that he hardly cared. Holding Rufus who tried to bite his way free again, Fukushima ignored the searing agony he felt when that overbite pierced his hand….and he squeezed.

Rufus's little wail filled the room.

"Disgusting creature!" He squeezed until he was certain he heard something break. Rufus went limp in his grasp. Smiling, he hurled the motionless rodent across the room where he slammed into a bunch of pots. They all clattered to the floor and Fukushima hoped and prayed that at least one of them crushed what was left of Rufus underneath it.

Turning back to Ron, Fukushima approached him. He stepped on Ron's stomach hard to make sure he was awake for what came next. Ron cried out. He did so more when Fukushima began pummeling him. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Each one harder than the last. Fukushima began to laugh. This was fun. Damn it all if it wasn't the most fun he had in a long time.

* * *

1- This is a little homage to "Insider" by VampireNaomi. It discusses the events Fukushima refers to in his monologue.


	13. Chapter 13

Darev: This has been my longest chapter to date. I had to fit in so much information that everything just got carried away. I am just so excited. Only two more chapters to go and the build-up has been intense. Some questions are raised and answered—which leads to only more questions. When will the madness end? All I can say is that the more time I spend with Yori (professionally that is) the more I realize how shortchanged she was in the series. This girl stands on her own two feet! Go get em, kunoichi!

Here's to my regulars VampireNaomi and screaming phoenix for all their support and to newcomers korovan and The Enduring Man-Child.

* * *

"They lost," Kimiko stated after a quick survey of the room.

"Who?" Yusuke asked, apparently not as perceptive as she was. He was the first through the door, arms raised, and ready for a fight. What he found was the remnants of a battle in which almost nothing had been spared. Yusuke recognized the signs of a struggle. The invaders met stiff resistance upon their arrival. He could only imagine the kind of battle it would take to leave such a well-furnished underground timeshare like this in ruins. He noticed the shattered remains of a monkey bust upon entry, the face broken, distorted into something of a twisted smile. A bad sign.

"Yori's friends. They didn't win."

"That cannot be. Hirotaka. Hoshi. They would not have been defeated so easily." The more she looked around, however, the more applicable Kimiko's observation became. One look and she knew her friends had been overwhelmed. They were ninja. In battle they were trained to be precise, defeating their opponents with a single strike. In the event of a pitched battle they were trained to run and hide—not a coward's tactic but one borne of survival. Should they have no way of escape, then the ninja would fight to the death, and fiercely.

Even at their most desperate, ninja were efficient killers and they would not leave the site of a battle in this state. Their enemy either had overwhelming numbers or superior firepower. How they must have feared the ninja so to battle the way they did. Hiro and Hoshi never stood a chance.

Yori prayed she'd find some sign that they were okay, but by the looks of it that was not the case. She might have to face the truth unless, "They were taken prisoner."

"That much is obvious," Kimiko flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder while standing before the fireplace. There was a dent left atop the mantelpiece and she studied it closely. This kind of impact, judging from the force that left the mark, could only be made when a heavy object traveling at high velocity came in contact with the exterior. Searching, Kimiko could did not find anything big or with enough density to have caused such a mark. It could have been a weapon of some sort but who would go through the effort, not to mention has the strength, of lunging a very heavy object across the room?

She knelt down, the heat of the fire casting a red glow across her pale skin. Kimiko traced her fingers along the floor, searching for anything that could tell her what happened. "Kimiko?" She heard Yori call her name and could feel her presence, though she had not made a sound, next to her. Kimiko did not look up. She did not want to miss anything. Kenji had taught her how to read the _signs_. The saying "if these walls could talk" had no bearing on her. One needs only a keen eye and a clear mind to be able to spot the clues.

_There._

"Yori," Kimiko began to ask as she picked something off the ground. "Do any of your friends have red hair?" She held an auburn-colored strand between her fingers, raising it up so as to get a better look at it in the firelight. Yori leaned over, her eyes widening. Kimiko turned to her and spotted that look. "You know who this is?"

"There are few I would call friends, Kimiko." She stood up straight. "But I know only one with hair the color of fire."

Yori's eyes traced a line to her brothers. Yusuke was still mulling over the broken bust. Takashi stumbled his way in after the way was clear. He was even fatter than his frame suggested sitting on that hover chair of his back at the lab. He had the habit of waddling when he walked, his sneakers making an unwarranted _squeak_ whenever he moved. He had a small visor over his eyes. Takashi explained that it was a built-in scanner that helped him see through solid objects.

"I've got nothing. There's no one else here but us."

"We can see that, Takashi." Yusuke turned to him. "Mind telling us something useful? Like where are the bodies?"

"Yusuke!" Takashi raised a finger to his lips. "Be more sensitive. These are Yori's friends we're talking about."

"He is right." Yori stepped away from Kimiko and began to walk toward her brothers. "I care about my friends. All of them, even the ones you didn't tell me were in Japan."

The brothers exchanged worried looks before looking at her in unison.

"I wonder what else you did not tell me, my brother. Or…" She reached up to remove the visor from his face. Takashi pulled back but Yori was too fast and the visor came off. Now they were looking at each other eye to eye and Takashi could feel himself shrinking. "Should I call you IT?"

"W-What?"

They heard Kimiko chuckling. She was still holding the strand of hair, admiring it with a mischievous grin. "Don't play dumb, kid. Yori's got you all figured out."

Yori's dark eyes seemed to flare up as if a volcano were ready to blow.

"IT. I-T. Ishimura Takashi. You are Hoshi's partner. You've been in contact with her the whole time."

Takashi took a step back. He briefly looked at Yusuke who only shrugged his shoulders as if admitting the charade was over.

"All this time. All the secrets. It was you."

"Yori. Let me explain."

"Explain? Now you want to tell the truth? You've jeopardized all our lives by keeping secrets to yourself and you expect me to believe anything you have to say?"

"I know it seems like you can't trust us but there's a good reason we lied to you." He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Biting his tongue, Takashi could feel his sister's eyes boring in on him like two razor-sharp needles. He could not bear to look at them. He looked at his feet. "It's a long story."

"That's too bad." Kimiko said. "Because it looks like you might not live long enough to finish it."

Yusuke stepped up. "Yori, I know you're mad. But trust us when we say our intentions were strictly honorable."

"Do not speak to me of honor. As far as I am concerned I am the only person in this room who understands it."

Kimiko took offense to that. "Now just wait," Then she recalled past events. "Never mind."

"I wanted to tell you. Really."

"What about all the time we spent in your laboratory?"

"We were catching up. I didn't want to spoil the moment by breaking the news."

"Not to mention it would have been pretty awkward. How do you start building trust with someone who's been what you been through and admit you've known about them the whole time?" Yusuke turned to Kimiko. "Shouldn't you be a little sympathetic?"

"Don't try to put me in the middle of this. You're related by blood. I'm just a girl who didn't mind her own business who gets caught up in this whole affair."

"You are not without fault, Kimiko." Yori reared on her. Behind her, Takashi felt relief that Yori's attention had been momentarily displaced somewhere else and he moved closer to Yusuke. "First Saito. Then you. Now my own brothers. It seems everyone takes pleasure in using me to further their own goals only now," she turned back to her brothers. "I am through being the tool. We are not leaving this room until everything is explained to me. Starting from the beginning."

"Sure, Yori. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

She waited.

"You mind if I sit down?" Takashi was already moving to the nearest overturned couch without waiting for Yori's permission. Not that she'd have forbade him. Yori would hold him upside down by the toes of his feet if it meant she could get the truth out of him.

Once he had sat himself down, Takashi removed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow. He was nervous. He meant to tell Yori everything but not like this. Having found out the way she did, it was no wonder she was mad.

Standing in front of him, her arms crossed, Yori waited for him to speak. Her eyes were reprimanding. Like waiting for a guilty child to admit he had erred.

In a sense it was very accurate.

Kimiko was leaning against the wall to support her weight. She fiddled with the strand of hair in her hand, twirling it between two fingers. Kimiko listened intently for she knew any information could be useful to her in the future. And it would be interesting, if not entertaining, to find out what the boys had been up to all these years. She noted Yusuke watching her from across the room. Kimiko stared right back at him, her eyes daring him to look away…which he did, but only because Takashi started speaking.

"We knew we had to find you but we didn't know where to begin. Yamanouchi's not exactly on some GPS system so we had to do it the hard way. With the money Yusuke collected in his bouts, we began to pool our resources into an effective money-making machine which would turn into a solid foundation where we could start our search. We created our own underground business. A retrieving business. People would lose things or have them stolen by someone else. We would find or reclaim those items. Yusuke did all the legwork while I supplied him with the equipment and any Intel I could scrounge up on the intended target. We did pretty well for ourselves and it wasn't long before our clientele became more exclusive."

"And better-paying," Yusuke added.

"That's when the money really started rolling in. Pretty soon we had enough stocked up to expand our operations. Some of the things you saw at our base we bought through a third party with access to some pretty nifty hardware. The rest I put together myself for security reasons. Don't want to leave too big of a trail that could lead back to us, you know? Anyway, even with our newfound wealth we still lacked the means to find you. We considered trying to contact Yamanouchi directly but we hadn't the slightest idea on how to do that. It wasn't until later that we learned ninja schools maintain contact with their clients through intermediaries." He looked up at Yori. "That was much later."

"So what did you do then?"

"We had to change tactics. Our patrons wouldn't help us because the contract they have with the ninja specifically states they will not reveal their whereabouts or their contacts within the system, so we turned to an unlikely source for help. The criminal underworld. Hear me out," Takashi told Yori when he saw her eyes narrow. "Think what you will, crooks have information on just about anything. Even if they didn't know any ninja, they know somebody who knows somebody who knows a cousin's friend who dated a ninja. So that's where we went looking. Yusuke started asking around while I did a little digging of my own. Turns out not all ninja made the cut. Just as I heard about these freelance agents, Yusuke told me about a young kunoichi making a name for herself by taking jobs others were too crazy to accept."

"A kunoichi?" Kimiko glanced at Yori.

"Hoshi," she figured.

He nodded. "That's the one. Through her we learned how to get in touch with an intermediary to put us through to Yamanouchi, but then we thought of something. We couldn't ask for Yori by name because that would have set off an alarm. Master Sensei would have gotten wind of it and send ninja to track us down. Mind you, we had dishonored his friends by leaving them when they had sworn to protect us. I don't think he'd have taken kindly to that. So we staved off on that idea. At the same time, we needed to find a way to meet Yori without drawing suspicion."

"You were right in being cautious. Ninja value our identities. For an outsider to know it is an extreme breach of security which must be…dealt with." Yori left it at that. "But I take it that did not discourage you from trying to find another way."

"We are related, Yori. No we didn't give up. We turned to Hoshi for help. It didn't take long for us to form a profitable relationship. You see Hoshi could move about more freely than we could without raising suspicion—being a freelance ninja and all. She was low on cash which meant she had trouble keeping a roof over her head. So in exchange for a steady income, Hoshi did odd jobs for us: gathering information, spying on people, acquiring items that even we were unable to get our hands on."

Yusuke chimed in. "Put me out of a job."

"I never told Hoshi about our attempts at finding you. Though I did tell her to keep an eye out for any Yamanouchi ninja she met in her travels. She came across a few, and they all had stories to share about the school's top student. The more I heard about you the more I wanted to meet you. It was torture not being able to see you in person." Takashi hoped the sentimentality would lighten Yori's ire, but the stoic ninja was not one to be swayed.

She was, however, interested in asking one question. "Why did you not tell Hoshi about me?"

"It was a personal matter. Hoshi was always too nosy for her own good. If we gave her a bone, she'd follow the trail back to the carcass and…" He saw her face contort. "Okay, not the classiest metaphor, but stick with me here. As you already know, Hoshi has a habit of asking too many questions. She can't leave well enough alone so we decided to keep it to ourselves. We never met face to face, Hoshi and me. Only Yusuke has ever spoken to her and he was always behind a mask. Truth be told, so was she, but those earrings I gave her are not only a means for communication. I implanted a microscopic camera into each one so as to keep an eye on her."

"You spied on her?" Yori's voice hardened. "Have you no decency? Did you peak at her when she was undressing? Showering?" Then she recalled, "I remember you rating my rear end a ten out of ten. Was that before or after you knew I was your sister you…you…" Yori was so mad that her face was red. She clenched her fists, resisting the urge to break something she knew her brother would regret. All her years of training, all her martial discipline and it was her own flesh and blood that broke down all the walls of self-control.

"I think the word you're looking for is pervert," Kimiko said. She was enjoying watching Takashi sweat. She had nothing against the younger of the two Ishimura brothers. She was just bored.

Yori calmed herself down before she did something very un-ninja-like. She turned her body away. Hugging her shoulders. "You are a despicable human being."

"You checked out our _sister_?" Yusuke asked his brother when Yori wasn't looking.

"I didn't know it was her, okay." Takashi grew defensive. He could feel the three of them judging him, thinking all sorts of unpleasant things about this pudgy guy with the balding head. "I hadn't seen my baby sister since she was born. How was I supposed to know it was her?"

"Uh, how about using your common sense. I mean look at her. She looks just like mom."

"To think the one with least brains would have the most perception." Kimiko smiled when Yusuke turned an angry glare on her. "It was a compliment."

"Do us all a favor and don't talk for the rest of the evening."

She sulked. "Spoilsport."

"In my defense," Takashi said weakly. "I didn't know you were coming. When I saw you with Hirotaka I assumed you were together."

Yori spun around, face flustered. "Hiro and I are just friends!"

At the wall, Kimiko winked at Yusuke. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"What did I just tell you?"

"It wasn't until Hoshi pulled that stunt that I realized who you were. Hoshi never told us she knew you or that she even went to Yamanouchi."

"It was a shock for both of us," Yusuke said. "But we never knew that much about Hoshi to begin with. We just never figured that you and she actually grew up together."

"I began to wonder if maybe we told her about you we'd have found you a lot sooner. Please keep in mind that she still doesn't know I'm your brother. As far as Hoshi is concerned I'm just the guy who finds her work and gives her a steady paycheck for her efforts. She was as much in the dark about me as you were." The younger Ishimura brother lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"Had you told me sooner we could have been here to help my friends in their time of need. We were too late thanks to you. Now that I think about it, it is strange that you knew exactly where they'd be. Perhaps I was too preoccupied considering their fates to notice, or maybe I was just euphoric after meeting my kin. I am a fool for not figuring it out sooner."

"Don't feel bad. It happens to the best of us."

Yori glared at Kimiko. "Do what my brother says."

She sulked again.

"Continue."

"S-Sure. Um, let me think. Oh yeah. So we were stuck at an impasse. That's when we found out…that our father was still alive."

Yori blinked. "But…you did not know,"

"That it was a trap? Of course not. We'd have never allowed you to go to Nakasumi Tower if we knew Saito had lied to capture you."

Yori considered revealing the fact that it was not Yori Saito had wanted to catch, but figured its best to keep certain things to herself for now. She was in a room full of people who had used her at one point or another. Next time, she wanted to be the one calling the shots, if only to save Hiro, Hoshi, Kim, Ron and Rufus-san and put an end to this nonsense once and for all.

"You have to believe me, Yori. I'd have never sent you there if I knew it was a trap. When you were captured by the Yakuza I seriously considered taking my own life. How could I have been so stupid?" At that, Takashi, IT, bent his head over in anguish. "I thought we had lost you forever."

"When Takashi told me what happened, I was about to go there and bust you out myself. I didn't care if I had to fight the entire criminal underworld to do it." Wearing his green combat suit, Yusuke slammed a fist into the palm of his hand, creating a heavy-sounded _SMACK_ that could have bored through the face of a human skull. "I would have too if Takashi had let me."

Yori turned back to Takashi. "Why did you not let him?"

"Because…because this was our chance to find out about father. I wanted to know if Saito had him in custody or not. It was pretty much a given that he lied to bring you to him but after he mentioned that Kimiko," He looked at her. "May be the one to know his whereabouts—I just couldn't let that opportunity pass. So when Saito let you go, I had Yusuke prep for a rescue mission. Problem was finding you, which is why it took him so long to reach you in the forest."

"Sorry for that. You're not an easy woman to find, Yori."

Yori acknowledged him with a nod. "Thank you for your efforts. You did save our lives."

Yusuke softened. "I'd never let those bastards harm my baby sister."

Yori blushed at that.

"Well isn't this pleasant?" Apparently the assassin had no intention of remaining silent as they said, "But I'd still like to know how you found out about Yori coming to Nagasaki. I'm the one who lured her out of the open. It was my message that convinced Master Sensei that I knew where her father was and that I needed her help. Were you spying on me all this time?"

"No." Takashi spoke seriously. "We didn't even know you were alive, Kimiko."

"I was. Barely. Nice to know you were worried."

"We figured you were still with dad so,"

"Forget it. I see where I stand. But I want an answer. How did you know I sent for Yori?"

"Hoshi."

All eyes turned to Yori who seemed to be in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked after sharing a confused glance with his brother.

"She knew," Yori muttered. "All this time she knew."

"Knew what?" Takashi asked.

"Kimiko. Saito. Everything." It is all starting to make sense. How could she have not seen this sooner? Her greatest threat lied not with the people outside her circle but from those within. Hoshi proved she was a skilled manipulator. She had used Yori like every one else only Yori did not know it until then. If Kimiko's betrayal had left her feeling angry, Hoshi's had her bordering on rage.

"Yori?" Takashi said. "What is it?"

"We must find Hoshi…" she glared at Takashi. "Can you locate her using those special earrings?" Before he could answer her, Yori raised a hand to silence him. "Never mind. From what I've discerned, you have been trying to do that since we left your hideout. I trust you would not have kept her location to yourself had your discovered her just to keep up the charade?" Her question hid a dangerous undertone that Takashi knew meant woe to him had he'd done just that. He quickly shook his head, and Yori could tell that, for once, he wasn't lying. She was getting better at reading people.

"Then there must be some other way." She began pacing. "We four are all that's left of the Ishimura clan. We are too vital for Saito's plans, whatever they may be, to risk losing in a fight. I believe that is why Saito has his people attack this place before we had the chance to regroup. He did not want to risk us being caught in the crossfire."

"Because he does not know where we've been hiding," Takashi surmised. "Otherwise he'd have sent his elite fighters to capture us instead."

"He's using them as bait," Yori went on. "He knows I will try to rescue them and that this time Kimiko and my brothers will be with me."

"What makes you think I'd accompany you on some suicide mission?"

"Because you cannot let anything go. If there is the slightest chance you can take your revenge on Saito, then you will not pass up this opportunity. The only way you will get that chance is if you join us. It may be difficult, suicidal, as you say, but this time we will be prepared. Takashi has the equipment and the technology to augment our natural fighting skills to the point where we will be far more dangerous working as a group then we ever were fighting alone. Besides," Yori smiled. "You need to know as much as I do. Should we three be captured, then you will never know what happened to Kenji Ishimura and you will be back right where you started. You need to do this, Kimiko. For your sake as much as our own."

Kimiko remained silent. All she did was look at Yori, her eyes beyond translation. Then she smiled. Shaking her head. "Damn. All right. I'm in."

Yusuke hid a smile.

"I think," Takashi began hesitantly. "I might know a way to find your friends."

"How?" Yori asked with urgency.

"A friend of mine in the States. I've been in contact with him ever since you were ambushed at Nakasumi Tower. Look, there is something I have to tell you before we go charging off into the lion's den. When your friends escaped the underground bunker, they found a hidden supercomputer with some highly sensitive information on it. Turns out Saito is building himself an army of robots using the resources at Nakasumi Industries. We still haven't discerned what it's for but we do know that it should be completed very soon, if it hasn't already."

"An army of robots?" Yori mulled it over in her head. "That would explain his connection with Nakasumi Industries."

"Before you woke up, we learned that Saito purchased some private property along the Sea of Japan. The acquisitions mainly consist of old shipping yards and an abandoned navy depot."

"Nice place if you want to hide something. Knowing Saito, and I _do_, that's where he'll be sending those robots when he's finished building them."

"But for what?" Yori turned to Kimiko. "What does he plan to do with his army once it is deployed?"

"Why build an army to begin with?" Kimiko asked. When no reply came forth she said, "To start a war."

Yusuke had a hard time contemplating the information. When Takashi told him what Saito was up to, he could not believe it. He knew the man was dangerous but to construct an entire army from scratch? How do they stand any chance of stopping him? Courage and tenacity can only carry a warrior so far. He hoped that with finding Yori and Kimiko that the odds would lean in their favor but things did not look good right about now. _A robot army?_ That's a lot of heads to crack.

"Do you think he will attack Yamanouchi?" Worry gripping Yori's voice as she asked.

"Too obvious," Kimiko answered. "Not Saito's style. He's got another target in mind. My gut feeling tells me he'll use the shipyards to build a fleet of ships to transport his army across the sea."

"Does he plan to invade another country?"

"Saito's not that ambitious, Yusuke. Not yet anyway. I think it's something a little closer to home. I'd wager something nearby. An island off the coast or somewhere just as isolated to avoid attracting the government's notice. If anyone has any ideas please let me know because I'm tired of speculating."

Yori closed her eyes. _Saito, what are you up to?_ "Takashi, get in touch with your friend; have him tract down the others. We must prepare ourselves for the coming battle. This will be our greatest challenge. I daresay the fate of the entire country rests with us."

"Getting all patriotic all of a sudden," the assassin quipped. "I thought your code went beyond national boundaries."

"Ninja are taught to value all life. By stopping Saito here in Japan we prevent his evil from spreading throughout the world."

"Pretty words. But men like Saito are a dime a dozen. How long before the next would-be conqueror rises from the ashes to plague mankind?"

"One obstacle at a time, Kimiko. Let us, as they say, get to work."

"I'll ready the ship," Yusuke headed for the entrance.

Meanwhile, Takashi pulled out a small electric pad which he typed away furiously. "I'll have pinpointed their location before the engines are hot."

"Hold it!" Kimiko called for everyone to stand still and be quiet. She listened intently. "Did you hear that?" Apparently no one did. One by one, however, their ears did pick up the sound of something shuffling on the other side of the wall. It sounded like metal being scraped on the ground.

Like a team, Kimiko and Yori moved to either side of the double doors which led to the kitchen, Yusuke standing before the door in a defensive stance. Waiting for the girls to be in place, he gave the slightest of nods for them to open the doors and when they did, the eldest Ishimura leaped on through. The two women came up behind him, arms raised. Together they formed a triad of death for whatever enemy lay on the other side.

Barely able to life his head, a small, pink rodent nearly had a heart attack. He fell onto his back, squeaking in pain at his inner wounds. The trio looked down at the rodent, unsure of what to make of it. That is until one of them immediately recognized the creature for who he was and fell to her knees. "Rufus-san!"

Yori cradled the wounded molerat in her arms, tenderly so as to not injure him any further. "Rufus-san. What happened to you?"

Rufus blinked one eye open. His body had terrible sores along his midsection where tiny disfigurements made themselves apparent. Yori could make out a trace of blood along his mouth and overbite; both of which he had coughed up from his insides. He lay limp in her caress. Gagging for the precious air that his lungs had fought for so long to maintain his status among the living, Rufus could hardly register what Yori was saying.

A tear fell down her face. In all her experiences thus far, only now was Yori truly horrified at what she saw. Rufus, companion to the warrior-hero of Yamanouchi and her friend, lay near death in her arms. "Hang on, Rufus-san. Please don't die."

Rufus wanted to comply, but it was hard. It was so much easier to fall asleep…and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Cold water splashed on her face. Hoshi spat out a curse at whoever did that, wishing she could do more but at the present was tied to a chair with no means of carrying out her intended threat. She shivered; the frigid water made its way into her collar and through her shirt, causing her bones to shiver. How she hated being cold. Her teeth began to chatter.

"Hoshi!" Hirotaka's voice carried through the numbing pain into her ears. She spotted him sitting across from her tied up in much the same way she was: legs and arms bound to a metal chair. "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right! Where the hell are we?"

"I do not know." He looked to her left. "Kim-san!"

Hoshi followed him to where Kim sat. A large man wearing dark clothing with a hood had just finished dunking a bucket of cold water onto her face. Kim sputtered awake, shaking violently from the shock.

"Kim!" Hoshi spoke to her in English. "Bite your teeth. It will help stem the cold."

Kim's pained green eyes met her gray. They stared for a moment until she complied. Once her teeth stopped chattering, Kim managed to snake out an understandable sentence. "W-here are w-e?"

"Hell if I know." The man carrying the bucket walked by her without a look. "Hey! I'm talking to you. Don't you walk away from me." Hoshi struggled to move but the seats, apparently, were immobile—strapped to the floor. "Get back here! I want answers!"

"He's not listening to you."

"Hey!"

"Hoshi."

The ninja spat on the floor.

"That's not hygienic."

"Shut it, Hiro!" A door slammed shut. "Did he just leave?"

Hiro peeked over her. "Yup."

"Dammit! And I was about to throw a good tantrum too."

"What's that smell?" Kim's question had them all sniffing the room for the source of a strange metallic substance.

"Is that…" Hoshi began.

"Blood." Hiro noticed it first. The hints of rust along the floor were not a result of corroding metal but of dried blood. "None too old by the look of it."

There was a lot of it too. The room was fifteen feet by eleven with a low roof and a ventilation shaft. Two large bulbs flickered on either side, their buzzing ominous to the prisoners.

"Some kind of torture chamber, no doubt."

Kim glanced at Hirotaka. "Torture chamber?"

"I once helped rescue illegal immigrants from a place such as this. Their overlords would force them to work endless hours in inhumane conditions and those that refused or were incapable of doing the work were put into places like these. It's an experience I would rather forget."

Hoshi did not like where this was going. Her imagination played out all sorts of undesirable ways that blood wound up on the floor. "Let's try to find a way out before they get back. Red is definitely not my color."

"Granted. But…"

Kim screamed.

Hiro stopped whatever he was going to say and looked at her. So did Hoshi. "Ron!"

They followed her gaze. Across from Kim and to Hoshi's right sat Ron Stoppable. His face was a bloody mess. One eye was cut so deep that it was swollen shut. His nose was flattened, the lower part crooked and bent in an awkward direction. His lips were swollen and caked with dry blood. His left ear had bloated pink and purple. From the way his head hung it was impossible to tell whether he was still alive. Were it not for the sporadic heaves of his chest, they would not know he was breathing.

"Ron!" Kim's voice became shrill and she struggled to get out of her chair. "Answer me! Ron!"

"Have they no honor?" Hiro's voice filled with contempt for their captors.

Kim was crying now. In all their adventures, she had never seen Ron hurt so badly. It was enough that she wished she never brought him on her stupid missions. "Please…say something…Ron…talk to me."

"He's out cold. He couldn't speak to you if he wanted." Hoshi studied him. "Hope he's not in a coma."

Kim wailed.

"Hoshi!"

"Sorry. Stupid Hoshi! Stupid!"

"For once we can agree."

"I said I was sorry." Hiro's words weren't making her feel any better about herself. She took one more look at Ron's face and felt sick. As a fighter, Hoshi knew firsthand the kind of damage a human being could do to another. The type of abuse inflicted on Ron Stoppable was beyond overkill. Even if he did recover, which by now was a big if, his brain could well be damaged beyond repair. What sort of monster would do such a thing? What warranted such action?

"Ron…" Kim's voice grew hoarse as her cries intensified.

Hoshi turned to her if only to take her eyes off of Ron. "Kim, you have to pull yourself together. If we want to help Ron,"

The door behind her swung open. She could see Hiro's eyes widen as the newcomer stepped in. His lips mouthed the name, "Saito."

Dressed as impeccably as ever, the Yakuza King stepped in the middle of the ring of prisoners. "Welcome back," he said in a tone that was so casual for the situation that it was insulting. "I trust my associates were none too harsh wi…" His eyes fell on Ron. "Oh. Well three out of four is not bad."

Kim's face flushed with inhumane anger. Saito was fortunate she could not move else she'd have torn him limb from limb right then and there.

"Kim Possible." Saito turned to her. "The legend herself." Saito's smile made Kim even madder. None of the occupants doubt that, if he were close enough, she would bite Saito to death. "It is an honor to be in the presence of one who has felled so many great warriors."

"What did you to do Ron?"

"Me? Why I have done nothing. He returned to us like this. I'm afraid one of my men got too carried away."

"Fukushima."

"I will have a word with him next we meet. In the meantime I hope you accept my sincerest apologies for this travesty."

"Yori was right," Hoshi said. "You do have the tongue of a snake."

"Mother always said I was charming."

"I don't believe it."

Saito smiled at her. "Can I help it if I have a way with words?"

"I meant I don't believe you had a mother."

"Ah. I see I'm not the only person in this room who can be misleading."

"My God. Help him. Don't just leave him that way. Do something."

"I'm afraid, Miss Possible, that we will be underway shortly and that all of my medical staff will be needed elsewhere for the coming battle."

"Battle?" Hirotaka repeated.

"Indeed." He looked around. "You are currently situated inside a warship about to embark into the fire. As we speak, scores just like it will be making their way deep into the Sea of Japan where we will lay siege to an enemy fortress. It has been a long time coming. Years of planning are finally about to come to fruition. The final preparations are already under way. The army we have built will wipe the enemy from the face of the earth and the Japanese people will at long last be free to control their own destiny."

"What are you talking about? What enemy? Korea? China? America? Just who have you declared war against?"

Saito turned on the kunoichi. "You speak of nations. No. The enemy we face is far more sinister. You, being kunoichi, should understand more than anyone that the greatest threat always lies from within. You recall the story I told you about Japan's remarkable recovery in the mid-twentieth century? Do you remember who was responsible for that recovery? Who really controlled the country during its years of hyper expansion?"

"What does this have to do with Ron? He needs to be in a hospital." Kim's urgency was lost on Saito as he continued.

"I have been trying to wrestle control of the Yakuza not to further my own ends, but to free it from the grasp of a man who would see us become servants to the Youma. You call me a monster. An animal. But I am not! My actions may seem cruel at times but they had to be done to ensure that our mutual enemy does not uncover our plans. Had he known we were building this army to use against him, he would have struck before we were ready. That is why I could not let you remain free. My original intent was to keep you safe in my Tokyo base while the Ishimura siblings and I set about destroying this evil. In your escape, you hacked our computer and discovered what we were intending to do. It was a breach I could not let slip. I had you followed and brought here, at the forefront of our attack force."

"I hate to endanger the lives of such young people, but you leave me no choice. You have proven too resourceful in the past be trusted in the hands of ordinary men. So…I have sent for a very special chaperon." At Saito's words, a second set of footsteps grew louder. They were light-stepped and yet carried with them a sense of duality, as if they were hiding something. A shadow loomed over Hoshi until the figure stepped aside and into plain view. "I take it you are already well-acquainted."

None of them could believe it. Standing before them was the cab driver who picked them up when they crawled out of the sewers. The man kept his face hidden behind the collar of his coat, his dark eyes peering at them from underneath a cap. "You!" Hoshi felt her lips curl back into a snarl. "Son of a bitch."

"You are half right, Hoshi-san." Saito extended his hand toward the cabbie. "Please."

The cab driver grabbed his coat and cap and removed them. All eyes widened, even Kim who was suddenly distracted. It was a woman! She wore a dark red cat suit that showed off a trim but athletic body. She had light-brown hair the color of chestnuts and wide blue eyes that, if this was possible, shimmered with darkness. She was pale but beautiful—perhaps in her early thirties and with thick red lips.

"Miss Tique at your service," she said with a cultured British accent and a bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all yours." Hoshi did not hide her contempt for this woman.

But Saito stepped up to her. "Do not be so rude to Miss Tique. She will be keeping you company for the duration of our journey."

"Why?"

"To keep you out of trouble of course. And to find out just how much you know and just where you have been sending those transmissions we've picked up from your secret hideout. Do behave yourself and cooperate to the best of your abilities. Miss Tique possesses a short tempter for disobedient children." With that, Saito gave her a curt nod before making his way out the door. "I will return to check up on you at my earliest convenience. Good bye." Hoshi heard the door close shut behind him.

Miss Tique approached Ronald, eyeing him with a pout. "Poor boy. I really must instill in Fukushima a sense of restraint. Had I known he'd go this far I'd have made it so he felt the pain he inflicts on others."

"Don't touch him," Kim ordered. "Keep away from him. Hasn't he been hurt enough?"

"Dear Kimberly, you misunderstand my purpose. I am here to help you. Observe." Miss Tique removed her hand from her glove. Walking, she began to trace a delicate line across Ron's swollen face. Kim protested further but the woman did not adhere. Behind Ron, Miss Tique stopped just above his right ear. She applied a bit of pressure. At first Kim thought she was playing with him for her amusement but in a split second Ron's face shot up and his one good eye opened up.

"Ron!"

"K-Kim," his voice was weak but he was conscious. Ron coughed up blood.

"He is okay," Hoshi said but Hirotaka was shaking his head.

"No. He is still gravely injured. Miss Tique used a pressure point to revitalize Ron so that he would wake up. Do not let yourself be fooled. Awake as he is now, he is in extreme pain."

"I can fix that." Miss Tique touched another point in Ron's head. Ron convulsed moments later but he was not in agony. He let out a cry of pleasure as his battered body relaxed. "I enticed his brain to release a trace of endorphins into his bloodstream. All the pain is gone, replaced by a sense of absolute bliss." She smiled over at Kim. "With my knowledge of the human body and the way it works I can help your friend activate his body's natural healing abilities. There will be no need for medical science. In just a few short hours, his body will have completely recovered. His wounds. Gone. As good as new by the time you return home to America."

Ron was taking deep, panting breaths. His lungs gasped great gulps of air as the euphoria wore off. When he opened up his one good eye again, he seemed livelier. His head did not wobble and became relaxed. Ron was able to hold it up without any pained grunts. "KP? Where are we?" He suddenly noticed Miss Tique standing next to him. Her gentle curves were only an inch away from his face. Ron's eye widened. "Dude. I this heaven?"

Hirotaka could not help but chuckle despite their circumstance. Hoshi rolled her eyes. Kim fumed. "Ron! We're prisoners and that lady's working for Saito."

"Don't forget to mention we're inside a torture chamber," Hoshi added.

"A what?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Saito wants Miss Matrix over there to pry some information out of us. She woke you up using pressure points along your face." Hoshi eyed Miss Tique. "And I take it she can do more than provide you with innate orgasms with those fingers."

The former Interpol agent just smiled. "You are very perceptive, Mifune-san." She placed one finger behind Ron's neck. "I am well-versed in the ancient Chinese Art of pressure point manipulation. It is amazing what one can do when you," Ron suddenly stiffened but made no noise. "Put your finger on it." When she released him, Ron collapsed against the chair, gasping.

"Whoa!"

"Ron!"

"KP…that was…incredible." He actually smiled.

"Do me next," Hiro pleaded.

"Dude…" Ron mellowed.

Kim and Hoshi exchanged un-amused looks. Their faces said it all.

Miss Tique smiled. "I will get to you in a moment, Sakaguchi-san. Right now I want to stress a point. Quite literally." She pressed something behind Ronald and this time his face contorted in absolute anguish. His scream took out all the mirth in the room. "With but a flick of my finger, I can induce divine pleasure or excruciating agony. I can have your body tear itself apart from the inside out. I can make your heart slow to a stop or even burst at the seams. The process is quite time-consuming but the result is always the same." She switched her tactics and had Ron smiling again, though this was involuntary. "Happiness." Ron cried. "Sadness." He laughed. "Delight." He trembled. "Fear."

Ron fell into his seat. "No…more…please."

"Stop it! Can't you see you're torturing him?" Kim said.

"I believe that is the point, Kim." Hirotaka was now not so eager to experience the woman's delicate fingers.

"Hirotaka is correct. Now this can go along smoothly, in which you reveal to me everything you know about our operations, who you are working for and where they are located, or I show you just how surgical these digits can be. The body is my plaything and I have a nasty habit of breaking my toys, if you catch my meaning."

* * *

Yori sat up as Takashi exited the room. He pulled off a set of gloves which she noticed had a trace of blood on them, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief, and sighing all the way.

"Takashi?" She asked when she stood up from the chair beside the medical room.

"I'm not a doctor," he began. "But I managed to stabilize him. He was hurt pretty bad, Yori. If we hadn't gotten to him when we did I don't think he would have made it."

"But he is going to make it, isn't he?"

"I believe so. He's weak but he should make a full recovery."

"May I?"

"If you want." Takashi opened the door and allowed Yori entry. Inside was a small room filled with medical equipment. Robotic arms attached to the walls and ceiling buzzed about on little ramps that provided access to every part of the room. Some were stacking supplies over on the corner while others neatly arranged vials, microscopes, and medicine bottles onto a cabinet beside a computer desk. A large white curtain partitioned off a part of the room from the rest. Medical beds, three in all, were arranged to one side. Yori guessed there was a fourth behind the curtain. She opened it.

A heart monitor signified that the molerat's pulse was weak but steady. She found him cradled atop a pillow, a hand towel substituted in place of a blanket. In other circumstances this would all seem rather comical had it been a TV show, but Yori was not smiling. Rufus-san was not just any molerat. He had the heart of a warrior. Besides Ron Stoppable and Monkey Fist, he was the only one to have acquired the Mystic Monkey Magic that was the basis of Tai Shing Pek Kwuar. He was very intelligent, smarter than most people and a loyal companion. One could search for years and never find a more reliable ally than Rufus.

She peeked over his little head. "Rufus-san."

His tiny peepers opened up. Black as coal, they were beautiful. "Yori."

"I am pleased you are okay, little warrior."

He nodded his head in appreciation.

Takashi appeared beside her and looked down at him.

"Rufus-san. This is Takashi. My brother." She made room for him to see. "It is thanks to his efforts that you are still with us."

"The robots did all the work. I just supervised."

"But it was you who built the robots and implanted them with all the information they would need to save Rufus-san. Do not downplay your part in this. You are a hero."

Takashi turned away from her and Rufus. "I'm just good with machines."

"_Arigato Gozaimas."_

Takashi turned back with a start. "I didn't know your friend spoke Japanese."

"Rufus-san has many talents. I'm surprised you're not more impressed by his ability to speak."

"After all the things I've seen not much surprises me anymore, Yori. But your friend is welcome. It was my privilege." He bowed his head to Rufus.

"Don't you mean your honor?"

Takashi looked away. "I thought you said I had no honor."

Now it was Yori who could not look at him. "I am sorry, brother. I was angry. I did not mean what I said."

"I should have been honest with you. _We_ should have been honest. I am so sorry. Yusuke and I have been living with secrets for so long that it's all we know. I promise we will make it up to you. From this moment on, no more lies."

"I believe you." She looked back. "I trust you."

Takashi smiled. "Thanks, sis."

"Aw." Rufus cooed. They both chuckled at his expression.

Takashi quickly became serious. "But there is something I do not understand. What did you mean when you said that Hoshi knew everything? Do you think she is working for Saito?"

"No. I believe she is, how do you say, a double agent?"

"So she's working for someone else? Someone we don't know?"

"Perhaps."

"How so?"

"I am not completely sure," she admitted, leaning against the bed but far enough to give Rufus breathing room. "That is why I must confront her. Only then can I put my fears to rest."

"Your fears? You think Hoshi meant to do you harm?"

"I have spent little time with her, but in that time I did not sense any malice towards us. However, I always suspected she had ulterior motives. Whether they conflicted with my own, I cannot say. Only Hoshi can give me the answers I seek." She looked at him. "Tell me. When Hoshi met with us in Nagasaki, what did she tell you?"

"She said she was on a mission. Hoshi does work for others now and then so we didn't think it peculiar. I was still trying to figure out a way to get in contact with you, but when I realized it was you at the airport and not some other ninja, I thought we lucked out."

"You did not think it suspicious?"

"Had it been any other ninja, maybe. But Hoshi never steered us wrong before. She always came through when we needed her. She did not give us specifics on the job so when she asked that I watch her back that's exactly what I did. I almost fell out of my chair when she revealed who you were. It seemed too good to be true."

"It was."

"Yeah. I figured that now. After hearing about dad, then having you walk back into our lives, it all seemed too coincidental. But if what you say about Hoshi it true, then you're not the only one she fooled. She had me so bogged down in mission procedures trying to help you guys uncover the mystery of dad's whereabouts that I never considered the possibility that I was being used." He crossed his stubby arms. "For all we know she's the mastermind behind the whole operation."

"Doubtful. While she is very cunning, she lacks the purpose to do this by herself. Only Hoshi can give us the answers we seek. We find her, we find the man behind the curtain."

The curtain pulled back to reveal Yusuke. His sudden appearance made both brother and sister jump in surprise.

"Can I be a part of this make up circle?"

"Yusuke!"

"Or not." He stepped back. "By the way, we've got something on those friends of yours, Yori. Seems they're on a ship bound for a flotilla off the coast."

"When?" She asked.

"Just minutes ago."

"How long were you standing there?" Takashi asked.

"A bit."

"And you waited this long to tell us?" Yori asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb that tender moment."

"Yusuke!!!"

"I've got the ship prepped and ready. All we're waiting is for you to suit up." His words were directed at Yori. She turned to Takashi for clarification on the matter.

"I've been working on a prototype suit based off Yusuke's design. I was going to give it to Hoshi as thanks for all her help but seeing as she's not here,"

"And you are," Yusuke inserted.

"It's pretty much a no-brainer."

"A battle suit…for me?"

"And one of a kind," Yusuke winked.

Takashi waved his hand. "Actually it's based off an earlier model. See I didn't exactly have a female frame to try it on in the beginning so I restarted the project and I think I came up with an applicable design. It's state of the art. Untested, but no time like the present, right?"

"Three suits. Does that mean there is one for Kimiko?"

"See for yourself." All eyes turned to the doorway. Kimiko was outfitted in the original model Takashi had designed. Much like Yusuke, her suit covered her body completely with the exception of the eyes—a narrow slit along the mask allowing her to see. Plates of durasteel armor, modified to allow freedom of movement but still providing protection, covered her joints, shoulders, breasts and groin. Just above the wrists were three sharp blades which looked like they could be extended and retracted for close-quarter combat. Kimiko's powerful legs accentuated how easy it was to move and she did not make a sound as she stepped through the door. The entire suit was made from a durable substance which Yori was unfamiliar with. The only other major difference was that instead of green, Kimiko's suit was dark red, almost the color of blood—somehow fitting.

She posed for them, one hand on her waist. "Not bad huh?"

Yusuke purred.

"It is…adequate."

She glared at Yori. "Adequate?" The mask augmented her voice to sound robotic. "It's me!"

"Glad you like it. I hoped it would fit," Takashi said. "Well, Yori. Shall we get you suited into yours?"

"Um…okay." She was gently nudged by her brother. "But what of Rufus-san?"

"I'll look after him. Someone has to hold down the fort while you guys save the world."

* * *

The ship was primed and ready for takeoff. Takashi positioned himself in front of the main computer screen with three keyboards forming a semi-circle around him. Behind him, Yusuke and Kimiko were looking over their equipment and doing final checkups on their suits.

"How does this work again?" Kimiko asked about her wrist-blades.

"Tiny sensors in the suit respond to your muscles. Just flex them like you were holding a weapon and they will lash out."

Following Yusuke's instruction, Kimiko manipulated the muscles in her wrists until the blades shot out. They extended a good two feet, more than enough to take off a man's head. "Nice." She loosened her muscles and the blades snapped back in. "Anything else I should know?"

"That suit is made out of an experimental alloy I've been concocting for the past three years," Takashi explained. "It can stop a knife and even reflect bullets. But if someone aims a rocket launcher at you I'd get out of the way in a hurry. Also, you're not invulnerable to mines, heavy projectiles, or large pieces of shrapnel. The suit can withstand temperatures up to eight-hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Since you don't have a built-in temperature gauge I suggest you avoid fire altogether."

"That's nice. But what I am more curious about what can _I_ do."

"Besides the blades which can cut through nearly any man-made substance? Your speed and strength are enhanced. Your reflexes are near super human. There's a small shield build into your left wrist and a cybernetic knife that's camouflaged into your right thigh. That suit was built with close-quarter combat in mind. I am confidant it will accommodate your fighting style , each of your masks has a microscopic radio built into the frame so you can communicate with me and with one another at all times. The signals stimulate the tiny bones in your ears. Only the three of you will be able to hear it so a sudden radio transmission won't alert any nearby enemies."

Kimiko raised her left hand where a shield "fanned" itself into existence. It was wide enough for her to hide her upper body behind though light so that it weighed almost nothing. She reached around to pull out the knife that was invisible to the naked eye. Only when her fingers caressed the hilt did it finally appear. Twelve inches in length, it was very well-balanced. Kimiko tested it out. "Impressive. It's like this suit was made for me."

"To be fair, it's designed to fit just about anyone. I had a woman's body in mind when I started to make it but you're not that much bigger than Yori or Hoshi so it easily accommodated you."

Putting the knife back, it magnetized to her thigh and vanished. "Sure could have used this back in Naha City."

"What happened in Naha City?" Yusuke asked her.

To which she promptly replied. "None of your business."

"Hey come on. We're all on the same team."

"Ugh. I should have let those punks beat you to death on the side of the ride and moved on."

To that, Yusuke blew her a kiss.

Takashi went over some last-minute preparations. "Okay. Everything is all set. Remember that while those suits make you dangerous, you're still human and those are robots you'll be facing. Unlike you, they don't feel pain and they never get tired. You're ninja. _Act_ like it. Use stealth to your advantage and avoid combat unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes general," Yusuke joked with a mocking salute.

"Plans always go astray, Takashi. We'll try to keep our heads down but when the shit hits the fan, and it _will_, we'll do what survivors do best."

"What's that, Kimiko?"

Yusuke and Kimiko said it at once. "Improvise."

"Well just don't improvise yourself into an early grave. It's been hell trying to get all of us back together. This time I want the clan to stay together."

Kimiko extended her wrist blade. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Nor do I."

If ever there was a dramatic pause it was now. Standing just beneath the craft that would take them to their final battle, a kunoichi stood silhouetted against the bright lighting. The suit was sleek. Form-fitting but with the same armor plating as its two counterparts. There were almost no discernable features along its seamless surface but this thing was a weapon and the person underneath made it the deadliest in the bunch. She appeared more an android than a person—her face covered by a polished plate of blue steel. The armor was blue like the tranquil water which when angered can become a raging flood.

The front of the mask melted away, revealing the smiling face of a beautiful, tanned, teenaged girl.

"Whoa…" Takashi was speechless.

Yusuke gave her thumbs up.

_Damn,_ Kimiko thought, _I am so being shown off right now it's not funny._

Yori looked more ready for this than she had been for anything in her young life. Now more than ever, she felt like the warrior within—and what is a warrior without a war to fight?

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Darev: Wow! Talk about inspiration setting in. I wrote this over a three-day period. Bet you thought I'd given upon this story, huh? Well worry no more. We're coming to the final showdown and it's been a blast watching Yori and the crew get this far. For all those who never gave up on me or this story, here's your reward, and thanks again!

* * *

The tanker was but one of a hundred ships. Its deck was patrolled by armed men, both Yakuza and mercenary. A solemn atmosphere had taken root over the entire ship and the rest of the fleet, a silent armada heading into the heart of darkness several miles off the coast of Japan. Several of the men appeared anxious. They were told very little but were expected to perform at their very best in the coming fight. These men, some loyal by tradition, others swearing fealty only to the power of money, were each and every one, scared. The unknown was terrifying. It always is. It always will be.

From out of the shadows of the night, a vague image took root. It was invisible save for a slight distortion in the air hinting at its presence. Added to the sheer darkness of the moonless sky, the men on the ship were unable to make it out. Their attention was drawn completely to the set of billowing clouds in the distance—their destination.

Beneath the invisible craft snaked three equally indiscernible forms. Quick and agile, they moved like ghosts once they hit the deck. A passing Yakuza looked one straight in the face without knowing it was there. If he could have only seen the smile emanating from behind the mask, he'd have known how quickly he had come to meeting his ancestors.

The _ghosts_ kept to the shadows, bobbing and weaving between sentries in a game of cat and mouse…except these mice were packing some serious gear. Add to that their incredible stealth and they were not there at all.

They were the air. They were the wind. They were _kamikaze_.

The leader of this divine retribution signaled for her comrades to halt. They had just reached a T section where a Yakuza was patrolling with a guard dog. The Doberman's ears went up at that moment.

Using a series of unseen signals, the leader ordered her team to take evasive action just as the Yakuza, following his canine companion's sharp nose, turned the corner. There was nothing there. At the other end of the T he spotted one of his fellows approaching with a guard dog of his own. The two dogs sniffed the air for several seconds, eventually boring the guards who then pulled them in the opposite directions.

The intruders had taken to the series of loading crates stacked meters high. They easily traversed the gaps without any effort whatsoever. Finally, they reached the end of the road. The ship's bridge loomed over them—twin spotlights casting dangerous shadows over the night. More guards patrolled the four levels leading up to the bridge. That was not their target—not yet anyway. One by one, they each leaped down from the crates and made for the wall.

A Yakuza strolled by them packing a customized HK-47 assault rifle. They waited for him to pass before moving on to the nearest hatch. Using a complicated series of listening devices installed into her fingertips, the leader made sure the other side was clear before giving her companion the go-ahead. He opened the door in short order and let the others go inside first before he joined them. That same guard appeared by the door just seconds after it was closed shut and he was none the wiser.

Inside, the trio disengaged their stealth systems and became corporeal once again. They looked like cybernetic ninjas in different colors. The leader, a female in a blue suit, disengaged her helmet's visor camo so that her face was visible. "Good work. Our infiltration was a success."

"Too easy," said the second female, this one in the red suit.

Their only male companion was wearing green, and he scoffed at what he thought was her obvious bravado. "You think everything's too easy. I should think Japan's best assassin would have learned some humility by now."

She glared at him. "I mean it's all a trap, dumbass! Saito's baiting us and we're falling right into it."

"You'd know."

"Of course I'd know. I've been fighting him for the past eighteen years. I know how he thinks." She regarded the younger woman. "I'd think with what happened at Nakasumi Tower, you'd have a greater understanding of the man."

"As I recall, it was you, not Saito, who sent me into that trap in the first place."

"Snap!" The man chuckled, earning him a death glare from the red woman.

"What I'm saying is we should try a different approach."

"We have discussed this, Kimiko. We are not leaving my friends to suffer any more than they already have."

Kimiko sighed. She raised a hand to scratch her head by when she realized the visor was in the way, she settled for stretching out her neck muscles. "Yori, I know you don't want to consider this, but they may already be dead. Saito's not one for restraint when it comes to getting what he wants."

"Forgive me, Kimiko, but you do not know him as well as you think. You have never been captured by him. You never met the man face to face. I have. Saito is above all a manipulator. He uses people. My friends are no more than devices to lure me here."

"Which he has done, by the way."

"True. But I have you with me. And you, Yusuke." She touched the side of her head. "And let's not forget my younger, older brother, Takashi."

"I've been trying to," Kimiko muttered.

"_I heard that. I put a lot of love into that suit and this is the thanks I get?"_ His voice came out loud and clear to the three ninja, though only they would be able to hear him given that the receiver installed into the helmets stimulated the small bones in their ears.

"We shouldn't linger," Yusuke warned.

Yori nodded. "Right. We need to find them and bring them back to the _Kurunai_." That was the name of their new stealth ship. It was named in her honor.

"Takashi, download schematics."

Yori's helmet visor came alive and a tiny map appeared in her field of vision. There were three yellow blips standing in a one-dimensional hallway. "Three dimensions, please." The map morphed into a three-dimensional map, allowing for a more accurate readout of the hallway, the adjacent halls, and the levels above and below it. It also showed numerous red dots.

"Lot of bad guys," Yusuke commented.

"We should be able to sneak by them easily enough." Yori studied the map in greater detail. She was looking for one place in particular. "I believe I have found them. Five floors down. See the red dot?"

"The one standing all alone in that one room?" Kimiko surmised her way of thinking.

"And where our tracking signal is emanating from? Yeah. I see it."

Yori shut off the map. "Then let us be off." The visor blurred and she reactivated her stealth capability. Her companions followed suit and soon all they were off to the lower levels.

* * *

Saito was sitting in deep meditation. He could sense the encroaching darkness, the ever present thick of coming doom. He was smiling deep down inside. Rarely in the history of Japan or any other nation has one man been so sure of himself in the face of certain death. He was confidant in his ability to win this battle. The army he had built was merely a diversion while he struck at the heart. Now all that remained was the calm before the storm.

That saying took on a more literal sense as the clouds flashed overhead. He had a perfect view of the battlefield from his point on the command bridge. All around him personnel went back and forth between their stations in perfect, silent synchronization. To Saito's side, on the right, sitting in a diminutive posture, was Yo-Yo. The little girl was petting her ragged doll—the tiny doppelganger of herself—her mind lost to the world. Saito could feel the apprehension in her spirit. She did not fear what was about to happen, but was anxious to get it done. This girl, this tiny girl, so much like him. So thirsty for blood.

To his left, ever at attention, stood Kikyu. The femme fatale appeared a statue in the dim red lighting of the bridge although she was fully aware of everything transpiring in the bridge, the ship, and beyond. Her consciousness nearly matched that of Saito's and from time to time he could feel her mind butting against his as they probed the world outside this metal shell. She was formidable in more ways than one. She was also attractive. Saito allowed himself to consider other uses for Kikyu at the conclusion of this endeavor.

And yet, despite having his two most powerful warriors at his side, Saito felt vulnerable. He was no slouch in combat, but he was only a man. The next few hours would see him pit his mortality against immortals in a battle that will decide the fate of the world. His one chance at total victory would not be through strength of arms, he knew, but on finding a way to exploit his enemy's weakness. He had all the tools at his disposal. A warrior's true test was to know which ones to use and at the right times.

Sitting on a dais, his legs tucked underneath him, Saito's back was rigid and his mind shut in absolute concentration. He was preparing his mind, body, and spirit for the greatest challenge of his life. All those years in servitude to weak men…he spitted on their graves, figuratively and literally.

The darkness grew closer. It was time.

The bridge door slid open and Saito knew who it was before he opened his mouth. "Gillian Hunt," he spoke the name with amusement. "You seem troubled."

The red-haired daredevil, his flying board strapped to his back, lowered his head in a bow. "Saito-sama. I'm sorry to intrude but…"

"You are having second thoughts."

"N-No, sir! I just…"

"Indecision does not become you, Mister Hunt. I am paying an exuberant fee for your services. So far you have served me well, but I will not hesitate to terminate your contract if I feel you are no longer up to the task."

"I am here to serve, Saito-sama."

Lies, he thought. Men like Gillian respected only one thing: money. That and he loved the challenge. Gillian Hunt was a thrill seeker. Performing death-defying tricks was his way of life and reason for living. How small-minded the small-minded truly are.

"You are restless. Do not worry. You will get your thrills in the coming battle. In fact, I'd say you will soon have more thrills than you know what to do with, Mister Hunt."

The young man looked up. "Y-You sent for me?"

"Indeed." Saito opened his eyes. "It appears we have intruders within the tanker. I want you to take Red Cochrane and that obnoxious little boy, Fukushima, and take care of them."

"The tanker?" His eyes widened. "You mean…."

"Indeed."

Saito could feel him smile.

"As you command, Saito-sama." Gillian bowed and rushed out the door. His youthfulness was rather charming, but childish. Still, one could not argue with results. With that out of the way, Saito looked straight out the window where the clouds were almost upon them. "Radio the captains. Have them prepare their squadrons for the first wave. In the meantime, Yo-Yo," the little girl looked his way. "I have a special project for you."

* * *

Hoshi was dizzy. Her vision was blurred. What she could remember was painful jolts that rocked her mind down to her basest brain cells. Now all she could do was focus and try to figure out a way out of this.

Easier said than done considering their predicament. Tied to a metal chair, drenched in sweat, blood coming from her nose and ears, Hoshi was in no condition to perform a Japanese take on Prison Break. Her friends weren't doing too well either. Hirotaka had passed out from the latest session with the devil lady who was currently working on Kim Possible. Ron was the worst for wear having taken that beating from his former, and extremely better, classmate Fukushima who had pounded his white face into a pink one. Miss Tique had worked on him before, thinking that seeing him tortured would get Kim Possible to spill the beans on whatever it is she knew about Saito's operation.

Sadly, Miss Possible did break. While she may have been a strong woman, she was still just a teenager living the good life in the States. She never experienced a situation where she was completely helpless and at the mercy of the mistress of malign treatment.

She did some work on Hirotaka after that. Maybe she thought the girls would be weaker—Kim broke after hearing only a few of Ron's screams—and Hoshi cringed at the sound of Hirotaka. Still, she held her breath. She liked Hiro and the gods know she didn't want to see him hurt, but she couldn't break. She held on, biting through the sounds of his pain.

Then Hoshi cried.

The pain of not being able to help him was worse than anything Miss Tique could have done to her. And done she did. When Hirotaka passed out from pain, Miss Tique went to her last. The woman knew every pressure point in the human body, and the simplest touch sent waves of pain coursing through her body. Hoshi felt like her head wanted to explode—a part of her wished it did. That way she could die with her secrets.

Either the lady got bored with her or decided to leave her for later for she went to work on Kim. Her hands were grabbing Kim's head on either side, fingers digging, forcing Kim's eyes open for so long they began to tear freely. Her eyes were turning red as numerous blood vessels began to pop.

And through it all, Miss Tique was smiling.

"You…bitch."

She did not hear Hoshi for she was too busy reveling in Kim's wails.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Miss Tique ordered.

The knock came again and Miss Tique was forced to stop. Kim coughed and bowled over. She hung there and did not sit back up. She just about had it.

Miss Tique approached the door. "Go away. I'll have Saito's information shortly." She paused. "Oh bother, don't tell me you're the thugs that don't understand a word of English." She knew Saito had some English-speaking men in his ranks, but that was mainly mercenaries. His Yakuza minions were almost entirely Japanese and their English was about as fluent as her Danish.

"All right! All right! You bloody baboons, no need to," A green hand burst through the door and grabbed her by the neck. Miss Tique choked. She tried to release herself but the grip was superhuman. Then without time to blink, the hand slammed her face into the steel door, knocking her out cold. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Dammit, Yusuke! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"She was taking too long." The metal hand grabbed the release hatch and pulled. The door swung wide to allow the three ninja access to the room. Yusuke admired his handy work. "She's pretty cute."

"So not your type," Kimiko strode by him, offering the girl a look of distaste.

"And what is? You?"

She turned on him with a fist. "Yeah. I'm you're type of poison. Care to try me out?"

"No!" Yori rushed to her friends. "Hiro-chan! Ron-chan! Kim…" she covered her mouth.

"Nice to see you too, Yori," Hoshi's weak voice came from her slouching head.

Yori looked to her with a mixture of relief and anger. "Hoshi." She ripped off her restraints rather roughly. Hoshi cried out but Yori grabbed her by the chin. "What happened here? Who was that woman?"

"Calls herself Miss Tique. She used some kind of pressure point technique to get us to talk. Possible told her everything she knew about Saito's plans. Then she went to work on Hiro. That hurts by the way."

"I am…sorry." Yori let her go. "And she did nothing to you?"

"No. I'm just bleeding out of my ears and nose because I'm so happy to see you. Geez, Yori. What's with the cold shoulder all of a sudden?"

Yori did not answer.

"Um…that blonde kid doesn't look too good," Kimiko pointed out as she looked at Ron.

Yori went to him next. "Ron-chan. Please wake up. It's me, Yori!" Ron was still and Yori touched his head ever so lightly. She saw him wince in pain and she pulled back. Whatever that woman did to him, it appeared Ron would not be waking up any time soon. "He needs medical attention."

"We all do," Hoshi tried to stand up but fell back on her chair—her head still woozy. Yusuke was there to steady her less she fall right out of the chair. "I'm fine," she lied, and brushed his hands away. "That's some nice laundry you got there, Yori. Where'd you get it? Ninjas R' Us?"

"Your taste in humor is as poor as its timing, Hoshi. I would appreciate it if you did not talk for the remainder of the evening."

Hoshi looked flabbergasted. "What crawled up your ass?" But when Yori glared at her, those warm dark eyes as cold as black fire, the snippy ninja for hire had no choice but to hold her tongue. Yori never looked at her that way before. She was really pissed off about something. Hoshi kind of figured what it was about.

Yori had Kimiko and Yusuke free Hirotaka and Kim respectively. Her attention remained on Ronald and she wished she had a wet rag to wash away the blood from his face. One look at him and she knew this was not the handy work of a trained interrogator, but of continued bludgeoning. Someone had nearly beaten Ron to a pulp in their last encounter. She guessed it had something to do with that fight down in the secret underground timeshare.

It must have been some battle, but Yori was sure Ron had given as good as he got. At least he would survive this trauma, which is more than she can say for the one who did this to him.

There was a slight tremble of the ship. The light flickered on and off for several seconds. "What was that?" asked Yusuke. "Did we hit something?"

"Sounded more like something hit us." Kimiko's survival instincts kicked in. "We're under attack."

"Then the final battle has begun. Let us get my friends to the _Kurunai_ and then we will deal with Saito." She hoisted one of Ron's arms around her neck and lifted him off his feet. Barely conscious, Ron was nothing but dead weight, but Yori's battle suit gave her the strength to easily carry him without any difficulty.

"Kim…." Ron's voice was barely audible. Yori heard this. Even near death Kim Possible was on his lips. A twinge of something she dare not define gripped her at that moment. As much as she cared for Ron, she knew there could not, would not be anything between them. Perhaps this was a part of the journey Master Sensei told her about. Growing up was not just about gaining experience but knowing which part of you to leave behind. Ron meant so much to her, but she had to let him go.

_Let him go._

"You okay?" Yusuke saw she was in deep thought.

"I am…fine. Let's just hurry."

Yusuke prepared to carry Hirotaka maiden style. He stopped when the seemingly dead man's hand grabbed his arm. "Do not bother yourself. I can walk."

"Hiro-chan!"

"I knew you would come, Yori. But as Hoshi would say, your timing stinks."

"That's not how I would say it." Hoshi realized she'd broken her silent promise not to talk but Yori did not seem displeased. Instead, she was elated that her lifelong friend was okay. She didn't even mind the barb.

"Hirotaka, are you,"

"Ready to fight. Though I may not look it." He slowly lifted his head, showing her the strange markings Miss Tique had left on his handsome face. "But I'm actually in a great deal of pain."

"Sounds like we could use you then. The name's Yusuke. I'm Yori's brother." He bowed respectfully. "It's good to finally meet you, Hirotaka-san."

Hiro slowly got to his feet. He managed to stand and bow without tumbling over. "Pleasure." He noticed Kimiko leaning over to assist Kim. Even in that robotic suit of hers, the lines of her curves were still very much a sight to behold. "I sincerely hope that you do not have a sister, Yori. Otherwise," he smiled. "I fear I am in very big trouble."

Kimiko hoisted Kim on her back. "I take it this is Hirotaka?"

Yori frowned. "In the flesh."

"He's exactly as you said he'd be."

"Oh. And how is that?" He looked at Yori. "Yori?"

"A stuck up, pompous, pretty boy with an unhealthy dose of narcissism." Kimiko said that and walked into the hallway. "Let's get a move on."

Hirotaka was smiling. "Am I now?"

Yori shrugged. "Well I didn't exactly put it in those words but you get the idea. You're not offended, are you?"

"Offended? You think I'm a pretty boy. I believe your affection for me has grown in my absence."

Yori frowned. "Pig. Yusuke if you would do me a favor." She motioned for him to take Ron. "Take them to the _Kurunai_. We will be with you shortly."

"You're the boss." Yusuke carried Ron in the same manner as Kimiko did Kim and followed her out. Hoshi looked from Yori to Hirotaka. The former seemed to send a silent message to Hiro with her eyes and when the man nodded he headed for the exit. Alone, Yori went to close the door.

Hoshi's face did not waver.

The kunoichi picked up the unconscious Miss Tique and dragged her to a chair where she was promptly tied up. Then, Yori turned to face Hoshi. The two of them stared the other one down.

"Well?" Hoshi began. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you do."

"I know a lot things. We're going to be here all night." The ship trembled again. The lights flickered.

"I do not think this vessel will last that long." She approached Hoshi with no hostile intent, but was wary of her making a break for it, so Yori positioned herself between the door and her. "There is a war going on outside, Hoshi. It is a war Saito has been planning for some time. I want to know why."

"What makes you think I…"

"Do not insult me!" She spat. Her face hardened and for a moment, Hoshi looked worried. "Since this mission began, I have been lied to by almost everyone. Saito, my brothers, Kimiko, and to be honest I did not fully trust in you. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Do you know why?"

"Because you think I'm cute?"

Yori wasn't laughing. "Because I wanted to. Against all my inhibitions, against all my training I wanted to believe that you were a good and honest woman. Things were not easy for you at Yamanouchi and I can't imagine they were any easier when you left." She saw Hoshi raise an eyebrow. "Do not mistake my wishes for sympathy. You are too gifted to warrant pity."

She let her continue.

"As kunoichi, I can understand the need for secrecy. Too many times I have been bound by a code of silence that prevents me from speaking to even my closest friends. I do not despise you. I do not even hate you. But Hoshi…why?" Yori's eyes narrowed. "Why did you not just ask for my help?"

Hoshi met her glare with a smug. "Ask for help? Ninja please." She strutted around the room with her arms crossed. "No one ever helped me. Why should I offer the courtesy to anyone else. If anything, looking after myself has made me stronger. Smarter. The most valuable lessons in life I learned the hard way. Consider this another part of your education. The big, bad world doesn't offer any second chances, Yori. Out here," she pointed down. "You either know the score or someone's chalking up your body on a scoreboard. Would you have put your little mission on hold to help me with mine? You ninja are all about priorities—the needs of the many and all that garbage."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "But what about the needs of the few? What about the rest of us who don't 'fit in' with the status quo? Are we to just blindly follow the crowd because everyone else thinks we should?"

"Did you prepare this speech or are you actually going to get to the point?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Hoshi was smiling weakly. "You're Yamanouchi's top student. You were always Sensei's favorite. It wouldn't surprise me if you're one day running the entire school. People look up to you. They respect you. They honor you. Me? _Tch!_ I'm just some foul-mouthed half-breed with a funny accent."

Yori eyed her suspiciously. "You're stalling."

"I'm in no hurry." Another tremor shook the room. "But I think you have more important things to do than interrogate me."

"I want answers."

"And if I refuse?" Her voice was ripe with challenge.

Yori's eyes became slits. "You will not refuse."

"Sorry. But not all bodies on this ship are empty vessels." An even greater explosion rocked the ship and this time the light bulb went out altogether. Yori was distracted long enough by her last words that when the bulb finally came back on, Hoshi was gone.

"Dammit!" Yori looked around. The door was slightly ajar and she knew that somehow, Hoshi managed to elude her. Even weak and without equipment she still managed to escape. Either she was that good, or Yori still had a great deal to learn. She hoped it was the latter.

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. Stepping up, Yori grabbed the woman by the face and squeezed until her eyes popped open. "Listen to me. Whatever you have done to my friends will pale in comparison to what Saito does to you when he learns of your failure." Miss Tique squirmed in her grasp but Yori only tightened it. "If I were you I would find a way off this vessel and leave Japan, never to return. I will give you that chance, but first," another squeeze had her eyes watering. "I want to know what Saito's plans are. You will tell me everything"

Miss Tique tried to speak but her voice was drowned out by an even bigger explosion. This one sounded close. "That sounded close," Yori said. "You could drown, you know. Or you perish in a ball of fire. I have this suit on. My chances of surviving either option are far greater than your own. For your sake, I suggest you cooperate. Anything you say can only improve your chances."

* * *

Kimiko poked her head around a corner and watched a group of Yakuza speed down the opposing hallway. She waited a few moments before giving her cohorts the all clear. Kim proved to be as light as feather, but she could chalk that up to her suit's added strength. Kimiko felt nearly invincible in this getup. She wondered if Takashi would allow her to keep it. It could prove mighty handy for the tasks she had in mind. When this was all over, when Saito's blood stained the soles of her boots, there was a whole list of people she had to pay back for injustices done.

"Slow down." She heard Yusuke tell her.

"If that boyfriend of hers can't keep up, that's his problem." She kept moving at her regular pace. Honestly! Since when did she become a babysitter to so many whiny adolescents?

"I am fine, Yusuke-san." Hirotaka did lag behind a bit but he did well to keep up. "And what does she mean by boyfriend?"

"You mean you and my sister are not…"

"Yori? Me? No."

"You don't say." Yusuke and Hiro paused behind Kimiko, peering around another corner.

"Why? Did she talk about me often?" Hiro sounded hopeful.

"She does speak of you highly. As a ninja, I mean. We didn't have much time to catch up before we rescued you so all I know is what I know."

Kimiko nodded and they were on the move again. "And what do you know?" Hiro pressed.

"That she's lucky to have a friend like you. I appreciate everything you've done for my sister. And I want you to know that any friend of Yori's is a friend of mine."

"I am touched. And I accept your friendship. Though if you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with that Kimiko woman?"

"She's my sparring partner."

"And not your _partner?_"

Yusuke laughed. "If you want a crack at her, be my guest. But I'm warning you. She has Yori's fighting skills and my temper. Not a good combination."

"I see. Then you have made a move on her before."

"Oh I moved alright. Clear across the dojo, flat on my ass."

Hiro smirked. "So she plays rough."

"Very. Though she has her charms."

"Such as?"

Another corner, another lull in the escape.

"Her cheeks puff up whenever she gets angry. She's easily excitable. Don't know how she lasted this long when she can't even control her temper."

"Must run in the Ishimura women. You know Yori was such a hothead back at Yamanouchi. It took her forever to learn the most basic techniques."

"I thought she was a prodigy."

"She was when I got through with her. I taught her patience. Control. Discipline. She'll never admit it, but I'm the reason she became Yamanouchi's top student."

"Is that right."

"Indeed. But she can still be very emotional at times. She tries to hide it behind a wall of ninja training, but I can see it in her eyes. Take the man you're carrying for instance."

"I'd rather you take him."

Hiro chuckled. "What I mean is, she harbors deep feelings for Ron Stoppable, yet he has pledged his heart to Kim Possible. Now Yori may try to act as if their union does not disturb her, but it does. She's one of the most talented ninja to ever wield a blade, but in matters of the heart, I'm afraid Yori's very much a white belt."

"And what do you think about all that?"

"Me?" Hiro thought on it. "I do respect Ron Stoppable. He is…unique in his approach to combat, but far be it from me to question his results. At Yamanouchi he is considered a warrior-hero worthy of notice along the types of Toshimaru, our founder."

"I meant Yori and Ron. Does it bother you knowing she feels for him that way?"

"I understood exactly what you meant. I was simply avoiding the question."

"Than it does bother you."

"A bit," Hiro admitted.

"Then you do have feelings for Yori."

Hirotaka seemed perplexed at the complexities of the question. How does one cope with an attraction that has defined his very being with another person yet is unable to express it?

"I care about her, yes. Yori is…extraordinary. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"But…"

"But…as much as I feel for her, I must remember that we are both ninja, sworn to uphold a code that has existed for centuries. Ninja do not make good boyfriends. We don't often live long enough to develop relationships. Yori is completely devoted to her training and I…I am just her friend."

"But is that good enough for you?"

"It is good enough for both of us," he said without much emphasis.

"Do you think she might feel the same way for you." He motioned to Ron. "Now that blondie's out of the picture, I mean?"

"I do not think so."

Yusuke turned to him and, with a pat on the shoulder, said, "You may not get out much, but take it from a guy who's been around the block more times than he can count. A woman's heart is a complicated thing. So complicated that even they don't understand it. The best way to get to that heart is to show them yours. Then and only then can she know what she really wants."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I try to simplify things. Life's hard enough without us making it more complicated." Yusuke smiled. "Trust me on this. I think she cares more about you than she lets on."

"You know this after spending only a few hours with her?"

"Of course. I am her brother."

Hiro smiled.

"Boys?" They both looked up to Kimiko. "For a couple of so-called ninja, you seem to have a hard time grasping the concept of _silence_!" She rasped the last word.

When Kimiko got them moving again, Hirotaka ran beside Yusuke and whispered to him. "So have you ever thought about using that strategy on Kimiko?"

Yusuke only shook his head. "My friend, a woman needs to have a heart for that to work."

* * *

"He's planning to kill Fujimori," Miss Tique continued. "And take his power as his own."

"Fujimori?" That was the name of Yori's grandfather, the former head of the Yakuza. "But he's dead."

"No," the woman said. "He isn't. His body may have been destroyed but his spirit lives on."

"Start making sense."

Miss Tique didn't like this. Yori was standing over her like armor-clad executioner with her hand at her throat. The slightest twitch and Yori could easily snap it. Miss Tique didn't think the girl had the heart to murder someone in cold blood but with the way the ship was rocking, it wouldn't take much for Yori to lose her footing and _accidentally_ break her neck. So this is what it's like to be on the other end of the chair, she thought.

Irony.

"Saito updated me on your last meeting. He told you how Fujimori and the Yakuza helped bring Japan out of the dark ages of the post-war period, right?" Yori nodded. "He used youma technology to reconstruct Japan's shattered infrastructure and to put an end to the food shortages. Then using his connections in the demon world, Fujimori placed several key members in the Japanese Diet. From behind the scenes, Fujimori effectively ran the entire country, controlling its resources, influencing its foreign policies, making it so the people had the highest standard of living on Earth."

"Why go through the trouble?"

"Healthy humans make great hosts. You don't think demons can just stroll onto the mortal plane without a vehicle? That would be like humans traversing the ocean without boats. Eventually you're going to drown. The youma use us as vessels when they walk the human world. They've been doing it for centuries and now with the Japanese population at its peak, Fujimori essentially paved the way for an influx of illegal immigrants. Only customs won't be able to catch them. Demons are even better at staying hidden than ninja. No offense."

"None taken. Continue."

"Imagine," she froze when after another blast rocked the ship. Yori was as motionless as ever, her hand never leaving her jugular. Realizing she dodged yet another bullet, Miss Tique continued. "Imagine having millions of agents on Earth controlling one of the world's most powerful nations with an economy to put most Western nations to shame. You have a highly-educated, well-trained populace with access to some very lucrative markets. With that power base, the youma can and will extend their influence through the rest of the human world. They'll start by putting a few minions in high-ranking positions: senator, prince, prime minister, queen, president, and work their way down. Before you know it, half the United Nations will be under the control of the youma and with the planet's greatest economies under their belt, the rest of the human race will follow."

"So that's it. Saito wants to take control of the world by stealing Fujimori's power."

"You underestimate him." Miss Tique smiled a smile that Yori did not like. "Saito does not want to take over the world. He wants to save it. You may think him an evil man, but let me tell you that Fujimori was a thousand times the demon than Saito is the strategist. Fujimori was a monster. Even the youma were said to have feared him. Had he succeeded in obtaining the power of the youma he'd have devoured every living soul in Japan before moving on to the next unfortunate country. Saito put a stop to all that. Twenty years ago, he led an uprising against Fujimori's regime. The battle was short but costly for both sides, old guard and new."

"So then Fujimori enlisted the aid of the youma," Yori surmised.

"Not exactly. The youma cannot directly interfere in the affairs of the human world. Not yet anyway. They can only advise and influence. They saw the civil war as a way to thin out the ranks, to weaken Fujimori's hold on the country and to make way for Saito's rise to power."

"Why would they want to help Saito? Wouldn't his uprising hinder their plans for Japan?"

Miss Tique smiled. "The youma are far more cunning than anyone can understand. You'd admire them if you knew them like I do."

"You've met youma?"

"I've studied them. I spent hours looking through ancient texts and scrolls. Their kind have played on humanity's dark emotions for centuries. They feed on war and hatred. Violence and prejudice. Men like Fujimori were just pawns they used to further their own ends. Saito didn't trust them. That's why he never looked to the youma for help. In a way that was his greatest advantage during the war, for it enabled him to gain the upper hand. Fujimori was too slow. Saito was dynamic and brutal. The youma seemed to favor Saito's methods over Fujimori, which some believe is why they stopped supporting the old guard."

"This change of fortune made Fujimori desperate. In the final days of the war, he was approached by a renegade youma with a proposition. This youma was no ordinary demon, but a prince of the highest order. By giving it his soul, the Yakuza was effectively under the demon's protection and could not be harmed. But Fujimori did not go into the pact blindly. He knew his days were numbered for even as the war came to an end, he was an old man with not much time left. There was a condition he made before agreeing to the terms of the blood pact. In addition to giving the youma his soul, his mortal body would be bound by his daughter's. So long as she lived, so would he, therefore prolonging his existence on the mortal plane. Fujimori's daughter was young and beautiful. Still, Fujimori was never much of a father to her and her existence was just a formality to cement an alliance with another powerful Yakuza. Overnight, she became his most prized asset."

"The war ended and Saito claimed the leadership of the organization, effectively giving him the run of the entire country. This did not sit well with the old master who spent the better part of his life building up the Yakuza. He spent many years trying to find a way to topple the new regime. He found his answer in a handsome new recruit named Kenji Ishimura."

Yori held her breath.

"Kenji was infatuated with his daughter, Yuriko. They fell in love and in time Fujimori saw a way to turn this to his advantage. After Kenji and Yuriko married, he revealed to him all his darkest secrets, including the blood pact he made with the demon prince. Because he was Yakuza, and because he adhered to the ancient traditions of the name, Kenji's loyalties lay with Fujimori and the old man confided in him all his plans. He wanted them to leave the organization under the guise of starting a new life. Saito could hardly refuse a request from the old master, so he consented. Kenji and Yuriko left the Yakuza, taking with them all their secrets."

"I'm told they lived happily for a time. Fujimori and Saito had spies watching them. They never talked about Fujimori, Saito, or the Yakuza, preferring to live their days as ordinary people. They bought a nice house out in the country and started a family. All the while Saito and Fujimori planned for the inevitable. Saito wanted to sever all ties with the youma for fear of their influence. He knew that would not happen so long as Fujimori remained in power. To assassinate him would only ignite another civil war, so he chose a more subtle approach."

"Eighteen years ago, Saito sent some of his men to meet with Kenji. He knew Fujimori's spies would be watching. Fujimori sent word to the Yamanouchi School for aid."

"Why would Yamanouchi assist the Yakuza?"

"They wouldn't. They'd assist Kenji. He helped the Yamanouchi years ago and they owed him. So when word of Saito's plans reached Fujimori's ears, he had a messenger deliver a warning to the head of Yamanouchi via their secret contacts. Lo and behold, the ninja arrived just in time to stop the Yakuza from taking Kenji. It was all part of the plan. Saito had learned about the blood pact and sent one of his most dangerous agents, an abomination called Brushshogun, to aid in the recovery effort." Another tremor. Miss Tique looked at Yori questioningly as if she should save this interrogation for later.

"Continue." Yori spoke with a cold edge in her voice. This was the moment her life changed forever. She would not leave until she knew everything.

"Saito counted on Yuriko being caught in the crossfire. The blood pact specifically stated that she could not be harmed intentionally, but if an accident were to occur, say the car she was in being slammed against a tree…well you can hardly call that intentional."

Yori felt her blood boil. The way she spoke about her mother's demise, so cold, so uncaring, made her grit her teeth.

"With Yuriko out of the way, Saito was free to deal with Fujimori as he pleased. But the old man was too quick. Before Saito could meet with him, Fujimori took his own life."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Yori screamed, causing Miss Tique to flinch as her hand squeezed her throat. "Why would Fujimori try to protect his daughter if he was planning to kill himself all along?"

Miss Tique gulped and Yori had to force herself to ease her grip on her just a little. "Tell me!"

"It wasn't his daughter he was trying to protect. It was himself. When Saito discovered the deal he made with the youma prince, Fujimori knew he had to act fast. Even with his daughter dead, he knew Saito could not kill him or risk a new power struggle within the organization, but if he were to take his own life the Yakuza would survive and he would take his secrets with him."

"You mean to tell me he gave his life for the organization?"

"Hardly. You see Fujimori had one last card to play, the youma prince. By taking his own life, Fujimori's soul now belonged to the prince. Without his influence and guidance, the Yakuza grew weak and so did the country. Japan's economy hit a rut and went through a gradual decline over the past two decades. Many Yakuza blamed Saito. His popularity waned and his position was no longer secure. Realizing the only way to cement his authority was to do something drastic, he went looking for Fujimori."

"But he's dead," Yori spat.

Miss Tique only shook her head. "I told you only his body is dead. His spirit is very much alive and it's about to make a comeback." The ship shook again.

"You mean to tell me that Saito is fighting Fujimori right now?"

"The youma did not cancel their plans for the human world, only postponed them. With times being as tough as they are, the Japanese people would start losing faith. They'd become depressed. Angry. Resentful. Did you know Japan currently has the largest suicide rate in the world? The people are ripe for the picking by the youma. Japan is still strong enough to remain influential in world affairs, yet is disenfranchised to the point where it is far easier to manipulate. The youma are capitalizing on this. Since Fujimori's death, they have been secretly building a staging point to launch their invasion. We only found out about it recently. The magnitude of dark energy emanating from that place is staggering. We sent people in to investigate. None have returned. Fearing a demonic onslaught, Saito kidnapped the head of Nakasumi Industries and used his company to create an army to fight the youma. The army is only superficial. Its job is to keep the youma occupied while Saito confronts Fujimori."

So that's it, Yori thought. Everything had been leading up to this final confrontation between Saito and Fujimori. Her parents were merely pawns in their game. She was a pawn. But there was still one more thing Yori needed to know. "My f…Kenji Ishimura. Saito has been looking for him all this time because he believes he knows a way to defeat Fujimori once and for all. Unless he somehow acquired Kenji in the past few hours I doubt the situation has changed."

"Saito says we need to attack now. Those were his orders. As for Kenji's whereabouts, who knows?"

Yori closed her eyes. So it looks like her father will remain missing afterall.

"I told you everything I know. Anything else you take up with Saito."

"I think I'll do that." Yori let her go and walked toward the exit.

"Wait! You can't leave me here."

"The thought had occurred to me," she said. "You tortured my friends."

"I was under orders."

"We all take responsibility for our deeds."

"To leave me to die would make you no better than Saito."

Yori's voice was a whisper. "You would lecture me?" She moved so fast that Miss Tique could not follow her. Yori ripped the chair from the floor and tossed Miss Tique out of it. She hit the ground hard and squirmed to get away from the furious kunoichi. Yori grabbed her, turned her around and placed one knee on her chest to stem the oxygen to her head. Gasping, Miss Tique's eyes pled for mercy, but Yori was not moved by her suffering.

She grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her face. "Look at me. This is the face of the woman who will kill you if you ever come near me or any of my friends again. I never want to see you again. I never want to hear from you again. If we're so much as in the same time zone, I will find you and hunt you down. And then I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Weakly, Miss Tique muttered "yes."

"Good." She removed herself from the terrified woman and left the room. Smoke filled parts of the corridor and Yori knew where she was needed next. Going stealth, she made for the upper levels.

* * *

It was like a scene out of an end of days picture. Creatures of all grotesque forms filled the air and the sea. They savaged the human ships below, picking sailor, mercenary, and Yakuza alike off the surface before tearing them apart. Blood splattered the decks. The humans fought with automated weapons but they proved of little use against things which knew no pain.

Helicopters and battleships exchanged fire with the larger creatures. One such beast resembled a giant slug and it devoured an entire ship, crew an all, in one gulp. It opened its mouth to reveal a chasm of teeth and darkness. Several ships and choppers fired everything they had at it. The slug exploded in a gory mess of flesh and teeth.

The fleet was being overwhelmed so that's when the humans unveiled their new army. From the deck of the tanker and others like it, crates opened up to reveal an army of killer fighting machines. Upon activation, the robots took flight or joined the humans on the deck. Their introduction evened the odds and soon the waters ran red, and green, and black, and purple with the blood and oil of countless casualties.

The escapees could hardly believe what they saw.

"Insanity. This is insanity." Hirotaka wondered if he were safer back in Miss Tique's torture chamber. At least there he could die at the hands of a beautiful lady. "We must get out of here."

"That's what I've been telling Yori, but you think she listens to me?" Kimiko led them to the _Kurunai_ which was still in stealth mode off the ship's bow. Yakuza and their robotic allies battled wave after wave of hellish creatures. They traversed a series of mangled body parts, some of which were still moving. Kimiko stepped on an eyeball the size of her fist and almost slipped. "Piece of shit!"

"Keep moving!"

"I know, dumbass!" Kimiko shot back at Yusuke. They had just reached the _Kurunai._ "I don't think stealth counts for anything anymore. Takashi, lower the cloak."

"_You got it."_

The ship materialized. Its sleek surface resembled a mirror which was actually a hull built to deflect bullets and lasers. It looked like a three-sided blade with the cockpit being in the middle point. There was no noise as it floated effortlessly above the water. Complete and utter silence. Everything about the ship was designed to match the persona of a ninja.

Kimiko hopped on board, still carrying the wounded Kim. A compartment door slid open without a sound allowing her access to the interior. A bullet ricocheted off the bow and Kimiko froze. Above and behind them, three antagonists had been awaiting their arrival. Red Cochrane had taken the shot at her. He could have shot her head easily but he wanted his prey to know he'd been the one to kill her.

"Y'all ain't thinkin' of leavin' yet are ya?"

"The fun's just begun." Gillian Hunt was flying on his hoverboard.

Fukushima donned his ninja gi but without the mask. He still bore the scars left on his face when Rufus attacked him. "Drop the outsiders and step away from the clichéd, high-tech escape vehicle."

"Fukushima," Hirotaka growled. "I was hoping to see you again."

"Know him?" Yusuke asked.

"He is a traitor."

"Don't recall seein' you folks before," Red motioned at Kimiko and Yusuke. "Looks like we got us some new blood, boys. Pick yer partners."

"I'd rather I finish off the outsider, but seeing as he's in no position to fight thanks to yours truly, I will settle for killing you, Hirotaka." Fukushima leaped off the crate and tackled Hirotaka.

Yusuke cursed as Gillian came at him next. He managed to put Ron safely on the ground before he leaped away, Gillian in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Red was taking careful aim at Kimiko. "Drop the lady."

Kimiko cursed.

"I'm…okay." Kim spoke up.

"You're awake?"

"Put me down. Slowly. Don't let him know I'm up."

Kimiko did just that. She quietly laid Kim down on the wing of the ship and turned to face Cochrane. "Ready when you are."

Red took careful aim. Kimiko readied herself. A bullet flew at several feet per second from Red's revolver. Kimiko brought up her left hand, the fan expanding to life just a second before the bullet touched her face. It bounced right off, saving her life.

Red whistled. "Nice. Does that come standard?"

"Shut up!" Kimiko charged off the _Kurunai_ and leapt onto the crate that Red was on. The cowboy chuckled, backed away, and brought up his second revolver. He fired several rounds at her. Kimiko used her shield and her natural agility to block and dodge while she came in close. Once she was within easy reach of the man, Kimiko reached down with her right hand to her thigh. Upon contact, the invisible blade came into focus. She tried to sever his jugular but managed to just graze his chin.

Red hopped backward. "Whew! I like you. You're spunky."

Kimiko kicked and roundhouse kicked, missing Red each time. "You're not half bad, yourself," she said with a smile.

"This is goin' t' be one helluva dance!"

Staring one another from across the crate, fires blazing in the background, demons and robots clashing in the burning sky, Red Cochrane and Kimiko charged right in.

* * *

Kim slumped down next to Ron. She gently caressed his battered face. "Ron? Ron, it's me. It's Kim." No answer. "Ron, please be okay. We're going to get out of here. I'll get you home and then I'll buy you all the Nacos you could ever want. Would you like that?"

Ron breathed out a breath.

She fought back her tears. In all their encounters with Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Killigan, or DNAmy, never had she or Ron been injured to this degree. Kim was used to fighting half-wit villains with hair-brained take over the world plots. This Saito was in a league of his own. Kim knew he would not hesitate to kill her or Ron if given half the chance. There'd be no elaborate traps with an obvious means of escape. No simple SHUT DOWN switch with a big label above it. There were no hijinks, shenanigans, or corny one-liners. This was real. This was too real.

Ron was hurt and it was for real this time.

"Hang on, Ron. I'm getting you out of here."

"Need some help?"

Kim looked up. "Hoshi!"

Hoshi helped Kim balance Ron between them and they headed for the open hatch. Once inside, they placed Ron in the back seat where Kim immediately went to applying first aid using the nearby kit. Hoshi shut the door.

"Wait a minute!" Kim said. "They're fighting out there. Aren't you going to help them?"

"They can look after themselves. Right now we're needed elsewhere."

"We?"

Hoshi took her place at the pilot's seat. "Okay, I'm needed elsewhere." She turned to Kim. "But believe me when I say we're going to help Yori."

"Yori?"

"She'll need all the help she can get."

* * *

Yori arrived just in the heat of the battle. Of course no one could see her—her stealth system was still activated. Not that anyone would have noticed. Those crewmen who had not yet been killed or severely wounded were fighting for their lives against the hellspawn. Yori could not believe the carnage, but right now she needed to get to her friends.

What she found instead were Yusuke, Kimiko, and Hirotaka battling three of Saito's elite fighters. She watched Kimiko and a man in a cowboy hat exchange quips and blows on one of the empty storage crates. Hirotaka was fighting Fukushima down in the aisles below. Thiers was a battle of pure martial arts. Even from this distance she could see the pure hatred in their eyes for one another.

An explosion caused her to duck as Gillian Hunt came zooming over head. He had Yusuke on the run as he peppered the deck with explosives shaped into tiny metal balls. Yusuke had dodged them so far, but a bomb need not hit you directly to do any damage. He leaped into one of the ramps overlooking the rest of the tanker, performing a half-assed swipe of his sword as Gillian flew in close enough just to taunt him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Hunt threw another explosive which destroyed the ramp Yusuke had been standing on. Her brother managed to jump up, having the blast propel him upward. Yusuke pulled himself over onto the next level which was right underneath the bridge. Standing up, he activated his stealth ability.

Hunt's eyes widened. "Well that's a new trick." He almost fell as his board as something jumped on. "The hell!" Something punched Gillian and he fell onto one of the crates below. Yori winced as his body hit the metal.

Yusuke deactivated his stealth, standing on Hunt's board with a look of triumph on his face. "Is that good enough for you?"

To Yori's surprise, Gillian stood up. "Not bad," he said. He raised his hand to reveal a metal band on his wrist. "But try this on." With a push of a button, the board went spinning. Yusuke was thrown clear off and through the window of the bridge, startling the captain and his crew.

Hunt had his board fly low enough that he was able to jump back on. Yori watched him fly through the hole Yusuke made in the window. There was a lot of commotion, many men screaming, and several explosions that followed suit. She could swear she heard Yusuke's obscenities overshadowing Gillian's taunts. One crewman leaped out the window and crashed face-first in front of Yori. He did not get back up ever again.

"Madness," Yori said. She deactivated her stealth.

Bad move.

A demon spotted her and moved in for the kill. It was long, worm-like with a maw that encompassed its entire head. It swooped down on long, leathery wings with the intent on devouring the seemingly helpless ninja.

Yori didn't do helpless.

She back-flipped over the creature's snapping jaws and went along for the ride. It was like some bizarre rodeo show as Yori bucked upon the hideous thing. With no bone structure to warrant cramps, the worm-thing reared back its "head" and tried to eat her. Yori extended her arm. Like magic, a paper-thin blade materialized into her hand. In a heartbeat, Yori sliced through the creature's maw like it was paper. Blood spewed forth and it howled as its sliced cheeks flapped in the air.

Not done by a mile, Yori brought the four-foot blade down. She used gravity to slice open the creature's stomach, spilling its entrails all along the tanker. The creature spasmed as it fell, coming to a rest along the bow of the ship. It looked like a deflated balloon animal with its guts cut out, the body deflating with each passing second.

Yori removed herself from the carnage. She looked down at her blade. It was four-feet long, blue, and made of titanium alloy. Her brother spared no expense in preparing her for anything she might need. Though in truth, Yori much preferred her war fans over a sword. She sent a mental signal through her arm to the sword, and it retracted back to pocket size, fittings nearly on her wrist.

Yori took stock of the battle. Her friends seemed to be holding their own but…where was Kim and Ron…and where was Hoshi?

The gods had a strange way of giving you what you wanted. The _Kurunai_ materialized right behind her. Yori turned to find Hoshi at the helm. She was waving. Her voice carried through the intercom to her ears. "Need a ride?"

"Hoshi." Yori did not sound happy to see her.

"Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but that woman was wide awake. Did you really want me to spill the beans while one of Saito's top goons was right there listening?"

Yori didn't budge.

"Look there's a lot going on right now. Your Yanks are on board with me and right now I need to be someplace else very fast. So do you."

"I am not abandoning this fight."

"Who said anything about running away? Yori the real fight is dead ahead."

At that, Yori stretched her gaze out to the horizon. There was an island up ahead. From its bowels came all the hellish creatures which plagued Saito's war fleet. A twisted palace of bone and iron that mocked all modern concepts of architecture. "That's where Saito's going," Hoshi continued. "And that's where we'll find Fujimori."

Yori looked at her.

"I will tell you everything, Yori. I promise. It's going to be you and me all the way. We've both been haunted by this. Now we must finish it." She raised her hand. "Look I promise you that if I'm lying you can give me _seppuku_."

Yori's face blanched. "Seppuku is ritual suicide. You kill yourself."

"Oh I know. Just trying to break the ice between us."

Now she crossed her arms. "It will take much more than bad jokes, Hoshi."

"Then it's settled. Hop on!"

Yori thought about it a moment, figured that at least there was no way Hoshi would be able to escape her aboard a ship heading for the middle of hell, and knew her skills would be better put elsewhere than here. Her friends were all formidable fighters and at least Ron and Kim were safe. Now was the time to strike at the heart of the enemy—she may never get another chance.

Yori leaped onto the ship and joined Hoshi inside. Turning, Hoshi piloted the vessel straight for the demon castle. All bets were off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Darev: **This was supposed to be the finish, but I decided to break it up about halfway through. I'm also thinking of adding an epilogue to the story so expect at least two more chapters. The ending's kind of abrupt but I needed something to keep you guys coming back. Again, sorry this is taking so long. KP fanfiction is so hard for me. For you guys who do this on a constant basis, I salute you. Good news is we're coming down to the wire so it's all action from here.

* * *

The _Kurunai_ went in below the radar—not that the youma could have zeroed in on her location to begin with for Hoshi had activated the ship's built-in stealth system. It moved invisible, undetected by the various flying demons that were more focused on annihilating the human fleet anchored off the shores of the black fortress. It was this fortress that the _Kurunai_ made headway for. Hoshi at the helm, the ship penetrated the outer perimeter and came on fast.

Still invisible, the ship's side hatch opened up. Standing at the entrance was Ishimura Yori clad in her high-tech battlesuit. She glanced once over her shoulder before taking a dive. Not far behind her was Hoshi, donning a black ninja gi, who followed with a leap of her own. The hatch closed automatically and the ship veered off—now with Kim Possible at the helm. The redhead wished the two kunoichi good luck before veering off to a safe(er) vector, away from the battle.

Now plummeting, Yori and Hoshi closed in on the fortress from above. They were completely exposed and vulnerable, but Hoshi had made it so their velocity would carry them fast toward their destination, hence they moved like rockets rather than slow-moving targets. She also made that they would be very close when they made the improvised halo jump. There wasn't much time to slow down and certainly no room for error.

Her visor up, Yori used it to scan the landing zone. She could make out the bodies of numerous dead youma scattered around the summit. No doubt Saito and his elite agents had been through here. They were nowhere in sight, which means they had a head start that Yori could not tolerate. With too much ground to make up and little time to do it, she practically willed herself to fall faster.

"Yori!" Hoshi's voice carried very little over the rushing of wind but Yori managed to hear her voice and spot the source of the freelancer's distress. A couple of youma, winged worms with long, segmented bodies, had seen them and were moving up to intercept. Their faceless maws were round with rows of sharp teeth. One of them had nearly reached Yori and opened wide. Yori would have smiled were she not so intent on finding Saito. Right now she was too focused and this worm, this obstacle, was in her way.

Yori summoned the fantastic, blue-metal blade her brother provided with the suit. Invisible on her person, it returned to the visible spectrum once in Yori's hand. As the creature came in for the kill, it found the situation reversed and the only thing being diced was demon-flesh. Yori sliced right through its mid-section, sending a pool of entrails following her the rest of the way down. The ninja landed with bits of demon blood and flesh on her armor. The unfortunate worm crashed to the ground behind her, writhing in its death throes before coming to a standstill.

Yori turned her attention upward. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Hoshi looking after herself. She had managed to, somehow, mount the demon. Riding on its back as she was, the demon was able to turn its upper body, which lacked a spine, all the backward to snap at her. Hoshi revealed a blade which she used to fend off the creature's attacks. When she had had enough, Hoshi jumped off and sliced off a wing in the same motion. With one wing missing, the creature was unable to keep itself airborne and it too plummeted to the ground. Nimble Hoshi caught herself on an upraised rock, twisting in one fluid motion before jumping and landing not that far from Yori.

The demon was still very much alive and in pain. When it crashed it squirmed as green blood splattered from the stump where its wing had once been. Enraged, the head, or rather the maw, turned to regard the two ninja and it screamed before moving toward them.

"You want this one?" Hoshi asked.

"I believe this is your kill."

That's all the confirmation Hoshi needed and she sprung into action. Her ponytail swayed behind her as she charged toward the worm. Its maw came down at her with blinding speed, only missing her by centimeters as she dodged out of the way. Coming up, Hoshi turned, sword drawn, moving in for the kill. The worm brought its maw back up, though instead of a repeat of the attack, it launched its tail at her instead. The whip-like gesture would have bent her in two if it connected. _If_ it connected.

Hoshi saw it coming and jumped right over it. She ducked as the tail came at her in an overhead swing and moved out of the way when it came crashing to the ground. Spinning, Hoshi came up, blade at the ready, looking for an opening. The maw came at her again only it was not to bite her. A stream of acidic liquid burst forth from one of its internal glands. The girl's grey eyes widened, but she managed to dodge the lethal spray just in time. The ground she was one burned noticeably.

No sooner had she moved when the creature launched its wing at her in a lethal cross. Hoshi jumped back but caught the tail-end of the blow, forcing her back. She landed hard but rolled with the impact, coming up with a flip that had her back to a rock and the creature looming before her. Like something out of a nightmare, the worm reared up to its full height, maw glistening with more of the deadly acid.

Wall at her back, Hoshi prepared herself. This creature was fast despite its size and remarkably deceptive. It used every part of its serpentine body as a weapon and with enough strategy to differentiate itself from just another savage best. That acidic spray gave it a ranged advantage as well, making Hoshi's job all the more difficult. She had ranged weapons, but none strong enough to penetrate the creature's thick hide.

She will just have to improvise.

The creature covered the distance between them in one easy gesture. The maw fired another lethal dose of venom at the ninja. Hoshi ducked and rolled under the attack, moving just in range of the creature's maw. This is just what it wanted. Still kneeling, Hoshi looked up to see the maw coming down on her fast. She had just enough time to steel herself for when the head came down. There was a loud crash. Hoshi vanished beneath the maw. It came back up cradling the struggling girl behind its teeth.

Hoshi was stretched spread-eagle; her arms and legs trying to keep the creature from closing its mouth. It was a funny predicament were it not that Hoshi was fighting for her very life.

Acidic remnants started to creep toward her appendages. Hoshi fought the urge to retract her arms and legs for she knew that if those teeth came down she was done for. She grit her teeth as elements from the acid came into contact with her person. Bearing it no longer, Hoshi began to growl her frustration.

Suddenly the creature's mouth came wide open, offering Hoshi the chance to escape. She took it. Leaping through those deadly teeth, she barrel-rolled on the ground. Still steaming from the acid, Hoshi turned and in one swift motion, sliced open the creature's stomach.

As its insides spilled out, the creature unleashed one more acidic stream at the ninja. Hoshi moved, in no mood to come in contact with that substance again, and came around the side, watching with more than her share of satisfaction as the worm died. When its body went still, Hoshi spotted Yori, her adamantine sword protruding from the worm's back, regarding her. She deactivated her visor, showing a face that was more stoic than Hoshi was used to seeing on the kunoichi.

"I thought you said it was my kill."

"It was. But you were taking too long and we have no time to waste." Removing her blade from the hide of the worm, it vanished once it came into contact with Yori's armor. She moved to Hoshi with a scrutinizing gesture. "You seem to have a habit of biting off more than you can chew."

Hoshi's gi was smoking from where parts of the acid had touched her. She removed the cowl of her gi and glowered at Yori. "Tell it to that guy." She pointed at the worm. "He's the one who's dead. Sides, I was handling it."

"More like being handled _by_ it. Had I not interfered you would be dead."

Proud as she was, Hoshi had to admit that Yori came through in the nick of time. Between the worm's jaws and the acid, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Look. I'm not used to saying this." Hoshi bit her lip. "Thanks."

Yori turned away.

"Hey!" Yori was walking toward the fortress when Hoshi spat out. "I'm being grateful here. Don't make this more demeaning than it already is."

"You have demeaned yourself. You need no help from me," Yori said without looking back.

Her eyebrow curled, Hoshi sighed with realization. She hurried to catch up with Yori. "Look if this is about keeping secrets from you then I'm sorry about that too."

Yori kept walking.

"I was under orders, okay. I wasn't supposed to say anything until we found Kenji."

Yori stopped. "We?" She asked without facing Hoshi.

"The person I work for. I never met him face to face but he's been looking for Kenji. Your father."

This time Yori did look at her.

"I know, Yori. I know about your mission, about Kenji, everything. I was given enough details so that I'd be up to date but it's not like my employer spilled the beans on everything. I was barely able to keep up as it is."

"How do you work for someone you do not know?"

Now it was Hoshi's turn to become incredulous. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "Ninja work for questionable clients all the time. You ask why I work for him? Don't you always contact your clients through a third party?"

Winning no argument there, Yori moved on. "What did he tell you about me?"

"Only that you were searching for your father and that I was to help you. I knew that Saito and Kimiko were looking for him as well but my orders were to stick with you. I also knew about your relation to Takashi and Yusuke, though I didn't when I first met them. This information was passed on to me by my benefactor."

"Benefactor?"

Hoshi looked away for a moment. "Let's just say this guy helped me out a lot when I was in big trouble. You could say I owed him. A lot. Anyway," she looked back. "He swore me to secrecy for he feared that if I told you or your brothers what I knew, it could jeopardize the mission. Your father is the key to this whole thing and if the enemy found him before we did…"

"My father's alive?" Yori's eyes widened. "Y-You know this?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"To be honest…we're not entirely sure. Kenji was good at hiding. Had to be if he was able to elude the most powerful man in Japan for nearly twenty years. If he was then we needed to find him before Saito did. When he told me about Kimiko I almost balked at the idea. I knew that girl was trouble from the moment I heard her description. We needed to find out what she knew, which is why I was tailing her."

"But how did you know where to find her? Kimiko was hiding just like my father was."

Hoshi smiled. "I'm good at finding people who don't want to be found." Before Yori could speak again, Hoshi continued. "Now you're going to ask me why I wasn't able to find your dad." Yori shut her mouth. She was right. "But I can't take all the credit. The truth of the matter is that Kimiko wanted to be found. With my benefactor's resources, I was able to track her down to Nagasaki. She attempted to contact Yamanouchi when she sent that letter. I was the ninja she gave it to, believing me to represent the school."

Yori's eyes narrowed.

"Had to play the part or else she'd be suspicious. When I had the letter, I sent it to Yamanouchi as I was told. When I told your brothers about a 'mysterious woman'," she used air quotes. "Asking questions about their sister and inquiring to Yamanouchi about her, they were only too happy to help me investigate. They had no idea you'd be arriving at Nagasaki to check out her story. I can only imagine their surprise when they realized you were their long-lost baby sister."

Yori scowled, recalling how Takashi rated her a ten out of ten after checking her out on the security monitors. She already confronted him about that. "You could have told them beforehand. _Really._"

"Yeah well between that realization, finding Kimiko and discovering the truth about your father, I think they had other things on their mind to worry about."

"Did you know Saito was setting a trap?"

"I suspected. I always suspect. But no I didn't. Part of the reason I kept in contact with IT…I mean Takashi—Ishimura Takashi, get it?" Hoshi did not know that her brother had revealed to her several things concerning their partnership with Hoshi. That includes…

"Anywho, part of the reason I kept in contact with Takashi was so that in case we were set up, he'd be able to send for help. I thought he'd have Yusuke come to our rescue. I had no idea he'd call Kim Possible."

"She helps people."

"And how. You should have seen that girl in the bunker. She was all like _hi-ya, swhoop, ba, zhoosh, sha!_" Hoshi accompanied the series of incomprehensible words with assorted gestures.

"I get the idea." Yori signaled for her to stop. Gods if she was going to risk her life with this girl, the least she can do is show some dignity. "All right. You've explained much and I can understand the need for secrecy. But what I want to know is what this benefactor of yours has to gain by all this? Why does he want to find my father?"

Hoshi shrugged. "You got me there."

"So you just followed his orders knowing you might very well walk into a situation where you would die?"

"Pretty much."

"I should think one with your tendency to survive would see a contradiction in that." Yori paused to consider her statement. Hoshi said something afterward that was lost on her for she was in deep thought. She was thinking of Kimiko when she said that. The assassin's entire life was based around staying one step ahead of her enemies and killing anyone that got in her way. Hoshi was not like that, at least not yet. Why had she suddenly compared the two? Maybe it was her lack of trust. Both women had kept secrets from Yori. Both women had lied to her. She didn't trust either of them anymore. Whatever their reasons, Yori did not like being used like some expendable tool.

But did it give her the right to judge them? Yori was raised in a protected atmosphere with a stern but loving teacher who was the closest thing she had to a father. She had friends, comrades at arms, and a place to call home. What did these women have? Kimiko had given into the life of an assassin, treading a dark path for so long that she'd forgotten how to look up at the sun. Kimiko was a struggling orphan without a home or family to call her own. She was on her way to becoming something akin to Kimiko and even if she didn't know it, Yori could see the darkness stemming from her.

Yet, she needed both in order to defeat Saito and maybe find her father. How could she do that if she couldn't trust them? Perhaps trust was not the right word. Necessity, maybe. She needed them as much as they needed her. At least they were fighting the good fight. Yori was not arrogant enough to believe she could redeem the two for each chose her own path. But if she could show them that somewhere deep inside they were still good women, then the victory she obtained here would be greater than plunging her sword into Saito's heart.

"Yori?"

She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She sighed. "And her I was exposing my soul to you. Let me say it again."

Yori came out of it. "Later, Hoshi." She turned towards the flight of stairs leading to the temple summit. "We must stop Saito before he uncovers the truth behind Fujimori."

"Who's Fujimori?" Now it was Hoshi who blinked her eyes.

Yori stared at her for a long second. That's right. Outside of her father only Saito would know Kenji's connection with Fujimori. Miss Tique had filled in much of the gaps but even she didn't know everything. For once, Yori knew something that Hoshi didn't. Scratch that. She smiled. "Strange feeling being kept in the dark, no?"

Hoshi pouted. "Yori…"

"I will explain along the way. Come." She turned to run with Hoshi right beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed the earrings that Hoshi used to keep in contact with her brother. "So how is IT doing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Haven't been able to contact him since we got here. I think this miasma is interfering with our signal. You?"

"Same here. At least Kim can contact him aboard the ship. It has a more powerful transmitter." Then Yori said. "Can you only receive messages with those things?"

"Receive and send. Why?" Hoshi put her mask back on. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Did my brother tell you that they can transmit pictures as well as verbal communications?"

"No. Why?"

"Just asking." Yori flipped her visor back on. She noticed Hoshi had fallen back a little as her mind tried to discern the meaning behind her words.

"Yori, what are you talking about?"

She kept running.

"If it transmits picture does that mean he can see us right now?" There was a pause. "Does that mean he could always see us? Could see…me? Anytime?"

Yori wished there was time to laugh.

"Oh Takashi you sick…"

* * *

"Fuck!" Kimiko cried as a bullet grazed the side of her head. The bullet could have easily entered the side of her temple had she not moved just slightly to the left. He was playing with her and she knew it. Red Cochrane, master marksman, was pointing a smoking gun in her direction. The fight had been even so far but what bothered Kimiko most was that this man was no more afraid of her than she was of him. In fact, he seemed to be taking a sick pleasure from the fact that she had yet to lay a blade on him.

That was about to change.

"Ya'll right there, li'l lady?" He asked in that annoying foreign accent of his. Beneath his red-brimmed hat, the marksman was smiling. He was always smiling.

"Worry about yourself, gaijin!" Kimiko launched herself into an air spin. With bullets flying at her courtesy of Red, she used her adamantine fighting knife to deflect the shots. Once she landed within arm's length of her adversary, Kimiko attempted a powerful tornado kick that would remove his smiling head from his tall body. Red pulled his head back just in time, hardly intimidated by the near-fatal assault. Kimiko pivoted on her leg once it hit the ground and she turned, bringing the other one up for a spinning back kick that caught Red square in the chest.

The man went back but did not fall. He brought both his guns up in one second and fired at near point-blank range. Kimiko brought her arms up. The metal bracers deflected the bolts Wonder Woman-style, but still stung her enough that she instinctively pulled back. Red then kicked at her with a long leg. She took the blow in exchange not giving him the distance he would need to really bring those guns to their best effectiveness. Kimiko rolled back, absorbing the blow, then came on up with her knife in her hand.

The assassin let the knife fly through the air. At this range she figured Red wouldn't have time to dodge.

She was wrong. Not only did he spin around the flying blade but one hand was aiming at her from his back. When he turned, the gun opened up, forcing Kimiko to roll away as fast as she could. Her knife embedded itself inside a metal beam twenty feet away.

"Slick one," Red commented. Still holding his gun at his back, he brought the other straight up. "Now dodge this." He released the gun in that hand and another one sprung up from the sleeve of his trench coat. It was an automatic. Kimiko's eyes screamed trouble. Red opened up with a powerful burst and she ran, desperately looking for cover. Before the revolver he dropped hit the ground, Red's foot kicked it up. He spun and when he came back around both revolvers were gone and replaced by automatics. Red peppered the area with bullets, smiling all the way. "Dance for me!"

And dance she did—for her life. Takashi told her that the suit could handle most projectiles but her instinct was not to get hit. Years of training taught her the best block was a dodge. That, and armor no matter how strong could only take so much.

Kimiko ducked behind a crate and caught her breath. "Son of a bitch!"

"Careful. That's my mamma you're speaking of," she heard him say.

"Like I care. Only a bitch would bring an animal like you into this world."

"See now I would take offense to that, 'cept I've read your dossier, Miss Kimiko. Do you even have a last name?"

"What dossier?"

"You've done a lot of bad things. Turns out a lot of folks been hurt by you. Now I ain't no saint myself, but you callin' me a monster is like the proverbial pot callin' the kettle black."

"I don't work for Saito!"

"Well that just means yer on the losin' team, hon. Why don't you come on out and we'll discuss a possible partnership?"

"Eat me."

"Dang." She heard Red say. She also heard something click and dared a peek out. Her eyes widened.

"Had you said 'blow me' this entire situation would have played out just right." Aiming his bazooka, Red clicked his teeth before firing.

Kimiko leaped as far as he could, which wasn't far enough. She was caught in the aftermath of the blast which turned the crate into a steel wreak while she was blown several feet through the air. She hit something hard and metal, she didn't know what, but after sliding down and landing awkwardly on her arm, Kimiko heard, rather than felt, something pop.

Pain wracked her body but like a trained warrior she fought her way through it. Getting up, her legs were working just fine, she dragged herself out of the line of fire. As it stood, Red held the high ground and she didn't want to be out in the open. Who knew what other surprises he had under that coat of his?

Walking through the ruined crate, Red smiled as he watched her retreat through the aisle. "Y'all can run." He raised the bazooka again. "But cha can't hide." His smiled widened as he looked through the scope, narrowing in on her retreating form.

* * *

There was nothing technological or supernatural about this fight. Hirotaka and Fukushima exchanged blows like the warriors of old: hand to hand and foot to foot. Fukushima had improved technique since his expulsion, Hiro noticed. At one time he'd have mopped the floor with Fukushima, whose style employed over-aggressive punches that left him wide open for a counterattack, and unbalanced kicks that even a white belt could have dodged. This time he was more cautious, pulling enough force to leave something in reserve for when he needed it. He also kept his arms closer to his body, improving his defense. Fukushima was looking for an opening he could exploit, driving Hirotaka to believe that, despite his noticeable arrogance, Fukushima had learned to take his martial arts seriously for once.

"Give it up, Hirotaka!" He accompanied the taunt with a side kick. "I'm stronger than I was before. You are still wounded from the interrogation. You are no match for me."

"Yet I still hold my ground." Hiro ducked another kick. While improved, Fukushima still relied too much overpowering his enemy with a barrage of assaults. This would tire him out quickly which Hiro hoped to use to his advantage.

"For how long? I will find a way around your defenses eventually. When I do, I will do to you what I did to the outsider and his miserable pet!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked midway through a back flip. He landed Crouching Tiger style, on all fours and his fingers curled like claws.

With a superior smirk on his face, Fukushima continued. "I defeated the outsider. Back in that little hole he and his comrades were hiding in. I confronted him, fought him, and in the end I came out the victor. Back in Yamanouchi he was heralded a warrior-hero. People say he is the new Monkey Master, the inheritor of our founder, Toshimaru, master of Ta Shing Pek Kuar. But I defeated him. _Me_!" His face turned into that of a grinning mask. "I defeated the best. I bested Master Sensei's prized pupil. You don't stand a chance. Ha!" Fukushima leaped at Hiro. Hiro moved before his fist collided with the back of a crate, breaking right through it.

Still heated, Fukushima removed his hand. "You will see. You will all see. I am Yamanouchi's best student. I will eventually become its master. I will be the greatest ninja this country has ever seen."

"Humility doesn't become you," Hiro said sarcastically.

Turning on him, Fukushima bared his teeth. His arrogance gone, he was angry again. "Don't you mock me! You who follow that old fool around like he's some god of ancient times. He pampered the two of you. You and that…that…bitch, Yori!"

Hiro's eyes grew dark.

Fukushima pointed an accusing finger. "I saw all the special treatment he gave you. All the reassurances while the rest of us had to struggle. I did everything Sensei taught me. I listened. I bowed. I managed to steal sushi from the lunch lady. Yet, nothing I did was good enough. He always favored you and Yori. Then when that outsider came, he showered his praise among him. He was _white_! An outsider in every sense of the word. How could Sensei even allow this stumbling buffoon through our hallowed gates? Foreigners have always sought our secrets. Japan was a great country before we opened our doors to the West and look what happened. We are weak people now. Lazy. Complacent. Sensei has betrayed our country, our people, everything Yamanouchi stands for!"

"But Saito will restore us," he continued. "Once he takes over Japan and dispels with the filth that has clogged its veins, our country will be great once again. No longer will we have to deal with outsiders like Ron Stoppable." He gagged. "Even the name leaves a bad taste on my tongue. We will push the invaders out. Only then will we deal with the traitors." Fukushima glared vengeance. "And I will personally lead the assault on Yamanouchi. Once Sensei it out of the way, I will lead the next generation of ninja. Our future will be glorious."

"Can you hear yourself, Fukushima? You have mad dreams of empire!"

"My dreams are those of our people!"

"They are the dreams of Saito. And I have news for you, my former peer, men like he do not share power. Do you think he will allow Yamanouchi to continue to exist if he gains control? He will destroy it."

"No! He promised me Yamanouchi."

"Empty promises! He's using you. Why can't you understand that? Have you let your racism and rage cloud your judgment so much you can't see it?"

"I will not listen to a tool." Fukushima charged, leading with a flying front kick.

Hirotaka dodged it. They faced each other.

"All I see is a nail." Hiro waited for Fukushima to strike. The punch was fast and precise, but Hiro was ready for it. He grabbed it and pinched the nerves above and below the elbow. Fukushima cried out. Hiro brought him in close. "And you know what we say about nails in Japan." He flipped Fukushima over, watching as he twirled above the air and smacked against the steel floor. Groaning both from the elbow and the fall, Fukushima stood up. Hirotaka was already flying. "They get hammered!" His foot connected right in Fukushima's face. In addition to blood and teeth, the young man's head went back, carrying his body along with it. He hit the nearest crate hard and crumbled to the ground.

Hirotaka waited for signs that he would get up. He didn't. Hiro had won. But this fight was far from over.

"I suddenly remember why I never liked you," he said over Fukushima's prone form. "You have no honor." With that, Hirotaka left to find his friends.

* * *

At the top of the summit, Yori and Hoshi found more demon bodies strewn about.

"We've got our work cut out for us, Yori. I don't think the two of us could have taken out this many bad guys in one fight."

"Saito is accompanied by his best fighters." Seeing the carnage around her, she surmised who they were. "The first one is Kikyu. She's a master of the martial arts. Tae Kwon Do in particular."

"Hence the name. The next?"

Yori hesitated.

"Yori?"

"Yo-Yo."

"Yo-Yo?"

"Do not let the name fool you. She is a small child of about six years of age. However, she possesses incredible mental abilities that enable her to move objects with her mind. Not to mention being able to read yours."

"I don't think I want anyone poking around in my head. I've got issues, you know. Last thing I need is someone broadcasting them over the airwaves."

"Hoshi, let me deal with Yo-Yo. My helmet provides me with protection against her mind telepathy. If you fight her she will be able to read your mind and know what you intend to do before you do it."

Hoshi shrugged. "Creepy girl's all yours." Then, "Are you sure you have it in you to hit a kid?"

Yori turned her covered face toward her.

Hoshi raised her hands in apology. "I'm just asking. I know you value the whole honor thing."

"I assure you I will do what is necessary. You just make sure to be careful around Kikyu. From what Takashi told me about her she employs psychological warfare. She will try to distract you, to make you doubt yourself. She also won't hesitate to break a few bones and taunt you while she's at it."

"She'll kill me and then she'll go to work on me. Got it."

"Hoshi,"

"Yori! I know how to take care of myself. I'm no slouch."

"But have you ever killed?"

That shut Hoshi up long enough for her to think about it.

"As I thought. We may be forced to kill. Our enemies will have no such inhibitions. If the situation calls, and it will, are you willing to cross that line, Hoshi?"

"Are you?"

Yori lowered her visor. "Yes."

Silence passed between the two.

"Well in that case," an unseen voice started. Yori was kicked from behind, slamming to the ground right at Hoshi's feet. Hoshi searched for the attacker but needn't look far. A vague image materialized in front of her. It was a woman, Asian, wearing a red catsuit with a black sash. "I won't have to hold myself back like I did with your American friend."

Yori got to her feet. "Kikyu!"

"In the flesh." She glanced at Hoshi. "And who are you?"

"The bitch about to ruin your day."

"Bring it."

Hoshi glanced at Yori. "Get going."

"What?"

"Scram. Beat it. Go kick some ass." When Yori didn't respond, Hoshi grew exasperated. "I'm giving you the chance to go beat up Saito and save the world. Let me deal with this Power Ranger wannabe."

Kikyu blinked. "Power…Ranger?"

"You cannot face her alone."

"Why? You don't believe in me?"

"It's not that."

"Yori. This is my fight." She motioned toward the entrance. "Yours is in there. You picked up where your father left off. Now it's your turn to finish where he started."

Yori looked to Kikyu and back to Hoshi. The woman she'd be facing was a killer. Yori recalled her duel with Kimiko, a woman used to taking lives. It did not fare well for Yori and she came out of it with a broken arm. Unlike Kimiko, however, Kikyu would not hold back. She would try to kill Hoshi—and quite possibly succeed.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, causing Yori to turn her indecisive face toward Hoshi. "I'll be fine."

"But Hoshi…"

"Believe in me. That's all I ever ask."

Something in her eyes, those beautiful grey eyes, told Yori all she needed to know about Hoshi's character. Despite all that had happened, she was willing to die…for her. She will die for her. How could Yori possibly deny her that most honorable of sacrifices?

Yori could only steel her heart so much. She couldn't even look at her. "I'm sorry…for all the things I've said."

"You were right. There is more to life than surviving. There's living and I have you to thank for it." Yori looked at her. "The last few days have been the most fun I've had in a long time, Yori. Even with all the fighting, the running, the demons and robots, I can't remember being this happy. I owe it all to you and your brothers, not to mention those interesting friends of yours." She smiled. "I want to continue living so I'm not going to die here and neither are you." She shoved her toward the entrance. "Get going. When this is all over we're going out on the town. Someone's got to show you how to drink Hiro under the table."

With each reluctant step, Yori moved further away from her friend. "Fight well, Hoshi." She clicked on the visor and turned away.

When she was inside, Hoshi regarded the red-clad warrior standing with her hands on her hips. "So? We gonna fight now?"

"Hell yeah."

Kikyu cocked her head sideways. "No secrets here. Take off the mask."

Hoshi had to think about it…for a second. She wanted it that way. Removing her mask, she tossed it to the side. "Name's Hoshi. Half-breed extraordinaire."

"Kikyu. Full-blooded killer." The red woman charged at her.

Hoshi got into fighting stance.

* * *

The interior of the fortress was like walking through a haunted house. Wails and groans emitted from every corner. Yori was on edge. The air was chilled here and she could feel her muscles tensing. Not five minutes in when a youma, this one a pink blob that blocked the entire hall, make a gurgling sound before coming at her.

Yori activated her blade. She sliced at the creature only to watch her sword pass harmlessly through it. Like living putty, the wound restored itself. The blob moved in. Yori realized it intended to smother her and backed away. She heard the clicking just in time to duck under a pair of large pincers. Looking back she saw nothing, which is until she looked up. A giant bug with pincers at the end of its thorax was climbing on the ceiling.

"Disgusting." Yori looked back. "Though I know not which is worse."

The blob monster's girth took the whole of the hallway. It was a living wall of oozing flesh and it intended to make a meal out of Yori. The bug-thing continued to snap at her with its tail. She noticed the upper half of the bug had a hundred legs keeping it atop. Venom oozed from the pincers which reminded Yori a lot of the flying worm she helped Hoshi to kill. This gave her an idea.

Ignoring the blob, she focused her attention solely on those deadly pincers. Her sword created a silver arc which displaced one of them from the main body. The bug screeched but did not let up its attack—it only became more determined. Yori ducked its made jabs and went immediately for the severed pincer. Careful not to touch the venom, she turned around to find the blob just a few feet from her. Yori moved in and cried out as a piece of the blob moved to catch her like a pink wave. She dodged it and with the pincer in hand stabbed right into the center of its mass.

At first nothing happened, and Yori feared she may have made a fatal mistake. But she noticed how the blob was no longer coming toward her. In fact, it was no longer pink. The thing had turned a sickly green color. It gurgled something which sounded like pain and began to diminish. Yori's theory about the venom working in her favor was a good one. As the blob melted to half its size, she still had the bug to think about. It attacked her with its last pincer but Yori lopped that one off too. She left a good-sized gash in its thorax as she turned back to the blob. With just enough room to make it, Yori made a daring leap over the green mass, tendrils reaching for her as she did so.

She landed safely on the other side and continued her pursuit of Saito. The monsters were too wounded to give chase.

She noticed how the path descended the further she went along. It seemed that the fortress summit was just for show and that the real seat of power lied within its bowels. The journey continued for untold minutes. Yori was always on the alert for more youma. She found them in the form of twisted corpse-things with spikes where their head should be and long, bony arms. She dispatched them as quickly as possible before moving on.

Winged snouts the size of sheep attacked her next. Yori need only slay one of them before the flock turned on its wounded fellow, devouring it hungrily. A black snake with two heads on each end confronted her after that one. Yori fought her way past it leaving one side completely headless. Not a moment later, a ball of hair bigger than a truck wriggled out of the darkness. Like Indiana Jones, Yori ran as fast as her legs could carry her with the ball in hot pursuit. She just made it over a gap, her hands clasping the end while the ball sailed over the edge and disappeared into the darkness.

"It's a madhouse," she said when she caught her breath. If this keeps up she'll be so out of breath that she'd die of exhaustion before she ever reached the center. Fortune was with her as the rest of her journey was met with no such living perils. Only the occasional pit or dead end. So long as she continued down, Yori was on the right track.

It wasn't long before she spotted monster parts splattered all over the walls and ceiling. She didn't need to guess who was behind this. Yori spotted fresh footprints on the ground—definitely human. There were two, one obviously a man's while the other was the short, soft steps of a little girl.

Yori was close.

She killed another of the flying snouts before reaching what appeared to be the throne room. It was a large platform made of black stone and red tendrils pulsing with raw energy. Below it was an abyss of never-ending dark. The walls writhed with countless demons that, one by one, broke free and made their way above. Yori could see a light at the very top, no doubt where the demons escaped the fortress and into the outside world. Looking around, her stomach felt queasy when she realized this was how the youma were born.

At the center of this platform was what appeared to be a giant egg. In front of that egg were Saito and his tiny female enforcer. Yori's eyes narrowed on Saito the most. He appeared to be wearing some sort of red and black armor similar to what Yori had only more reminiscent of samurai armor. Yo-Yo wore her typical ragged gown with puff-ball shoulders and carrying the doll which looked the same way she did.

Reverting to stealth, Yori made for the platform. Figuring her helmet would prevent her brain waves from being read by Yo-Yo's mind, all Yori had to worry about was putting the little creature out of commission before she turned her full attention on Saito. She was confidant enough that she could defeat Saito if it was the two of them. Yo-Yo was the greater threat.

There was a ten foot gap between the edge of platform and the opening of which Yori exited from. Her legs already enhanced by the battlesuit, Yori had no problem making the leap…only when she landed on the squishy surface of the platform, a trail of red lights went from her feet and toward the egg. Realizing her cover had been blown, Yori could only stand there and watch as the lights reached the center. What sounded like a heartbeat filled the air.

"Welcome to hell." Saito in his red armor, turned to face her. "Ishimura Yori."

Cursing herself for her failure, Yori readied herself for combat by unsheathing her silver blade. "Saito!"

Saito's horned helmet resembled a menacing demon where only his eyes were visible. Even from this distance she could see them glint with glee at the prospect of her arrival. "I like the outfit."

"Step away from the," what was it? "Egg."

"I trust you had no trouble finding me. I had Yo-Yo clear most of the way for your imminent arrival. Though I knew the demons of this palace would be no match for the daughter of Kenji."

"I said step away!"

"As you wish." Saito bowed his head. He took two long steps away from the egg and stopped. "Is this far enough?"

"Further. And tell Yo-Yo to do the same."

"You heard her, Yo-Yo."

The little girl turned around slowly.

"She's shy. I don't think she recognizes you behind that mask. Why don't you take it off and show her the real you?"

"I'm warning you, Saito." With what? What did Yori have over him that could make him do what she wanted? He was only teasing her by obeying her commands thus far. Saito was deadly enough on his own, but with that battlesuit and with Yo-Yo about, her chances of victory were almost nonexistent. Shaking her head of defeatist thoughts, Yori reminded herself of who she was and why she was here. The warrior does not consider defeat. Nor does she consider victory. She lived in the here and now and she would not be distracted by what ifs.

Keeping her sword at the ready, Yori glanced at Yo-Yo. "Yo-Yo. Step away from the egg."

Yo-Yo did not comply.

Yori had half a mind to say 'please.' Even if the girl couldn't read her mind she could still use her other mental abilities to make Yori's life very miserable. As of now she just stared back.

"Do as she says, Yo-Yo. I think Yori has every intention of killing us if we do not comply."

"Kill us?" Her voice squeaked.

"Yes. She wants to kill us."

"I do not want to _kill_ anyone!" Then Yori berated herself for that slip. To admit her inhibitions was to give the enemy power over her. Now that they knew she would hold back, what's to stop them from attacking her in full force?

But they did not attack and Saito kept going as if she had not even spoken. "She wants to kill her, Yo-Yo."

The girl clung to her doll.

"Yes. She wants to kill her," he said over his shoulder.

"No. Don't hurt Hope."

"Hope?" Then Yori remembered Yo-Yo had mentioned the name back when she and Kimiko were being held by the Yakuza on the landing platform out on the mountains. Who was this Hope and why did it seem important to Yo-Yo?

"She's going to kill Hope," Saito emphasized.

"No!" A black wind kicked up around her small frame. Yo-Yo's eyes flashed with rage as she clung to her doll. "You won't kill her."

Could it be the doll?

"I don't want to hurt your doll, Yo-Yo. I only want …"

"No!" Yo-Yo moved like a rocket, firing herself at Yori while a barrier of raw energy pulsed around her. Yori waited until the last second before dodging, not wanting the deadly juvenile to turn at the last second once she saw her feint. Yo-Yo came back. She was flying now, her body a deadly projectile of power. Yori was forced into a dangerous game of dodge ball, trying to keep up and away with Yo-Yo who was increasing her velocity.

"You cannot dodge her forever, Yori."

Yori nearly tripped. The floor was wet and resembled entrails. It was hard to find a good footing. And Yo-Yo was getting much faster. She had to think faster if she wanted to survive. Looking at Saito, Yori considered trying to get Yo-Yo to fly into him, but that wouldn't work, Saito was too smart for that. She needed for Yo-Yo to hit something solid, something that would at least slow her down long enough for Yori to come up with a new plan. Something like…

She ran for Saito.

The Yakuza eyed her suspiciously but did not move. "Pardon me," she said as she rushed right by him. She knew Saito would make no attempt at dodging her, or strike at her even when she came that close. He enjoyed toying with his enemies and a surprise attack would be too easy.

Yori made straight for the large, black egg and turned to Yo-Yo. "Come!"

The girl came straight on like a black missile. When it looked like she would hit, Yori leaped to the side. The impact was enough to send her tumbling several feet and fill the chamber with a blazing orange-red light. Saito was forced to cover his eyes. Yo-Yo had disappeared. Yori was just recovering. She had to deactivate her visor to get her senses up and running again. What she saw made her cringe. The egg was broken and something was coming out of it.

Saito finally regained his senses. "At last. The truth!"

Yori got her feet. Reaching for her…no!...where was her sword? She must have dropped it when she went tumbling. "Sometimes I wonder if Heaven dislikes me."

The thing in the egg had a vaguely human form. The lower half was a mesh of writing things, tentacles probably or something else. The upper half had a masculine build with broad shoulders and a strong chest. It glowered at the two humans with eyes of fire.

Suddenly Yori couldn't move. She was taken aback by the dread that emanated from this beast and remained where she stood. Saito could not move either, but that was for a different reason. He was shocked. "I-It cannot be." The Yakuza took one step forward. The light from the beast vanished, revealing the human face of the ultimate evil.

"Kenji?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Darev: **First let me say thanks to screamingphoenix for being reviewing my last chapter. Again I apologize for the long gaps between updates. For you guys who do this on a constant basis, I salute you (in the Japanese style: bowing). The next chapter should definitely be the last. I mean come on; it's bound to end eventually, right? I just had so many side battles to tie up. Hiro vs. Fukushima. Red vs. Kimiko. Hoshi vs. Kikyu. Yori vs. Saito. The last antagonist finally makes his debut. You can clearly see I've watched too much anime in my youth. This is one story I plan to finish so bear with me just a bit longer.

* * *

"Kenji?" Saito spoke as if he were uttering the name of some forsaken divinity. His jaw hung open like it had grown too heavy for his skull to support. So still was he that one would not be able to tell if he were breathing. His whole attention was solely focused on the man that stood before him. Having been released from the strange egg Yo-Yo had shattered with her attack, the man was nude save for a pulsating red substance that clung to his body like a second skin. He was completely hairless, tall, trim, and with skin that was cracked in exposed places. To an onlooker he would appear more a bloody mannequin than a man but there was no denying it. Saito would recognize that face anywhere.

The man sat in a pool of blood up to his waist; his upper body rigid and his hands folded neatly, one on top of the other, before his stomach. He seemed to be meditating. His eyes were half-closed and his breathing was slow, controlled, and focused. From the slits in his eyes one could make out a strange glow, orange in color yet surprisingly dull given that one could feel the energy emanating from him. His dark presence was incredible, so much so that it seemed to suck in all the light in the chamber.

The eyes widened, narrowing in on Saito and the strange, blonde-haired little girl that landed beside him. Yo-Yo took one look at the man in the egg and hid herself behind one of Saito's legs.

"Saito-sama." When he spoke it seemed the entire chamber took up his voice, speaking both for him and through him. Saito felt small. He was surrounded by this man on all sides. With Yo-Yo suddenly cowering behind him, his confidence dropped significantly. Still he showed no fear. Straightening himself up so that he appeared even taller, his hand on the sheath of his titanium sword, the Yakuza kingpin spoke strongly. His smile returned to him.

"It has been too long, Kenji. You are looking well." Sarcasm and distaste mixed in his words.

Kenji was not amused.

"I see Fujimori left you more than his secrets. He has imbued you with his authority over the youma." He glanced around at the demonic chamber. "Very impressive."

"You are a fool if you believe a mortal can manipulate the youma. Fujimori's attempt ended in failure. Now the entire world is about to pay for his arrogance."

Saito eyed Kenji suspiciously.

"The time has come. The youma are implementing the final stages of their plan." Kenji looked down at his own body. There was a brief glimpse of sadness in his eyes, a look or resignation, or complete powerlessness. "It is too late."

"You sound like this isn't what you want. Why is that?" Saito took a cautious step forward, Yo-Yo clinging to him ever tighter.

"I understand the youma better than anyone." His gaze came back up. "They do not simply enslave souls. They devour them. When they come, the human race will cease exist in every sense of the word."

"Which is why we must stop them." Saito felt Yo-Yo pulling at his leg, trying to get his attention. Saito ignored her. He had spent the better part of his adult life getting to this point. He could afford no distractions. "Fujimori turned his back on us the moment he pledged his soul to the demons. He is no longer an issue, but his legacy still lives. I have tried for years to erase the stain he has imprinted on our society, but it seems there isn't a part of Japan that hasn't been tainted by his evil. For those of us that know the truth, one cannot observe Japan's prosperity and not recall the man who made it possible."

"He was a tool. Nothing more."

"Yes but a tool that when wielded properly could change the fate of an entire nation." Kenji became more adamant in his words. "The youma discarded him the moment his usefulness ended. They will do the same to you, to me, and to every man, woman and child on this planet if we do not put a stop to this here and now." He pointed at the chamber floor before raising his finger at Kenji. "You can help me, Kenji. With your knowledge of the youma and my resources at our disposal we can defeat them."

"And then what?" Kenji asked, inclining his head to one side. "Lead our people into a golden age of prosperity? Fujimori tried to do that and instead became a puppet in a scheme that was implemented eons ago. The youma know the darkness in our hearts. They will turn one's desire toward their own goals as they did with Fujimori. In attempting to rebuild Japan, he essentially gave it to the youma. Now you would attempt to do the same?" Kenji glared at Saito. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kenji blared, "Fool!"

The entire chamber reverberated with his words. Demons having felt the rage in his exchange turned away from their climb to the ceiling. They instead headed for the platform where the egg once stood. Abominations of all sorts crowded around the periphery of the platform, not approaching but observing with great interest. Kenji was as much a monster as they were, but he still possessed a level of self-awareness that placed him a bar above their limited consciousness. In the demonic hierarchy, that made him head demon.

"Saito."

The Yakuza glanced down at the girl cowering about his leg. "Hope is scared." She cuddled the doll with her other hand into her chest. "She wants to leave."

A small sneer appeared on the man's face. "Get a hold of yourself, Yo-Yo." He glared at Kenji. "Do not be afraid."

"Hope is afraid." Her voice became whiny, further irritating the concocting gangster. "She says if we don't leave then the bad man will eat us."

"I brought you here because you are my finest agent. Do not make me regret that decision, Yo-Yo."

"But..."

"Enough!" Saito's remark bit into her ears and she stepped away from him. Disgusted with the girl and shamed with having her act the way she did, Saito turned his full attention to Kenji. "Are you so weak as to submit to these monstrosities? The Kenji I knew was one of the most feared and respected in our organization."

"I have no hubris with which to exploit."

"You are a traitor if you give in, Kenji. Join me." Saito's fingers tightened around his hilt.

Kenji did not flinch. He showed no emotion whatsoever. "I tried to stop them myself all those years ago."

Saito cocked his eyebrow.

"I failed of course. But back then I believed that one man could make all the difference. I wanted to right the mistakes of our past, to put right what was wrong with our world. But the longer I lived I learned how futile that attempt was. Humans will always be weak and for that there will always be demons to exploit those weaknesses. When Fujimori passed I was both relieved and horrified at the same time. While his death effectively destroyed the blanket of protection his oath to the demon provided my family, it also meant that the youma had lost a very powerful ally."

Kenji glared at Saito. "But then there was you. I knew so long as you existed the conspiracy Fujimori began would continue. So I fought. I fought you. I fought the Yakuza. I fought the youma. I did everything humanely possible to stem the tide of darkness that was slowly engulfing our world." His look softened. "But I failed."

Saito realized what he was talking about. "The assassination."

"As angry as I was at the death of my wife, Yuriko..." the demon-man seemed to struggle with the word as if the part of him that was still Kenji got all choked up. "I realized that the real enemy was not you, Saito. This was all a plan set up by Fujimori and his benefactors and you were but a pawn."

Saito's face hardened at the statement.

"I knew that killing you would throw the Yakuza into disarray. The infighting among the bosses would have set back the youma years, perhaps even decades, and I at least bought humanity some time to prepare. But in those years I saw the worse my species had to offer. Parents selling their children into slavery simply to obtain a few coins. Brother betraying brother. Criminals becoming wealthy while honest people wallowed in poverty. The longer I fought the more I came to realize that killing you was pointless so long as the real threat remained."

"The youma?" Kenji asked. "It makes sense, but you told me that the youma could not be manipulated. Surely you didn't mean to,"

"To kill the demon that made the pact with Fujimori?" For the first time, Kenji smiled. "That is exactly what I intended."

"Intended?" Saito thought on it a moment. His face grew strained. "You're a fool!"

"I realized that too late. The youma prince that controlled Fujimori was more devious than that man could ever hope to be. He knew I was coming and was ready for me. We battled. In the end," Kenji stood up. The bloody skin pulsed with renewed energy. Tendrils of flesh coiled and grew, making him larger and more grotesque than the Yakuza thought possible. "We became one."

The voice around the chamber became concentrated to a single entity. That entity was standing before Saito in all its gory glory. Stretching out his arms to either side, the thing that was Kenji relished as power flowed from the chamber and into him. Kenji grew in size. He was now twelve feet tall at least and covered in entrails that resembled armor. Laughing, Kenji looked down at Saito who looked like a cross between ready to attack and to run. The demon glared at him, his eyes orbs of fire. The words coming out of its mouth sounded like a blaring furnace combined with a landslide.

"We are Akuyasha," it proclaimed. Despite wearing Kenji's face, Saito knew the man that was Ishimura Kenji was no more. All that was left stood before him and it filled him with dread.

Behind Saito, Yo-Yo began whimpering as she held onto her doll with all her might. She huddled on her knees and clutched the doll to her face. It was a humbling sight for a girl who struck fear in all those around her.

Akuyasha found itself amused at Saito's defiant posture.

"Saito."

He had forgotten that she was still here. Wary at diverting his attention elsewhere, Saito turned his head sideways so that she was in his periphery vision. From this angle she appeared a silvery statuette standing off to the side. Either Akuyasha had not noticed her or cared not to acknowledge her presence. Whatever the reason, the demon looked at her now.

"What say you, kunoichi?" Saito asked. "Shall we join forces against this evil?"

Yori said nothing.

Akuyasha stared at Yori. Its bare face contorted into one of discernment. "We know you," it said.

"You do not," Yori began. With her visor up her voice sounded artificial, as if a robot were speaking instead of a person. Truth be told, Yori appeared to be a robot. Cast in blue battle armor, the ninja was an imposing sight of metal and flesh. That ended when she deactivated the visor on her helmet, revealing the woman within. "Ishimura Kenji knows who I am."

"Ishimura Kenji is no more."

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Ishimura Yori," she said. "Kenji's daughter."

Akuyasha contemplated this a moment. "Kenji's...daughter...lives?" The demon's eyes widened. "Yes!" His guttural voice rasped before he screamed. With a mental thought, Akuyasha ordered the horde to attack the girl. Yori extended her arm. A metal blade, sharper than any normal sword appeared in her hand. She readied it just as the first demon came within striking distance.

* * *

Kimiko was used to having bad days. She just wasn't used to bleeding so much for them. The blast had sent tons of shrapnel flying everywhere and being so close to the radius she had the misfortunate of catching one right in the rib.

It hurt like hell.

What's worse she was leaving a blood trail for Red to follow. With that bazooka of his the bastard didn't even have to aim, just point and shoot. Adrenaline had been pumping through her then. She could have pushed on but when a lax in the fight gave her time to realize she'd been injured, Kimiko knew the pain would soon follow.

She gritted her teeth. _Here goes._ She pulled the shrapnel out of her side with a quick gesture. She forced herself not to scream. It felt like pulling out a rib and she almost keeled over from nausea. Telling her mind it was nothing that serious, Kimiko looked her wound over. The armor had taken the brunt of the blast and she knew had she not been wearing it her entire body would have been Swiss-cheesed.

The assassin had to give it to Takashi. The little otaku did his work well. Now if only she could say the same. Being upstaged by some gun-totting NRA specialist was bad enough, but add to that the funny accent and weak puns and Kimiko had become the laughing stock of the assassin world. Still she had to give it to him. Red Cochrane was a lethal marksman and had an arsenal of weapons that would put commando units to shame. He was also pretty damn hard to hit, a fact Kimiko learned firsthand.

_"Kimiko...Kimiko, are you there?"_

The voice startled her and she feared it had given away her position but then she recalled the built-in communicator inside her helmet that prevented outsiders from picking up on the message. Leaning back against an upturned crate, Kimiko kept the hand holding the shrapnel applying pressure on her wound while the other tapped the side of her helmet. "I'm alive, Takashi." Though not for long, she decided to omit.

_"You guys are all over the place. I've lost contact with Yori and Yusuke. Kim is flying the ship in stealth mode and I've no idea where Hoshi is. You're the only one I've been able to contact so far. Is everything okay?"_

Kimiko felt herself smiling. "Things could be better." She kept her voice low but peeked around the corner to make sure Red wasn't lining up for a second shot. "That cowboy near blew me across the Pacific. I'm alive but I've been hit by shrapnel." She looked down. "Bleeding's pretty bad."

_"How bad?"_ The voice in her helmet inquired.

"Bad enough," she admitted. "You sure you can't raise the others?"

_"Been trying. No luck."_

"Dammit. I really could use help right about now." Kimiko paused. She just admitted she needed help. Things must really be looking bad. The sky around her was filled with the beats of a thousand leathery wings. The youma were winning the fight through sheer numbers. The few Nakasumi robots and Yakuza warcraft left in the air were losing the sky fast. On the water, any ship that wasn't sunk or too heavily damaged began a hasty retreat back to land. They would never make it. The demons were all over the place. Even here, the last tanker still afloat, Kimiko knew the deck beneath her feet would not be there much longer.

"I lost my knife. Tried to stick the cowboy but he dodged it. Never knew he was that fast."

_"I'll try to see if Kim can help you."_

"The Yank?" Kimiko chuckled. "Don't bother. In her state she won't be much help against this guy."

_"I'm calling her in anyway. Hang in there, Kimiko."_

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" She teased.

_"You're my sister. Of course I'm concerned."_

For the first time in as many days the assassin had no retort. She was stunned to hear those words coming out of Takashi's mouth.

_"You still there?"_

"Y...Yeah. I'm here." She found herself smiling. "Hey, Takashi."

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks."

_"Anytime. Just hang in there, Kimiko. Help is on the way."_

Kimiko reclined against the crate. He called her his sister. Instead of feeling cold from the blood loss, she started to feel warm. "You're getting soft, Kimiko." She lifted her hand so that she could see her wound. It was still bleeding badly. Funny at how of all the things that could have hurt her in this fight, it was a piece of wayward metal that would cut her so deeply.

Cut.

She observed the metal in her hand. It was jagged but still sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone. Kimiko smiled. She had just found a replacement for her knife. Now she just needed to get in close enough to use it.

Someone began to whistle. It was a jolty tune that reminded her of something she'd hear in one of those old American Westerns. Bringing up her improvised weapon, the assassin tried to discern which way it was coming from. A loud shriek came from above followed by a demon's dying wail. Kimiko moved as a flying youma came crashing into the crate she'd been hiding by, crushing it beneath its bulk. The thing's bloody entrails came seeping out from a nasty hole as big as Kimiko. Before it died, the youma turns its massive head her way, leering with its ten eyes, and came to a standstill, never to move again.

She felt something press against her head.

"There you are," came the accented voice. "Been lookin' for you."

Kimiko found herself staring into the muzzle of a bazooka aimed right for her head. On the other end, Red Cochrane grinned at her from beneath his wide hat. "Yer a hard girl to find."

"That's why I'm the best in the business."

"I heard. So what say we put our discretion aside and discuss a business proposal?"

She couldn't believe her ears? "What?"

"I like your style, lady. You're tough. Fast. Harder to kill than a moose in heat, if you get my drift."

She rolled her eyes. Behind her visor the gesture remained unseen.

"What say we partner up? You and me? Red and...well, Red?" He motioned at her red armor. "Make a name for ourselves, you get me?"

"No."

At that moment, the previously dead youma squirmed and sent a spray of blood all over the place. Red was caught off guard and Kimiko took that moment to launch her attack. She used the sharp metal, which she had kept hidden from view, to slice through Red's knee. It didn't go all the way but caused blood and a cry of anguish to rise out of the man.

"Now I got you." Kimiko closed in for the kill. Using his bazooka as a shield, Red parried her next attack. Wounded as he was he could not help but give ground. Kimiko attacked again and again, not giving him a chance to recover. Forced to abandon his bazooka as an effective weapon, Red pulled out a small pistol which he fired and near point-blank range. The bullet rang against her armor and stung her profoundly but she gritted on and pressed her assault, driving the shrapnel deep into his right shoulder blade.

"Die you bastard!"

Red growled like some feral animal. His will to live exceeding any semblance of strategy; he did the only thing that came naturally as he fell backward. He pulled her along with him, taking the stab in the arm and the pain that came with it along with the surprise maneuver. His left hand removed another weapon from his jacket unseen by Kimiko's eyes. When they landed, a shot rang out and this time it did more than rattle the assassin. It drew blood.

Gasping, Kimiko rolled away. She was about a good three feet away when she managed to sit up and look at the gunshot. A small hole appeared in the armor. The bullet was far more powerful than the one used by the pistol and had penetrated all the way. It was lodged somewhere inside of her and she could feel her body in the beginnings of a convulsion. Two wounds and a lot of blood. Kimiko was finished.

Forcing himself on one knee, Red held the magnum up for all to see. "Damn yer a hard one." She winced as he removed the shrapnel from his shoulder and threw it aside. Standing up proved difficult with his wounded leg but stand he did, and he stood over Kimiko. "Yessir. A fighter if there ever was one. Thing is though I'm supposed to kill you. Didn't want to, mind you, but you left me no choice." He looked at her. "Take off yer mask, girl. I can't do it like this."

She had half a mind to deny him the privilege of seeing her face. She was an assassin. She lived in shadows where her enemies never saw her face. Except things were different now. This time she was fighting for something other than vengeance or pay. She was fighting for the family she always loved. They were the ones who took her in and treated her like she was one of their own. An entire life spent on wasted battles and this was the first one that really meant anything to her.

Kimiko lowered her visor to reveal her face. She had blood coming down her lip and her eyes fluttered.

Red paused a moment. "Damn yer pretty."

She tried to get up but the pain was too great.

"Shame." He shook his head.

"No," She sputtered. "For the first time in years...I am not ashamed."

He smiled. "Well good for you, hon." Red reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun with two barrels. He looked the weapon over. "This here's my favorite outside my six-shooter," he told her. "The perfect ending to a perfect fight." He aimed. "S'all fer you, hon."

_Damn._

Something blurred behind Red and the man was grabbed from behind. The image threw him away where he hit the deck hard and rolled three times before coming to a stop. The shotgun went flying pass the railing and into the sea.

Yusuke materialized out of thin air. His armor was burnt and scarred but he looked otherwise okay. "Do not touch my sister, gaijin!"

"Yusuke?" Kimiko could barely lift her head. Her vision was all blurry but she recognized his green armor.

His visor went down and Yusuke winked at her. "Took me a while to get out of the wreckage without having more pile on me." He grew serious. "You look terrible."

"Up yours." She coughed out blood.

"Kimiko!"

Something clicked. Yusuke turned to see Red holding up his revolver. "Son, you just made the last mistake of yer life. Nothin, ain't nothin' gets between me and my kill."

"Kill?" Yusuke glanced at Kimiko before looking back. His nostrils flared. "Like hell!" The youth ran head first toward Red. The marksman began fire his weapon. All were direct hits and Yusuke used his arms to block the shots aimed for his head. He staggered under the barrage but screamed as he pushed himself onward. When he was close enough Yusuke fired up the strongest uppercut of his life, catching Red square on the chin. The man went flying into the air and over the railing. Red Cochrane sailed over the edge and into the sea. The spot he landed on bubbled for a moment before going still. His hat floated downward and landed in the water, the waves carrying it away.

Yusuke staggered back to Kimiko and fell to his knees beside her. "How you doing, Kim?"

"Not bad." She tried to sound convincing but her voice barely enabled a whisper.

"Yeah." He reached down. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

A second kick had Hoshi spiraling backwards. Kikyu was shaking her head. "How much more you think you can take?" Still holding her leg up in the air, fully extended, Kikyu drew it back by bending her knee. She mimicked a crane standing on one leg. "Your fighting skills are pathetic."

Hoshi forced herself on one knee. She was sick and tired of being kicked around like some white belt on her first day of training. She had yet to land a punch on Kikyu. Or a foot. Hell she'd settle for nail if it meant scoring one measly hit.

Biting back the yelp climbing up in her throat, Hoshi willed herself to stand. She was holding her gut and wincing, but still put on a strong front. This bitch was good; she'd give her that, but far removed from what Hoshi expected. Any one of the instructors at Yamanouchi could have taught her thing or two. Actually, Hoshi would have loved those lessons for herself. Judging from the gap between their fighting skills she'd need at least a year's worth of training before they were at the same level. Two and she'd have kicked her ass already.

Kikyu had her fists up as well as her one kicking leg. "I could kill you at any time."

"Then why don't you?" Hoshi held up her hand. "Wait let me guess. You're enjoying this too much."

"Well I would if you were any threat. Kim Possible was a hindsight better than you and she's a Westerner."

"You know I'm part American."

Kikyu puffed out her cheek. "That only means you're half as bad."

"Keep talking." Hoshi caught her second wind before getting into fighting stance. She knew that Kikyu was only toying with her but when she got bored and got serious it would be all over. Hoshi knew the martial artist had a weakness. She just had to find it before...

Kikyu charged.

_Oh crap._

* * *

Yusuke carried Kimiko bridal style though he too was in bad shape. Some of Red's shots punctured his armor and it took all the strength and will he had left to keep from passing out. That Kimiko was in worse shape than he pushed him onward to greater feast of resilience. Yusuke was accustomed to pain. He was built for it. The thought of losing his sister to her injuries would be a wound too great to bear.

"How you doing?" He asked the near dead woman in his arms.

Kimiko had a hard time talking. Her mouth was being filled with blood and splurts of it coughed onto Yusuke's faceplate. "Can't talk. Got it. You know, this could be a good thing for you."

Kimiko tried to retort but succeeded in coughing up more blood.

Yusuke grew worried. "Hang on, Kimiko. I'll get you help. You just need to hang on." His legs staggered. There was so much blood on the deck that it made walking perilous.

He felt a shudder pass through Kimiko's body. She was getting worse. "Takashi. Bro, we need you." With no response, Yusuke fell to his knees so that he would not drop Kimiko, then he tapped his helmet. "Takashi it's Yusuke. Come in." Still no answer. "Dammit. Must have been damaged when the bridge exploded." He cursed his luck.

Someone dropped right in front of them. Hirotaka took one look at them and cursed. Yusuke was thrilled to see him even though his face did not show it. He was too busy fighting off unconsciousness.

The ninja went to help him without a word being said. "Good to see you, Hiro."

"Likewise. Come. We must leave this place." Hiro was about to pick up Kimiko when he saw her wounds. "She is bleeding internally." He nodded to Yusuke. "We cannot move her."

"She'd dying."

"I know. But moving her in this condition would only increase her suffering. We must stop the bleeding before we proceed." When he had a good look at Yusuke's condition Hiro's face hardened. "By what force are you still standing?"

He smiled. "I'm used to pain."

Hirotaka had a newfound appreciation for Yusuke. What he lacked in skill and finesse he made up for in sheer will and durability. Such warriors strove to adapt their bodies to the punishing training Yamanouchi demanded and obtain nowhere near the physical and mental discipline required to stand in the face of certain death. Kimiko was in good hands.

"Pain you say?"

Both men looked up to see Gideon Hunt on his hoverboard. The redhead was giddy with excitement despite the carnage around him. Hirotaka immediately went into a defensive stance to protect his friends. Yusuke cradled Kimiko close to him but could do little else. Gideon smiled like a cat that had just cornered his prey. "Well then let's see how you stack up against this." He tapped his board with his foot and two small rockets, one on each side, appeared. They aimed themselves at the trio and with little room to maneuver much less dodge his chances at missing were thin.

"Sayonara!" Gideon brought up his foot to launch the rockets when something larger than his board smacked right into it. The silver wing appeared out of nowhere, knocking the daredevil and his board clear through the air. The rockets launched from the collision, flying off into spirals with no direct control. They detonated at another part of the ship, creating a huge explosion that rattled the entire ship.

The _Kurunai_ came into full view then with Kim at the helm. She waved to them from the cockpit. "Think I'm getting the hang of this," she said over the speaker. Turning the sideways so that they could board, Kim opened up the hatch. "Get in. This ship's going down in a big hurry."

Hiro and Yusuke wasted no time in getting themselves and the seriously-injured Kimiko onboard. As Kim pulled away, Hiro suddenly recalled Fukushima who he left unconscious after their fight. Much as he despised that man his honor would not allow him to abandon Fukushima like that. "Kim-san. We must swing around. There is still someone onboard."

Kim gave him a thumbs up from the pilot's seat and began to turn the ship around.

The tanker exploded.

The _Kurunai_ was thrown back so hard that Hirotaka was thrown out the open door. He managed to grab onto the ledge and held on for dear life. Kim managed to bring the ship under control just as the tanker began to sink with secondary explosions turning what was left of the deck into a firestorm. Still clinging to the edge, Hirotaka looked back at the flaming wreckage. "Fukushima," he heard himself utter and was surprised to hear a tinge of remorse in his own voice.

Kim helped Hiro climb back in. "Arigato, Kim-san."

"You okay?"

"Yes." But she could tell he was not. Hiro gazed back at the tanker. It burned and burned until finally it sank into the sea.

"Did you know someone left behind?"

Hiro did not answer right away. "Yes and no. That is, I knew of him. His name was Fukushima. He was once a student at Yamanouchi."

"Was he your friend?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"No. That he was not. Still..." He sighed. "He was an enemy, Kim Possible. He betrayed everything Master Sensei taught us at the school and for that I can never forgive him." Hiro stood up. Confused, Kim watched as he bowed towards the spot where the tanker had sunk. "May you find in death the peace that eluded you in life, Fukushima."

Kim remained silent.

"Come. There is much yet to do."

* * *

_SWCHING!_

Yori's blade sang as it cut through flesh, bone, and carapace. Scores of youma fell before her. She blurred from one place to another, making it seem like killing demons was the easiest thing in the world.

When enough of their kin had piled up around her to form a corpse shield, the other demons paused to consider their chances. Fighting this girl was like fighting the wind and this wind had teeth. The braver ones roared their frustrations at her while others simply leered back. Taking the pause as a sign, Yori looked over at where Akuyasha was standing. The demon was stone-faced. Whether impressed or displeased it showed no sign other than its focus was entirely on Yori.

"Impressive. I see Master Sensei taught you well."

"You know my master?"

"I have all your father's memories. I remember the night you were born, when the yakuza came for your father and the moment your mother died." Akuyasha held out his hand. "I can show her to you. She was so beautiful. You look just like her."

Yori did not move. She held her sword at the ready.

"Do not be stubborn, child. You fight things beyond your understanding."

"I understand well what it is I'm fighting. I will not be manipulated."

"Then you will die." Akuyasha extended his palm where a mass of flesh exploded from his hand. Halfway to Yori it turned into a spiked blade and she had a mere second to dodge before the horribly fast projectile nearly cleaved her in two. Yori landed safely but was stunned at the suddenness of his attack. A slight rumbling beneath her feet was all the warning she had before more spikes jutted out of the floor. She backflipped, continuing to do so as she avoided one spike after the other. She happened to land right on top of a youma shaped like a giant gorilla that was covered in worms. A spike shot up through its head where Yori had jumped from a second before. The beast's head sank into the spike and gurgled before going still.

Yori ran the entire length of the platform to stay ahead of the spikes. "Are you such a coward that you will not face me, Akuyasha?"

The demon said nothing. A titanium blade sliced him clear in half. Saito had taken the momentary lapse in attention as a sign to attack. His sword had sliced through Akuyasha as easily as one can imagine, as if the creature were not even there. Observing his work, Saito watched as the two halves of the body wriggled with muscle in between. The muscles mended themselves, pulling the halves together before sealing the cut running through the middle of the body. "Not as easy as you'd hoped?" He asked the yakuza.

Saito was not surprised. "It was just too tempting." He leaped off the egg remnants. "Just testing the waters as it were."

From the demon's back erupted a wall of flesh that turned into a claw, reaching for Saito. The yakuza cleaved it into with one strike. He proceeded to dismember the rest of the hand with his blade. The sliced tendrils of flesh turned into whips, knocked Saito off his feet and attempting to flog him. He rolled out of the way. "Yo-Yo!" He cried. "Help me!"

But the girl was too far gone to help. She hugged her doll for all it was worth and cradled herself back and forth.

"Yo-Yo!" Saito growled as one of the whips turned into a sharp edge, cutting his armor at the midsection. It didn't break skin but sliced through the armor quite easily. Saito brought up his sword. He sliced the tendril and its fellows, dropping niblets of squirming flesh to the floor where it was hungrily absorbed.

A head burst out of the floor in the shape of a maw filled with teeth. It bore down on Saito with ravenous abandon. Its sheer mass proved too great for him to cut in one blow so he had to dodge and cut at it from the side. All he did was make it angrier and it butted him away. The yakuza kept his feet, using his soles to keep from falling over. With one hand on the ground to steady himself, Saito realized how vulnerable he had become. The giant maw fell on him like a wave of teeth.

"Saito!" Her warning coming as fast as she was, Saito had one second to react as Yori came up from behind. He moved. Yori leaped on and over the maw's head. The floor behind her bled as a particularly large spike drove through the maw in much the same way it had the ape-demon: from jaw to roof. Yori landed on the other end, grateful her chase had come to an end. Saito appeared beside her with his sword up and ready. He gave her a sideways glance.

"Shall we take him together?"

"It appears we have no choice," she told him, not bothering to hide her discomfort. Still, she knew she could not take Akuyasha by herself so the devil beside you is better than two in the front. She just never believed that devil would be her own father.

No. That wasn't her father anymore. That thing in front of her was an abomination and the sooner she defeated him the sooner she could rejoin her friends and put this whole trying chapter of her life behind her. There was a time when she would have given anything to see her father, but not now and not like this. Yori would end this once and for all.

"Ready?" Saito asked.

_"Hai!"_

* * *

The flight was not as steady as when Yusuke was piloting but Kim did get them to the fortress in once piece. Yusuke had placed Kimiko beside Ron, the latter appearing more ravaged but in much more stable shape than the woman next to him. She lost a lot of blood and Yusuke knew it would take time to remove her armor and stem the flow painting the floor beneath his feet. He needed Hiro's help to restrain the assassin, who had regained her second wind to put up a fight, unfortunately against the very two trying to help her.

"You must stay still, Kimiko," Yusuke warned her. "You've lost too much blood."

But Kimiko didn't listen. She glared at him through squinting eyes.

"Kimi..." Yusuke yelped as her palm came up, knocking him on the floor with an audible groan.

"What's going on back there?" Kim asked, her Japanese being a bit rusty. She spared a quick look back to see Yusuke rubbing the spot on his face where he'd been struck while Hiro struggled to hold Kimiko down. In her weakened state he could have easily overpowered her had she not been wearing her battle armor. The boost in strength made her dangerous enough, never mind being wounded.

"At ease, my friend. You are safe." Hirotaka tried to sound assuring but failed to calm her. She tried to punch him in the face but he quickly dodged. "Can't she tell friend from enemy?"

"She's scared." Yusuke wiped the blood from his chin. "We have to get that armor off of her."

"Be my guest." Hiro avoided a leg kick aimed for his stomach. He moved to a safe distance. "It's like trying to aid a wounded tiger."

"Trust me, Hiro. Tigers are nowhere near as stubborn as she is."

"You guys!" Kim called from up front. "Is everything okay?"

"We have things under control here," Hiro responded in English. "Though our patient is being a little disruptive."

"And how's Ron?"

Hiro looked at Ron. He was sleeping quietly, if a bit restlessly, on the flatbed in the back. "He is fine."

"Is your friend going to be okay?"

Hiro glanced at Yusuke. His face was not reassuring. If they didn't tend to Kimiko soon enough she would bleed to death. "Yes," he lied. He hated lying. Stretching the truth was okay, but not lying.

Then Kimiko stood up. She was wobbly and had trouble remaining on her feet but through sheer force of will, the woman managed to not fall down. When she saw the boys' surprised faces she explained. "Takashi...talking to me...through helmet." Her voice came in through pants. "Something about the...robots...nano machines...fixing me up." She grabbed her side where the shrapnel had pierced her. "Can move...again."

"What is she talking about?" Hiro asked Yusuke.

Yusuke though on it a moment before knocking the side of his head. "Of course! The nanomachines. They must have been healing her while she was fighting us. That's why she didn't want us to take off the suit."

Hiro did not fully understand. "Nano...machines?"

"Microscopic robots that are a part of our suits. They can sew human tissue cauterize wounds, though at a faster rate than normal." He looked at Hiro. "They can also pump morphine into the body to numb any pain. With them we can push ourselves longer and harder than anyone else."

Kimiko stood up straight as if to emphasize the point. "I'm okay." But then she groaned and keeled over.

Hiro made to help her but was stopped when Yusuke grabbed his arm. The Ishimura brother shook his head.

Kimiko grunted as she stood back up. "I was shot back there. Point blank. Bullet's still lodged somewhere inside."

"That could lead to lead poisoning," Hiro said.

"The nano bots will stabilize her for now, but she will need medical care when we get back to base. In the meantime I think you should sit the rest of this fight out."

Kimiko could not believe what she was hearing. "I am not missing this fight, Yusuke. You'll have to break both my legs and when the nano bots heal me I'll break yours, and your back, and your scrawny little neck."

Yusuke smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I knew you'd say something like that. I just don't want anyone to say I didn't have your well-being in mind before when we laugh about this later."

The assassin blinked. Leave it to Yusuke to make light of a dire situation. Fighting through the pain and nausea that came with losing so much blood, Kimiko regarded him kindly. "Thanks Yusuke."

His smile widened.

"Hey guys," Kim's panicked voice called to them. "I think I see Hoshi down there and she doesn't look like she' winning."

The trio rushed to the front, Kimiko lagging somewhat behind, and glimpsed a duel being waged between two combatants. One they recognized as Hoshi with her bobbing ponytail. The other was wearing a red gi and putting the pressure on Hoshi.

"Who's she fighting?" Yusuke asked.

Kim and Hiro spoke as one. "Kikyu."

Green eyes narrowed. "Hang tight. I'm taking us in."

* * *

Hoshi was doing better, but she was still having trouble landing a hit. Kikyu's greater reach kept her at a distance and when she thought she could get in close it was always a ruse to make Hoshi drop her guard. Kikyu would exploit those lapses in judgment. Hoshi learned to anticipate said feints. Now Kikyu was all offense but no results. Hoshi could see how that irked the woman.

"Come on! Fight me!" Kikyu swiped for her head and followed up with a kick to the abdomen which Hoshi narrowly dodged. She hopped back, making to try a spinning kick but in reality fired off a powerful forward thrust meant to crush a few ribs, but Hoshi was on to her and she avoided the blow. "You're nothing."

Hoshi blocked one punch, dodged two kicks and leaped over a sweep attack. She came around behind Kikyu, lunging for her back but changing tactics at the last second just as Kikyu fired off a back kick that would have crushed her face had it hit. Either Kikyu was getting sloppy or some higher power decided to cut her a break because Hoshi got past that kick, grabbing the woman's gi by the shoulder and waist respectively before pivoting and throwing her over and down in a grappling move that had bone meeting concrete. Kikyu cried out as she felt something crack.

Using all the close-quarter combat skills she learned, Hoshi pressed her advantage by putting Kikyu in an upturned leg lock that pulled at her knee. The woman groaned, which after applied pressure turned into wailing. Hoshi was unwavering. She had the advantage and she wasn't about to give it up. She wasted enough time fighting this woman. Yori needed her help and morality be damned if it meant getting to her sooner.

She could feel the knee giving. Steeling her nerve, Hoshi was prepared to break it and move on. Just a few more pounds of pressure over the course of two seconds and...

"Ah!" An electric shock snaked through her body, constricting her muscles and forcing her to go limp. Hoshi fell to the ground, still shaking, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. Her vision was spinning and for the first time in her life Hoshi felt truly helpless. She couldn't move a digit on her finger let alone defend herself against Kikyu's renewed assault.

Kikyu rolled herself away to examine her knee. Hoshi could only stare behind fluttering eyelids that she could not control. She could feel her heart beating the extra blood into her head in order to keep her conscious mind from slipping away. Only will and her primal need to survive kept Hoshi from blacking out. She needed to recover and fast.

Kikyu said something that was lost to her buzzing ears. She got to her feet slowly, gently applying pressure to her almost-broken leg and limped to Hoshi's twitching body. Hoshi could feel her seething as her feet stopped just short of her face. "You little bitch," the trained killer said. "You almost broke my leg." Using her foot, Kikyu nudged Hoshi onto her back where she could look straight up at her. Then she placed the foot on her neck, cutting off her oxygen.

The woman smiled as Hoshi began to gag reflexively. "It's only fair it's the leg I use to kill you."

Terror taking over, Hoshi's nerves fought through the electric shock and she grabbed Kikyu's foot in an attempt to throw her off. It was a futile gesture. She wasn't strong enough and Kikyu kept applying more and more pressure. Spots began to form in her eyes. Soon all she could make out were fuzzy images. Kikyu became a darkened blur within the orange sky overhead. Lines turned squiggly and as her heart began to slow she could make out something fast approaching her from heaven. Could that be her guardian angel?

"Get away from her!" The angel said. Hoshi felt the pressure on her neck subside and she inhaled a deep breath so sharply that her body began to writhe. She heard Kikyu yell though could not make out the words. The angel landed right next to her with a solid thump and cradled Hoshi next to him. She inhaled his scent. All at once she knew who it was.

Hirotaka glared at the red-clad woman. Yusuke landed right next him with Kimiko on the other side. The tables had turned against Kikyu. So why didn't she seem worried?

"H-Hiro..." Hoshi's voice was strained but she managed to cough up the last syllable. "The suit."

Hiro looked at her. "You're not making sense, Hoshi. As usual," he barbed.

Hoshi reached up with one hand and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face closer to hers. "I mean her, you idiot." Her strength returning, Hoshi realized she could move again. "It emits some kind of electric shock."

"Electric shock?" Hiro looked at Kikyu. She was staring down at the two armored ninja that were taking several slow but deliberate steps toward her. They meant to come at her from two sides. "Kim did not mention that." When Hoshi raised an eyebrow he said, "When we fought back in the timeshare, Kim said that Kikyu has the ability to turn invisible. It has something to do with that red gi of hers. No doubt technologically enhanced."

"Information that would have been useful about thirty seconds ago." She wiggled out of Hiro's arms but she had to use him to steady herself, her muscles having yet recuperated.

"You should rest."

"I'm fine. Hiro, Yori went inside. Alone. I chose to stay behind and keep dragon lady here busy."

Hirotaka nodded. He looked at where Yusuke and Kimiko had engaged Kikyu. They were trading blows, gauging the other's skills before fully committing. "Then let us finish this fight and join her." He looked her over. "Can you fight?"

"Can you be chauvinistic?"

"Only around you."

She smiled. She turned away momentarily out of embarrassment.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just glad we're all together again." She looked back. Hiro could swear he saw a reddening of her cheeks. "I have to admit that fighting alone doesn't seem that fun anymore."

He smiled at her. "Yusuke! Kimiko!" He called out. The duo broke off their assault to regard him. "Go and help your sister. Hoshi and I will be along momentarily."

"Are you serious?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

"By yourselves?" Yusuke's tone was much the same.

"She is as the Yanks say a small fry. The larger prey is in there." He motioned to the fortress entrance. "Yori is by herself. She'll need you down there for support."

"And what about you two?" Yusuke asked.

"We won't be alone. Don't worry about us." He pointed at Kikyu. "She does not stand a chance."

Kikyu could not believe what she was hearing. "Are you kidding me? I'll mop the floor with you two."

"Believe me, Kikyu." Hiro smirked. "We will be one hell of a wet floor."

Everyone was silent and it took Hiro only a moment to realize the awkwardness stemmed from his comment. He stood up straight, scratching his neck and laughing. "Well not all my barbs can be great."

"I have yet to hear one that is." Hoshi winked at the Ishimuras. "Get going."

Kimiko and Yusuke swapped knowing looks at one another before sprinting off into the dark of the fortress. "Kick her ass!" Yusuke cried as their footsteps faded.

"That was a big mistake." Kikyu readied herself. "Those Power Rangers might have made it a fair fight. But now."

"Let's shut her up." Hoshi took one side to distance herself from Hiro, forming a triangle with Kikyu at the top.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Meanwhile, another two-on-one battle was going on beneath the surface. Yori and Saito teamed up against the demon known as Akuyasha, the creature that had melded with Yori's father to lead the youma in their assault on the human world. Combined they were a force to be reckoned with. But Akuyasha was not the least bit intimidated. His command of the fortress allowed him to turn it into his own weapon, using it against them. Mouths opened up along the floor with long, black tongues snapping at the two attackers' feet. Yori dodged them all easily while Saito cut off any tongue that got close enough. They met at one point and attacked at once, raising their swords high as they jumped.

Two mounds of flesh erupted from the ground, coming at them like purple-pink geysers. Yori grabbed the first and, using her arm to pivot, came up on top, running along the length of the protrusion towards Akuyasha. Saito simply split his down the middle, using his momentum to continue the assault. Yori jumped over the demon and landed behind. She turned and forced her blade clean through his back to the other end, drawing a long howl from Akuyasha.

Saito followed through with a downward cut of his sword, cleaving one shoulder in two down the ribcage. Akuyasha screamed something fierce but he fell silent. Then, with Saito still in front of him, the demon began to laugh. Grabbing the titanium blade, Akuyasha in one swift motion dislodged Saito from him, rearing him up into the air. He threw the yakuza hard, watching him bounce across the platform. He grunted on the final bounce but as he struggled to get back up, bones erupted from the ground and coiled around his body. They held Saito fast and prevented him from getting to his feet. Saito struggled but could not move. He was trapped, still clinging to his sword.

Akuyasha turned his head literally around to face Yori. She gasped. Opening his mouth, the youma spewed forth a gush of acid that would have melted even her armor had she not moved. Her sword came out with a sickening squish. Yori flipped away from him but found herself flying through the air when Akuyasha's arm extended to an incredible length, turning into some giant whip that batted her aside. Yori flew clear off the platform, screaming all the way.

Terrified but still thinking, she used her sword to dig into the fleshy walls of the cavern. It took some time but eventually she found leverage and it stopped her fall. Yori had fallen a great distance - the demon's laughter having turned into a distant chatter. She pulled her legs in against the wall whose surface was like wet rubber. Try as she might, the kunoichi could make no progress up the wall, let alone hope of reaching the platform above.

Saito's screams were accompanied by a sadistic laugh. Trapped as she was, Yori drastically searched for solutions. She could not hope to scale the wall with just her sword and there wasn't a surface solid enough in this entire chamber where she could get a boost for a jump. It was all some sickly membrane surface that when touched bobbled like a piece of jello. Yori hated jello. Nothing save the platform had and substantial surface to...

Wait a minute! Looking back, her feet dangling, Yori realized the platform was situated on a long pedestal that emanated from the black pit below. Even from this distance she could see the ridges that resembled a spinal cord whereupon the platform rested. It looked sturdy enough and it wasn't as if she had many options. There was just one problem. The walls were too soft for her to make the jump. The only solid space was the sword holding her up. If she had any hope of making it, she would have to leave her best weapon behind.

When Saito screamed again Yori decided it was her best choice. Hoisting herself up, she managed to stand atop her blade. Making sure she was steady at first, Yori counted three heartbeats before attempting the suicidal attempt. Her legs pumped and sent her flying through the air. It was quite a way and while the sword was sturdy it was barely enough leverage for her to cover the distance to the spine. At first it looked like she was about to miss it and Yori's heart leaped in her throat when she feared she had just leaped to her death.

Then the spine came within inches of her reaching fingers. Like talons, Yori dug them wildly into the column, her digits scratching the surface until finally gaining a solid hold. Once that was done she planted her feet firmly against the spine, relieved at feeling solid ground beneath her feet. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Yori breathed deeply before beginning the arduous climb upward.

Saito had gone silent which only hurried her attempts. When she reached the underbelly of the platform, Yori climbed horizontally, monkey-bar style, until she reached the edge. She managed the last few feet easily before letting her feet dangle then, swinging first to gain momentum, propelled her body up and over the edge. She landed on one knee, standing up slowly and with caution. No need alerting Akuyasha to her presence just yet.

Not that it mattered. The demon was too busy toying with his new victim, Saito. Dangling the Yakuza several feet above the ground with a third arm that grew out of his back, Akuyasha was gradually tearing off pieces of Saito's armor, not giving the least bit worry to the body parts that were broken or bruised in the process. One of Saito's arms hung at an odd angle and the leg the demon held him by was twisted. Akuyasha took great pleasure in tormenting his former rival. The demon's mouth had jutted out into a snout, an overbite displaying a row of teeth capable of swallowing a man's head whole.

"Foolish, human. You will die just like the rest of your foolish kind." Raising Saito up to devour him, the man's body a mash of bleeding flesh and twisted metal, Akuyasha opened wide. "No one controls the youma."

"Akuyasha!" Throwing caution to the wind, Yori revealed herself to him.

His eye turned sideways from his head, blinking at her. "It's you." Lowering Saito just slightly, Akuyasha grinned, all his teeth showing. "I'd thought my family would have eaten you by now."

"You do not know the meaning of family. You are an abomination of everything it means to be human."

"And what would you know, little one, who has lived only a fraction of her life outside the protected walls of Yamanouchi?" When her eyes widened the demon said, "Yes. I know about Yamanouchi. I have your father's memories, remember? That fool Sensei thinks he can stand against us with child soldiers and ancient artifacts. There is nothing in this world that can stop us. We are the masters now." Acid dripped from his overbite as is salivating over the prospect. "Our time has come at last."

"You're not a god yet, demon."

Akuyasha laughed. "Getting there."

"Your journey ends here." Reaching behind her back, Yori produced two items which the demon had not seen before. They appeared to be two black sticks which she held before her.

If he was laughing before, Akuyasha cackled at the absurdity. "What is this?"

To which Yori responded, "Your end." With a flick of her wrists, the sticks flapped open.


	17. Chapter 17

**Darev:** At last we've come full circle...almost. All that's left is an epilogue to tie up the loose ends but this, my friends, is the last main chapter of the story. I tried to make the final action scenes as pulse-pounding as ever. Be forewarned! There is some graphic violence and imagery surrounding this installment so just keep that in mind. I want to thank screamingphoenix for sticking with me and AmericanGecko for becoming my newest reviewer. Here's hoping we get the review count to **50** before the epilogue.

With regards to the creators and fans of Kim Possible, I present to you the last major chapter of _Kunoichi_.

* * *

Years of training had left Yori adept in many weapon forms. Like most warriors, however, she had a preference for a weapon that suited her unique style of combat. Going against Akuyasha, the demonic embodiment of the world's evil, with a sword seemed to make sense. It was something straight out of a fantasy epic, or an _anime_. But this was a fight to the death and with so much on the line; her friends, her people, her world; she would leave nothing to chance.

With a flick of her wrists, the seemingly mundane fighting sticks unveiled into _tessen,_ Japanese war fans. Often carried by ancient samurai where swords were not allowed, in the hands of an experienced master these fans were as deadly as any blade. Like an extension of her body, the fans moved with her, creating a whirlwind of death through the air. The youma attacked her. None of them knew they were cut until it was too late. So sharp were the fans that many a demon was still standing when they noticed a part of their body had fallen clean off. An arm, a leg, a horn, a tentacle, a head...all plopped to the ground in rapid succession.

She moved fast and hard, twirling the tessen at such a dizzying degree of angles that she became a tornado. Her movements were such that they created a vacuum, pulling demons close enough so that they were diced before their very eyes, many of which joined their heads as they hit the floor. After a few moments of this ferocious assault there were no youma standing between Yori and Akuyasha. In fact, there were no youma left standing. Leaving a trail of death and gore behind her, the kunoichi stood before the powerful demon like the proverbial David and Goliath.

Akuyasha seemed unimpressed by Yori's ferocious display of fighting skill. In fact, the youma seemed amused more than anything. His snout widened into a smirk that revealed all his teeth, a serpentine tongue licking the spokes as they salivated. "Impressive," he said. "Most impressive."

"Put him down," Yori commanded. She did not look at Saito who was hanging up in the air by an impossibly long arm emanating from the demon's back. Literally broken in several parts, Saito's face ran with blood and sweat. He was out of the fight, his battle armor ruined and unable to protect him from Akuyasha's ungodly strength. His eyes squinted open. They seemed to be begging for Yori to help but that was not true. Saito was a proud man. He would never beg. Those eyes demanded she destroy Akuyasha and all his evil kin.

For once in her life, Yori was more than willing to oblige him.

He stared at her. For a moment nothing happened. Then...

"As you wish." Akuyasha threw back his head, opening up his mouth and released the Yakuza. Saito's eyes bulged in terror as he realized he was about to be eaten. Yori was close, but even she could not cover the distance in time to save him. Then something else happened. Someone caught Saito, wrapping her little arms around his fractured body, and teleported him out of reach of the creature's fangs which clamped down milliseconds later. Yo-Yo had reappeared several feet away with Saito in her arms. It was amazing to think the little girl was able to carry a grown marry wearing heavy armor, but her powers had enhanced more than her mind, it seemed.

Removing his helmet entirely, Yo-Yo tapped his cheek. "Saito-sama. Saito-sama!"

Saito groaned. He had made his peace at the last moment before Yo-Yo saved him. To be alive he almost felt cheated, like a test he'd prepared for only to never have the chance to take it, but realizing he had not yet crossed over into Yomi, the land of the dead, the yakuza could only smile. "Well done...Yo-Yo."

She smiled.

"How touching." Akuyasha reared up his back arm. "Now let me touch back!" The appendage flew at the couple with alarming speed, but Yori was there to counter it. In a move too fast to be called human, she severed the arm at the elbow. Akuyasha howled in fury. The stump splayed an acidic coating all across the ground. Yo-Yo and Saito were at the periphery of the acid spray and the girl had to pull Saito to a safe distance.

Avoiding the acid, Yori moved in close and slashed at the demon's abdomen. Entrails spilled out into a steamy, green-black mess. Akuyasha tried to cover the wound with his hand but Yori separated it from his body as soon as it was close enough. She used the moment to unleash a hellstorm of pain and suffering upon Akuyasha. Yori sliced every part of his flesh. Gore flushed out, blood splattered everywhere. Bits of the acidic blood fell onto her armor, stinging her, but she focused her rage to such a point that it became a second set of armor, enabling her to withstand numerous burns that would have brought a lesser warrior to her knees.

Anger became her focus. Pain her purpose. Sadness the one thing driving them both. The loss of her family, of her mother who died protecting her, her brothers who had their youth stolen from them, of her sister Kimiko who never had the chance to lead a normal life...and of her father, the man she was now trying to kill, who became a monster before her very eyes. She'd lost them all and it was all because of this demon.

Yori lost her senses to her rage and continued cutting and slicing, removing every part of the youma as if it were cabbage and she the butcher knife. Nothing was spared. Every part of Akuyasha disintegrated under her barrage. When it finally seemed that Yori was about to keel over from exhaustion, Akuyasha had seemingly ceased to be. His head crumbled to the ground, low enough so that it was facing Yori for the last time. She didn't blink. She did not hesitate. Yori turned the last of her strength on the demon and eviscerated his head. Teeth, nose, snout, eyes; everything was gone in a manner of seconds.

Yori's arms grew tired and heavy. The fans may as well have been spears and she began to use them as bludgeons instead of cutting weapons. The head had turned into mush, a mess of severed bone and tattered flesh. Still she struck. Still she continued to attack. Only her own buckling legs managed to stop her and Yori collapsed. Her armor sizzled with the creature's blood and she could feel it seeping into her skin. She crawled away, putting as much distance between her and what had once been Akuyasha.

Saito and Yo-Yo had watched the whole thing and they gawked at the kunoichi with a mixture of respect and fear. Never had either seen such an act of rage turn a disciplined warrior into a brutal killing machine. Akuyasha had not simply been beaten. He had been destroyed. There was nothing left except a fleshy stump atop the remnants of the egg the creature had spawned out of. He was gone. It was over.

Or was it?

Finding it hard to breath, Yori dropped the tessen and removed her helmet entirely. She gasped for air as steam rose from her neck, the acid eating away at her from the inside. Her face was clenched in pain as she dropped the helmet and fell forward. Yori cried out. She wriggled on the ground like a fish pulled from its watery home, the acid biting her like a million tiny insects. Her hands began to claw at her armor as if to rip it off, but in her state she could no more think than to act sensibly and all she did was leave scratch marks all over herself.

Watching from where they were, Saito and Yo-Yo were in little mind to help her. She was covered in demonic ichor and it hardly seemed like they could do anything to help her. Saito was too badly wounded and Yo-Yo was at a lost without his guidance. Coughing up blood from a puncture organ, Saito grabbed the girl's arm. "Yo-Yo. We must leave this place."

"But what about the kunoichi?"

"There is nothing we can do for her now," Saito said. "We must go. We must..." A coughing fit cut him off. Blood sputtered from his mouth and he could hardly breathe. He was dying, Saito knew. "I...don't have much time, Yo-Yo."

The little girl looked between Saito and Yori. Realizing where her loyalties lied, she nodded her affirmation. Putting both hands on Saito's heaving chest, Yo-Yo summoned her deepest powers. In an instant both she and Saito had disappeared, teleporting to a safe place.

Yori was left behind.

* * *

Fighting Kikyu two on one had leveled the odds in their favor. Whereas Hoshi and Hiro were formidable fighters on their own, their combined efforts allowed them to stand toe-to-toe with one of the world's foremost killers. Where one blocked, the other attacked; one spun, the other jabbed; one kicked, the other ducked; they were like a well-rehearsed duo in a ballet of fists.

Even so, Kikyu proved to be difficult. While no longer on the offensive as much as she wanted to be, she still proved able to hold her own against the two fighters. Her kicks kept them at bay while her hands blocked their attacks. It was a stalemate and it would all come down to who would tire first.

"Why won't you die?" Hoshi spouted as she tried three rapid punches in succession; all of them blocked.

Kikyu responded with a strike meant to go through her head. Hiro was there to deflect the punch straight away. With his side exposed, Hoshi moved in to bat away an attempted jab that would have punctured Hiro's lung had she not been there. Working in unison they were a perfect match. As frustrating as it was, Kikyu had to admit they were pretty damn good. To think not too long ago she had Hoshi on the ropes and was ready to break her neck. Now she had to do this the hard way.

She smiled.

Kikyu jumped away. "Time to end this." Before their very eyes, the woman disappeared. She seemed to melt away like ripples of water on a hot day before vanishing completely.

The ninja gawked. "Where is she?" Hiro looked back and forth.

"The hell should I know." Hoshi was spooked. She hated being spooked.

Something hit her hard in the stomach. The girl flew backward and curled up in pain.

"Hoshi!" Hiro went to help her but found his body wasn't cooperating. That's because something was holding him in place. Invisible hands had picked him up with surprising strength. They threw him against the wall of the palace, crushing the bone underneath. Hirotaka fell down.

"You...bitch!" Hoshi slowly got to her feet. "Too chicken to fight us on fair ground?"

"You call two against one fair?" Kikyu's voice rang out. It was like talking to the wind.

Enraged, Hoshi kicked at the air in front of her. No hit. She could hear Kikyu chuckling to herself. "Where are you?" Hoshi kicked again, wildly. Her attacks met no resistance and Kikyu's laughing grew louder.

"You're pathetic. To think I almost let you beat me."

"I almost did!" Hoshi jabbed and swiped at several places at once. Putting her back to one side and glaring at where she thought Kikyu would be standing.

"You were lucky. Luck alone does not a warrior make."

"What would you know?"

"I have forgotten more about martial arts than you'll ever learn, pup. You think you're on my level? You are wrong. I am the ultimate fighter. My name is feared far and wide. Now I'm about to show you why people..." Before Kikyu could finish, Hoshi did a back flip followed by a kick that hit with something solid. She heard an "umph!" as Kikyu's body hit the ground. Then she heard Kikyu scrambling away. Hoshi tried to do a follow-up attack but the woman was already out of range.

"You little bitch! You got me talking so that you could follow my voice."

Hoshi smiled. "I thought the 'ultimate fighter' would know how to keep her mouth shut. Guess you're not as smart as you think you are."

Something hit Hoshi in the face. Then the gut. Then her chin. The hits came repeatedly until her face was all bruised and blood ran down her nose. Finally, Kikyu hit her so hard that the girl flew and fell down face-first into the ground. She struggled to get up, but the repeated hits to her head had left her disoriented. Hoshi slumped to the ground.

"I've had enough of this," the voice of Kikyu said. "First I'm going to break your legs, then your arms, then your back; if you're still alive then I will break your chin so I don't have to hear your mouth ever again. And finally, I will put my fingers around that scrawny neck of yours and squeeze until it snaps. Then I'll toss your carcass down the steps and watch the youma feast on it."

Hoshi groaned.

"Ready to begin?" The cracking of knuckles could be heard.

The _Kurunai_ appeared just above and behind where Kikyu was gloating over Hoshi. Kim's voice rang out over the loudspeaker. "Not so fast, Kikyu!" She turned on the lights, bathing the area in a golden hue.

"The hell you doing, _gaijin_?"

"Evening the odds!"

After a moment, Hiro got back up, holding his left shoulder where he had collided with the wall. The warrior grimaced as he popped the loose bone back into place. Flexing his fingers for good measure, Hiro took a step forward. "Kikyu! Your fight is with me."

He could hear her chuckling. "Don't be a hero, boy. If your girlfriend couldn't beat me what chance do you have?"

"More than your chances of defeating me."

"What?"

Hiro's eyes went to the ground. Then they went back up. He smiled. He blurred into motion, running to one side before leaping into the air. Kikyu's invisible eyes followed him up until the point where his silhouette was blurred out by the bright lights of the _Kurunai._ Unable to see let alone focus, Kikyu was blinded long enough for a shadow to envelop her. Hirotaka's foot landed squarely where he knew she was. The woman yelled as the breath was knocked from her body. She flew over and past Hoshi's body and crashed down to the earth.

Back on his feet, Hiro narrowed his eyes slightly before continuing the assault. Kikyu got back up just in time to see Hiro barreling in on her. She made for a side kick but he _blocked_ it, countering with a powerful elbow strike to the head and following that up with several jabs to the stomach. Hearing Kikyu wail with each blow only made Hiro put more into each attack. It was no longer about skill, but punishment. Jab. Punch. Duck. Kick. Spin. Parry. Deflect. Chop. Weave. Counter. Strike!

It wasn't long before Kikyu's form materialized into view. Her red gi was torn and ripped from where Hiro's mighty blows had struck her. She wobbled weakly as her battered form could barely stand up. Bleeding from her mouth, the warrior woman could only glance in shock at the man in front of her. "H-How?" She fell down. Looking at her sash, Kikyu glimpsed the ruined chip that allowed her to turn invisible sparking with damage from where Hiro's blows had landed the hardest. Unable to accept what had happened, Kikyu looked up. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me," he motioned at the _Kurunai_ which hovered above. "A red-feathered bird that said while your ability may hide you from human eyes, you cannot escape the light of truth."

"Light...of...truth?" Kikyu repeated. She spat out blood. "The hell does that mean?"

He pointed. "Observe. Your darkness is apparent for all to see."

Kikyu looked behind her and saw her own shadow. She gasped. That couldn't be it! Back at the timeshare where she fought Kim Possible, Kikyu had used her stealth abilities and kicked Kim atop the fireplace where she fell defeated to the ground. Standing over her, Kim must have caught a glimpse of her shadow in the firelight. That's how she knew about Kikyu's weakness. Using the same principle, Kim had positioned the ship so that its lights would reveal Kikyu's position to Hirotaka, allowing him to follow her shadow's movements.

She found herself smiling. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Kikyu stood up, albeit slowly.

"Do you really wish to continue this fight?" Hiro asked.

Kikyu pushed back her hair. It flailed in the exhaust of the _Kurunai_. "I've vowed to continue each battle to the death."

"Then you will die," Hiro got into fighting stance.

"I never said my death." He didn't see her reach into her sash and remove a pellet. The woman threw it to the ground where it exploded, covering the area with a thick fog. Hiro was blinded, but so was Kikyu. This provided her with the cover she needed to sneak around Hiro's position.

"Hirotaka!" Kim's voice blared above. "I lost sight of her."

"As have I," he muttered. Vulnerable as he was, Hirotaka knew that the next attack would be the last. Kikyu meant to kill him. His only chances of success would be to strike first, hard, fast, and without mercy. He had never killed anyone before, but sometimes your enemy gave you no choice. There was still Hoshi to think of, and Kim, and Yori. The hero in him would not allow so many damsels to be in distress.

Feeling a smirk coming along, his eyes closed shut due to the irritants from the pellet, a memory came floating to the back of his eyelids. He was back at the dojo with Yori. The two had sparred together as they had always done but this time Yori had an edge that he didn't. Hiro believed her victory stemmed from the fact that she had trained harder than him, had pushed herself further than he ever could. He remembered the apple and how it had split in his hand. Yori had done that without him knowing it. Had it been a real fight he would have been dead. What skill, he thought, she commanded. What perfect cohesion between mind, body, and soul. She was a true warrior, far greater than he could ever be.

Then he knew. With his eyes closed and his nose clogged from the smoke, he felt it. It was more than just training and discipline that allowed her to win. It was instinct. Yori knew to trust her feelings, that sixth sense that enabled her to see things others could not. Hiro suddenly understood why he had lost and knew what it took to win. For once in his life, he had to stop thinking and start feeling.

And feel he did. The vibrations. The subtle currents of human breath. The legs coiled as they prepared to jump. Suddenly he knew and he did not think. He jumped.

From above, Kim watched as Kikyu and Hiro flew out of the fog and into the air. Kikyu unleashed a murderous howl as leaped for Hirotaka, fingers stretched as if to tear out his heart. The two exchanged blows halfway between them and landed on opposite sides of the summit. Hiro held his breath as he stood an inch from the edge that would have sent him plummeting to his death. He curled his toes and stepped backward, looking to where he last saw Kikyu. Kim had kicked the ship's thrusters on full, blowing the smoke away. There stood Kikyu on the other end, standing perfectly still. She too was on the opposite edge and turned around to face Hiro.

Their eyes met. Blood streamed down Hiro's face where the woman's sharp nails had nearly gouged his eyes out. Kikyu in comparison seemed unharmed. That's when the middle part of her gi, right between her breasts, sliced open. There was a deep blue mark in the shape of a curved tail on the skin. The mark of the scorpion.

Kikyu's eyes glazed over and rolled up into her head. Hiro watched as she fell over without making a sound. He could only imagine her falling to her doom. Surprisingly, he felt nothing for the woman. He expected to feel remorse or pity, but there was no such thing. But he also did not feel happy for taking another life was nothing to be proud of. Instead, Hirotaka felt the only thing that followed such a trying experience: relief.

"You okay?" He heard Kim ask.

He gave her a thumbs-up sign and walked over to Hoshi. He collapsed to his knees. "Hoshi?"

The girl opened up her eyes. She blinked. "Hiro?" She looked at him. "You look like shit."

He smiled. "A hindsight better than you, I'm happy to admit."

"Asshole." She let him help her up to a sitting position. "What happened to Kikyu?"

"Defeated," Hiro said with finality.

"You beat her? On your own?"

Hiro nodded.

"Seriously?"

He nodded again.

"How?"

"With my rugged good looks and manly charms."

Hoshi punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Very well. I used the Scorpion Palm technique."

"Since when did you know that?"

"Since a few seconds ago." When Hoshi gawked Hiro said. "You didn't think I spent all that time with you girls and didn't pick up a few things?"

Hoshi looked at him with what could only be a new measure of respect.

"What?"

"You've really come a long way."

"I will take that as a compliment. Afterall, I did save your life."

"That never leaves this island."

"As you wish."

"Uh...guys?" They looked up to where Kim was observing through the front mirror. "Sorry to break up the ninja friendship circle but we've still got a world to save."

"Quite right." Hiro stood up. Offering a hand, Hoshi took it. The ground started to shake at that point.

Hoshi reached out to grab Hiro before she fell. "What's happening?"

"It's the island," Kim said. "It's falling apart!"

* * *

Yori was still unconscious and Yusuke was the first to spot her.

"Yori!" He jumped the gap between them and the pedestal, landing at a run. Kimiko followed close behind. They had to circumvent the corpses of demons as they rushed to Yori's side. Yusuke reached his sister first and was disturbed to see that her armor had been horridly burned. Fearing the worse, Yusuke placed a finger to her neck to check her pulse. His breathed easy. "She's still alive."

Kimiko regarded the chamber. "Must have been one hell of a fight."

"These burns are bad," Yusuke commented. "Her suit took the worst of it and I think the nanomachines are the only thing keeping her from being cooked alive."

"Smart little robots."

"Yeah. But she needs medical attention." Yusuke tapped his helmet. "Takashi, it's Yusuke. Yori's down and her suit's been fried. Literally. Have Kim bring the ship around so we get out of here as fast as possible." There was silence. "Takashi?"

Kimiko tried to reach him as well with the same result. "We can't get a signal in here," she told her stepbrother. "We're on our own."

"Story of our lives." He picked up Yori bridal style and watched her wince. "Yori?"

She opened her eyes slowly at first. Upon recognizing her brother's face, she offered a weak smile. "It is...good to see you, Yusuke."

"Same here. Hang on, Yori. We're taking you home."

"We?"

Kimiko got in close. "Someone had to protect your brother."

Yori winced.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"The pain. I was able to destroy Akuyasha but...his blood."

"Akuyasha?" Kimiko looked around. She spotted what appeared to be the largest mass in the room coming from a broken eggshell.

Yusuke had put Yori down for a moment. She was able to sit up. "Yes. The leader of the youma invasion was a demonic prince named Akuyasha. Years ago it captured our father and stole his identity. When the two merged they became a monster. I was able to slay it and...put an end to his plans." Her lips trembled slightly. "I had to kill our own father. It was the only way."

"Father?" Yusuke laid his hand on her shoulder. "Our father...was he..."

"That thing was not our father, Yusuke. I did what I had to do. I had no choice. He was a monster. He had to be stopped." The tears began to roll out now. Yori never understood what true hatred was before today. As much as she hated Saito, the yakuza, the youma, and Akuyasha, she hated more what they had forced her to become. Yori's soul had been torn in ways she never imagined. Taking the life of an enemy was one thing. Taking the life of family...there could be no consoling.

Seeing his sister cry made Yusuke put his arm around her. Then he was reminded of the acid coating her armor as it sizzled next to his. He immediately retracted his arm but remained next to her. "Yori...our father you...you freed him." It sounded stupid even as he said it, but he couldn't let Yori live the rest of her life thinking she had murdered her own father. "Dad would have wanted you to do it. Isn't that right, Kimiko?"

But Kimiko was looking away. "Kimiko?"

"What?" She turned back and Yusuke could see the pain in her eyes. "You think that just because I was with him longest that I understood Kenji better than anyone? Well I didn't. He always kept me at a distance. What little I knew of him didn't deserve to be called father. Kenji was yakuza. He was a killer. It's because of him our family was torn apart so don't expect me to defend him."

"Be quiet!" Yori snapped. "Do not slander his name. Not now."

But Kimiko wasn't done. "You didn't know him, Yori. Consider yourself lucky. He destroyed every life he touched." She glared at her. "And he would have done the same to you."

Even with the tears falling down her cheeks, Yori still managed to put up a fight. "He tried to save us. He tried to fight the youma. No man who sacrificed so much..."

"Sacrificed? What the hell did he know of sacrifice? I _sacrificed_! You _sacrificed!_ Yusuke, Takashi, we all had to sacrifice our childhoods for that man. Don't you dare make him out to be a hero, Yori."

"He wasn't a hero," Yori said. "He was our father."

"Some dad." Kimiko regarded the chamber. "Hell of a legacy you left us, dad." Her voice echoed off the distant walls. "After all this crap you couldn't live long enough tell us how much you've missed us? That's a shitty way of saying goodbye."

"Kimiko," Yusuke said.

But she didn't listen. "I've waited years for this moment. I've dreamed of seeing you one last time just so I could spit in your face. You destroyed my life, Kenji! I hope you burn in hell for this. You hear me? I hope you _fucking_ rot!"

"Silence!" Yori screamed.

Kimiko reared on her. "Don't you tell me what to do! I am through taking orders from an Ishimura."

Then Yori snapped. "You were never good at taking them anyway. It's no wonder my father abandoned you."

"What did you say?"

"You're a failure! Both as a daughter and as a warrior. I have never met such a despicable person in my life. My father may have been a monster but at least he died trying to protect us. What have you done for anyone other than yourself? Nothing! You are selfish, dishonorable, and undisciplined; nothing but a spoiled child who thinks her pain is the only one that matters. We've all lost something, Kimiko, but all you can think of is yourself. I thought you'd changed but I was wrong." Her eyes were so wet it was difficult to see anything but moving blurs, but still she persisted. "I...I hate you, Kimiko. I _hate_ you!"

Her tears fell to the ground. The entire room began to shake. Suddenly the pedestal they were on began to glow a deep hue of red - blood red. There was a roar followed by a maniacal laugh. The veins on the wall and beneath their feet began to pulsate with renewed energy. Then the whole place began to fall apart.

"Yori!" Yusuke grabbed her and pulled her in close, acid be damned! "We have to get out of here." Carrying his sister, both he and Kimiko made for the exit only to watch it crumble before their eyes. The path they had taken to get here was buried under rock and bone, a cave in that prevented any hope of backtracking.

The pedestal leaned precariously and they had to bend their knees to avoid from falling. With no way out the siblings were trapped. That's when it happened. The pedestal wasn't falling; it was changing! As it was the heart of the palace and the island of which it sat upon, so to was it the birthing place of all the youma. A wail of pain split the ears of the humans, forcing them to crumble and grab their heads in agony. Bit by bit, the pedestal began to shape, to morph into something...evil.

Above them, the roof crumbled and bits of it began to fall on their heads. Those pebbles were followed by larger stones until even boulders began to rain upon them. Yori, Yusuke and Kimiko had to watch their heads and their footing, made all the more difficult since the pedestal would not stop moving.

"We'll die if we stay here!" Kimiko screamed over the impossible noise.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Yusuke clung to his sister by the wrist. He would never lose her again.

_"...suke...re...over?"_ the intercom in his helmet went off. Looking over at Kimiko, Yusuke judged from her face that she'd heard it as well.

"It's Takashi!" She exclaimed.

"Takashi!"

_"Yusu...wh...you bee...I've...ing...reach...pas...inutes."_

"Come again, bro. We didn't catch that last part."

"Just tell him we need to get out of here." Kimiko jumped as a rock the size of a semi fell where she'd been standing.

"Takashi, we're trapped inside the fortress. Our exit's cut off and we need a way out of here."

_"Gotcha. Help...on the...ay."_

"I think he got it." Yusuke looked at Yori who needed his help standing up. "Hear that, Yori? We're getting out of here." But that was when the floor rose up to claim her. A giant hand coiled its massive fingers around Yori, separating her away from her brother. "Yori!"

The hand rose out of the ground, taking shape just like the rest of the pedestal. Kimiko moved as another great hand rose and swiped at her head. She grabbed Yusuke, but he fought her. He would not leave Yori.

The dais began to take the shape of a body with a head, neck, and chest forming. Yori tried to break free but she was too weak and her suit too damaged to help her break the thing's grip. She continued to rise as the giant began to take form. She reached out to her family. "Help!"

"Yori!" Yusuke cried. The ground heaved as it split into sharp fangs. Kimiko and Yusuke had to jump to avoid falling into the chasm that was really a throat. A roar went up as the creature yawned its way to creation.

Still trapped, Yori could only watch in terror as Akuyasha, the _real_ Akuyasha, opened one eye and then the second, saw her struggling in his clutches, and smile.

* * *

The youma palace was breaking up and the top had already caved in. As it stood, the place resembled a volcano that had blown its top off when in reality it had imploded. Everything from the foundations of the fortress to the island itself was falling in as if being sucked into a black hole. That's what it seemed like at first. And then it began to change.

"Hiro," Kim said from the pilot seat. "What's happening?"

Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Hiro said, "I am not sure, Kim. Though with any luck this means that Yori and her siblings were victorious in overcoming Saito."

"Why do I get the feelings it's more than that?" Hoshi, who was standing between them, said.

Takashi's voice came over the radio. _"Guys! Yusuke just called me. They're trapped inside and they need a way out."_

"Well, I see a way in." Hoshi pointed to the chopped-off part of the roof. "Think you can slide us in there without crashing, Kim?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Kim brought them in close. Her skill at piloting had improved the short time she was at the wheel. The Japanese watched with surprise at how she handled the controls. "Piece of cake." The _Kurunai_ descended slowly at first but with greater speed as Kim gained confidence she would not plaster them against the walls. Several youma bypassed them on their way down.

"More demons!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Looks like they're running from something," Hoshi observed.

"And we're going in the opposite direction. Nice." Kim increased speed. "Let's get down there, get our friends, and get the hell out!"

* * *

Akuyasha had been reborn. The demon was now fifty times his original size and growing. With six arms instead of two, a head that resembled a squashed, bloody skull, an over and underbite that ended in feet-long teeth, and a body covered in twisting veins, he was a monstrosity in every sense of the word.

Still holding Yori with one hand, Akuyasha regarded her with eyes that blazed with hellfire. "Thank you, Yori."

She looked at him, not understanding.

"You gave me life. It was your hatred for Kimiko that revitalized me. I must say, I didn't think such a young flower as yourself possessed so much rage. You truly are your father's daughter."

That's when she realized it. _"I hate you!"_ Those were her exact words to Kimiko. Akuyasha was youma, which meant he lived off the darkness in people's hearts. Anger. Jealousy. Greed. Fear. Hate. Every negative emotion gave them power and by admitting her hatred, at letting it consume her, she had given Akuyasha the boost he needed. It was all her fault.

"No."

"Oh but it is true, my dear. Your hate has provided me a second wind. Now I can finally cut loose." With a great roar, Akuyasha continued to grow. His body was growing at such a rate that he would eclipse the tallest skyscraper if left unchecked. Yori kept getting smaller and smaller. Akuyasha could have crushed her easily but he wanted to keep her alive long enough to witness the fruits of her labor. She had done this. She had given the youma exactly what they needed. First Fujimori, then Kenji, then Saito and now...Yori.

It was all her fault.

"Yori!" Clinging to the side of the growing demon, Kimiko and Yusuke were trying desperately not to fall. Whether the great demon had noticed them or not was beyond them. They were but flies next to his massive form. With so many veins they managed to climb their way up to his midsection but still had some climbing left to go. Seeing his sister so high up, Yusuke had called to her but she did not hear. "Yori!"

"Pipe down you idiot! You want him to hear us?"

"He has Yori."

"And we have him. Sort of." Kimiko urged him onward. "If we get up there we can help her so keep climbing."

Knowing she was right, Yusuke continued his ascent.

_"Guys? It's Kim. We're coming up on your position."_

Kim's voice was like an angel to Yusuke's ears. But then Kimiko chimed in. "Be careful. There's a huge demon heading your way. You can't miss him."

_"We see him. Holy..."_ Kim's awestruck voice was cut off by a new one.

_"I'm getting impossible readings over here."_ For once Takashi's voice was loud and clear but that was because there was no roof to block him. _"What's going on?"_

"Stay tuned, Takashi." Kimiko motioned to one of the nearby arms. "I see our way up."

Following her lead, Yusuke jumped onto the arm and used the muscles as traction to run instead of climb. They managed to reach the arm that held Yori and found her sulking. "Yori?"

"It's all my fault."

Yusuke reached her. "We have to leave. Come, Yori!" He had to physically drag her to her feet. So lost was she in her own shame that she looked right through him. "It's all my fault," she kept repeating.

"Snap out of it!" Her brother said.

"I see them!" Kimiko pointed to the growing silhouette of the _Kurunai_. Kim opened up the port side door where Hoshi was urging them in. Kimiko jumped on first. Yusuke had to forcibly throw Yori across the gap before getting on himself. It was at that moment that Akuyasha decided to turn his head. "Hm?"

"Kim!" Hiro pointed as a large hand came for the ship. The redhead kicked them into gear and spun out of the way of its reaching fingers. The _Kurunai_ zigzagged out of range and made for the open sky.

"That was close," Kim said.

"He's chasing us?" Hoshi's shrill voice said from the back.

"Or not. Hang on!"

Giving it all she got, Kim put the thrusters on full. If they could make it to the roof then they would be able to activate the main engines and blast out of here. But first they had to climb. Akuyasha roared and reached for them. He had just caught them when they had reached the roof. "Punch it!" Yusuke yelled and Kim did so. Once they were out of reach they finally had a good look at what was coming out of the island. Akuyasha was _huge._ Black clouds swirled around his body and hurricane-force winds billowed around his form. A dark god given birth.

By one very distraught girl.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Kim said.

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Hiro's eyes were so wide they looked ready to fall out of his head.

"We don't," Yusuke said. He came up to the bridge. "We turn around and head for home."

"We're running?" Kim asked.

"Biding our time. We can't hope to fight that thing like this. We need reinforcements. Perhaps the JDF or Global Justice."

"That thing looks strong enough to take on ten armies," Kimiko said.

"We can't leave." All eyes turned on Kim who returned the gesture. "Well we can't. We have to stop that thing before it reaches the mainland."

"And how do you plan on stopping it, Miss America?"

Kim glared at Hoshi. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"None of us did." Yusuke punched a button on the console. "Takashi, you getting this?"

The man's beefy face appeared on screen. He looked scared. "I'm afraid so."

"What do we do?"

"I have no idea."

Looking past the crowd, Hirotaka spotted Yori huddled by the door. "What do you think we should do, Yori?"

Everyone looked at her. She seemed so far gone that no one could tell which part of her had left; her mind or her spirit. Inside she was berating herself for giving Akuyasha the chance to gain his true form. She should have known better than to give in to her darkest emotions. Now her hate had given birth to the destroyer of the world. She had effectively aided the youma in accomplishing their goal of total human eradication...and she wasn't even a yakuza.

"Yori?" Hiro appeared right next to her. "Yori? What is it? What is wrong?"

She looked at him finally and said, "It is all my fault, Hiro. I allowed this to happen."

"What?"

"I let my hatred get the better of me and that's what allowed Akuyasha to obtain his full power. Now the human race will be destroyed because of me."

"What are you saying?" Hiro turned to Yusuke and Kimiko, the only two people that were with Yori when this happened. "What happened?"

Kimiko was the first to speak. "It's because of me. I got heated and I said some things. She got mad and said some things. I think that's why that thing out there is so big. It fed off of our anger and became that monster. I'm sorry." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"So wait a minute," Kim began. "If this thing feeds off our negative emotions, then maybe we can fight back with positive emotions."

Hoshi shook her head. "You want to hold hands and sing _Cumbaya_? How's that going to stop him?"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

Takashi was thinking. "Perhaps a thermonuclear warhead dropped straight down its esophagus."

"It's a demon, Takashi! Fire doesn't kill it!" Yusuke said.

"Oh right."

"Well we have to do something. The longer we argue the bigger that thing gets. Someone think of a plan and think of it fast!" Hoshi cried.

Kim took one look at Akuyasha outside the window. Even at this distance she could tell he was growing. He was bigger than the island now, the palace long since absorbed into his body. She had faced aliens, genetically-enhanced monsters, mutants, giant robots, martial artists, and even spinning tops of doom, and nothing in all her adventures could have ever prepared her for this moment. She was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." Kimiko spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear her. "If I hadn't antagonized Yori this would have never happened." She removed her helmet. Remorse as plain as the sweat on her face, Kimiko approached Yori. Hirotaka stepped to the side as she put her hand on Yori's shoulder, getting her attention. "Yori...I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. I've done many horrible things, too. It's too late that I realize that you and your family were the best thing that ever happened to me. All these years I've blamed Kenji for my choices when it was me all along who couldn't forgive the one person that truly needed forgiving; myself."

"Kimiko..."

"Let me finish. This isn't your fault, Yori. It's mine. I manipulated you into coming here. I lied to you. I used you. In the end I was willing to hurt you when all you wanted to do was help me. I'm no better than Saito. I have no excuse for my actions and for that...I am sorry."

"This really isn't the time,"

"This is the _only_ time, Yori. We may never get another chance at this." She pointed out the front window. "That thing is going to destroy everything if we don't stop it. Kenji tried to do that and he failed. I'm not about to make the same mistake he did. He tried to do it _alone_." Kimiko shut her eyes, her memory drifting back to that far off day. "I remember when Kenji decided he was going to fight the yakuza the day your mother died. He swore over her grave and I wanted to help him. He tried to dissuade me but I persisted. I wouldn't let him fight alone. It was my choice and I did it not out of a sense of retribution but because I loved him and I didn't want to let him do this by himself."

"I chose to go with him. I chose this life. It was difficult but Kenji prepared me for it one day at a time. It wasn't easy but I survived this long because of what he taught me." She opened her eyes again. "But there was one thing he failed to teach me and that's because he didn't learn it himself. We are family and family sticks together. I will finish what Kenji started. I will defeat this demon and avenge our mother's death. But I can't do it alone, Yori. I need you. We all do."

"That's right!" Yusuke chimed in. "Team Ishimura all the way!"

"Team Ishimura?" Hoshi repeated.

"As the eldest son I hereby adopt you into the family."

"Technically I'm the eldest," Kimiko told him. "But I second that. You're all family now." She nodded to each occupant in turn. "And we need to do this together."

"I'm game," Kim said.

"Let's do it," Yusuke slammed his fists together. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Hoshi thought a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "What the hell? I always wanted to save the world."

"You're going to love it," Kim told her, to which Hoshi winked back.

Taking his place beside Yori, Hirotaka put an arm around her shoulder and said, "In this our most desperate hour, I can ask for no better comrade to have at my side. The honor of Yamanouchi demands we take the fight to the enemy. Let us make our school proud."

Kimiko stepped away. "You heard it, Yori. We're all in this together."

"Count me in." The voice was strained though easily recognizable. Ron Stoppable had regained consciousness and had heard everything being said. While weak he managed to lift his bandaged head just slightly to regard everyone in the room. His one good eye open, Ron smiled. "Go Team Ishimura."

"Ron!" Without thinking, Kim rushed out of the pilot's seat and to his side. Yusuke quickly filled her vacancy so that she could embrace her injured lover. "Ron! You're awake!"

"You didn't think I'd miss this." Ron gently touched her face. She took his hand in both of hers and her eyes swelled with tears. "End of the world, KP. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I've missed you."

"Ditto."

"Then it's settled!" Hoshi exclaimed. "Let's finish what Kenji started."

"You game, Yori?" Kimiko asked.

Seeing all her friends together, ready to face death without a moment's hesitation made the kunoichi swell with an emotion she always ignored but now clung to with newfound joy. She had found pride.

"I am game."

* * *

The _Kurunai_ made straight for Akuyasha. With Yusuke at the helm the vessel did not shake as much, making Kim realize she still had a ways to go before her piloting skills were up to par. Everyone crowded around the cockpit to get a good view. The demon was many stories tall, easily larger than any building in Japan and probably everywhere else in the world. His head breached the clouds where he breathed fire into the sky. Truly a demon-god reborn, Akuyasha was the devourer of souls.

"This is insane," Yusuke commented.

"First you were all gung-ho and now you're having second thoughts?" Hoshi teased. "Getting cold feet?"

"Nothing cold about where we're going. You sure this is the only way, Yori?"

Standing between Hiro and Kimiko, Yori was more determined than ever to see her plan through. "Akuyasha is too powerful to fight as he is. Our only hope is to destroy him from the inside."

"And while you're offering yourself as a human sacrifice, what will we do?" Hiro asked her.

"Distract the youma. But be careful. We will need to make a hasty retreat once we've destroyed his heart."

"How do you know it even has a heart?"

"All things have a heart, Hiro-chan. It's just a matter of finding it."

"I hope you're right." Hiro fell silent a moment. "I wish I was going with you."

"Kimiko, Yusuke and I are the only ones who stand a chance at surviving what's in there. Our suits provide us with the protection we need."

"Your suit is damaged," he pointed out. "Kimiko still has a bullet lodged inside her. That only leaves Yusuke. I do not like your chances."

"Sitting right here," Yusuke said. "Within earshot."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to make light of your skills, Yusuke-san."

"I know what you meant, and don't worry. I won't let anything happen to my baby sister."

"Yusuke." Yori blushed.

"I'll make sure she comes back in one piece." He felt a hand tap the back of his head.

"And what about me?" Kimiko asked.

"You're the oldest so your job is to look out for me."

She slapped him again. "Who you calling old?"

"Guys..." Hoshi pointed. "There it is."

They had just broken through the clouds to find Akuyasha throwing back his head. He opened his mouth to spew forth a host of youma so numerous it was impossible to count. Pretty soon there would be enough demons to replace every human being on Earth ten times over. They were witnessing the end of the world before their very eyes.

"Take us in," Yori commanded and Yusuke sped up. "Activate stealth mode."

"Stealth activated." Yusuke flipped the switch and they were invisible to the naked eye. "You're up, Kim." Yusuke vacated his seat to the teen heroine who was forced to relinquish her place beside Ron. The boy was awake but weak, hardly able to sit up let alone witness the coming battle. Hoshi had gratefully volunteered to take Kim's position as Ron's nursemaid for the remainder of the flight if only to put the redhead's mind at ease.

"It still doesn't feel right. I want to be there with you, Yori-chan." Sadness crept into Hiro's voice. It was a tone uncommon in the normally upbeat and charismatic ninja. It's not that he didn't believe in her; he just wanted to be by her side. If it was their time, then they would face death together as comrades and as friends.

Feeling Yori touch his chin and slowly turn it to face her, Hiro found it hard to deny that beautiful face his own smile.

"You are always with me, Hiro-chan." Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. For the first time since she can remember, Hiro blushed. Hoshi noticed it too. She glanced sideways at the interaction while sitting next to Ron. She was both relieved and bothered that the two had found each other again. Stuck playing nurse she just had to suck it in and remember that they were in this together...some more than others.

Pulling away, Yori smiled at Hiro one last time. "We shall return to Yamanouchi victorious. What a tale we'll have!" Turning, she met Kimiko at the door and was joined there by Yusuke. The latter offered Hiro a wink and a thumbs-up. He returned the gesture but found it hard to smile. More than ever he wanted to take the man's place.

"We're almost there," Kim announced. The _Kurunai_ came just outside of range of the spewing geyser that was Akuyasha's mouth. With the stealth mode activated they were completely invisible. "Get ready for drop!"

Kimiko opened the door. "Here we go, Kenji," she said, though the wind drowned out her voice.

Yori was the first to jump, followed by Yusuke and finally Kimiko who blew a goodbye kiss to the others. Hirotaka was at the door in a heartbeat to watch his friends plummet towards the demon below. He almost followed, but knew that putting himself at risk would be hurting the team's chances of success. All he could do was shut the door and pray he had not made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Yori promised not to question herself again but as she and her siblings fell towards Akuyasha she began to wonder if perhaps she'd lost her mind. Intentionally leaping into the mouth of a demon the size of Mt. Fuji was testament to how far she was willing to go to right the wrongs of her family. The demon, Akuyasha, continued to spew forth legions of monsters. She prayed he kept doing so long enough for them to finish their drop.

Their luck held and Akuyasha never noticed them. The trio fell through waves and waves of youma, all too eager to escape to care about the three human intruders.

They entered the mouth and into the throat, clearing even more hordes than they thought possible. It was as if Akuyasha's body had become a hive for an endless swarm of living nightmares. By some miracle they never crashed into one. The gods must have been on their side else the impact would have thrown them off their trajectory and possibly kill them in the process.

"How much farther?" Kimiko asked through her headset. Then she remembered that Yori had left her helmet inside the belly of the beast so she could no more hear her if she'd been yelling to Yori from across a canyon.

Takashi on the other hand did hear her and he responded. _"You should be entering the chest cavity very soon. ETA: thirty seconds."_

At the rate of their descent, they were moving fast than a formula one racing car. Given the added weight of their suits they would crush anything they landed on. And land is something they would have to do very fast because from the looks of it there was nothing solid to grab onto.

"There!" Kimiko yelled. "YORI!"

Somehow the girl was able to hear Kimiko despite the rush of air in her ears and the occasional roar of a youma as it passed on its way to the surface. Kimiko had pointed to a series of white beams jutting out of the fleshy walls. Ribs. Signaling her comrades, Yori removed a grappling hook from her back and threw it in unison with the others. Those belonging to Kimiko and Yusuke managed to snag something. Yori's never reached its target for just as she threw her hook, a particularly small youma had crashed into her, throwing her aim clear off. She spun madly and continued to fall.

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yori!" Kimiko grunted as her feet struck the solid wall of the ribcage.

Falling, Yori searched for means of escape. She'd lost her grip on the wall and had to wonder how she would get herself out of this one. Her answer came in the form of a shining object just below her. Yori's hands reached out for the sword she herself had planted there on the wall when she had been forced over the dais. Her momentum carried her and the sword down, however, and she cut a huge swatch of flesh along the way. The walls reverberated as Akuyasha, suddenly realizing he'd been breached, roared in pain and surprise.

Yori stopped falling long enough to get her bearings. Now stranded many feet from where she needed to be, the kunoichi prepared for the inevitable onslaught. Hearing their master's plight brought a tidal wave of youma down upon the intruders. Yusuke and Kimiko held their own but Yori was in a very vulnerable position. She adapted.

Jumping off the wall she slashed a youma in half before jumping on another. Using it as leverage, Yori began a dangerous platforming regimen that demanded she leap and cut, leap and cut, using the youma as leverage to ascend while taking them down at the same time. The process worked and it wasn't long before she was fighting side by side with her siblings.

"Nice moves, little sister," Yusuke decapitated a demon with one swoop of his blade.

"I'm not ready to die yet." She killed two more youma before splitting the head of another in two.

"Then follow me." Kimiko took the lead and followed Yori's previous example. The trio jumped onto nearby youma, killed them, and moved to the next, all in an attempt to make it to the other end of the chasm.

"Things are getting a little thick," Yusuke commented. "I don't know if we can make it through all of them. Can you do something about this, bro?"

_"Already on it. Kim's team is moving into position."_

* * *

"We've been in position." Kim heard Takashi's comment and grumbled as she deactivated the ship's cloaking system just in front of Akuyasha. She fired off a couple of rockets into his face for good measure before high-tailing it to a safer position; which in this mess was in outer space.

"That got his attention. Hang on back there." Kim spun the _Kurunai _around as youma, under Akuyasha's command, began to give chase. Hirotaka manned the navigation system and pointed out possible threats.

"Two coming up on our left."

"Got it." Everyone had to hold onto something as Kim put the ship through some fancy maneuvers.

"KP! Boyfriend onboard!"

"Sorry, Ron." She did a hard left. "But this ride's going to suck. Just hang on back there."

With the demon's attention divided into two places, Hirotaka hoped they had bought Yori the time needed to finish the job.

* * *

With one fell swoop the blade cut through the exterior membrane. Three figures dived through to land on a sticky surface. A youma's head, impossibly large to fit through, got stuck in the gap after it tried to give chase. Seeing this, Yusuke strode up to it and finished it off. After removing his sword from the gore he turned to the ladies and asked, "So where are we?"

"Right where we want to be." Kimiko looked up where not one, but two hearts beat in unison. They were bigger than the trio put together and hung from a roof via tendrils so thick that they too had veins. Worm things crawled along the ground. Some nipped at their heels vigorously but to no avail. Kimiko squashed one and it burst into an ugly, orange mess.

"This is gross. Let's kill this thing and get out of here."

"I do not think so."

On guard, they searched for the originator of the voice. A bloody pod rose from the ground just beneath the hearts. It opened up to reveal a familiar face. Kenji Ishimura, bloody and covered in tendrils, approached them with confident steps. He eyed them all but focused on Kimiko in particular. "Long time no see, Kimiko."

"K-Kenji?" She stuttered, lowering her guard.

"Do not be fooled! That is not our father."

"You hurt me, Yori."

"Not yet." Yori charged and sought to cut the demon in half. She missed entirely. In the span it took her to realize he moved, Kenji moved to the side, came up behind her, and put Yori in a fierce headlock. So powerful was his grip that she dropped her sword and kicked her legs out in shock.

"Now is that any way to treat your father?"

"Let her go!" Now it was Yusuke who attacked. Kenji turned a split second before Yusuke's sword came down and he stopped himself from killing his sister, whom Kenji now used as a shield. With one powerful punch, Kenji sent Yusuke flying back and into the wall. Still holding Yori, Kenji faced Kimiko who had yet to move.

"You seem at a loss for words. Do you not remember me? I thought after all we've been through you'd recognize your former lover."

That snapped her out of it. She took on a fighting stance. She lost her knife in her bout with Red Cochrane but she still had her fists. "Shut the hell up! You're not Kenji."

"But of course I am."

"Liar! He's dead. He died trying to fight you."

"I was wrong, Kimiko. The youma want to help humanity, not destroy it. That night when we raided the yakuza compound was when my eyes were finally opened. We were fighting for the wrong side. The youma will bring peace to this world such as it has never known."

Chocking, Yori glared up at him and said, "You mean the peace of the grave."

"I mean an end to suffering. There will be no war, no poverty, no racism or prejudice. In the world of youma all are equal. The human race will have finally achieved the unity it has always sought."

"Unity is not achieved through slavery," Yori said through grit teeth. Her head began to swim from lack of oxygen, but still she managed to keep her senses and defy Kenji with her words. "It is achieved through trust. It comes from learning to respect one's differences and turning their strength into your own. You protect each other. You fight for each other." She looked at Kimiko when she said this. "You forgive each other."

"Yori..."

"Foolish child. You are so naive." Kenji lifted Yori into the air with one hand. With barely a flick of the wrist he sent the girl spinning towards Kimiko. The assassin tried to stop her trajectory but so great was the force behind the throw that when she caught her, she too was thrown back against the membrane wall. Kimiko collapsed to the floor with Yori on top of her. Impossibly strong, Kenji flexed his glowing red muscles. "You've no idea the kind of power they wield. The youma are our true masters. They can teach us things we cannot hope to learn on our own."

"We have nothing to learn from them," started Yusuke, getting up. "Except what _not_ to be!" He charged. With his abilities further enhanced by the battlesuit, Yusuke launched an all-out attack on the demon that was not his father. He moved like a blur; an indistinct flash of green fury. It was an assault that would have killed any living being on the planet.

But Kenji was too fast. So quick were his dodges that his movements were inconceivable. Kenji appeared to be standing still. Yusuke could not land a blow, try as he might. Finally when the demon had had enough, he grabbed Yusuke's fist and squeezed. The armor could only do so much and Yusuke could feel his bones giving way. He fell to one knee. Kenji continued to squeeze with all his might and one by one, each of the bones in Yusuke's right fist began to break. He screamed and punched out at Kenji's midsection. He may as well have punched the side of a mountain for not only did Kenji not even flinch, but the impact broke a few fingers in Yusuke's left hand.

When he finally succumbed to the pain, Yusuke's screams filled Kenji's ears. He smiled. Releasing the boy, Kenji grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air. He meant to choke the very air from his body. "I am sorely disappointed in you, my son." Kenji squeezed.

"Put him down!" Yori regained herself and was struggling to her feet. "Stop it, Kenji! He's your son!"

Something in the demon's eye glinted and he looked up at Yusuke. Seeing the spittle fly from his teeth and hearing him gag caused something to stir inside of him. Little by little, his mouth began to open. "Yusuke?"

The boy was dying.

Suddenly he was released and fell to the ground, coughing. Kenji looked at him; disbelief rampant in his face. But just as soon as the glint appeared it vanished when his eye shut and reopened. He was the monster again and this time he meant to finish what he started.

Weakly, Yusuke slowly focused his eyes on the upraised foot about to crush his head. "Stop!" Yori leaped a length that would put all Olympic records to shame, tackling Kenji before he could kill her brother.

She hit hard and dislocated her shoulder in the impact, but it was enough to save Yusuke's life. Kenji stumbled backward while Yori fell down in great pain. Seeing both Yori and Yusuke writhing in agony like that caused the glint to return and Kenji felt himself struggling. He wanted to kill them both, to put an end to their pointless defiance. But there was another part of him that would not let it happen. Kenji began to have doubts and those doubts turned him in on himself. Two sides of the man warred with each other and the demon reared back his head to growl.

Kimiko rushed up to her downed siblings to see if they were okay. Yusuke had broken almost all of his fingers while one of Yori's arms hung limp at her side. Seeing as how there was nothing she could do for Yusuke at the moment, the assassin went over to Yori and helped her sit up. She felt the limb, hearing the girl yelp as if she'd stuck a knife in her arm. "This will hurt, Yori." Kimiko popped the arm back into place and felt guilt wrack her as she screamed. Kimiko cradled the girl in her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Um...I'm hurting too." Yusuke got back on his knees though his hands were pretty much useless. "Don't suppose you can help me the same way?" With his visor down she could see the sweat beating on his forehead. His eyelids fluttered and Kimiko knew he was just seconds from passing out from the pain. Seeing him put up a strong front reminded her of why she loved him. Yusuke was strong and watching him in such a bad state rendered her heart in two.

"Sorry." She turned to Yori. "Both of you. You don't deserve this."

Still reeling but able to move on her own, Yori detached herself from Kimiko to sit up. "What are you...talking about?" Her arm still ached but it was bearable...just. "This is not your fault, Kimiko."

"I know." She stood up. "But a big sister is supposed to protect her siblings. By taking you here I have failed in my responsibilities." She glared at Kenji was holding his head in pain. "I've blamed too many people for my mistakes. Not stopping Kenji from following this path was my first. I doubt I could have stopped him even if I wanted to. But this time I will. I will stop him by saving him." Her eyes lifted to the hearts on the cavernous ceiling.

"We will stop him together." Yori got up and faltered. Half-leaning, the kunoichi turned to Yusuke who showed that he was willing to continue despite his injuries. "We promised we would fight as a family from now on. No more going it alone."

"We're not alone, Yori." The assassin indicated to Kenji. "Our father, the _real_ Ishimura Kenji, is here with us. Even now he fights to save his children."

Yori and Yusuke gawked at her pronouncement. The demon in Kenji's body writhed back and forth as if his body were tearing itself apart. Looking at him it wasn't far from the truth because his skin was crawling. Two souls warred over the same body. The victor may very well decide the outcome of this fight.

"I will distract him," Kimiko said. "You destroy the hearts." She picked up Yori's sword and handed it to her. "Yusuke, make sure our exit is clear. I have a feeling everything's going straight to hell the moment Yori cuts them."

"You got it." Yusuke stepped back, fighting to stay awake.

Yori stood beside Kimiko and readied her blade. "Ready?"

"Go!"

* * *

The _Kurunai_ was surrounded by waves of nightmarish creatures. With so many bodies crowding up the air it became impossible not to hit anything. The wing clipped the side of a particularly nasty-looking youma and the ship began to spin towards the sea.

_"You're losing altitude!"_ Takashi's panicked face said on the screen.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kim pulled back on the helm as hard as she could. "Is Ron okay?"

"None of us will be if you don't pull up!" Hoshi had been tending Ron but after seeing how precarious their predicament had become grew more worried about herself. Still, she remained at his side and held him so that his body would not slide off the table and through the cockpit.

With one hand around his waist, Ron smiled and said, "You'd think we were more than friends."

"Shut up, freckles! Say something stupid one more time and I'll break your other eye."

"KP! She threatened me."

"Not now, Ron!" Still trying to pull up, Kim felt the weight of the ship lagging on her tired arms.

"Allow me." With Hiro's help they managed to pull the _Kurunai_ out of its nosedive just as they skirted along the surface of the water.

"Thanks, Hiro."

"My pleasure. But you might want to keep your eyes on the road, so to speak."

Kim looked away from him and found a youma lollygagging around the ocean. Kim turned just before they barreled into it, but the ship's wing sliced the upper portion of the demon's body clean in half. The decapitated monster sank and drowned, leaving a very ugly mess along the hull. "Dammit!"

"Your timing was impeccable," Hiro said.

"Too bad my luck isn't. Look."

With all that blood on the surface of the ship, it was easy for the rest of the youma to see the _Kurunai_ even with the stealth system activated. Their best defensive option was now null and void.

"It's never easy," she commented.

"Being a hero never is." Hiro smiled.

* * *

Seeing the ninja charge brought Kenji out of his stupor. The demon roared and moved to intercept them. Only one faced the demon. Kimiko fought with Kenji in much the same way Yusuke did only she made sure to fight defensively rather than waste her energy pummeling a vastly superior opponent.

Meanwhile, Yori closed in on her target. The worms that were crawling on the floor amassed themselves into a single, bulbous entity which then tried to crush her underneath its bulk. Yori's sword eviscerated the giant larvae and she pressed on. While some of the worms did fall on her - biting and wiggling on and off her face, Yori put her revulsion out of her mind and jumped into the air. Spinning as she did so, dislodging the worms in the process, she cut through the nearest heart. Blood gushed forth like an unleashed wave, and Yori found herself pummeled under the flood.

The world around them began to shake and all combatants found themselves knee-deep in blood. The membrane wall turned from a bloody pink into an amethyst purple, the veins pulsing so violently that tiny portals began to open in the skin, unable to compensate for so much blood pumping at once.

"What have you done?" Kenji tried to bat Kimiko away but she moved at the last moment. In fact, the assassin had lost her footing and fell into the pool of blood. That trip saved her life.

With the blood rising with each passing second, the very real realization of drowning became very clear. Yori, Kimiko, and Yusuke did not have much time. Since he was the closest to the wall, Yusuke tried to pick at the skin with his few good fingers but showed little for the effort. Cursing his uselessness, he began banging his head against the wall. Ironically that's when he remembered the other head stuck to the wall, the one he had dispensed with when they first broke in. With blood up to his waist, Yusuke slogged his way over to the since-dead youma and put his shoulder into pushing it out. It took some effort but he finally succeeded. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not until we've destroyed both hearts!" Kimiko came up sputtering. With so much liquid she could not hope to put her legs to effective use. Yori was still lost under the cascading torrent showed no signs of coming out. "Yori!"

"Worry about yourself!" Kenji yelled and came at Kimiko. Unable to move fast enough she was hit dead on with a punch that shattered the front side of her helmet. Stars swam in her vision and she felt the warmth of blood running down her face. Kenji punched her again and this time it was in the same spot where Red's bullet had penetrated the armor. With her head in a daze, the assassin could not feel the pain, but she went down as easily as if he'd tore a hole through her body.

Seeing this, Yusuke tried to help but was too far away. A large hand pulled Kimiko out of the blood, its fingers slowly crunching her temple. Her body began to jolt from the shock of slowly being crushed. Her eyes fluttered open until they locked onto Kenji's. "Ken...ji."

Seeing her like this, hearing her speak his name, the demon's eyes glinted again. "No! Stop...fighting...me!"

An object flew out of the bloody waterfall and through Kenji's throat. The sword entered from the back and to the front, right where Kimiko could see it. The demon tried to scream but his voice was lodged in his throat which in turn was bleeding out profusely. "K-K-Kimiko."

Despite her predicament, the assassin smiled. "It's me...Kenji."

"No. I can't keep..._gyaggh!_" He let her go and reached for the sword. His demonic strength allowed him to pull it through from the front; the blood coming out in buckets.

Kimiko managed to keep her head above the rising tide despite having a slight concussion. Still bleeding from the frightening wound in his neck, Kenji looked down on her not with malice, but sympathy. "Kimiko," his voice was gurgled but it was one she recognized immediately.

"Kenji."

Half-drowned, Yori staggered out into the open to view her handiwork. Already the blood was reaching up to her chest and she could hardly navigate her legs in the thick substance. She caught sight of Kenji holding her sword up high; Kimiko right beneath her. "No!"

But it was too late. The sword came down, point first...right into Kenji's belly. Like a samurai of old, he moved the blade in a sideways motion, spilling his own life blood to mingle in with that of the demon heart. The chamber shook again the membrane wall turned from purple into obsidian black. By hurting himself, Kenji had in turn hurt Akuyasha. Connected, one need only destroy one to destroy the other.

Feeling his old self returning after years of being a puppet, Kenji reached out to Kimiko who took his hand. "Kimiko." Blood gushed from his teeth. "I cannot hold him back for long. You must take our family and escape."

"Not without you," she told him. Barely able to stand, Kimiko felt like her head was about to cave in at any moment. Kenji held her up more than she did him, and his entrails were starting to spill out. "We finally meet after all these years and you commit seppuku. How's a girl supposed to take that?" Her smile was weak but genuine.

"I always admired your spirit." Looking up, Kenji saw his son. "Yusuke, forgive my words earlier. You were never a disappointment."

Yusuke could not believe it. He was seeing his father for the first time in eighteen years. "Dad."

"I am so sorry for hurting you. You are the bravest and most capable warrior I have ever met. Your courage will inspire others. Don't ever forget...that I am proud of you, my son." It became difficult to speak and Kenji keeled over.

"Dad!" Yusuke was pushed back against the wall by the oncoming blood. "Father, it's me!"

"I see you." Kenji looked back. "As I do you, my daughter."

With the current at her back it was easier for Yori to come at him. She paused before the large man, his bloody face a mixture of gore and humanity. Still on guard she asked, "Are you Kenji?"

He nodded. "For the most part. You see when I went to confront Fujimori all those years ago, it happened on the day he died of a massive heart attack. All the years of evil had finally caught up with him and the Yakuza king had finally paid his price. But with him dead, the youma had lost their one foothold in the human world. Hence the creature known as Akuyasha chose me as its next host. I fought as long as I could, but I succumbed to his influence." He closed his eyes. "We went deep underground to prepare for the day his demon kindred would flood into the world. Each day I was under his control I lost a little bit more of myself until finally Ishimura Kenji was almost no more. I had forgotten what it was to be human. That is, until I saw the three of you."

His eye opened. "Seeing you together, fighting, willing to die for each other, brought back the part of me I thought long lost. Now I remember who I am. If only for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Yori asked him.

"The demon is too powerful. I can only stem his influence for so long before he regains controls." Kenji looked at her. "Akuyasha will never be defeated so long as I remain. I am his connection to this world, hence why he joined himself to me."

"But," Yori turned around. "The hearts."

"There are two, yes. One of them belongs to Akuyasha." He paused briefly. "The other is mine." Kenji pointed at the remaining heart. "My heart was stolen from me and used as a vessel to store all the evils of the world. With it, the youma could finally begin their invasion and I was powerless to stop it. But no more." He offered the sword back to Yori. "You must end it."

Yori could not have turned around fast enough if her father had grabbed her, her eyes wide. "What?"

Still holding out the sword, Kenji fixed her with the most sincere look his demonic face could convincingly conceive. "You must kill me."

"No!" Yori reached out to him before instinct forced her to recoil. The demon's insides were collecting on the surface of the blood, floating not far from where she stood. It was a vile scent and one that would have had her running away had not he spoken to her again.

"Yori." As if hearing a dream, Yori recognized that voice, the one that had spoken to her years ago when she was just a baby. It was the voice of her father, the man who gave up everything so that she and her brothers could be safe. Forcing herself to avoid the gruesome scene before her, Yori's eyes followed the trail of dried blood that came when she punctured his throat and slowly, very slowly, looked into the eyes of her father. For the first time in her life, she really saw him.

"You must do this for me, little one. For me. For your mother. For all the people who have suffered at the hands of your grandfather and his evil masters. Do not let our sacrifices be in vain."

But she could not bring herself to do it. "I-I can't."

"Yori...please..."

Even with the blood level rising, her emotions began to pour out. "I spent my entire life wondering about the family I never had. I never knew you or mother. I never knew Kimiko or my brothers until recently. I've been through so much and not that I finally have you back, you want me to, you _ask_ me to," She couldn't finish. Shaking her head, Yori fought the tears that threatened to overcome her. "I had dedicated my life to being a ninja. But what about the family I left behind? I cannot abandon you anymore than I could Hiro-chan, or Sensei-sama, or Ron-san, or Hoshi-san. You are all a part of who I am. I will not destroy that which I have so desired since I was a girl."

"Father!" Yusuke called out. "I didn't understand what you were sacrificing for us all those years ago. But I've grown up since then and now I know. What you fail to realize is that we're leaving here as a family or we do not leave at all."

"Yusuke's right. Listen to him, Ken...father."

Father. It was such a beautiful word coming from Yori's lips. Kenji never heard it before today.

"They're stubborn," Kimiko said. "Just like their dad."

"Yes." He looked at her. "And their big sister."

She did not argue.

"There must be another way. We can still stop Akuyasha and free you from his hold."

But Kenji denied that with a grunt. "Yori, there isn't much time." Before their horrified eyes, Kenji's children watched as the entrails which spilled from his body began to crawl back into the wound in his stomach. The demon in him was mending and Akuyasha was slowly regaining control. Kenji could feel it. He could only defy the youma for so long. Now he had to make a choice. He thought he'd made the most difficult one when he left his children to go off and fight Saito. Now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the hardest one he will ever have to make...and that it would be his last.

"Kill me and Akuyasha dies. I am his host. He is my parasite." He again offered up the sword. "For the sake of your mother and all those who still reside on this planet. End this, Yori!"

"I will not!" Water filled her eyes.

Kenji turned away. "Yusuke!"

The eldest son shook his head.

Two red-clad hands clasped Kenji's arm. It was Kimiko.

"I will do it."

"Kimiko!" Yori protested. She froze when the assassin looked at her. It was then she noticed how badly she had been hurt. Blood trickled down from the right side of her face where Kenji had struck. Only her will and the relative buoyancy of the blood kept her from falling over half dead. She needed medical attention and fast. "You are hurt. You do not know what you are saying. We must return to the ship."

But Kimiko just smiled. Even with her head split open like that she still looked beautiful. "Since Yuriko died I wondered if I had had a purpose in life. I would have raised you myself had Kenji not sent everyone away to keep us safe from Saito. I joined him to repay him for all the kindness you and your family had shown me. Then I devoted myself to fighting and killing. For a while there I was lost and without purpose. Then you came. And you," she looked to Yusuke who could barely stand now. "Now I have found that purpose and it is here...with Kenji." With slight hands, the assassin took the sword from Kenji, holding it up so as to look at her face one last time. "I look like shit."

"You never looked more beautiful," Kenji commented. Then as the last part of his innards seeped back in, his body stitched itself together and he was in pain. "K-Kimiko...hurry."

"I won't allow it!" Yori rushed at her. She grabbed Kimiko and begged her to reconsider. "It does not have to end this way. I'm begging you. Do not destroy our one chance to be a family again."

Placing a hand on her face, Kimiko began to caress it as lovingly as a mother would. "You look a lot like her." Leaning in, she kissed Yori on the forehead. "Your mother."

Yori's eyes were so wet now. "Kimiko."

Before she could blink, Kimiko head-butted Yori in the face, knocking her out cold. The force of the impact nearly knocked her out as well but her last shred of will managed to keep her awake.

"The hell are you doing?" Yusuke cried as he tried to reach them.

Holding Yori in her free hand, Kimiko regarded her once more. "You were the best little sister a girl could ever have." A teardrop fell from her eye onto Yori's face. It mingled with her own.

"Hey!" Yusuke was halfway there.

"Kimiko," Kenji's eyes were fluctuating now. It became almost impossible to speak. "Please."

"I know."

When Yusuke was close enough, the assassin gently placed Yori's arms around his neck. "Don't do this, Kimiko!" His voice began to shake and the last thing Yori needed was to see him cry. Seeing that would make her cry to. "Don't do it. Not after all we've been through. Don't do it!" He clutched at Yori with her good fingers.

"Take care of Yori and Takashi for me, okay? I know you'll do me proud." Blowing a kiss for him, Kimiko turned around. "Kenji."

"Like hell! Kimiko! Dad!" But Yusuke never managed to do anything for Kenji stood in the way. He raised his hand and with a might shockwave sent the siblings flying through the membrane wall. It shattered in their wake and they were blown clear into the chest cavity. It seemed that Kenji had saved them only to have them plummet to their deaths but it turns out that even he still had some pull with the demons. A youma came flying up to catch them. With his telepathic link, Kenji ordered the creature to take them as far away from here as possible.

"Farewell," he said, though his voice was barely audible. He turned back to Kimiko who had the sword in one hand raised and ready.

Feeling him behind her, Kimiko knew what was coming. "It's good to see you again," she said. She felt Kenji tower over her exposed back, the heat rising to the point where the blood behind her began to boil. Her strength waning, Kimiko held the sword with both hands, diverting every vestige of herself into one last attack. Closing her eyes, her body and skin burning, she saw them: Yori, Yusuke, Takashi, Yuriko and Kenji. She saw the entire Ishimura family living happily in a house in the countryside. Another face was among them, that of a smiling girl with dark pigtails. She was home.

"Kimiko," the voice was dark and ominous but strained, as if fighting against something else. She felt the hand reaching for her neck.

With one final act, the assassin threw the sword as hard and as straight as she ever threw anything in her life. The last thing she saw was the blade piercing the heart.

* * *

With so many youma around them, the _Kurunai's_ moments were numbered. One by one, each took a potshot at the vulnerable vessel as Kim tried desperately to save them. While well-built, the ship was made for stealth and not combat. The hull integrity became seriously compromised and there was nothing around them but open sea and red clouds. And youma...lots and lots of youma.

"Starboard engine's at critical," Hiro announced that annoyingly calm voice of his. "Don't know how much longer port's going to last."

Steam began to fill the cockpit as the ship's cooling system had been damaged. Sweat hampered her vision and Kim had to fight the urge to wipe her face less she take her hands off the controls.

"Kim!" Ron wailed as the ship lurched after another hit. "The hurl factor's approaching critical!"

"If you drop your chunks on me I swear the youma will be the least of your worries!" Hoshi's threat went unheeded as Ron released his digested innards all over the ninja. "Ahhh! You stupid gaijin!"

"Trying to concentrate here."

"Look out!" Hiro pointed as a long-toothed demon came on a collision course with the ship. Before Kim could dodge it, the creature squealed and pulled away at the last moment.

"What was that about?" Kim looked to Hiro could only shrug.

She turned the ship around and expected to see a horde of youma barreling down at them. What she saw instead was more intimidating. The giant beast that grew as tall as a mountain was starting to decompose. Its massive form was withering away before breaking up into chunks. Akuyasha let out a monstrous roar before its own head caved in on itself, exposing the skeleton within before exploding. Fire replaced his head and burned out the sky. All the demons in the vicinity were instantly incinerated. The beast bellow and flailed its dying limbs before they too blew up. Fire encompassed the whole of the decomposing corpse. The island shook as its base began to sink. It seemed that the island, the castle, and Akuyasha himself was being sucked into a vast vortex of immeasurable force.

"Kim...do you see what I am seeing?" Hiro asked.

Behind them, Hoshi was too busy strangling Ron to notice or care. Ron's face was turning blue.

Kim gawked at the scene. It was something out of the End of Days mentioned in the Holy Bible. They were witnessing the end of the world.

"Yori!" Hiro stood up. "She and the other are still in there." He turned to Kim. "We must save them."

"I'm already on it." Kim kicked thrusters in so fast that Hiro was knocked back into his seat. Hoshi lost her grip on Ron as she was thrown back. Ron's eyes swirled from lack of oxygen and he was out cold.

_"Guys, I'm picking up their tracking signal heading in your direction."_

Takashi's warning had them scouring the skies. "I think that's...there! Look, Hiro." Kim pointed to a single youma who flew away from the rest of the pack. It was flying sporadically as if not knowing where to turn. On its scaly back were two individuals; one green, one blue, but no red.

"Why are they on a youma?" Hiro asked but Kim was already making to intercept.

"Hiro, if you please?"

He rushed out of his seat and to the doorway. Hoshi was already there and covered in Ron's lunch. He covered his nose.

"Not. One Word."

He was afraid to open his sinuses let alone his mouth, so Hiro did not say anything. He opened the door when Kim got them close enough to the youma for them to reach. They saw Yusuke shouldering Yori with an arm whose hand was limp. The other hand held onto to youma's bony hide to keep them from falling off. Even from here they could see how strained his face was.

"Yusuke!" Hoshi called. He found it hard to see with the ship's stealth mode in place. Kim deactivated it as soon as they were nearby and his eyes widened with relief and surprise. Fighting to stand up, Yusuke got to his feet and, holding onto Yori, leapt from the demon's back to the ship's portal. Both Hoshi and Hiro grabbed them as they came inside. Yusuke stumbled and fell but never let go of his sister. Looking back, Hiro saw no signs of their third missing member.

"Where is Kimiko?" His voice was full of alarm. Seeing as how its cargo had abandoned ship, the youma screeched aloud before it flew away to join the thousands of its dying brethren.

Hoshi shut the door while Hirotaka addressed the wounded ninja. "Yusuke!" He noticed Yori and how peaceful she looked when she was out. "What happened in there? Where's Kimiko?"

_"She's not coming."_ Takashi's voice and face appeared on a window on the main screen. He looked like he had been crying. _"The signal was weak but I was able to receive one-way radio contact. I heard everything that happened."_

Sitting up, it was clear to everyone that the wind had dried most of Yusuke's tears. His face was stoic and cold, hardly the spirited young man the others had come to know.

_"She stayed behind to finish the job. She killed Akuyasha. But she also killed Kenji-our father."_ Takashi began to cry. He over his eyes. _"They're both gone. They gave themselves so that the evil would be destroyed. They saved us. They..."_ Unable to say anything more, the genius fell into his arms crying, mourning the loss of yet two more loved ones.

* * *

With the demonic presence gone, Kenji looked down on the lifeless body that was Kimiko. He had broken her neck and all the humanity he thought he'd lost came gushing back like a wellspring in a desert. Cradling her in his arms, Kenji thought back to the girl who, all those years ago, had decided to join him in his private war against the Yakuza. She had paid for her loyalty and devotion with her life...at his hands.

For the first time in a long time, Kenji began to cry. They were tears of sadness as well as joy for in these last moments he had regained himself and his family. Knowing that his children survived gave the man hope for the future. The realization that he would soon be reunited with Kimiko and his wife brought joy to a heart that had felt nothing but empty vengeance. Now here at the end of all things, he could finally see with eyes unclouded by hate and violence. Now Kenji knew what it was to be human and to love.

He held Kimiko close. The walls around him began to crumble. The blood boiled to such a degree that it erupted into flames. Kenji didn't care. At long last he had found something worth dying for. Even with his sadness, the man found reason to smile. Kissing Kimiko on the head one last time, Kenji covered his face over hers as oblivion took them.

* * *

Saito awoke in a dimly-lit room laid flat out on a table with a respirator over his face. His change in breathing caught the attention of Yo-Yo who was sitting nearby with her legs hugged against her chest. Seeing him awake, the little girl rushed to his side. "Saito-sama!"

Barely able to register her words, Saito tried to get a look around but his body was so badly damaged that even turning his neck wracked him with pain. His breathing fogged his mask as he fell into a coughing fit. It all started coming back to him and he could remember the demon Akuyasha breaking his body like he was but a toy in the hands of some irate child. The trauma of that incident sent shivers up and down his body. How could he, the leader of the most powerful underground organization in the history of Japan, the secret force behind his country's remarkable rise to power, have been so utterly and _easily_ defeated?

A shadow loomed over him and for a brief moment he remembered the face of the monster that almost killed him. Saito cringed but it turned out that it was not the demon back to finish the job but one of his own agents: Miss Tique. The English woman checked Saito over and found his condition improving despite his feelings to the contrary. "Welcome back to the land of the living, if you'll excuse the cliché." She smiled at him. "It was fortunate that Yo-Yo was able to get you to safety. I had almost given you up for dead."

Saito's lips were moving but there was no sound coming out. Miss Tique leaned over and could just make out his question. "Where are we?"

"On my private hovercraft. If you remember it was one of the perks granted me after that service I did for you in Singapore. As you can see, I have put it to good use." She looked around the room. In addition to Saito there were four more occupied beds. Red Cochrane, Kikyu, Fukushima, and Gideon Hunt; all unconscious, all in serious but stable condition. Each was hooked up to a respirator with small computers monitoring their progress. "You are the lucky one," Miss Tique said, turning back to Saito. "All the others were near-dead when I pulled them out of the sea. Fukushima alone had severe second-degree burns that will forever mark his youthful face. Red has a broken jaw, though for all our sakes I hope he does not recover anytime soon."

Yo-Yo giggled at her remark.

"Kikyu was the worst. She suffered severe damage to her chest area and has a strange mark that I've never seen before. In addition to a few broken ribs, a leg, and several bone fractures to her arms and back, of which I will attest to a particularly nasty fall, she seems to have suffered a serious concussion. I've stabilized her, but I fear the woman may have seeped over into a coma. When she wakes up is anyone's guess." She sighed. "Mr. Hunt almost drowned after losing his board. I'm still pumping the water from his lungs and due to a broken knee I doubt he will be riding again anytime soon."

After giving him the status report on his fighters, Miss Tique regarded the Yakuza with a look of somberness. "I'm afraid the entire fleet was lost. The youma destroyed every ship and vehicle we had in the air. Any survivors will have either drowned or have been devoured by the creatures. The robot army you built has been rendered junk. There were just too many of them, the youma, and all our efforts to stop Kenji were in vain."

"No," his voice was weak but audible. "They were not."

The two females leaned in closer.

"There was one who would not stop fighting until the last breath left her body. She alone stood up to Kenji and she will win if she has not already."

"To whom are you speaking of?" The interrogator asked.

"Ishimura...Yori." Tired, Saito closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Miss Tique and Yo-Yo to contemplate his words.

"You told me the Ishimura girl had collapsed after the battle; that she could no longer continue the fight."

Yo-Yo became bashful. "That's what happened."

Thinking on it some more, Miss Tique decided it was best to leave it alone for now. She left Yo-Yo alone with the others and proceeded into the cockpit. The autopilot was on and judging from the ship's navigation computer they were far out at sea. The South Pacific opened up to her as she sat down at the console, going over a few things in her head. Moving to a secure location would take time and money. With all of Saito's resources poured into making that army, his leverage over the other Yakuza bosses was no more. There would be infighting to fill the power vacuum left over in his absence. How would Japan fair with their shadowy benefactor gone, she wondered. The youma, the Yakuza; the twin engines of Japan's marvelous rise to power crushed under the weight of their own corruption. It was a strange irony that was not lost on the perceptive woman.

Best to let Fate take its course and look toward the future. With hardly a second thought on past defeats, Miss Tique looked to the future and reclined in her chair and closed her eyes, thinking of all the possibilities the future might bring.


	18. Epilogue

**Darev: **Two years and four months I have spent on this story. Hard to believe I only intended this as a one-shot back when I started writing it in June 2008. Since then, I have changed rooms and finished college. I can't believe I've finally reached the end of my long journey. This final installment goes out to all the writers who don't believe they can finish. Keep at it! It will be as long as it needs and you'll enjoy every moment of it. Of all my reviewers, I cannot be more grateful than to screamingphoenix who was not only my first reviewer - hence the first person to give this story a chance - but who has stuck with me since the very beginning. Your reviews have been a constant reminder to update and remind me that it doesn't matter who reads your story; be it a hundred one-time reviewers, or just one loyal fan. My thanks.

This chapter became a little emotional for me so please excuse it if it got a little mushy at some parts. It feels like I'm saying goodbye to some old friends. I was never a Yori fan before I worked on this. She's more than just Ron's exotic near-girlfriend, people. It's high time the girl stepped out of the shadow and into the light. Here's to Yori, Yamanouchi, Team Possible and the entire Ishimura Clan.

And now the conclusion to _Kunoichi_.

* * *

The sun shone over Yamanouchi. The darkness that had threatened to engulf the world was gone...for now...and for those responsible for making sure that the sun would rise for another generation it had been a costly victory. They had joined the ranks of all those young people who had sacrificed so much so that those who would follow in their footsteps would not have to. Their youth long behind them, they would never be the same.

Hoshi stood on the wall overlooking the valley. She'd forgotten how peaceful this place could be. All the days she spent training, sparring, and meditating at Yamanouchi and the one thing she missed most was the tranquility of watching the sunrise. She used to get up every morning like every student to prepare herself for the day's instruction, but always just before class she would stand on the wall and watch the sun come up. Each day brought with it the promise of something new; a renewal that washed away the grim of yesterday's mistakes. It reminded her that no matter how bad things seemed, there would always be tomorrow.

How naive she had been, she thought. They almost didn't have a tomorrow. It's amazing how fragile this peace truly was. Hoshi used to believe there was a routine to life, that no matter what changed the sun would always be there the following morning. It wasn't until now that she realized the sun didn't have to come up. If certain forces had their way, the world would be cast into total darkness, sweeping away the light like some malevolent broom. The world had no idea how close it had come to oblivion. Nothing was certain, Hoshi realized, and this epiphany made her look at the world with new criticism.

Her optimism waned to the point where she couldn't think of anything to alleviate the mood she and her friends had returned from battle. The whole of Yamanouchi came out to meet them. Fearing they were invaders attacking from a stealth ship, the students and faculty were armed to the teeth, but when Hirotaka stepped out they immediately lowered their weapons. Addressing Master Sensei first, he announced that they had wounded on board and Sensei had them taken to see the healers. Her wounds were only superficial, but Sensei had the healers look at her too. Hoshi did not like being examined like some incapable child but she was in no disposition to defy them. In truth, she was tired. This mission had taken its toll on Hoshi and for once in her life the ninja for hire kept her mouth shut, closed her eyes, and slept.

It had been an uneasy sleep.

Waking up the next day, Hoshi decided to check up on her friends but found them lost in their own contemplations. Kim Possible remained by Ron's side during his recovery. She never left the room they shared save for when she had to use the restroom. Ron's tiny animal companion, Rufus, was recuperating nicely and he too was adamant about staying with Ron. As for the Chosen One, Ron Stoppable was getting better every day. He wasn't happy unless he was complaining about something. Only the company of his best friend and girlfriend could he stomach being under house arrest for the remainder of their stay.

Hiro, meanwhile, had been briefing Master Sensei on everything that happened. Sensei was pleased to see Yori's brothers, Yusuke and Takashi, having been reunited with their little sister. Their meeting was somber, though, and as each brother aided Hiro in the recounting of their tale. It eventually overshadowed the exultation of their return.

Hoshi had been there during the debriefing. Surprising herself as much as she did Hiro, who would from time to time look at her to say something or to add any detail he may have missed, by remaining silent. Hoshi was one to alleviate the mood, to make light of their predicament, or to poke fun at a given situation. She wasn't feeling very happy. True she didn't know Kenji or Kimiko that well, but their loss had affected her almost as much as it did the Ishimura children. They should have been happy after defeating the demons and saving the world. Instead, Hoshi was content with just being a fly on the wall.

There was only one person on both their minds and she hadn't been seen since their arrival. It's not that she'd disappeared; Hoshi knew exactly where to find her, but the fact was that she did not want to be disturbed. Yori had not left her room in three days. She did not want to see anyone, not even her brothers whom she'd been reunited with just days earlier. It was so unlike Yori, and yet Hoshi could feel sympathetic for her. Losing her father and her big sister at the same time was a blow unlike anything the kunoichi had experienced. No sword, no weapon of any kind could inflict the kind of pain that this ordeal had dealt her. Hoshi tried to visit her once. She stood outside Yori's door, unsure of what she wanted to say. Hoshi knew that Yori knew she was there. If Yori wanted to see her then she would invite her in. She didn't. Hoshi remained at that door for what seemed like hours though it had only been minutes. Knowing she wanted to be alone, Hoshi left and hadn't been back since.

Outside the dorm rooms, Hirotaka was waiting for her to come out. He was reclining against one of the beams that supported the roof of the portico rooftop, arms crossed over his chest, eyes looking forward. They hadn't had a chance to talk since they got back and in truth, Hoshi was looking forward to that chance but could not bring herself to say the first words.

Unless Hiro said anything, Hoshi would just walk pass like she didn't even see him.

"How are you?" The question was so unexpected that Hoshi stopped mid-stride. How was she doing? Hiro knew exactly how she felt? She knew because despite his casual exterior, he was feeling the same way. He didn't look at her when he spoke either, which Hoshi took as a cue that she was meant to carry this conversation along. Hiro had opened the door. Now it was time for her to step through it.

"Fine," she answered. It was a false statement. That was because Hoshi had put the ball in Hiro's court. She wanted him to ask her more questions, to help her pry open this box that had become her repressed emotions so that she could stop feeling so burdened. Hoshi was not used to feeling this way. She didn't know how to handle herself around others without sounding cocky or arrogant. Loners developed this persona.

She waited for him to say something. Hirotaka had donned the traditional white gi used for training. Sensei had permitted him time off to recover from his ordeal, but Hiro was never one to lie on his laurels and he was back to training like nothing had ever happened. Hoshi knew it was his way of coping with what happened. If he stayed in bed or just talked to somebody about what he was feeling, it would drive him mad. Hiro was strong and proud and in many ways the same loner that Hoshi was. Since he couldn't talk to Yori in her self-imposed incarceration, nor did he know the Ishimura brothers well enough to reveal his feelings and Kim and Ron just wanted to be alone, that only left Hoshi.

"You should continue your training," Hiro went on to say. "Never know when the next battle might come."

Hoshi looked at him in disbelief.

"Lounging around was never your style, Hoshi. You should return to Yamanouchi. I think you would be welcome here."

Scoffing, Hoshi looked down at herself as if Hiro were talking about another person and not her. She was wearing civilian clothes: blue sweatpants, a white sleeveless shirt and white sneakers. Naturally she removed the latter whenever she entered a building. It was her own choice not to don the outfits of Yamanouchi because to do so would be to make the wrong statement. Hoshi had no intention of coming back; hence she would not wear the proverbial school colors. She was her own ninja now, free to do what she wanted.

But it was not Hiro's statement that ruffled her feathers. She just didn't like the callous tone he had taken with her. They were comrades at arms who fought side by side. Hoshi would even admit, if only to herself, that she liked Hiro as more than a partner. One would think they had learned to sense what the other was thinking.

Then it hit her that maybe she wasn't the only one that needed to open up.

"I'm not coming back."

"Shame." He still didn't look at her. "You had such promise."

"Excuse me? I know what I'm capable of. I kicked your butt when we last met in case you forgot." There. Challenging his manhood would hopefully get a stir out of the boy. She wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Hiro did not take the bait. "Strength is nothing without wisdom. You mistake victory for skill."

Puffing out her cheeks, which might have made Hiro smile were he looking at her, Hoshi clenched her fists and said, "Don't get all Sensei on me, brush head! I was fighting bad guys while you were still learning how to wield a sword."

"So what are your plans?"

"My plans?" The question caught her off guard. She expected Hiro to go on ridiculing her past decisions, to lecture her. "I don't have any plans."

"And in there lies the problem." Hiro stood up straight. "This mission has taught me a lot about the people I've fought beside."

"And what did you learn about me?" She challenged.

"Nothing." Hiro walked away. Pausing just slightly, he looked over his shoulder and said, "And everything." Then he was gone.

She had not seen Hiro since yesterday. She played back their conversation over and over in her head. What did he mean "nothing" and "everything?" She thought about confronting him about it but he had become too engrossed in his training to care about anything else. Hoshi watched him from afar. There was time, not long ago, when Hiro would enjoy trading barbs with her. It had become a sort of bonding between them. Now as much as she wanted to go over to him, Hoshi found herself being repelled by a force she did not recognize.

How she wished she could talk with Yori. Her brothers had become as reclusive as she did. Takashi spent almost every minute of everyday making repairs to the _Kurunai_. She admired his dedication, but also knew that it was his way of dealing with the loss of Kimiko and Kenji. At least his methods were productive. Yusuke was so lost that he became a ticking time bomb. It turns out he got into a fight with senior student over a discretion involving the best way to take down a larger opponent. Yusuke criticized the student's technique, calling him an amateur. He demonstrated the proper way to overcome an enemy by using the student as an example. This end up hurting the boy and his friends had rushed to his side. Yusuke vented the only way he knew how, by fighting. He proved to be more than a match for the seniors though by the time one of the instructors came along and reprimanded him for disturbing the class, Yusuke was already stumbling, looking for something to hit. Sensei had to step in and ordered the Ishimura to be grounded for fear that he might cause bodily harm to himself or to one of his students.

Of all the warriors, Kim and Ron seemed the most unaffected by the turn of events. However, their time spent in the company of Miss Tique had stolen some of their innocence. The physical wounds would recover, but the mental wounds of being tortured and helpless would stay with them for a long time. Hoshi remembered waking up one night to Ron's screams. He was begging Miss Tique to stop and Kim had to physically restrain him before he fell out of bed. Ron woke up in a sweat, recoiling from Kim as if she had turned into that despicable woman. Hoshi would rush in wanting to help, but seeing Ron wrapped in Kim's arms, consoling him, whispering soft things into his ear, she knew he was in good hands. She wasn't needed there.

With everyone either busy or sulking, Hoshi was left to herself. It's amazing, she thought. Here she was surrounded by friends and allies and she was still alone.

It was the late morning when she felt someone's presence behind her. Hoshi turned around as was instinct, fists at the ready, but found no enemy. Instead, she met with Sensei's wizened old eyes looking back at her from underneath a wrinkled brow. "Always on alert, I see."

It wasn't a good feeling knowing someone was able to sneak up on her without her knowing; even worse considering it was an old man. Then she reminded herself who it was that taught her now to sneak in the first place. Ancient as he was, Master Sensei was a legend in martial arts circles. All her instincts, all her training stemmed from his teachings. Was it really a surprise that she didn't know he was there until that moment?

Hoshi relaxed. "I was wondering when you'd speak to me...alone." She turned back to the view. The little villages spread out in the valley had no idea the protection granted them by Yamanouchi. It was probably better that way. Better to live in ignorance of the horrors of the outside world than to know what was lurking in the dark. "So were you satisfied with Hiro's story?"

Despite her lack of formality, Sensei showed no sign of insult. He joined Hoshi on the wall, his hands neatly folded beneath the sleeves of his robe. "He was quite explicit during the torture sequence inside the tanker. Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"I'm not as delicate as he is."

"It is the not the physical injuries that concern me."

Knowing where he was going, Hoshi sighed. "I'm fine."

"You are one who is used to being in control. Trapped there inside the tanker with no means of escape, you were at the complete mercy of this Miss Tique woman. Were it not for Yori's untimely arrival, I daresay you would be having much the same nightmares as Ron Stoppable."

She became sad. "Will he get better?"

"It is not an easy thing, to lose one's innocence. The Chosen One has faced many dangers in his adventures with Kim Possible. Sometimes it is easy to forget that they are so young." He turned to her. "Ron is strong, but enduring what he had to go through will stay with him for many years to come. From what Hirotaka explained, his torture was the worst."

"Miss Tique used him to get Kim to talk. She thought her presence meant that outsiders were coming to interfere with Saito's plan."

"Kim Possible will carry that guilt with her. She will blame herself with what happened to Ron."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"I'm afraid she will not see it that way." Sensei looked back at the view.

"She's not the only one who likes to take all the blame." Hoshi sat herself down on the ledge, one foot dangling over the outside of the wall and the other inside that that she was saddling up. Still looking away from Sensei, Hoshi said, "Yori's locked herself up in her room. I think she blames herself for what happened back on the island."

"It is not like her to wallow in self pity."

"You don't know what she's been through."

"Oh?" Sensei inclined his head to one side.

"What Yori had to do to save the world...I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"It sounds like you two have formed a kinship with one another."

"We're friends if that's what you're implying. She's the toughest girl I've ever met, and I've seen myself in the mirror." A smile crept on her face. "I'd fight with Yori any day, anywhere, and against anyone."

"I'm impressed," Sensei began, "but not surprised by your statement. This was as much your mission as it was hers."

It took her a while to put all the pieces together but these last few days, Hoshi had nothing but time to think. "When you first contacted me, I almost didn't reply. I put Yamanouchi behind me years ago and I don't like looking back. Pairing up with Yori's brothers at the time seemed like a step up from what I'd been doing up until then."

"Her brothers had a goal, a purpose; these were things you were sorely lacking."

Hoshi brought her outside leg up to her chest and hugged it. "You wanted me to pair up with Yori because you knew we could help each other. She needed a level head to keep her from making mistakes-not that she listened half the time."

Sensei chuckled. "Indeed. That incident at the Nakasumi building must have been quite trying on your part. I have made sure Nakasumi-san was well aware of your contribution towards his release. Expect a hefty sum coming your way."

Hoshi said nothing.

"You were saying something about needs, Hoshi. What did you need from Yori?"

"A second chance."

"To...?"

"To do what's right." She blew out a sigh. "I've done a lot of selfish things with the skills I learned. Meeting Yusuke and Takashi helped put me on track, but it was Yori who taught me what a real ninja is. She's so damned honorable. Stubborn and narrow-minded. I don't know how Hiro put up with her half the time."

Sensei chuckled again.

"But she's something else. I've never known anyone like her. How can anyone carry so much weight on their shoulders and still find time to smile, to help her friends, and to put her life on the line for others?"

"I believe you already know the answer."

Hoshi glanced at him. With a sly smirk she added, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I always keep track of my students."

"But I stopped being a student when I left Yamanouchi."

"Yamanouchi was always a part of you, even if you did not realize it. Besides," he looked at her. "I had to make sure you stayed out of trouble."

"So you've been spying on me all these years?"

"I prefer to think of it as keeping an eye on a future asset."

"So I'm just a resource to be exploited, huh?"

Sensei looked away. "No, Hoshi. You are, and always have been, far more than that."

There was a long pause.

"Okay. One thing I have to know is WHY did you send Hirotaka along?"

"To keep an eye on you two."

Hoshi almost fell off the wall. "Keep an eye on us?"

"But of course. You both are proud and equally stubborn women. That is always a recipe for disaster."

"So you thought we needed to be babysat?"

"I thought you needed help. Hirotaka has proven to be calm and disciplined in the face of adversity. For Yori, who would have to come face to face with her past; and you, who was used to working by herself, he seemed the perfect candidate."

"And what about Kimiko?" Hoshi's voice turned serious, even menacing. "Did her psychological profile ever fit into your plan?"

"Kimiko would appear and disappear from time to time. I kept as close an eye on her as I could before she vanished completely over five years ago. I knew how much she meant to Kenji and Yuriko and felt it my duty to help her. My duties here kept me from searching for her myself. Had she known that Yamanouchi was looking for her, she'd have gone deeper underground."

"So you kept an eye on Saito instead. You know that Kimiko was watching him as well as soon as he made a move..."

"Kimiko would reveal herself. No doubt she'd try to contact Yamanouchi. By then you were my most reliable agent and I knew I could trust you to bring her message to me."

"Which is why you kept me in the dark about Yori's brothers until the last minute."

"They were wanted men by the Yakuza. I could not risk exposing them to harm."

"Yet you let adolescents face the Yakuza and an army of demons by themselves; that includes the brothers you were trying to protect." She swung both her legs over the outside of the wall, turning her back on Master Sensei. "You could have sent the entire school to help us. We could have used the help."

"A smaller force had a greater chance of success than large one. If the fate of Saito's forces were any indication, an attack by Yamanouchi on the youma palace would have proved devastating. Our losses would have been incalculable."

"What about alumni? They have skills and resources the students don't."

"To lose them would seriously hamper our other operations throughout the world." She could feel Sensei's eyes boring into her back. "Did you know that while you were fighting the demons, we had other operatives prevent a doomsday cult from releasing a virus in Sendai?" Hoshi looked over her shoulder. "One of our most senior alumni lost his life bringing down an operation that involved the trafficking of underage children as slaves in Indonesia. Two more prevented an international incident that might have thrown us into World War Three in the Kashmiri Desert. We are spread thin enough as it is. Any help we could have sent would not have been substantial enough to ensure your victory."

Sensei lowered his gaze. "Still, it pains me to know of Kimiko's fate. She was a wonderful girl, and I imagine an incredible woman."

"Yeah...I think she was."

The two gazed in silence as a mountain wind blew up from the valley below. It was a magnificent view.

"You should see Yori before you leave," Sensei said and walked away. "She will want to see you one last time."

Hoshi remained at the wall well into the afternoon. She had a lot think about.

* * *

Hoshi was not the only one with much to think on. Yori sat in silent meditation with her legs tucked underneath her. She placed her hands on her knees, back straight, eyes closed, and just concentrated on her breathing. A small candle burned in front of her. She had not left her room for three days and her sweat permeated the air. Yori had been fasting, which meant she had not eaten anything for seventy-two hours.

Isolating herself like this had given the kunoichi time to reflect. It's not like she didn't mourn the loss of her loved ones. Yori had cried herself to sleep her first night home. The outpouring of emotion made her realize that she had yet to complete her mission. The enemy was defeated and the world saved, but there was still one task left to the adamant warrior. There was still one foe left unconquered.

Even with all her discipline it took a great deal not to keel over from exhaustion. Yori was tired, hungry, and had yet to fully rest. She'd slept less than ten hours from the time they returned and her eyelids felt heavier than any weapon she ever held. The concentration involved in remaining awake was draining her reserves even more but still she fought off sleep. The combination of sleep-deprivation and hunger had pushed her over the edge. Now Yori was seeing and hearing things that she'd never have noticed otherwise.

This state of near-delusion was exactly what Yori had been hoping for. She wasn't trying to punish herself on purpose, only to achieve a higher state of consciousness. In this state, her body felt lighter, as if flying. The room had changed; she realized this without opening her eyes. She could feel a change in temperature, the currents of the air, and most vividly, the very chi that constituted the fabric of the universe.

A bird chirped nearby. The scent of grass so pure invigorated her tired body. There was warmth here uncommon anywhere on Earth. It was the purest source of heat, the one that came not from an outside heat source or a heavenly body; this originated from the purity of harmony. There were no shadows here. There was no darkness. There was no imbalance or lacking; no inadequacies of any kind. It was the closest thing to Enlightenment she had ever achieved.

Someone was there with her. Someone she knew very well. "Greetings, Kimiko."

This person sat beside her and Yori opened her eyes, carefully, for fear that what she sensed might disappear before she saw it. It didn't. The garden was the most beautiful thing she could imagine. Yori knew much of its design stemmed from her own personal interpretations of what nirvana was. There was no one definition as expressed in the Western Creator-based religions. Nirvana was a state of being, a stasis of absolute harmony with oneself and the environment. Yori always pictured it would be a garden. She filled it with a variety of flowers of every conceivable color.

Even with all the heavenly splendor displayed before her, Yori's attention was fixed on the person beside her. She looked with joyous eyes at the woman who was the same...and yet different. Kimiko wore a simple two-piece white robe with no shoes. Her hair was loose, leaving the strands to run free in the wind. There was a look of absolute tranquility on her face, as if all was right with the world. Feeling a bit envious, Yori wondered what happened to the negative-minded, sharp-tongued beauty she had come to know as her big sister? She knew that deep down in her heart, this was the woman Kimiko would have become had she not turned into an assassin. She was beautiful beyond words and her eyes sparkled like ebony embers.

"Hey, Yori. Long time no see." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice. All traces of cynicism were gone.

"It has been three days."

At that, the former assassin's eyes widened. "That's all? Hm. Time really flies around here." Sitting in the same meditative stance as Yori, Kimiko greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

The question left Yori speechless.

"I'm sorry. I mean, it feels like years since we last saw each other. I've had time to move on." Kimiko placed her hand on Yori's. "Yori...do you hate me for what I did?"

To that she said, "No." Then she grew sad. "What you did was the most selfless thing I have ever witnessed. But what I wonder is...why did you have to die?" Kimiko could see her fighting back the tears. "Was your death and that of our father the only way to defeat Akuyasha?'

"When your loved ones are in danger you do not think of the consequences of your action. All you know is that you have to act."

"But was it the right course of action."

Touching her chin, Kimiko said, "Seeing you, I'm convinced it was the right thing to do."

But Yori pulled away.

Kimiko sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I was never really good at these pep talks. Usually I had to smack Yusuke around for him to get to listen to me. Takashi was better but the boy was always so damned gullible."

"They are taking it really hard. Your death, I mean. Takashi hasn't stopped working on the ship since we've arrived. He heard the entire conversation we had while in the belly of the beast. He knew what you did before we escaped. I think he is angry with himself for not being there. He probably believes that his presence could have made a difference; that you and father did not have to die."

"Takashi's place is never on a battlefield. He's a smart kid. Brilliant, even. He'll soon realize that him being there wouldn't have changed anything." Kimiko forwent the meditation stance and hugged one knee to her chest. "How's Yusuke?"

"Getting into fights at school."

"Already? Boy doesn't waste any time."

"He's really angry. He almost hurt one of the senior students during a practice session."

"That's our brother."

"Do not make light of this, Kimiko. We are all grieving in our own way. I only envy my brothers for they knew you far longer than I have." She heard Kimiko chuckle and turned to look at her. "What is so funny?"

"Yori, in the short time we've spent together, we grew closer than most people do in their entire lives. We could have been twins, you and I." She fell silent a moment. "But then again, I always felt a kinship with you from the moment you were born. You knew me in ways our brothers couldn't have."

"Because we're the same gender?"

"Because we're comrades at arms." Kimiko raised her gaze to the sky. It was night and the stars were out. "It was so exciting to fight you the first time."

"A far less enjoyable experience for me." Yori's brow furrowed.

But Kimiko continued as if she hadn't heard her. "But the moment we escaped the Yakuza when we were being held on that platform in the woods, I felt like I had a purpose. It was to help you flee to fight another day. Then we raided the tanker together. We took on some bad guys, killed a few demons, and then laid siege to the youma stronghold itself. I felt that same feeling when Kenji and I were battling the Yakuza in our early days. Fighting evil to protect the ones we love. Things never felt so right since then. I didn't think I know what it was to fight the good fight again. But you, Yori," Her smile eased Yori's frown. "Made me feel right again. I can never repay you for that."

"Just as long as you do not plan to become intimate with me."

Kimiko burst out laughing. It was not Yori's intent for the kunoichi could only gawk at her outburst. "I am serious. You could have left out that part about you and father." Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Once her mirth subsided, Kimiko brushed back a tear. "Fortunately we're not blood so no taboos were broken. Say..." Looking at Yori, Kimiko flexed her eyebrows up and down. "How freaky do you usually get in your dreams?"

"Kimiko!"

This made the older woman laugh even harder. Yori did not appreciate it. This was supposed to be a serious encounter and Kimiko was turning it hentai fanboy's wet dream. Thank the gods Takashi wasn't around to see this.

Half rolling on the ground, Kimiko managed to sit up and say, "I'm kidding. You're so damn serious."

"Just like your mother."

Both women looked up to see Kenji standing before them. Like Kimiko he wore the splendid white gi and his smile was brighter than any star in the sky.

"Father?"

Kimiko nudged her. "What wrong with you? Go say hi."

"But..."

"Your body's stinking up a room somewhere. It's not going to wake up because your spirit decided to stand. Go."

At Kimiko's insistence, which was hardly needed as the girl was halfway up anyway, Yori got up and ran into her father's arms. Kenji embraced her and Kimiko could not stop the tears from falling freely now. This was the first time father and daughter were able to meet in this fashion. Eighteen years of separation. One would think they had not seen each other for far longer.

Her martial discipline gave way and Yori was no more than the daughter of Kenji. She was crying, holding onto her dad like he was her lifeline in a raging sea. Burying her face into his chest, Yori's sobs wracked her body. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Kenji spotted Kimiko by herself and motioned for her to come closer. Kimiko shook her head, indicating that this was a moment long in the making and she dare not come between them.

"I can't believe I finally find you only to lose you once more."

Kenji moved her away just slightly. He would have held her forever if he could. "You never lost me. I chose to leave to make sure you were safe. You, Yusuke, Takashi, Kimiko; you were all I had left."

"But why didn't you come back for us? Why did you fight alone for so long?"

"I wanted to make sure Saito could never find you. I thought I could bring that monster down all by myself. That was my plan." He looked at Kimiko. "Your big sister was the only thing that kept me sane for all those years. Without her, I'd have become the monster you fought in that palace long before I ever met Akuyasha."

Kimiko stood up.

"But I'm not here to dwell on the past, Yori. I came here to speak with you one last time."

"Last...time?" Her face asked "why?"

"You cannot live your life in the past. That's what I did and it almost cost me my soul. Kimiko's as well. You and your brothers have a future now. That's what we fought for. It's what we died for. Do not waste it wondering about missed possibilities. You have a gift, Yori. You and everyone you know. _You_ are that gift. The greatest thing I have ever had the pleasure of creating." He pulled her in again. This time his embrace was even stronger. "I am so proud of you."

Those words were the greatest compliment Yori had ever received. She thanked him by hugging him even harder.

Sniffs filled the air and they both looked back to find Kimiko trying to hide her tears. Yori wiped away some of her own. "Why Kimiko, are you crying?"

She shook her head. "No."

Kenji laughed. "Come, Kimiko. I am very proud of you too."

At that, Kimiko rushed to join the group hug. It was a touching moment for all of them but there was still one person missing.

"Yori." Kenji said as he and Kimiko stepped away. "There is someone here we want you to meet." Like parting waves, the two of them separated. Yori looked down toward a tree where a lone figure sat wearing a magnificent white kimono that was brighter than the greatest pearl. Her long, dark hair was a brilliant onyx and she had skin softer than silk. Turning to her, Yuriko's face beamed.

"M-Mother?" Yori could hardly speak.

"Hello, Yori." She spread her arms, bidding her to come. "My beautiful daughter."

"Mom!" Yori rushed to her. Kimiko and Kenji watched in silent joy as mother and daughter were finally reunited.

* * *

Hirotaka was on his way to Yori's room when to his surprise, and delight, he found Hoshi approaching the other way. They stopped halfway between them, neither of them making a move until they heard a thump emanating from the room. Unsure of what to make of it, the two of them rushed to Yori's door with Hoshi being the first one there. She opened the door and found Yori passed out on the floor.

"Yori!" Both she and Hiro exclaimed as they rushed to her side. Even in the dark they could see how pale she looked. She smelled of day-old sweat and her hair was matted to her head as was the rest of her clothing to her body. Lifting her head up gently, Hirotaka lowered his ear to her breast.

"Is she...?"

"She is still breathing," Hiro answered Hoshi's unfinished question. "Though she is very weak." He sat up. "We should get her to the healer as soon as possible." Hiro swung his arm beneath her legs and the other one around her back. Picking her up bridal-style, he proceeded to walk her out the room. Hoshi followed suit but paused at the doorway just long enough to watch the candle burn out. Taking it as a bad sign, she went after Hiro.

"Where are you going?" Hoshi asked when she noticed that Hiro was taking the long way around to the medical ward. "We can just cut across through the courtyard."

"People are still training. I do not want anyone seeing Yori in this condition." They'd left the dorm room behind them and circled around the dojo. It was when they came upon the statue of Toshimaru that Hiro stopped to consider Hoshi. "Go tell Master Sensei of what has happened. Have him come to the medical ward. Quickly, Hoshi!" He left her at the foot of the statue, making haste with all the stealth he could muster while carrying his wounded companion. His concern for Yori's safety touched Hoshi. It also had her asking herself uncomfortable questions. Nevertheless, she did as he asked and sought out Master Sensei in his quarters.

"Enter Hoshi." He had spoken from behind the door before she had even announced herself. Formality and respect for one's teacher demanded she kneel before opening the door with her head bowed, but Hoshi was never one for protocol. Besides, she was too on edge. Hoshi threw open the door and rushed in. "Master Sensei!"

Sitting in meditation on the balcony with a view of the valley beneath him, Sensei had his back to her. Without opening his eyes he spoke. "It is Yori." His voice was calm, as if he already knew what she was about to say.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hoshi asked, "How..."

"The day something happens in my school without my knowing is the day you should worry." Sensei stood up, turned, and folded his hands before him. "Let us see her."

If Hoshi was shocked by his seemingly omnipresent attitude, she was even more impressed by how casually he walked out of the room. If he knew of Yori's condition then why wasn't he running? She fell in step with Sensei as they made their way out into the courtyard. It was evening now and most students were finishing their evening meals prior to late-night meditations. Those cleaning the yard stopped what they were doing to bow to Master Sensei. Hoshi remembered how intimidated she was when she first met the master. How can such a man, who was old even then, command such respect from others? Her freelance years had taught her that there were few things others respected more than fear or power. True respect was the most elusive outlook of all and yet Sensei commanded it in droves. She humbled and even unworthy to be walking behind him.

Passing the _Kurunai_, Hoshi spotted Takashi still busily working on the vessel. When he spotted them, he motioned for Hoshi's attention. "What is it?" He seemed to know it concerned before Hoshi ever opened her mouth.

"It's Yori."

That was all he needed to hear and Takashi abandoned the repairs to fall in step behind Hoshi and Sensei. They reached the medical ward and found Yori being tended to by the healer. Hirotaka was standing attentively at a respectable distance to allow the healer to do her duties. He looked away when they arrived. "Master." Hiro bowed. "We found Yori passed out in her room."

"I see." Without another word, the master approached the bed. "How is she?" He asked the healer.

A short woman with graying hair, the healer regarded Sensei with a brief bow as she was too busy tending her patient. "She is weak but stable." Placing a wet clothe on her head, the healer stood up. "She hasn't eaten in days and, I would guess, has been fighting off sleep. Her body is simply exhausted."

"But why?" Hoshi asked. "Why would she do this to herself?"

Hiro remained silent.

Takashi did not. He rushed to her side, nearly knocking over the healer in the process. "Yori? Yori, say something." He fell to his knees which, with his considerable girth, reverberated around the room. "It's me, Takashi. I'm here." He took her hand in his and fought the urge to cry.

"Be calm, young one. She is only deprived of rest and food. She is not dying." But Sensei's words were lost on the distraught man who couldn't stand seeing someone he loved in this state. Sensei placed his hand on his thick shoulder and said, "Your concern for your sister is admirable, but a needles display of affection will not help her."

But Takashi had buried his head into Yori's shoulder.

"Takashi-san."

"I'm sorry...but I can't help it." He looked up, his watering. "I've lost my mother, my father, and my big sister. I've only just found Yori and I can't stand to see her like this. Looking at her now, sleeping, it reminds me so much of mom." He choked up. "She looked so peaceful when dad laid her to rest."

Finally understanding, Sensei squeezed his shoulder. "I understand, Takashi. But Yori will recover. She just needs rest."

"And food," the healer said. "I'll see to that. Poor girl will be starving by the time she wakes up." She left the room.

Turning to regard Hirotaka and Hoshi, Sensei asked them, "Will you see about Yusuke. I expect Yori will want to see both her brothers when she awakens."

Not understanding, he elaborated. "Trust me."

They left the room together. Entering the quad, Hoshi stopped just a few feet behind Hiro. "What is it?" he asked without looking back.

"Do you know what's going on with Yori?"

"She is a private woman, not one to talk to anyone about her feelings."

"Even you?"

Hiro said nothing.

Hoshi circled around, confronting him. "But you're her best friend. How can she not talk to you?"

"It is just how she is."

"Don't give me that, Hiro. Yori loves you."

The statement gave them both pause.

Backing down just slightly, Hoshi spoke softly. "She does, you know. I see it in her."

Surprisingly, and to her embarrassment, Hiro smiled. "Are you jealous, Hoshi?"

"Don't start that again!" she snapped. "I'm only saying..."

He put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Hoshi, Yori and I are comrades...who are _not_ love." He removed the finger. "That is not to say that we don't love each other. I care for Yori more than I do myself and there was a time when I thought, maybe, there could have been something more between us." He looked disappointed admitting this. Hiro looked away. "I was, as Kim Possible once said, a crushing sheep."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I never understood what she meant by it either," he admitted. "As time passed I began to realize that my feelings for Yori, however strong, would jeopardize something I treasure even more, our companionship. Yori is as close to being my other half as one can get without becoming intimate. We complete each other like the proverbial Yin and Yang. Should we become any more than what we are I fear that balance, our friendship, would be destroyed and I can never in good conscience allow that to happen."

Hoshi crossed her arms, still not convinced. "I think you're afraid."

"You are probably right." Hiro chuckled. "I am as afraid of being wrong as you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"That your place is here, with us. You are Yamanouchi, Hoshi. Our battles together have shown me what a reliable and courageous person you are. Your skills are wasting pandering them off to the highest bidder."

"Takashi and Yusuke would hardly call them wasted."

"I have no doubt they would agree with you. But what happens now? Do you think they will return to a life on the run when they can put their respective talents to good use helping us secure world peace? The Yakuza and youma may have lost but they are far from defeated. We will need good people like them to assist us in securing humanity's future. Besides, I doubt they'll want to leave their baby sister behind now that they are reunited, don't you?"

Hoshi hadn't thought that far. She planned to leave Yamanouchi as soon as possible but after that...

"I would like you to stay, Hoshi." The look in Hirotaka's face was sincere. She saw no signs of insincerity as their eyes met. It was all she could do to keep from smiling.

"For what reason would I stay?" She asked him. If he wanted her here so badly, he would have to make it worth her while. "To train, study, and practice all day long doesn't sound like my idea of fun. I take a more hands-on approach to life. It's not easy but at least it's never boring."

"Yori and I will be graduating soon," he announced. "It is only a formality but as soon as it's done we will be able to go on assignment throughout the world."

"Yeah. You and Yori. I barely lasted a semester here. I don't want to start from scratch."

"Hoshi..."

"Hiro." She put a finger on his lips this time. "I'd be lying if I said staying here, with you, wasn't a tantalizing offer. I like you, Hiro. I really do." She removed her finger. "But I have to know your feelings for me."

Hirotaka blinked, unsure.

"I know you like me too, but I do not want to take the place of Yori. I'm nobody's silver medal. If you can't be here with her than I don't want you to think you can just settle for me. If I stay, it has to be for something worthwhile. I'm a ninja, but I am not Yamanouchi." She leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "Can you look me in the eye and admit that your feelings for me are authentic and not just a way to fill in the void left by Yori?"

He didn't blink, but his silence spoke volumes.

Disappointed, Hoshi stepped backward. "That's what I thought." She walked away.

* * *

Yori opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was starving. Her nose picked up the scent of rice and Jasmine tea. That immediately brought her back to consciousness and she stirred in bed. This brought the attention of everyone around her. The first face she saw was that of her balding brother Takashi. His eyes were moist from previous tears and they watered again at her revival. "She's awake."

"Takashi..."

Yusuke appeared next. He had a black and blue on his right cheek from a previous disagreement but that did not take away from his handsome face. "Welcome back, baby sister."

Despite her weakened state, Yori had more than enough strength to smile. "Hello." Raising her head just slightly, Yori could see that she was in the medical ward with Master Sensei, Hirotaka, Hoshi, Kim Possible, and even Ron-san. Their faces brightened immediately. "Everyone?"

"It is good to see you up and about, Yori." Sensei spoke for everyone. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She sniffed. "Is that Jasmine tea?"

"Our finest brew." Sensei watched as Yori sat up, helped by her brothers since she was still very weak. Yusuke brought the meal with was an assortment of rice, vegetables, and salmon; complete with a pot of Jasmine tea. Yori's mouth watered at their sight and no sooner had he placed the table on the bed did she begin devouring her food. All table manners aside, Yori ate like it was her last meal.

"Guess asking for leftovers is out of the question," Ron said, and met with a playful jab on his gut by Kim. "Easy, KP. I'm still hurting."

"Then you shouldn't be out of bed."

"And miss out on saying goodbye to our friends? What kind of Chosen One do you take me for?"

That made Yori stop. With bits of rice all over her face, she looked up and asked, "You are leaving?" Her voice was muffled by all the chewing but was still understandable.

Kim stepped forward. "It's time for us to be hitting the dusty trail. We've been away for a while now and it's about time we head back to the States. It's kind of sudden but we figure Japan's in pretty good hands with you guys around."

"I told them they could stay longer," Hiro said. "But they insisted they go home."

"It's where the heart is," Kim said. "But we didn't want to leave before you got up, Yori. So Ron insisted that he come here and wait for that to happen." She glanced at him. "Even though he's supposed to be resting."

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my favorite ninja."

"That's so thoughtful, Ron." Hoshi beamed.

"I meant Yori."

"Oh." She grimaced. "Well then, who cares about you?"

Everyone except Sensei started to laugh, though the old man did smile.

Rufus appeared over Ron's shoulder. "Konnichiwa!" He waved.

"Rufus-san!" Yori was thrilled when the tiny molerat leaped from Ron's shoulder to her arms. They embraced like life-long friends. "I am pleased to see you well, my little friend."

"You know I was beaten-up too," Hiro sounded jealous.

"But you are not as cute as Rufus-san."

"Ouch!" Hiro's expression made the group laugh some more.

When the mirth died down, Hiro asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "What happened to you? Why did you lock yourself away for so long?"

"Forgive me. I was trying to find some closure."

"By starving yourself to death?" Hoshi asked.

Sensei spoke up then. "I think I can explain." When all eyes turned to him he did. "Yori attempted what is known as spirit walking. It is a state in which the spirit essentially leaves the body to enter the next world. It is a very difficult and very dangerous technique that should not be attempted by any without proper supervision."

Hiro had heard of the technique before. "Yori, why did not allow me to be there with you? Had Hoshi and I not arrived when we did, you could have starved to death in your room."

Feeling shamed, the kunoichi turned away. "Forgive me. I wallowed so much in my own grief that I forgot to consider the concerns of others."

"But why did you do it?" Takashi asked. "Yori I didn't try all these years to find you just so you could die alone in your room."

Petting Rufus' head, Yori went on to explain. "I am truly sorry." She fixed her eyes on her brothers. "I wanted to speak with Kimiko."

Their jaws dropped.

"The reason spirit walking is so dangerous is that one has to be in a near-death state to obtain it. That is why it should never be done alone."

"I'll say." Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Again I am sorry." After petting Rufus some more, Yori put him to the side and drank her tea.

"Well?" Hoshi stepped forward. "Did you see her?"

"Yes. I met with Kimiko."

Even Sensei looked surprised at that proclamation. "Very rare for one of your experience to successfully complete the crossing."

"I spoke with her on a higher plane of existence. She looks so happy there. All the burdens she carried with her in life are gone. I think Kimiko finally learned to forgive herself and has been able to move on." Remembering Kimiko's face, all bright and beautiful, she felt a tear come to her eye. "I also saw our father," she told Yusuke and Takashi. She told them of all that was exchanged between them. "He said he was very proud of all of us. And that he will miss us."

Her brothers exchanged happy glances before turning to Yori and saying, "Thank you."

"I saw mother as well."

Their jaws dropped. "But how?" Takashi asked. "You never saw her and I don't think I showed you a picture of her before."

"It was her. It was Yuriko." Yori's chest swelled at the mention of that name. "She was so beautiful." Lifting her hand, Yori removed the red headband that was a token of her mother. More precious than any gold or metal, Yori would keep it with her always. "Thanks to this, a part of her will be with me always."

"Don't forget about us." Yusuke sat at the foot of her bed. "We're here for you too, sis."

"Yeah. The Ishimuras will never be apart again." Takashi regarded Sensei and with a respective tone he asked, "May we stay here just a bit longer, Sensei?"

"Actually I was going to offer you a permanent residence at Yamanouchi." Seeing their faces light up brought a smile to the old man. "I believe you two have much to offer Yamanouchi and have a great deal to learn as well." Looking right at Yusuke he said, "Much to learn."

Yusuke blushed.

"What is he talking about?" Yori asked.

"I kind of got into a fight with a bunch of students. Sensei only let me out so I could see you."

"Yusuke!"

"I didn't hurt him. Much."

Kim came up next to Sensei. "Sure you can handle all three of them living under the same roof?"

"I will try. Though you and Ron are more than welcomed to return in case things get out of hand."

"We'll do that." Kim's communicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"DNAmy's been spotted at the San Diego Zoo."

"Say no more," Kim said when Takashi came up to her. "Wade-san. What's going on?"

"Hey, IT. Everything okay on your end?"

"Better than okay." Looking back on his siblings - Yori berating Yusuke for getting into fights - he said, "More than I could ever hoped for."

"Cool. Well I'll see about getting you a ride home, Kim."

But Sensei was there too. "No need. It would be our honor to see you three returned safely to America."

"Thank you, Master Sensei. Wade, tell the San Diego authorities we're on our way."

"Will do." Wade signed off.

"Let's go, Ron. We've got a zoo to save."

"Right with ya, KP. Rufus!"

Rufus jumped back into Ron's hands and sat atop his shoulder. Standing together, Kim, Ron and Rufus bowed to the room. "It has been an honor," she said.

"The honor is ours." Hiro said as the Japanese returned the gesture of respect. "As your people say, do not be a stranger."

With one last wave, Team Possible said their goodbyes and were gone.

"I'm going to miss that rat," Hoshi said.

"Yusuke, Takashi, there is one thing I would ask of you."

Takashi rushed back to her side. "Name is, sis."

"Take me to see mom."

"But you already," Yusuke started to say but a punch in his leg by Takashi shut him up. He was about to retaliate when he looked at his brother's face and realized what Yori had meant.

"Why don't you leave tomorrow when you are well-rested?" Sensei suggested.

"Yes, master." Yori bowed.

Sensei went to leave the room. "Hoshi, remember what we talked about." He left on that note.

Hoshi remembered everything that was said between them. She couldn't bring herself to look Hiro in the eye as she turned back to Yori. "So...slumber party?"

* * *

The following morning came too fast for Hoshi's taste. The time spent with her friends was the most fun she had had in a long time. She'd laughed so hard that her stomach was hurting, crying tears of joy. When the time came to wake up, Hoshi was the groggiest of all. Takashi had wanted to get a few things from his base before he set up shop here in Yamanouchi. She could not believe that her boys were actually going to settle down and act responsibly...not that she was one to judge, but was a funny observation.

After bathing and eating, Hoshi had gone back to her room to change into her ninja gi. It felt strange putting on that black suit once again. On the one hand, it was a reminder of her past life, slinking in between shadows of which she had come to call home. On the other, it also reminded her of where she had come from and where she was now. Hoshi began her life at Yamanouchi. While her path may have changed, she still felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind.

No time for second doubts, she thought. She gathered up her meager belongings and went off to say goodbye. Yori was still pale but her condition looked much improved. She hugged Hoshi upon arrival. "I will miss you, Hoshi."

"Same here." They pulled away. "You're the best damned ninja I've ever met."

Yori turned sad. "Are you sure you will not stay here?"

"They'd kick me out in a week. You know I'm not for rules and walls."

"I know. Your life is out there." Yori looked beyond the walls of the school. They were standing on the bridge overlooking the pond. It was there that Sensei had told Yori about Kimiko and the mission at hand. In a way, it was here where it all started. Funny how life makes you come full circle when you least suspect it.

"You know if this school thing doesn't work out, I can always use a partner." Hoshi's smile showed teeth.

"A tempting offer. And I will consider it."

"Really?"

"When you consider to get rid of that ponytail."

Hoshi looked like Yori had just asked her to remove her heart. "What?"

"It is impractical for combat."

"It's my style."

"The only style you need worry about is your fighting style."

"Have you seen me in battle? I'm incredible."

"If only your skills were as great as your ego."

"That's it. You and me are throwing down right now, kunoichi." Hoshi made playful jabs which Yori half-heartedly tried to block.

"Are you hurting my sister?" Yusuke asked as he and Takashi walked up the bridge. "Cause if you are, I want in on it." Grabbing Yori, Yusuke began to rub his knuckles on her head. "Noogies!"

"Aye!" Yori's expression had everyone laughing.

Pushing him away, Yori rubbed her head. "You are a horrible brother."

"It's my way of showing affection. Right Takashi?" When it was Takashi's turn, the portly man cried out. "Yusuke, stop!" He turned to run away and Yusuke was right on his tail. "Come on! Just a little noogie."

"No! Get away from me!" The chase proceeded into the courtyard and beyond.

"He's pretty fast for a fat guy," Hoshi mused. Then she stopped smiling. "I'm going to miss those two."

"In a way they are your brothers as well."

"Yeah. But you can keep them."

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

Hoshi nodded.

"Then all that is left..."

"Is you." Hoshi regarded Yori. She did her best to remain strong but seeing the smile on Yori's face meant she could tell Hoshi was fighting back the tears. "Damn." Hoshi wiped her eyes. "Lot of dust up here."

"We're standing on a bridge over a lake, Hoshi." Yori leaned in close. "There is no shame in crying."

"I'm not crying okay!" But tears began to come out. "I'm just...I'm just sweating through my eyes."

"Hoshi."

Before Yori could move, Hoshi grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug. Surprised at first, Yori returned the favor. Hardly the reaction for two close comrades at arms. More like sisters.

"You will always have a place here," Yori whispered into her ear. "Never forget that we're your family."

Pulling away, Hoshi covered her face. "I know." She sniffed aloud. "I'll come back when I'm settled."

"Have you decided where you will go?"

"Don't know yet." Composing herself she said, "I might visit America. Be nice to get in touch with the other side of my roots."

"The world isn't ready for you."

"But it's you it has to look out for. You're going to be big one day, Yori. Who knows? You might even end up running this place."

"Time will tell." Yori's eyes fell to the floor.

"Yeah."

"I believe someone wants to speak with you."

The girls spotted Hirotaka approaching from the direction the brothers had run. Catching them seeing him, he appeared hesitant and looked like he would go away. "I believe it is time for me to go." Stepping back, Yori bowed to Hoshi and walked to Hirotaka. She whispered something to him as she passed. Still worried, Hiro eventually gathered up the courage to walk up the bridge.

"What did she say?" Hoshi asked when he got there.

"Be brave," he said. "And she really likes you."

Her eyes bulged.

"I made that last part up."

"Hiro!" Hoshi punched him rather hard.

Rubbing the pain, he chuckled nervously. "So uh...you come here often?"

Hoshi could scarcely believe what she had heard.

"Yeah...it sounded like a bad line coming up."

But Hoshi smiled soon after. "You're clueless you know that?"

"I know."

They shared a nervous chuckle together. It wasn't long before they found themselves staring at the lake, leaning on the banister.

"Aren't you going to convince me to stay?"

"No."

Hoshi was disappointed.

"Aren't you going to convince me to go with you?"

"No."

"Too bad."

Hoshi froze. Her face was shocked at what he hinted out.

"Because I am going with you." Hiro returned to his cocky smile. "I spoke it over with Sensei and we both agree that someone has to look out for our newest asset."

"But...Hiro I...you," her inability to talk amused him. "But you're graduating."

"It's just a formality."

"But Yamanouchi..."

"Will still be here when I get back."

"But Yori...!"

"She has her own destiny to fulfill. Mine is at your side." He inclined his head to the side. "That is until the next pretty young girl comes along and tries to steal my heart."

She punched him again.

"Ow! Enough already."

"You ass." She was smiling despite the insult. "Do you mean it?'

"Unless you're using me to fill in the void left by Takashi and Yusuke."

She smiled at him. "You know I'm not."

"Good."

"But does Yori,"

"She knows, Hoshi. As do her brothers." He took her hand. "My place is at your side."

A feeling filled her that was so alien and yet so wonderful at the same time that for a moment, Hoshi felt like she would lift off the ground. "I guess I have no say in the matter?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well what if I don't want you tagging along?"

"Yori could not stop me from accompanying her." He reached his fingers around her head. "What chance do you have?" Their lips met as soon as he finished that sentence.

Looking at them from a concealed position in the trees, Master Sensei rubbed his beard approvingly before looking away. "That's two down." He remarked and could not help but smile.

* * *

The cherry blossom tree had bloomed to the point where it shone brilliantly in the afternoon sun. Three figures stood over a simple grave that consisted of rocks gathered into a little mound. Flowers sprouted around the tombstone as if fertilized by the most precious of souls.

The Ishimura children: Yusuke, Takashi, and little Yori, stood in that order in a straight line. For the brothers, it was returning to the most painful part of their lives; the place they had lost their mother. For Yori, the grave was a symbol of the life she never had. But standing there with her brothers, having known people like Master Sensei, Hiro, Ron, Kim, and Rufus-san, having been through what she'd been through and learning to appreciate life for all it had to offer, Yori did not feel regret.

She was sad, yes, but knew that she was not destined for a normal life. Yori wanted to protect people. She would protect all the peoples of the world so that no one would ever have to experience the loss of a loved one to a tragic death. This was her vow. Upon her mother's grave and before heaven itself, Yori would be a protector.

"Hey, mom." Takashi's voice was breaking even as he spoke that sentence. "We finally got the family back together." Takashi wiped the tears but more kept coming. "I'm sorry, but we're missing a couple." Unable to hold it in any longer, Takashi convulsed with sobs. Yusuke wrapped his arm around him and squeezed tightly. He too was crying but managed to appear strong.

"It's okay, man." He looked at heaven. "Mom's looking after them now."

Placing a flower on mound, Yori stepped back. Tears flowed freely from her eyes but like Yusuke she did not break. She would be strong for Takashi. "Our time together was too short." Her finger traced the red band around her head. "But I know you will be watching over me and brothers. Until the day comes when we're reunited, I promise you that we will live our lives to the fullest. And see to it that others have that privilege."

"Yes." Yusuke sniffed aloud. "We promise."

"Promise," Takashi could barely control himself.

Yori joined Yusuke in embracing their brother. She whispered soft things into his ear. "Come brother. Let's go home." She and Yusuke led him back to the _Kurunai_ which was parked nearby. Not one of them looked back for fear that they would all succumb to their grief. The siblings boarded the vessel and took to the sky.

A wind kicked up at that moment. There were six petals in all on the flower. While swaying they did not give way to the wind. Like a family all their own, the petals remained together and would not budge. Nothing could separate them.

**Owari**

**(The End)**


End file.
